


JACK AND SAM IN CAPTIVITY

by TuruaSam



Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt Jack O'Neill, Hurt Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stargate, Survival, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 124,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: After Jack is promoted to General and Sam to Lieutenant Colonel, Jack temporarily rejoins SG1 to attend an important Harvest Festival where Jack and a seriously injured Sam are captured by Slave Traders, who deal in sex slaves and babies. Sam is sexually assaulted by 'The Master' as he teases Jack, who can't help but be turned on by seeing Sam's naked body. Then the 'Master' uses a sexual arousal drug on them so he can watch Jack fuck Sam. The Master then plans to use Sam for his own enjoyment, so Jack comes up with a plan to try and keep Sam from being raped and to keep them together, but will it work? They both suffer through a series of sometimes traumatic and highly emotional events as they are forced to earn their continued survival on board the Whore Ship.  The SGC's efforts to find them fails to turn up any solid leads for locating any of the Slave Trader's ships. Determined to find them, Daniel and Teal'c leave the SGC and go through the Stargate to continue the search alone.Set after episode 15 in season 8 of Stargate SG1Please pretend that everything technical, medical etc etc in this story is the blind truth because I didn't have too much time for research.





	1. SLAVE TRADERS

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, some of this is pretty dark (torture, drugs, rape, sexual abuse, sexual slavery) and angsty (is that even a word? lol). There are also light hearted and happy moments (great sex and typical Jack moments, Teal'c's eyebrow.... oh and who could forget Daniel's constant talking and Vala's wit and teasing). I hope I captured their traits okay. This is my first Fan Fiction. This is a long story and is almost completely finished.   
> This is definitely for Jack/Sam fans as well as a little Daniel/Vala along the way. I have been daydreaming about my own SG1 situations for years, never realizing that there was a world of Fan Fiction out there!!! Crazy huh! So here it is... my first story. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it.   
> Please leave Kudos if you enjoy the story.   
> This is almost Canon up until this story starts after episode 15 in Season 8. (only a tiny mention of Pete) Please enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set early in Season 8 of Stargate SG1
> 
> Jack joins SG1 as they attend a Harvest Celebration Festival. Disaster strikes when the Settlement is invaded.

SLAVE TRADERS

General Jack O'Neill was in a good mood. Today he was going to go through the Stargate with SG1. He had been extremely busy with paperwork the last few weeks and it felt like he had been starting to drown in it. The planet they were going to was one that SG1 had visited many times. There was now a permanent mining operation set up 50 miles from the main settlement. The people of the planet had always invited SG1 to their 'all important' harvest festival. SG1 had first made contact with the people of the planet and now they had become important partners in trade. Earth was gaining valuable resources for building their Battle Cruisers and the people of the planet had needed mainly medical and agricultural assistance. This year's harvest festival was especially important because it had been a bumper yield.  
All the assistance and agricultural knowledge that Earth had provided them with, had increased their yields, so for the first time they would have plenty of stores to feed their entire population over the coming winter months. They used to have to rely on goods trading or purchasing food supplies off world to have enough food to eat. A good deal of their soil had been clogged with clay, making it extremely difficult to grow enough crops to feed their entire growing population. Earth's knowledge of how to improve the soil helped them so they could utilize more of it for growing crops. The Naquadah that Earth now mined, except for using it to trade with, had been of little use to the local population and had been extremely hard for them to access with their level of technology. So now Earth mined the Naquadah, the people got 10% of what was mined and Earth took the rest. The people had been overwhelmingly grateful. They now had access to more Naquadah than they needed to trade with, with no back breaking labor that used to be involved. Very happy people.  
Hence the repeated invitation to the members of SG1 that had made the trade deal possible. It was currently one of Earth's major sources of the element. The planet was in the Ancient list of planets, so there was very little chance of Goa'uld interference. The Government was VERY happy with this trade deal and they had ordered SG1 to attend all of the celebrations, and that included Jack. So here he was, gearing up to go through the Stargate again, very happy at leaving Colonel Reynolds in charge and getting out of paperwork for a couple of days. Very happy at the chance of going through the Stargate again. He missed it. This was only a 2 day harvest festival, but it was still off world, still a chance to spend time with Carter. 

Things had become..... very strained between them. He had been given a promotion to Brigadier General and was now the base commander. Carter had been given a VERY overdue promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and was given the leadership of SG1. She had not yet decided on a fourth. There was no real hurry, they were working fine without a fourth. But Jack didn't like the idea of Carter going through the gate without an extra pair of hands on a weapon. He knew Carter was extremely capable. She was one of the best. But he still worried. Of course he still worried. He still loved her. He would always love her. He had tried to get over her, but he'd found out that there was simply NO way of getting over her. He knew she didn't feel the same way. She used to. But not anymore. Too much had happened. Too much time had gone past. There was still no end in sight to the war with the Goa'uld, not with Anubis in the picture. It had been four years since he had found out, for sure, that she had feelings for him, and he was STILL her commanding officer. He knew she didn't want to wait around forever. She would want a family before it was too late for her. She had gotten over him.  
He was pathetic. Enjoying any opportunity to be with her, spend time with her. He couldn't just pop into her lab all the time, like he'd used to. Couldn't get time to spend with her off world. They were not a team anymore, so team nights were a thing of the past. They still got together at times for Cassie, but she was hardly ever here anymore. Losing Janet had hit Carter hard. Very hard. Her best friend. Gone. Life was passing Carter by and she knew it. When Janet had died, it was a rude awakening to remind her that time always runs out.

Jack knew she had been seeing someone lately. Some man her brother had set her up with. He knew she must be serious about getting a life beyond the SGC if she had gone out with a 'set up' date. Then again, she is an extremely busy woman. She is always in high demand with the SGC and Area 51. She is flat out helping with the Battle Cruiser program, always tweaking her designs and improving this, that or the other for them. She didn't have time to go and meet people so she had been desperate enough to be set up. She deserved to be happy. Deserved to have the future she wanted. Jack couldn't give her that. He was stuck in the same damn war. Unable to retire. Not ALLOWED to retire. Until this war was over, there was no chance he would ever be with the woman he loved. No chance at all. So he had taken what he could, spent time with her when he could. He loved to be near her. Pathetic. But then he had been worried that people would notice his need to be near her so for the last couple of months he had been trying extra hard to stay away and distance himself from her.  
So now here he was, gearing up with a smile on his face, he was getting to spend two days with her. No work, just relaxing and enjoying themselves and a chance to be near her without being watched. He would be able to spend the whole time watching her. Just being with her. Yep. Pathetic.  
He dreamed about her all the time. He couldn't stop. Dreamed about just spending time together. She would be working on her doohickeys and he would just be happy to be near her. He dreamed about her in his bed. Naked in his arms. Just relaxing and enjoying being able to hold her. Exploring her beautiful body. Making her orgasm. Being inside her. Feeling her around him as he thrust into her. Watch her orgasm while she screamed out his name. Lots of dreams, always about Carter naked. Pathetic. He'd even dreamed of Carter pregnant. With HIS child. He could do it with her. Be a father again. She made him WANT to be a father again. For her. Pathetic.  
He sighed as he finished tying his boots. He wished he could stop thinking about her. Dreaming about her. Wanting her. But he couldn't. He loved her.  
Daniel had been chatting to him as they had been gearing up and he hadn't heard a word. He need to focus or he would end up making an ass of himself. He had tried hard to make sure that he didn't do anything too obvious. Stare at her like a crazy guy or something. Whenever Teal'c or Daniel caught him looking at her, they would shoot him looks of pity. Did they know he still loved her. Probably. They probably know that he's still in love with her, still pathetic. Pathetically, hopelessly in love with her.  
At least SHE was ignorant to his pathetic-ness. It was a measure of relief that she didn't know he was still in love with her. He always tried very hard to hide it from her. He even tended to be almost rude to her so that she or anyone else would not be able to guess that he still loved her with every fiber of his being. It would be very awkward if she knew. VERY awkward. Then she would look at him with pity and he wouldn't be able to bear it. Poor General O'Neill who couldn't get over a woman that was so hopelessly out of his reach. Maybe that was why he was so pathetically in love with her. While he yearned over a woman that was unattainable, he couldn't get hurt again. He rubbed his hands over his face as he sighed. Yep. Pathetic.

He followed Teal'c and Daniel to the armory and collected his weapons. It felt good to be strapping on weapons again. Felt good to feel useful again. Not that he wasn't useful as a General and as the Base Commander, but this was different. He had never imagined himself to be flying a desk. Never. So yeah. It felt good. Carter walked in and collected her weapons, he busied himself checking his gear so he wouldn't look at her. Then he caught Daniel looking at him. Oh great, now he was getting pitying looks for NOT looking at her! He glared at Daniel. They'd had 'that' discussion many times. 'Forget it Daniel'. 'She's moved on Daniel'. 'She deserves to have everything she wants and I can't give it to her'. 'She's moved on Daniel'. 'Daniel, she doesn't have feelings for me anymore, not for a long time'. 'Forget it Daniel!' He had talked till he was blue in the face. Then he had told Daniel months ago that there was not going to be any more discussions about the subject. EVER.  
They put their weapons on and checked each others gear. It might only be a festival, but protocol was protocol, and ignoring it got people hurt or killed. Besides the fact that he wanted to avoid having to wear anything else, he knew Carter dreaded being asked to wear a dress off world. Too many bad memories. So it was easier this way. Protocol. Uniforms. No one gets their feelings hurt when their visitors don't dress up, and we don't have to wear any ridiculous outfits.  
They walked out towards the gate room together. Carter was already waiting in corridor and she automatically stepped back and let him take the lead. Technically this was her mission. Her team, he was only the plus one. But old habits die hard and he had automatically taken the lead that she offered without even looking at her. They waited at the bottom of the ramp while Walter dialed the gate, then Jack watched as the familiar KAWOOSH lit up the gate room. Seeing it never got old. Teal'c and Daniel walked up the ramp and through the event horizon closely followed by Jack and Sam. It was a lovely sunny day on the planet. The main settlement was only a couple of miles away from the gate. As they drew closer they could see many people busily getting ready for the festival. The settlement had a large main square that had a lovely grassed area but also a large paved section where they were setting up some tables and the dancing area. The open wooden stage near the grassed area was currently being set up with musical instruments. There were strings of hundreds of coloured lights all around the square that would provide some light once it got darker. Carter had previously set the settlement up with a couple of Naquadah generators, so they now had a reliable source of energy. As a result they now had street lights and they had also put up spotlights around the square.

Their cooking used to be done over fires and clothes used to be washed by hand. Not anymore. These people loved us. We had introduced them to the simple pleasures of reliable power. They had almost cracked continual power production but not quite, they had still had a few glitches. The mining operation had needed suitable reliable power and once they saw what we could offer them, they wanted in. Now they don't know how they ever managed without it! Their society was now progressing in leaps and bounds. But the people had stayed refreshingly old fashioned. Old people got respect, young people gave it and everyone chipped in to do their part for the whole settlement. It was always a pleasure to come here, the leaders on the governing council are all sensible men and honesty seemed to be bred into these people. They had made a lot of good friends as the negotiations had progressed. Normally once things hit that stage, the planet would be handed off to another team, but the people had insisted that they continue dealing with SG1 and because the deal was so lucrative for Earth, SG1 they got. And SG1 had not minded. Not one bit. Lovely people.  
The main road leads up to the main square, and the main square was surrounded by a variety of buildings that all faced into the square. There was a large town hall, a library (which of course, was Daniels favourite building), a general store, an accommodation facility (more like a large bed and breakfast type of establishment), a candy store (Jack's favourite), a few cafes, a church, a school, a bakery (Sam's and Teal'c's favourite) and other things normally found in the hub of a settlement. They had designed the main square so that it was not a thoroughfare. It had one way in, then a road that went around just inside the shops that made up the 'walls' of the square, the parking bays were on the shop side of the road and then the exit was next to the entrance. The square entrance and exit was on the side that was the least windy, so the center of the square was well protected from any high winds. It had been very well planned and the people got a lot of use out of the square and it was regularly used for school fairs, church or school picnics or local market stalls. It also contained a lot of beautiful flower gardens and quite a lot of benches and permanent picnic tables as well. It was the hub of the settlement and everyone was proud of it and it was always kept immaculately tidy.  
The preparations seemed to be well organized and there was no one running around panicking, so that was good. The leader of the settlement's council, Xavier, seemingly appeared out of nowhere and welcomed them warmly. He shook their hands except for Carter's, he hugged her. She blushed but hugged him back, he was a well loved grandfather with too many grandchildren to count, and he had a very big soft spot for Carter. He had been amazed by her brilliance (as most people are!) and had been charmed by her honest and humble personality.  
They always stayed at the Settlements accommodation facility rather than set up their own tents. The celebration was planned to run for a full day, (it sure was going to be a big shindig!) so they had planned to stay at the accommodation for two nights. The first night was going to be picnic on the grass style meals with games for the children followed by music and dancing. The next day was going to be the judging of various baking, crafts and sewing competitions and some other events for everyone including more fun and games for the children. Then there was going to be a large feast (hopefully to eat all the entries in the baking competitions!) followed by more music and dancing with a few speeches thrown in. They always looked forward to having a fun relaxing time.  
It was just after midday and the festival was due to start at suppertime. So they went to their rooms to leave their packs there. Their sleeping arrangements would be the usual, as they automatically slipped back into being the familiar team of four. Daniel and Teal'c shared a room and Jack was to share with Carter. Even though it was a 'safe' planet, they NEVER strayed from protocol when it came to Carter's safety. They had learned that lesson the hard way. She never slept alone. Not unless someone was on lookout duty. 

When Carter put her pack down, she grabbed a protein bar from one of her vest pockets and opened it, he looked at her with a little annoyance.  
“Missed lunch Carter?” he guessed.  
“And breakfast” she replied sheepishly “I ended up having to pull another all nigh.......” Sam stopped suddenly as she realised what she was saying.  
“Carter.....” Jack snapped angrily “I distinctly remember telling you last night, to hand that off to the techs and go home”  
“I did...... but when I was getting changed, they...... ran into a problem and I had to end up rewriting part of the program” she said quietly as she tried to diffuse the anger that was no doubt coming her way.  
“They ran into a problem... or did they CAUSE a problem?” He asked as he looked at her suspiciously. Carter did not usually make mistakes that needed 'rewriting'.  
She looked very annoyed and very reluctant to answer. “Carter?” he demanded in a hard angry voice.  
Sam suddenly exploded with her own built up anger “Those incompetent, lazy IDIOTS completely ignored my instructions and nearly fried the whole dialing program. If you had listened to me and just let me finish the damn thing myself...... “ she abruptly stopped herself from talking and cringed “I'm sorry Sir.... I didn't mean any disrespect Sir” she said tiredly as she looked down to the floor as she fiddled with the protein bar still in her hands, the small burst of adrenaline that caused her outburst, quickly left her, making her feel even more exhausted.  
“Damn it Carter... Wait here.” he said very angrily, then he left the room and slammed the door, making her flinch.

“Oh shit” cursed Sam under her breath and tears stung her eyes, she'd done it now. She had been SO angry at the techs who hadn't follow her instructions. The General had realised she was still working on it at 7pm last night and he had ordered her to go straight home. She had been so exhausted, she had been trying to push through the task so she could go home by 10pm and finally get some sleep. She had already been working on it for 34 hours straight, sorting out the problem and adjusting the program. They had been having a few problems with power fluctuations to the Stargate and General O'Neill had ordered her to fix it. It had ended up being much more complicated than she thought. Some recent changes to the local power company's electricity grid program had thrown all her current Stargate dialing program's calculations out of wack. Fix it...... He always thought everything was so damn easy for her to fix. She wearily unclipped her P-90 and put it down on the table before collapsing onto a chair at the table and pushed the protein bar aside. She couldn't even remember when she had last eaten but now she was no longer hungry as feelings of complete misery flooded through her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the tears fall and let her exhaustion get the better of her. It was just a matter of sitting through a few hours of eating and dancing then she could go to bed and get some sleep. That is, if the General didn't send her home for her blatant insubordination.  
The General had been furious when he had just stormed out of the room, he had been so.... short and dismissive with her for a while now and she was worried that she had done something wrong. But she couldn't think of anything obvious, she figured that he probably didn't think she was good enough to lead SG1 after all. She knew she had disobeyed a direct order to go home. She really had intended to go home, even though she didn't want to. She had tried to argue with the General, explaining to him that she would only be a couple more hours, that there were just a few more adjustments to be made and it would be much faster if she could do it herself, but he wouldn't listen. He had gotten angry with her for arguing with him and forced her to hand over the schedule of adjustments she had calculated to the techs on duty, give them some instructions and leave them to finish HER work. She had been berated by him, treated like a..... annoying nobody..... right in front of the techs. The way he had treated her had made her absolutely livid, and at the same time, emotionally devastated at his lack of respect. He had made her feel like a selfish little brat not wanting to share her toys. It had taken her 20 minutes just to give the techs instructions on what to do, but she had done the 'right' thing and obeyed her superior officer even though she knew that he had already left the mountain. She had walked tiredly to the elevator and had gone into the locker room and sat down on the bench, trying to summon the energy to remove her boots, when the lights had flickered. She had known immediately that the idiots had ignored her instructions. Of course those stupid damn techs had thought they knew a 'better' way to do it. If she had not run back and stopped them, they would have corrupted the whole new dialing program, which would have shut the gate down for at least another two days while she rewrote it again, leaving the teams stranded off world for even longer. She groaned with emotion as she laid her head down on her arms which she had placed on the table. The way he had been extra angry with her lately, she would probably end up with a reprimand on her file. She groaned again as she berated herself for not keeping her big mouth shut, or filled it with the damn protein bar. She felt distinctly nauseous as she wondered if he would embarrass her even further by sending her home from a mission?

Jack paused in the hallway to calm himself down a bit, he was so damn angry. At himself. He had initially ordered her home because she had looked ready to drop, she had been working relentlessly to fix the power problem because all the teams stranded off world were due to come home the next day and she was also due to go on a mission herself, this mission. The following morning when he had come in, she was already back at work on the Stargate again, still working on the program when she had said it would be finished last night and still looking suspiciously like she had willfully disobeyed his orders and had not gone home. He had asked her, rather angrily, how much longer the Stargate was going to be out of action for. She had told him last night that it would only take a couple more hours. Had she lied to him?  
She had snapped back, rather rudely, that it would be ready when it was ready. And then he had glared at her and told her not to take her 'personal' problems out on him. She was lucky he hadn't reprimanded her for her attitude on the spot. She had finally fixed the problem to bring home the teams an hour later than expected and then she had stalked out of the control room to go and shower and get ready for their trip to the two day festival.  
He hadn't bothered to find out why her estimate had blown out so badly or whether or not she had gone home. Her estimate of a 'couple' of hours had turned into 15 hours. At the time he had been so angry at the thought of her possibly disobeying his orders, that he had just coldly told her not to take her 'personal' problems out on him. Her 'personal problems', as he had just found out, were his fault. It was his fault she had worked those extra 13 hours, his fault that she had not gotten any sleep. He had ordered her to hand it over to the techs. She had asked him to let her finish it herself. She had started to explain that the last adjustments would be tricky, but instead of listening to her, trusting her and supporting her, he had just shut her down and ignored her plea. That meant that she had worked on the power problem for 49 hours straight and then come straight on this mission. Which meant that she hasn't slept for the last two days OR nights. Why the hell didn't she say something about what had happened. Oh yeah that's right. Because he had TOLD her NOT to trouble him with her 'personal' problem'. Oh geez he felt so terrible. 'Personal' problems? What a jerk he had been. He had more or less insinuated that her rude attitude must be caused by her suffering from PMS which is only made worse by the fact that now she's on the injections for birth control she doesn't even GET a period! Her 'attitude' was probably due to him being a complete jerk, causing her to work an extra 13 hours and being the reason that she had not been able to get any sleep at all.  
On the way to the Stargate, he hadn't noticed exactly how exhausted and haggard she was looking because he had made it a point NOT to look at her. When she had yelled at him, about the techs being idiots who did not follow her instructions and nearly wrecked her whole program, he had realised what had happened. He had noticed then, how completely exhausted she looked. Now he felt absolutely terrible and so damn angry at himself. She is dead on her feet and who knows when the hell she actually ate anything during the last 49 plus hours he thought guiltily as he went into Daniel and Teal'c's room.

The mining personnel had contacted the SGC and asked for Daniel to come and look at some artifacts they had found when they had blasted through into an old cave. So they had planned to arrive on the planet early so they could all take the trip to the mine and have a look. He went into Teal'c and Daniel's room, where they had been waiting for them and told them that he and Carter wouldn't be coming with them to the mine. He explained that he had just found out that Carter had been up all night fixing the problem with the Stargate and he was going to force her to get some sleep before the festival started.  
Daniel looked at him with disbelief “I told you in the locker rooms that the techs nearly blew the place up last night. I told you that if she hadn't of gone running back to the control room to stop them, she would've had to start all over again. As it was, they made a ton of extra work for her! She had been on course to finish and be home by 10pm until you blew her off and treated her like... shit........ You didn't hear a word I said did you? She hasn't just been up for just one night Jack, she'd been up the last 2 nights without any rest at all, did you know that? I asked you why she was still coming and you just blew me off too. You have been rather good at that lately, but it's usually at Sam's expense. Do you know she is thinking about getting reassigned to area 51 because she thinks that you don't value her skills or trust in her judgment anymore? She has been second guessing herself for weeks. You make her feel like she can't do anything right. You treat her like she is a useless, unimportant, wet behind the ears lieutenant nothing.” Daniel said, understandably very angry at Jack. “You should have made her stay home Jack, she shouldn't even be here.”  
“ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT.......... What do you mean that she's going to transfer to area 51?.” Jack yelled in angry disbelief before taking a breath and sighing heavily as all the things that Daniel had said tolled heavily on his mind, and his heart. “I've had.... a lot on my mind lately.... I will go and talk to her and apologize. I'll make her get some sleep while you go to the mines. If she's too tired and can't wake up to go to the festival tonight, I will stay with her while you two go and have fun. I hoped that she had gone home last night. Those stupid techs will get a piece of my mind when we get back. I can't believe they completely ignored her instructions.” Jack fumed angrily, more angry at himself than the idiot techs. It was his fault that they even had the opportunity to trash her work. 

He sighed heavily again and said “Go to the mine and have a look and make an assessment on whether or not we need to get a special team in to retrieve anything before they blast again. The Council have agreed to lend us one of their transports, find Xavier and let him know Carter's not feeling well just in case she doesn't end up making it tonight. She can have a good solid sleep and then she'll be able to join in the rest of the festival.” Daniel grumbled a bit more and glared at him while Teal'c gave him the 'I'm very disappointed in you' glare with a single eyebrow lift before they left to go down the stairs to find Xavier. Unless they get delayed (by Daniel ooohing and aaaahing over old stuff), they should make it back before the food is ready.  
He paused and calmed himself even more before he went back into Carter. He owed her a big apology. HUGE apology. He really had no idea that he was being that hard on her, but now he thought about it.... he HAD been a completely insensitive jerk to her. He took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped into the room. Carter was asleep. She was sitting at the table, with her head resting on her arms with her face towards the door. She looked pale. The protein bar was lying on the table untouched. Damn it. She hadn't even eaten it. When he stepped closer he could see tear tracks on her face.  
He'd made her cry and it damn near broke his heart. He had made Carter CRY. He took a moment to berate himself a bit more before calling her name. “Carter”. No reaction. He tried again “Carter” Still no reaction. 49 plus hours, with no sleep. What else would he expect. He called her name again, then he gently touched her arm. Nothing. Okay now he was worried a little. He put his fingers on her neck and felt her pulse. Regular but a little slow. He looked at the untouched protein bar. Crap. She probably hasn't eaten for just as long as she hasn't slept. He needed to wake her and get her to eat something. He wondered how much water has she had, she had probably just survived on coffee. He pinched her skin, it was a little slow to flatten out again, okay she's dehydrated and pinching her hadn't even woken her up. He rubbed her arm firmly and said her name louder “Carter, come on you gotta wake up” he kept rubbing her arm and talking loudly, all he got was a bit of a moan. He unclipped his P-90, grabbed Carter's off the table on the way past and placed them on a chest of drawers and then he removed his vest before going to the little sink in the room and poured water into a cup and a bowl, then he put them on the table. He then removed all of their side arms and placed them next to the P-90's. She would probably wake up disoriented and he didn't want to take any risks.

“Come on Carter” he said as he put his arms under her arms and lifted her up to her feet. She moaned and struggled a little. “Carter....... Wake up” he said loudly and moved her to hold her against him with one arm so he could lightly tap her face with the other. She couldn't even support her own weight. She was really out of it. He dipped his fingers into the bowl of water and tapped her cheek again “Come on Carter, Wakey Wakey.” She struggled to open her eyes and still couldn't support herself so he quickly sat down on the chair with Carter on is lap. He kept tapping her face with wet fingers as she lolled against him. She dragged her eyes half open and he got the glass of water. "Come on Carter” he encouraged "you need to drink the water". She lifted her head and managed to drink half the cup as he held it. He let her take a break then made her drink the rest. She was slightly more awake now but still lay relaxed against him. Which only proved to him how completely exhausted she was. He picked up the protein bar and held it to her mouth “Come on Carter, time to eat” He encouraged her to take a bite and she chewed it slowly, eyes drooping as her chews got slower. He had to keep rousing her but he got her to eat the whole thing. He then tipped the rest of the water from the bowl to the cup and made her drink another cupful. He put the cup down and she closed her eyes and sagged against his his neck. He thought for a bit and then leaned down and unlaced her boots. Then he unzipped her vest and worked it off her as she sat and sagged against his chest. If this wasn't so damned serious he would be laughing at her inability to stay awake. Then mindful of his knee, he very carefully got to his feet with Carter in his arms and walked to the bed.  
He slowly knelt on the bed so he could lay her down in the middle of the bed. He put her legs down on to the bed but she refused to let go of his shirt when he tried to lay her down. She whimpered and clung tighter to him whenever he tried to lay her down on the bed. He talked to her, telling her it was okay, that she was going to lay down on the bed and go to sleep, but she kept whimpering “no... no... no... don't let me go....... please don't let me go”. He huffed, she probably thought he was the new boyfriend. He sighed and leaned down enough to pry her boots off and push them down to the end of the bed. He then undid his own boots and pried them off with his feet. He tried one more time to lay her back down on the bed “no..... don't let me go.... I want you” she whimpered as she continued to cling to his shirt. Oh geez..... So he gave up and lay down with her, his arm still around her and she settled against him, her head on his shoulder. He wiggled a little to make himself comfortable and pushed their boots off the end of the bed. Carter sighed softly, snuggled against him and drifted off in to a deeper sleep. He figured he would eventually be able to get away from her. 

She felt so nice. Just laying beside her. Her head resting on his shoulder, against his chest. It felt too good. He tried to move away from her but it was like she had this sixth sense and one of her hands had now moved and splayed on his chest, the arm that was on the bed was resting with its hand against his hip. Oh yeah. It felt too good. Oh crap. He figured she wouldn't wake up for quite a while so he may as well let his dreams come true while he had the chance. He turned his head to breathe in her scent. The smell of her shampoo, it smelled vaguely like vanilla. He lay there holding her, and tried not to feel guilty as his erection got harder and harder. Yep waaayyy too good. He was going to go to hell for this.  
He tried to move away a couple more times, then gave up completely. Yep going to hell. He didn't really try that hard, but the last time he had tried it, her hand on his chest had moved down to his lower stomach...... his VERY lower stomach. His erection felt like iron. Luckily his BDU's allowed a fair bit of room for..... growth. The longer he lay there the more he remembered his dreams. He figured Carter must be dreaming too, because she moved her hand down to his crotch and pressed it against the hardness there and then she had moaned and rubbed her own crotch against his hip a few times. Oh wow. If he wasn't careful he was going to enjoy this a bit too much, so he grabbed her hand and placed it back up on this chest and kept his hand over hers so it wouldn't wander again. He lay there for a couple of hours soaking up the feeling of having her in his arms, because he knew it would never happen again. She was lost to him now. It felt so good just to hold her. He felt his heart breaking. He wanted to be able to hold her forever. He finally fell asleep as he thought about her in his arms, wishing she still had feelings for him. Wishing they were naked. 

They both slept through till early evening. Jack awoke suddenly. He had heard something. But what. He lay still listening. A gun shot cracked outside. He felt Carter jolt wake beside him. She was still in his arms, she blushed deeply but must have filed that information for later as they both instantly went into soldier mode and looked around the room, then slowly got off the bed. She looked blankly at her socks before Jack indicated to the bottom of the bed and they silently put their boots on and quickly laced them up. They put on their vests and clipped on their P90's and replaced the side arms and holsters. He indicated to Carter and they went cautiously to the window and slowly looked out in to the main square. It seemed like all the people in the settlement were present, they were standing in groups, one large one and then they were slowly being sorted into smaller groups by a group of armed men. Heavily armed men. Lots of them. Crap what in the hell was going on. He looked at Carter and then they just kept watching, assessing the situation. They saw a bit of a scuffle break out and saw one of the armed men shoot a man. He dropped to the ground. Dead. There were screams from the crowd which got silenced by yelling and some gunshots into the air. “Any idea's?” Jack whispered to Carter. “Thieves?” she whispered back. It seemed like the only plausible explanation. If it was thieves, they would get the goods and leave. They were better off waiting it out. They were ridiculously out numbered. There was no sign of Teal'c or Daniel in the crowd, they must still be at the mine. Jack hoped they stayed away until this was over. 

The large group continued to get split up into smaller groups and they began to see a trend. One group of mothers and babies or toddlers. One group with the older children in it. Young women in another group. Teenage boys with a couple of young men in another. A way to control them better? All the older men were left in the original group. Left behind. Older women were put in another group, which was any woman who didn't have a child in her arms or on her hip. Jack was getting a REALLY bad feeling about this. He looked at Carter. Her eyes were open wide and she was waiting on edge, ready for an order. One of the men in front of a group, addressed the older girls and young women.  
“If you are a virgin hold up your hand. Your cunts will be checked by a doctor . If you lie you will punished.”  
Carter looked at Jack in horror. They couldn't not do anything anymore. They had to try...... something. Jack looked at her, asking a very serious, silent question, when she nodded, he quietly told her to switch to single shot and take out as many as she could on the right side of the square and he would take out the ones on the left. Jack knew that Carter was a crack shot, even better than he was. He knew she would take out just as many or more than he could before they began to hide behind their captives. They had heard about these type of criminals. Slave traders. Once they heard them ask for virgins, they knew the men were here to get slaves. As the girls started raising their hands, they readied them selves by taking a firm crouched stance and on Jack's count of three they started to pick the bastards off one by one. Their shots almost synchronous as they took down man after man until they began to hide behind their captives.  
They saw some of the men run for the building they were in, they knew it would happen, knew they would be found and either taken out or taken captive. But they could not stand by and do nothing while their friends daughters were being assessed for transport to a whore ship somewhere overhead. They had to try. They didn't have a choice. Once those girls got transported, they would never be seen again. They managed to pick off a couple of them as they ran underneath them, but about 4 made it to the building. It wouldn't be long before they would be made to stop shooting, either by force or by death. They kept picking them off as the bad guys popped their head up for a look. Never missing, never hitting an innocent. Trying to get as many as they could while they were able, anything to give these people a chance. But it wasn't long before the door to their room was suddenly kicked in and they had weapons aimed at them, Carter managed to get a shot off and took another one down, but one of them shot Jack in the left bicep, he lost control of his weapon and as it dropped with his arm, it made his shot go wide and miss. One of the men got Carter before she got off another shot. To Jack's horror he saw her head jerk back and turn away from him as she collapsed boneless on the floor. “Carter!”, he yelled frantically as he reached for her with his right arm.


	2. CAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam have been taken captive by Slave Traders. Jack despairs about what will happen to Sam.

They kept picking them off as the bad guys popped their head up for a look. Never missing, never hitting an innocent. Trying to get as many as they would while they were able, anything to give these people a chance. But it wasn't long before the door to their room was suddenly kicked in and they had weapons aimed at them, Carter managed to get a shot off and took another one down, but one of them shot Jack in the left bicep, he lost control of his weapon and as it dropped with his arm, it made his shot go wide and miss. One of the men got Carter before she got off another shot. To Jack's horror he saw her head jerk back and turn around to the side as she collapsed boneless on the floor. “Carter!”, he yelled frantically as he reached for her with his right arm. 

Chapter 2.  
He managed to roll her back towards him before he was grabbed from behind and his arms wrenched behind him. He couldn't help but cry out at the sharp jolt of pain that tore through his arm. The men tied his arms together the wrists and then removed his weapons. Carter had been shot in the head, her blood puddling on the floor under her head. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. The men checked her pulse. “He's alive” then the man turned her head to see the wound. “Fuck me!” he said loudly “It's a whore!....... The bullet looks like it has just skimmed her skull , she's unconscious.” the man said as he removed her weapons and handed them to one of the other men that had just showed up. Geez how many of them had there been? Jack wondered as he watched the man throw Carter over his shoulder. He was shoved and gripped tightly at his elbows and forced to walk after Carter, as they marched him downstairs and outside. He saw the moment Carter regained consciousness, she reacted instinctively as years in the field had taught her to do and she stayed loose over the man's shoulder so she could assess the situation. When he had seen Carter get shot in the head, he swore his heart stopped. It had been a monumental relief to hear the man say that she was alive. And to see her awake and react with her field instincts intact was an even bigger relief. She must have a hell of a headache and no doubt a massive concussion but she was still aware. She was so lucky, that shot could have easily killed her just from the concussive force alone. He desperately hoped that her brain was not bleeding because of it.

The moment Carter was being lowered to the ground, Jack saw her pull the man's knife from his sheath on the back of his belt. Idiot, putting an enemy within reach of a weapon. She let him continue to lower her before she pulled her move and suddenly had the idiot around the neck with a knife to his throat. Jack had wrenched himself backwards into the man behind him, to make sure that Carter would have a chance to complete her move. He hoped that she would use her advantage to get herself out of here. But before she had a chance to do anything, the man she was holding hostage was shot in the head, the force of the bullet carrying them both backwards and Carter ended up momentarily pinned under the large dead body. She quickly kept rolling, using the mans weight and momentum to keep the roll going so she was out from under him and still holding the knife. She had it in a fighting hold and her stance was a classic defense position as she turned slowly assessing the threat. A knife was quickly put to Jacks throat and it cut into him a little causing him to grunt with the unexpected pain. Then there was the sound of a single man's slow applause as the man slowly walked towards Carter. “Well done..... what a pleasant surprise to see a whore with some real skills”. He came to a halt in front of Sam, but out of her immediate reach. “If you want your partner to live, I suggest you put down the knife” the man said in a completely relaxed voice. 

Carter glanced towards Jack and saw the bloodied knife at his throat. “No Carter. You get yourself out of here..... That's an order.” he yelled at her, desperate to see her get away. The man behind him, tightened the knife against this throat and more blood trickled down his throat. Carter stared at him. “Go” Jack yelled and the knife caused him to grunt again as it cut deeper into his throat. The man behind him now had a hand under his chin and clamped his mouth shut. Carter's eyes were wide. Worried. He saw in her face what he had seen through that force field years ago. But this time he knew it would be her that stayed. For him. With his eyes he pleaded with her to go, he suspected it was probably the same look she had given him all those years ago when she had begged him to leave. She wasn't going to leave him. He could see it in her face. Damn it Carter. Don't. Please don't, he pleaded with her in his head, and then he watched in dismay as she relaxed her stance. He could see the regret on her face at disobeying him. She had made her decision and even though she would have probably had little chance of escape, he wished that she had tried. She dropped her knife hand a little and loosened her grip of the knife to hold it between her fingertips as she slowly stood upright and extended her arms to show her surrender. Never taking her apologetic eyes from Jack's. A large man came at her from behind and grabbed her forearm with one hand and as he grabbed the knife hand he bent her hand viciously backwards. Carter cried out in pain, and Jack heard her wrist crack loudly as the man kept pulling down on it and pulling her down to her knees as she screamed in pain. Once she was on her knees, she kept screaming as her wrists were then wrenched back and bound together behind her. Once her wrists were left to lay against her back she managed to stop screaming and gulp some breaths in and out. Jack could see that she was struggling to stay conscious.  
The man who Jack assumed to be the leader, walked up to her and grabbed a fistful of Carter's hair and bent her head back so he could look at her. Jack could see her huffing breaths in and out in a bid to stay conscious. The leader gently tapped Carter on the side of her face in an effort to keep her conscious. She managed to hang on to consciousness and had looked at him, breathing erratically. “A golden haired beauty” he said as his eyes raked over her face “Who can shoot with deadly accuracy and fight with a knife” The man huffed as he looked at Jack “She is a little old, but you have your whore well trained......... Does she suck your cock as well as she shoots?" he sneered. Jack struggled briefly but was stopped by the knife digging deeper into the side of his throat.  
“Who are you.... and what are you doing here?” The leader asked in a dark serious voice. Jack didn't answer. The leader gripped Carter's hair tighter, causing her to cry out at the pain in her bullet torn scalp, which was bleeding heavily. He repeated his question calmly “Who are you.... and what are you doing here?” The leader pulled back his hand and slapped the left side of Carter's face.  
“Earth'' Jack ground out as he watched Carter cough a little and spit out some blood as she struggled to stay conscious. The bastard had split her lip. The leader signaled the man behind Jack to release Jack's jaw.  
“Now...... You were saying?” The leader asked.  
“Earth” repeated Jack. The leader considered his answer, then shook his head  
“It means nothing to me.... Where is it? Did you come by ship or the Portal?” he demanded.  
“Portal” said Jack using the man's description of the Stargate.  
“Your weapons are impressive” the leader said as he was shown a P-90.  
“You succeeded in killing a lot of my men..... “ he continued.  
“Yeah..... NOT sorry about that” Jack said, and instantly regretted it when the leaders hand swooped down lightning fast and slapped Carter's face again. Her hair was wrenched from his hand as her head spun with the force of his hand. He grabbed a fistful of Carter's bloody hair again, lifting her face up again and gently tapping her face to keep her conscious. Her eyes rolled back and she coughed a few times, spitting a little blood down her chin to add to the blood already there, now both her lips were split. Jack wasn't sure how, but she managed to win the fight to stay conscious yet again. Jack wasn't sure he wanted her conscious any more, how much more abuse her injured head could take. The slimy bastard. Jack glared at him with hate.  
“If you value your whore... I recommend that you do not test my patience again.” The leader said as he looked at Carter's face again. “Golden haired beauties are very rare, especially ones with such pretty blue eyes. She would make an excellent addition to my personal whore collection, especially one with such wonderful.... spirit.... to crush.” he said as he sneered at Jack. Jack's heart went cold.  
“Why were you here?”  
“We were invited to the festival”  
“With your weapons??”  
“We always have our weapons” Jack almost added something, but bit his tongue. His witty remarks were okay when he was taking the heat off Carter, but they are not meant to put the heat ON her. Watch your mouth Jack, he reminded himself.  
“Where did you get them from?”  
“Earth”  
“You make them yourselves?”  
“Yes”  
“So I am just supposed to believe that you are here to... party.”  
“We like parties” said Jack, then he had a little moment of panic that the man would slap Carter again, but to his immense relief the man didn't. The leader brooded for a minute as he gazed around the square, watching his men organize the people.  
“Who do you work for?”  
“Earth”  
“You work for your planet?”  
“Yes”  
“What is your... work?”  
“Protecting Earth”  
“You protect a whole Planet... just the two of you???” the leader chuckled  
“Sometimes”  
The leader glared at Jack, then he looked sneeringly back at Carter.  
“It is a pity her tits are not bigger” the leader said as he looked at Carter's chest, he let Carter's hair go. “Put her on her feet” he said to the man holding her.  
As the man pulled hard on her arm to pull her upright, Carter cried out in pain as her face turned white before taking a gulp of air and then vomiting.  
“You idiot” the leader sneered at the man holding Carter as he stepped back to avoid her blood stained vomit. “Do I need to shoot you because of your incompetence too?”  
When Carter had stopped vomiting, the leader told the man to move her away from the vomit, so the man carefully moved her this time until she was further out in front and then turned her sideways a little so Jack could see her face more clearly. She was swaying on her feet a little and beads of sweat were forming on her pale face.  
The leader then stepped up to her and unzipped her vest before cutting the netting in the sides and lifting it carefully off over her head.  
He pulled suddenly at her shirt, popping the buttons off and pulling it down over her shoulders a little making her sway a little bit as she swallowed and coughed a little. The leader made sure she wasn't going to vomit again, then he said “Let's have a look at these little tits of yours shall we?” He said as he pulled his knife out of the sheath on his belt,  
He grabbed the neck of her undershirt and dragged the knife down, cutting the shirt down the center to reveal her sports bra.  
Jack could feel his hatred building but he was helpless to do anything to stop him, knowing that if he protested it might make things worse for her.  
The leader lifted the top of the sports bra out a little and then sliced the knife down behind it. Carter cried out in pain as he cut one of her breasts.  
The leader flinched back in surprise as the elasticized sports bra snapped back and her full breasts spilled out. Carter's face was wincing at the new pain as blood ran down her breast, then down onto her torso and slowly soaked into her BDU pants.  
“Well.... well... well... not just little tits after all.” he said smiling “It is a crime to bind such glorious tits” He lifted his knife making Carter flinch as he touched the blade to her breast and traced it around her nipple, making it grow taunt in an automatic response. When the first nipple was tight and hard, he did the same to her other nipple. “Such beautiful pale skin..... such delicious pink nipples” he said smiling lustily.  
Then he used the knife to lift her dog tags, he the reached up with his other hand and grabbed hold of them and pulled sharply, breaking the chain, making Carter jerk forward a little as she gave a moan of pain.  
Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force he read. “What does this mean?”  
“They are our identification tags in case something happens to us, we can be identified.” Jack said trying hard not to look at Sam's exposed breasts  
The leader came over to jack and unzipped his vest and cut it off, lifting over his head like he had done with Sam's. Then he popped the buttons on Jacks shirt and Cut down his undershirt and pushed them back out of the way. The knife was still at Jack's throat and the blood had been seeping into his undershirt and on to his chest. The leader yanked Jack's dog tags off and read them too Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill, United States Air Force.  
An armed man walked over to talk to the leader. “They are all sorted Master”  
“Very well” said the leader. The Master. He turned to the men behind Jack and Sam. “Rid them of their ruined clothing” he said then said “CAREFULLY” directly at the man behind Carter “If she loses consciousness, you lose your balls”. With that threat he walked away to go and inspect the groups.  
Two more men stepped from behind them with knives and carefully cut away their shirts and undershirts until the top halves of their bodies were naked.  
Jack looked over to Carter as the man stepped away from in front of her to reveal her naked torso, but Jack only had eyes for her face. Sam sensed his eyes on her and looked up, her colour had improved a little from the gray, she was a little wobbly but was being held up by the man behind her. Her eyes looked bleary and she was blinking slowly. Yep definitely a nasty concussion. He looked at her worriedly, he was so concerned for her. She was facing the very real threat of rape. She had already had her wrist or arm broken, which had already swollen up quite badly, a bad concussion and possibly cerebral bleeding and she now had a badly injured breast. His eyes flickered down to her beautiful breasts, his eyes lingering on them, noting how much her breast was still bleeding before he looked back up at her face, to realize he had been caught in the act. She gave him a faint hint of a wry frown just as the air erupted into the sound of weapons fire and screaming. They watched in horror as the group of men were all gunned down and slaughtered. Some of the bad guys were even using Jack and Sam's own P-90's. Jack felt sick, he cast a quick glance at the horror on Carters face before she looked back at him with fear in her eyes. Some of the groups were being loaded onto transporters that were being landed in the square. They must have a big ship above the atmosphere. 

The mothers with toddlers and babies were loaded up, as were the young children. The Virgins were loaded into another transport until there was only the slaughtered men laying in piles on the ground, the young women in one group who were either young marrieds or girls who had admitted to not being a virgin, all these girls and women were lined up in a row and now naked with some sort of electronic collars around their necks and they were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. There was also all the older women who were also in a row on their knees, naked with their hands also tied behind them. Once all the other groups were loaded up, there were only two transports left, and one of them was a much smaller one that the others were. Jack had a feeling he knew about what was to come next, he looked back at Carter who had tears in her eyes, her lower lip was trembling. Yep she knew it too. Jack looked at her sadly and shook his head slowly. Sam's tears tracked down her cheeks. He wished he could spare her from listening to what was going to come next. He wished he could spare her from the threat of rape that was surely hanging over her own head. The Master, as Jack now knew him to be called, started talking as he addressed the men lined up behind the women. Jack kept eye contact with Carter willing her not to look away from him. Not to look at the horror that was coming. The same horror that he very much feared was no doubt is store for her.  
“Platoons 4 and 5 it is your turn to break in the new whores. The rest of you choose from what's left..... ENJOY!” he yelled.” The leader watched as his men grabbed for the naked women, who were screaming and crying as they tried to scramble away on their knees. The Master watched for a while his men raped the women, then he turned back to look at Jack and Sam who were looking steadfastly at each other. 

There was lots of loud screaming and crying as the men brutally raped all the girls and women, with the older women having to suffer through more that one rape as the men swapped women a few times before finishing. Some of the 'new whores' where only young girls maybe 15 or 16 years old. Carter broke down, trying not to cry but not succeeding. She kept her eyes anchored on to his and she tried desperately not to cry, as the screaming and crying echoed around them. Carter knew those girls, had made friends with those women. Carter suddenly started coughing, bubbling blood down her chin, then she retched and began to vomit more blood as Jack looked at her with growing concern, her knees buckled as she continued to retch and retch, struggling to breathe as the man behind her lowered her to her knees. She finally stopped retching and gasped in big breaths trying to appease her burning lungs, coughing a little, then groaning at the pain in her head every now and then, as her breathing began to settle.  
The Master watched Carter as she had coughed, retched and vomited, then after a while, he turned back to his men and yelled “Finish up your fucks, load up the new whores and then take care of the rest.” Then he turned to the men behind Jack and Sam. Put these two on my shuttle, then once we have docked take them to my play room. If anyone of you touches that whore's tits or anything else for that matter, then you are dead men. Am I understood?” he asked menacingly. The men nodded in agreement and the man behind Carter eased her up to her feet and escorted her to the smaller shuttle with Jack being pushed along behind her, with a knife still held at his throat. There was another burst of weapons fire and screaming as the older women were 'taken care of'. Then there was only silence. Murdered men and women, their friends, lying slaughtered in their precious main square.  
Teal'c and Daniel thankfully had not shown up. They would return to a ghoulish sight. Jack and Sam missing, with some of their clothing blood stained and left behind. What would they think when they found Carter's cut bra with blood on it. What would they think when they realised that a lot of the dead people had been slaughtered with Jack and Sam's weapons. Their room broken into, with blood splattered from where they were shot and taken captive. Would they piece it all together? Teal'c would track their SGC boot treads and know that they had stood or knelt in the one spot while the slaughter happened, then he would know they were marched off to a transport of some kind. They would see where Carter vomited blood and they would be worried for her, especially worried for her when they realised all the women left behind had been brutally raped.

Jack and Sam were marched on to the transport then forced to kneel down on the hard floor, and had guns pressed into the back of their heads. Jack was glad not to have a knife at his throat anymore. Jack's knees were pretty much at the end of their tether already. He was very worried about Carter, she wasn't looking too good. When the transport launched straight up, Jack had lurched and struggled to stay on his knees, now knowing why the knife had been exchanged for a gun, if not for the steadying hand on his shoulder he would have fallen. He immediately looked at Carter when she had lurched badly on take off, she fell onto her side with a scream of pain, as her broken wrist got violently jarred and the left side of her face bumped hard against the floor. She lay there crying and groaning with pain when the man grabbed roughly at Carter, put his arms around her torso from behind and grabbed a tight cruel hold on her full breasts with his big hands as he lifted her to her feet, using his grip on her breasts to pull her up off the ground while she screamed. Once she was on her feet, he squeezed her broken wrist and with his other hand, dug his fingers cruelly into the wound on her breast and pulled down, making Carter writhe and scream with agony as he tore the wound bigger while he smirked at Jack. It was the same man that had so cruelly broken her wrist. 

Jack was angry as hell. The bastard then forcefully twisted and pulled her on breasts as he dragged her down to her knees as Carter continued to scream in agony, then he let go of her breasts after one final cruel twist and stood up and stepped away from her as he smirked to one of the other men. As soon as the bastard was clear of Carter, Jack launched himself, ignoring the gun that had been pushing into the back of his head, he barged hard into the cruel bastard and slammed him to the floor. Jack quickly rolled over the top of him and locked his legs around the surprised bastards neck. The pain in his injured arm was excruciating as he lay back on the floor, his tied arms underneath him, squeezing with his legs using all of his anger and rage, then he rocked hard and suddenly the bastards neck broke with a loud crack. Jack didn't feel a single iota of remorse for the bastard as he untangled his legs from the dead man and rolled over his arms and back onto his knees, ignoring the pain, ignoring the remaining guards, his only intent was to get to Carter. She was shaking and crying, in obvious agony and distress All he could do was kneel beside her and murmur words of comfort to her, as her breast bled freely, running down her body and making a small puddle on the floor. She slowly leaned against him and slowly calmed her sobs of agony. His own pain temporarily forgotten, Jack just kept murmuring to her and as he had leaned his head very gently down against hers he had wondered how in the hell was she still conscious after suffering through all that agony. The bastard had been so unbelievably cruel.

Neither of them noticed the silent figure of The Master, who at hearing Sam's first scream and coming to investigate, saw the whole thing. He signaled at his men to stand down when the old man had launched himself at the man who had tortured his whore. He continued to stand there and watch them, most impressed with the old man's fighting abilities, he also knew the woman's skills were extremely impressive for a woman, well... for anyone he mused. It was obvious they were both very well trained and it was obvious that the man cared very much for his whore. It had seemed strange to him, that even though the man was obviously lusting after his whore, he had actually tried to avoid looking at her tits. It had almost been funny to watch him sneak glances at them but then drag his eyes away from them as his cock had hardened with desire. Could it be possible that he had not yet enjoyed this whore?, was she really just his soldier, even though he so clearly lusted after her? He had seemed very angry at his comment about her cock sucking skills. Solving this puzzle would be fun. He always liked a challenge, and no one had ever challenged him more than these two. Shooting fifteen of his men between them, none of their shots had missed, except when the old man had been shot himself. He had been most impressed with the weapons of their planet...... Earth. 

There had been some interesting items in their vests and packs. There had been four gear bags, but the owners of the other two had not been found and the search had revealed no one else. Maybe they had gone to visit the mine that they had seen from orbit. He had some of his men stand watch on the roads, but no one had come. It had been worth losing seventeen men. He had a feeling that these two were going to make him a lot of money one way or the other. The whore was a bit old, but was still beautiful, even if she did have quite a few scars. She was too old and too scarred to be any good for a public whore, but he was sure that he would personally enjoy her fighting spirit! He would enjoy controlling her. He did not have much use for the old man.... it would be fun to tease him for a while.... he chuckled.... the dirty old man had got quite turned on by his soldier whore's tits. How he decided to tease them would all depend on what happened as he found out more about their relationship. He was going to tease the old man with his soldier whore's naked body for a while before he finally fucked her in front of him. He knew he was going to enjoy teasing them both immensely. They owed him seventeen men's worth of fun. When the transport docked on the larger ship Jack was raised to his feet, with the gun pointed back against his head. The new man helping Carter slowly helped her stand, he then waited till she was steady enough on her feet before prodding her to move on and to follow the man in front that had Jack. Jack kept trying to twist around to see her, he had seen the man, much to his relief, ease her to her feet and be gentle with her. Her walk was a bit wobbly, but he kept her at a slow pace that she could manage.

Sam tried to push the feelings of terror deep down inside her. But she wasn't having much luck. The bastard had first broken her wrist, even when she had shown that she was surrendering the knife. She had been waiting for him to take it from her, and he had brutishly bent her wrist back until it had given way, then a bone or two had audibly broken, he had not shown any mercy as he had tied her wrists together either. On the transport he had tortured her breasts so cruelly. It had been pure agony the whole time. She had not been able to stop screaming in agony as he had dragged her up off the floor by the cruel grip on her breasts. Then he had tortured her broken wrist and had pulled at the cut on her breast with brute strength until he had ripped the wound bigger. Pure agony. When the General had attacked the man and had broken his neck, it had made her feel... she wasn't sure how she felt, he had risked his life to do it. He must have known that they would retaliate and the fact that he was 'old' was a danger that she couldn't forget. It had been a relief that so far no retaliation had happened for the mans death or for all those older men had been slaughtered! They had no use for them... so what did that mean for the General? He should not have risked it, but she was so glad that he had done it. She had been on the edge of losing consciousness when he had knelt down beside her. He had given her strength to go on. Her head was aching abominably, pain shooting like knives into her brain. She felt a little vague and was very unsteady on her feet. If the man behind her was not holding her up, she wasn't sure that she would still be on her feet. It was so mortifying to be topless in public. She felt even more naked without her dog tags. Men on the main ship looked at her with obvious interest, even though her damaged breast was covered in blood. The blood was sliding down her body and soaking into her BDU pants and dripping onto the floor. They pointed at her and stared at her exposed breasts as she walked unsteadily through the large ship. She looked down, keeping her eyes on where they were going. Her torn breast stung like a bitch. Both of her breasts were so incredibly painful, she could see purple bruises forming on them already. And just to make everything worse, it was bitterly cold.

Her mind wandered back to their desperate attempt to save the people from the settlement. It had been strangely satisfying to take down some of the armed men in the Square. She had known that it may well be her last act, but they could not just let those people be taken with out trying something. She had shot eight men in the square before more men had busted through their door, when she managed to take down another one. She had seen out the corner of her eye that the General had been hit just before she was, blood showing on the arm of his shirt. His weapon had dropped down, causing him to miss his last shot. Then she had been shot. Pain had erupted in her head and she had passed out before she hit the ground. She had awoken to find herself laying over someone's shoulder. When the man stopped to put her down, she had been a bit groggy but ready to try something desperate. She had unclipped the strap on the man's knife with one hand and picked it up with the other, she had done a text book move and had gotten the man quickly under her control. It had taken her by surprise when the man had been shot in the head, and she had nearly been trapped beneath his large bulk, but she had remembered a move that Teal'c had taught her and she had been able to get out from under the dead man. 

When the General's throat was cut with the knife, she knew they had meant business and she had also realised there would be little chance of escape. The General had ordered her to leave, to try to get herself out. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't even attempt to try and leave him. She knew now, why he couldn't leave her when she had been behind that force shield. Now things had come full circle and now it was her, that couldn't bear to leave him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. If she had walked away or even tried to, she would have never forgiven herself. Never. He had almost begged her to go. Was it possible that he still had feelings for her or was he merely wanting her to get away? He had been so distant lately. Always in a bad mood. At first she had thought is was about is hatred of the paper work he was always buried under. But this morning..... Oh shit! Had it really only been this morning? He had been so angry about the blowout on the repair time of the Stargate, she had gone over her estimate by about 13 hours thanks to those stupid techs... would they ever get a piece of her mind when she got back...... But she might never get back......... The General and herself would most likely be killed once the Master got what he wanted or had enough fun. She knew that the sadistic bastard would rape her, or let his men rape her, it was just a matter of when. She just hoped that the General would not be forced to watch while she was raped, and after the bastard was done, she hoped that he would kill her, instead of turning her into a sex slave. She would rather be dead. Shit her head hurt.


	3. TORMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tortured again and then they are both drugged.

She just hoped that the General would not be forced to watch while she was raped, and that after the bastard was done, she hoped that he would kill her, instead of turning her into a sex slave. She would rather be dead. Shit her head hurt.

CHAPTER 3  
She had been through the gate so many times, and now her luck had finally run out, she was going to be raped..... It had been inevitable. The amount of times that she had been captured and tortured it was amazing that it hadn't happened yet. She had acquired PLENTY of new scars, but she had never been raped. It had come close once, Terribly close. But her team had gotten there in time. Had saved her from being raped. The General had bought her out of slavery for the cost of his sidearm!! He was not going to be able to buy her a way out of this. The General would die. He had no value as a slave. All the men older than about 30 had been shot and killed. The General was 52! And for that matter, she was too old to be a whore apparently. Too old to be a whore... who knew 36 would be too old to be a whore... All she knew was that she was going to be raped, and it was going to hurt! A lot!. It had been so long since she'd had sex. WWWAAAYYY too long. Although she can still remember it as clear as day. She had gone to a bar, got herself drunk enough to do it, then had propositioned someone at the bar. He had been very keen. She had gone to a Motel with him and had let him fuck her. 

The whole time she was thinking of him. The General. Jack. She had been imagining that it was Jack touching her, fucking her. All Jack. But much to her mortified embarrassment, she had called out Jacks name when she had orgasmed. The man she had picked up had been really forgiving about being used as a substitute, he had laughed about it and told her that whenever she needed another frustration fuck, just to give him a call!! She had been so embarrassed. A frustration fuck!! And the crux of it was.... that he had been right. She had never had the guts to try it again. She was so afraid that she would call out his name again. So it had been a long time for her since she had last had sex, she had occasionally used her own fingers when the frustration became too much. The only times she ever felt like she needed an orgasm was whenever she had too many dreams about Jack in sexual situations.... in bed... in her lab... in his office... the briefing room... which lately seemed rather a lot. She would never have an orgasm again, she was going to be raped then eventually killed. There is no way she would even come close to orgasm. Not when all she would be feeling was pain. She was so cold that her nipples were tightly puckered and goosebumps covered her exposed flesh. At least her breast had finally stopped bleeding she vaguely mused. It had hurt pretty bad when he had shoved the knife in to her bra, and straight into her left breast. The wound had only been a couple of inches long until the man in the transport had dug his fingers in her wound and tore the skin further. Not that she had to worry about a scar or anything. She was either going to die soon or die fighting them back one day. She would never stop fighting, she would rather die fighting than live a life as a sex slave. She would rather die. There had been a lot of men that had stared with lust at her breasts. So many men. She felt so vulnerable, her breasts being naked. The General had certainly had a good look. She had almost given a little laugh at his expression when he had taken a look and she had caught him doing it. She knew he had been turned on by seeing her breasts. She was a half naked woman with reasonable sized breasts, she knew that any man would be turned on.

When the Master walked in, she kept her eyes to the floor, trying to get her emotions under control. He came to her first and gestured for the man behind her to get her to her feet. The man was careful and it didn't take long before she was upright and sort of steady. Her head was a little clearer now, the cold helped with that at least. Once she was standing, the Master reached forward and undid her belt. Oh shit, he was going to rape her already. She tried not to react as he undid her belt and her BDU pants, then put his hand down her panties and pressed against her mound of pubic hair. She flinched. She couldn't help it. His other hand was caressing her uninjured breast and nipple. She concentrated on not moving. Then he stepped back and told his men to strip her. Her heart stuttered. This was it, he was going to rape her. She felt frozen as the men carefully unlaced her boots and removed them and her socks, before pushing down her BDU pants then her panties. They forced her to step out of them, then at the Masters request, they moved her forward and turned her a little until she could see the General, and the General could clearly see her. There was no point in fighting back, not yet. She would only get hurt worse and then she would be unable to fight. The Master came back in front of her and tapped painfully hard on the inside of her ankles with his boot until she moved her legs out sideways with a bit of a wobble. He stepped back and looked critically at her naked body. Sam felt so incredibly vulnerable.  
“Fuck you have so many ugly scars!, I am going to have to blindfold myself when I fuck you!” he sneered at her. His barbed comments striking deep within her. Every new scar had always given her feelings of decreased femininity.  
The Master used his hand to cup her mound again then he rubbed it hard, then he suddenly pushed two fingers up inside her. She winced and let out a small cry of pain. “Fuck you are a tight bitch! Your General must fuck you with a little thin cock does he? I am amazed that he can still fuck at his age. Let's have a look at his pathetic little cock” he said as he began thrusting his fingers inside her, making her wince. Shit she thought, this was going to really hurt. Even two fingers felt too much, as he jabbed his fingers roughly inside her dry vagina.  
The men undressed the General and she just looked away, anywhere but at what was being done to her body. That is until she saw the Master's face as he looked at the Generals crotch with surprise. “FUCK” the Master said as he pulled his fingers roughly from her vagina and took a step closer to the General. “What do they call you? Horse cock? That is one fucking huge cock” the master said obviously impressed. He looked back at Sam and noticed that she was not looking at the old man. So he stepped back and took hold of her chin and forced her to look at the Generals penis. Her eyes went wide. 'Holy shit' Sam thought. His penis was the biggest she had ever seen. She could feel herself blush as she was forced to look at it. How had she not heard THAT piece of gossip. He was partially erect and getting harder while she couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. The Master then turned her face back towards him and shoved his fingers forcefully back inside her already sore vagina.  
“He's never fucked you has he? He couldn't possibly be fucking you with that huge cock and still leave you this tight! Has he ever fucked you Bitch?” When he got no answer from her, he squeezed her injured breast hard and made her gasp in pain “Answer me bitch!”  
“No” she said in a choked voice.

“Hmm... the old man obviously wants to fuck you..... he wants to fuck your tight cunt with his huge cock. He's getting hard just looking at your naked body.... maybe I should let him fuck you? Maybe I should let the old man show me how good he is with that huge cock of his!”  
“No!” cried Sam in an automatic reaction, then she tried to cover up her outburst without success. Shit.... She thought desperately, No..... please don't do that, not the General. Not Jack. She felt panicked at the thought of Jack being forced to hurt her. The Master looked at her thoughtfully and she knew he saw her fear, then he looked back at the General's growing erection. The Master went over to the table and opened a box. He withdrew 2 syringes. Oh shit thought Sam what the hell is he going to give her. He also had two plastic sachets, which he proceeded to rip one open with his teeth, then he wiped a patch on her thigh and injected the needle of the smaller syringe straight in to her muscle. Then the second larger syringe went into Jacks thigh, he took care with the swabs, which she thought was actually kind of funny, considering that he hadn't cared about any of their gunshot or knife wounds, but he cared about possible germs at injection sites??? 

He came back to her and shoved his fingers back up inside Sam's vagina, making her wince and grunt with pain.  
“You are so fucking tight.... when did you last have a cock in this cunt?” he asked her. She winced and ignored him. So he lifted his other hand to her injured breast and clawed his fingers into the knife wound. She screamed with pain and tried to lower herself to reduce the torturous pull on the wound but the man behind her held her firm. Then he dug his fingers deeper into the wound and pulled harder, tearing the wound even bigger. “ANSWER ME BITCH! WHEN DID YOU LAST HAVE A COCK IN YOUR CUNT?” he yelled at her as Sam screamed in absolute agony “ANSWER ME!” he yelled angrily.  
“Two years”, she screamed out “TWO YEARS...... STOP..... STOOOOOP......” he pulled his fingers out of her wounded breast, as she sobbed and then struggled calm herself as her head whirled, it had felt like he was ripping her damn breast right off!, It was bleeding heavily again, blood sliding down her body and onto the ground. Blackness swirled around her again and she sagged, her legs struggling to support her as the man behind her continued to hold her up.  
The Master looked at the old man, who, even through his anger at seeing his whore hurt, had definitely been surprised at hearing her answer. He tried to hide his surprised reaction and had looked away. The Master smirked, he was going to have so much fun with these two. He kept his fingers up her cunt and had noticed when she sagged. He was a little worried that she would lose consciousness before the drug started to work. He pulled his fingers out and looked at them while his smirk grew bigger, then walked the two steps to the General.  
“Lick my fingers clean or I will rip her fucking tit right off” he said with evil malice. Jack's eyes went wide in disbelief as he hesitated for a few seconds... and then Master turned back to Sam.  
“Alright, alright, I'll do it. I'LL DO IT!” he yelled. The Master held up his fingers and smirked broadly while Jack licked them clean and tasted Sam's pussy. Jack's cock went from interested, to VERY interested in about half a second! The Master repeated it three times. Sam watched with wide shocked eyes as Jack licked the fingers that were laden with her fluids. With every lick of his tongue, she felt more and more turned on. She looked down at Jack's massive cock, he was hard as steel and she wasn't sure if it made her feel scared or turned on. The third time the Master fingered her to take her fluids to Jack, she gave a little moan. Jack heard her moan and his cock flexed as he thrust his hips forward. He started to feel angry. It should be his fingers inside her pussy. His fingers!!. He started suddenly at the thought, what the hell was he thinking, she was being sexually abused, digitally raped and he felt turned on by watching it!!!! How could he be so sick. He's going to rape her. But Carter's Pussy is mine! He couldn't help but thrust his hips again. He wanted his hard cock in her sweet tasting pussy NOW. 

After the third time the Master shoved his fingers into her vagina, Sam realised she was wet, really wet! She was being raped with his fingers, being sexually assaulted , and she was getting wet??? But it was so incredibly hot to watch Jack lick her vaginal fluids off those fingers. He licked at her fluids like it was something extremely delicious.... Jack liked the taste of her vagina?! Oh fuck that was hot....... Oh God!.... she thought once she realised what was happening. When her hips had thrust forward towards the Master's fingers...... She was wet...... The bastard had drugged her to make her sexually aroused. No please No... Oh No.... don't make me enjoy it. Oh God she despaired, the bastard is going to rape me and I'll be forced to enjoy it.  
“Pick her up and spread her if front of the old man.” smirked the Master as he pulled his fingers out of her wet cunt. The men picked her up with an arm underneath each knee and spread her wide. Right in front of the General's face.  
Oh No! thought Sam as she struggled in their arms, No No No! She felt absolutely shocked and mortified as her vagina was spread wide, right in front of the General's face. Oh shit! He would be able to see everything. The most intimate part of her. He has now seen her vulva! He's probably seeing right into her vagina she thought in mortification. How will I ever be able to face him again? They had her legs spread wide open. She couldn't stop herself as her hips thrust towards Jack's face, she suddenly wanted him to touch her so bad. Then for a moment he would be the 'General' again and she would try to fight it, No No No.... She heard the master say something, then he repeated it louder and all of a sudden Jack's tongue was reaching out towards her body. Sam froze and then startled as she watched him lick her vulva with a broad swipe of his tongue. She moaned loudly and thrust herself closer to his face and she swirled in to a haze of pleasure as he licked her again and again. Jack's tongue on her vulva unexpectedly felt like heaven. Absolute heaven!.

Jack couldn't believe it as the men stopped right in front of his face with Carters beautiful pussy stretched wide. So beautiful with it's golden hair and pink flesh. So beautiful. He had seen her struggle to fight her arousal. He had realised that she had been drugged to achieve it. The Master was going to force her to feel pleasure while he raped her and it made him feel sick. He kbew that she was beggining to lose control. This was torture. Being this close to her beautiful pussy, knowing that soon she would be raped. The Master had seen that Jack was aroused by her naked body. He had felt so guilty that his body had reacted to seeing her naked. He was aroused, even though she was bleeding, even though she was injured and under the threat of being raped. He knew he'd been drugged too, but he still felt guilty for having that reaction BEFORE the drug. Her sweet sweet smelling pussy was right in front of him. He could see the proof of her drugged arousal. Beads of her sweet juice dripping down her pussy lips to her perineum and then dripping onto the floor. He wanted to lean forward and lick them, not see them wasted by falling to the floor. His mouth watered. Then he heard an order.  
“LICK HER CUNT” He couldn't. How could he do that to her, help the bastard prime her for an orgasm. Her orgasms belonged to him. Her beautiful sweet pussy belonged to him. Two years. No sex for two years. He thought for a moment, if I didn't get her wet and ready for the Master, he will hurt her terribly. At least I can do this for her Jack thought. At least I can get her turned on. Wet. Slippery. Ready. To lessen her pain when he rapes her.  
“LICK HER CUNT NOW!” He heard the order again and looked up at her horrified face. She was restrained, drugged and helpless against hthe Master's rape. This was the only thing he could do to help her he decided as he stretched out his tongue and firmly licked her from perineum to clit as she moaned and thrust her hips forward.

Jack's tongue was coated in her sweet flavor. So good! He licked her deep, pushing his tongue in between her folds as deep as he could, thrusting it in and out and then swirling it up and around her clit, before sucking it gently into his mouth. He felt Carter's hips thrusting. Shaking. She was moaning so loudly. His cock was painfully hard. She was so fucking beautiful. He swirled his tongue around her clit again and gave it a hard suck, her hips trembled as she moaned for him “Oh SIR....Oh.... SIR.... Please Sir....... PLEASE...... Oh Sir”. Every word went straight to his cock, his own hips were thrusting as he devoured her sweet tasting cunt. He was going to go to hell for this, for helping to get her ready to enjoy being raped. Hell. Carter's moaning got louder and louder, and she was begging him for more. He kept expecting to get pulled away from her. How long would it be before the Master decided that she was ready to rape? Maybe he wants me to give her the first orgasm he wondered. When she begged him again he wished his hands were free so he could hold her hips still. He heard her beg him yet again “Sir..... Please..... OH Sir Yes.... Yes..... Please Sir...” He couldn't take her desperate pleading any more so he clamped down tight on her clit and sucked hard. Sam froze for half a second, then her hips exploded as she bucked hard and moaned with intense pleasure. She was shaking hard and her juices were flowing down his chin. He was overwhelmed with the need to drive his cock into her. He let go of her clit and licked her gently, easing her down from her orgasm. She was suddenly being pulled away from him and he felt sick. Now the bastard was going to rape her.

Sam screamed in fear as they pulled her away. “No.... No... SIR.... PLEASE.... NO!.....NO!” Jack watched with dread as they cut the ropes that bound her hands then put them up over her head and tied them together again, she was sobbing as she tried to get away from them, “NO! Sir NO!” They pushed her back against a wall, lifted her and secured the rope around her wrists over a hook in the wall. Sam is tall and thankfully she was able to take her weight on the balls of her feet, but she still felt the sudden stab of pain of her broken wrist as her body weight pulled down on it. She cried out in pain then sobbed with dread and began to panic as she desperately tried to free her hands. Jack felt completely helpless and devastated, the bastard was going to rape her now.  
All of a sudden he was wrenched to his feet and shoved towards Carter. Then he suddenly realised his wrists were no longer bound.  
“FUCK HER!, STUFF THAT HUGE COCK OF YOURS IN HER TIGHT CUNT!” the master yelled. Jack stared at his smug face in shock and then he recalled the Master's taunt about letting Jack fuck her. He only hesitated for a second before he made up his mind, he did not have to be told twice. His injured arm ached dismally and almost didn't want to work as he went to lift Carters legs to take the weight and pressure off her broken wrist.  
She sobbed loudly and tried to struggle out of his grip. “Carter!” he said, then he said it more sharply “CARTER!” and she froze in shock and focused on him as she trembled with anxiety. "Lock your legs around me Carter" he said to her. Her eyes opened wide and her gaze darted from his eyes to the smug smirk on the Master's face and back again, her eyes going even wider as she realized what he was going to do. She looked down at his seemingly monsterous, erect cock, then back to his eyes.  
He understood her silent message of fear. He leaned forward and whispered near her ear. “I've got you Carter...... I've got you”. She continued to tremble as she looked between the Master's smirk and Jack's waiting face. She suddenly understood that the Master was letting the General fuck her after all. She knew the Master was hoping this would destroy her in more ways than one. It probably would destroy her, but when she looked into the General's eyes she knew that she could never deny him, not even this. She took a deep breath and gave him a slight nod of consent that she knew he was waiting for and then managed to lift her legs from his arms and lock them around his waist.

He grasped his aching cock in one hand, and used his other hand to open her folds. She flinched a little, but her eyes didn't waver from his.  
He readjusted his stance then he steadily pressed his cock into her soaking wet pussy. He pushed in, watching her face for any signs of pain. His cock was screaming at him to just shove it in, just fuck her senseless, but his brain and his heart told him that she was extremely anxious and she was feeling fear. He had seen her look at his erection with wide eyes. He knew his cock was bigger than average, and he knew from experience that he always had to take care with ANY woman. But Sam hasn't had sex for two years, and judging by the look on her face, has never even seen a cock as big as his, let alone had one this big inside her. He pushed firmly at her pussy until the broad head of his cock finally disappeared inside her. She flinched and her face pinched with a little pain. So Jack waited for a few seconds.  
“Relax Carter.” he whispered “You need to relax for me.” Her eyes stayed glued to his, taking comfort in his calm demeanour. She took a deep breath and managed to relax a little, suddenly feeling the need to please him. Jack slowly pressed on, watching for when her face started to change, to show discomfort, then he would back out a little and slowly push forward again, easing a little further each time. She was beautiful. Even anxious and scared, she was beautiful. She was being so honest with him, letting him see her discomfort, trusting him with her fear. Watching her made his heart burst with love for her. He was so grateful that the Master wasn't forcing him to just shove into her. But he couldn't think about that now.

He carefully watched her face. Watched as it started to turn from anxiety into surprise, then wonder, as he sheathed his aching cock further and further inside her tight pussy. Whenever he pulled out a little, her face would relax and she would give a little moan of pleasure, it was driving him crazy. Crazy with the need to make her orgasm with his cock. To make her his. When he finally pushed in all the way, and his cock was fully seated inside her, her face was incredible to see. Her eyes started to glaze over in pleasure as she let go of her anxiety and fear, and let her pleasure and the drugs take her over again. He watched closely as he pulled out almost completely, then pushed back in with a little force. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but not in fear, in wonder.  
He did it again, “OH SIR” she uttered almost breathlessly. It was such an overpowering turn on to know that he was giving her more pleasure than any man ever had. Two years! FUCK! After repeating the action a few times he knew she was ready. She was so relaxed and slick. Damn she was wet. So wet. She felt so incredibly good. So tight. So fucking tight. This was even better than his dreams. He often had dreams of being in bed with her, and sometimes he would dream of fucking her just like this. Her legs wrapped around him. He had a brief flicker of concern about her not being protected from pregnancy. He knew she would be though, she had to be. His thoughts morphed into one of seeing her pregnant, with his child. Her belly full of his baby. He was too old to have a baby, too old to start over..... but he would... for Carter. Now the thought was in his head, he couldn't get rid of it. He actually felt like he wanted to get her pregnant. He wanted to see her belly grow big over and over with their babies. The thought of her being pregnant made him feel even more desperate to reach his peak, to ejaculate inside her, give her his child. He knew it wouldn't happen, he knew she would definitely be protected, but the idea of him getting her pregnant was now driving him crazy. He started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. She was feeling pleasure, a lot of pleasure, now it was time to really get her blood racing. He carefully repositioned his feet and lifted one of her legs a little higher and held it up over his hip. He put his other hand behind her, under the crease between her thigh and her ass. Once he had her securely, he pulled back out and thrust back in, watching her face, making sure the position wasn't causing her pain. Pleasure shone in her face, so he let himself enjoy her as he thrust in and out harder and harder. Sam moaned loudly in between gasps of “SIR!” “OH SIR!” “OH” “OH” he couldn't help but smile as he powered into her. So good. FUCK. So good!

She felt so damn good. Better than he had ever dreamed she would feel. This was Carter, He was fucking Carter and she was going crazy with pleasure on his cock. HIS cock. Her pleasure fueled his and he increased the pace a little and heard her start to make a keening wail and he knew she was close. She was probably feeling an overload of pleasure. No sex in two years. Biggest cock she has ever had, and drugged. He tried to ignore the last bit and focused on the fact that he was the biggest cock she had ever had. He was filling her like she had never been filled before, touching places inside her and creating sensations that she had never felt before. He wanted to claim her as his, fill her with his semen. He felt the overwhelming urge to get her pregnant..... If she carried his baby, she would belong to him, she would be safer if she belonged to him. He was going to spill his semen inside her, and he wanted her pregnant, he wanted her contraceptive to fail. He wanted to bind her to him in a way that could never be undone. He wanted to give her his child. Yep definitely going to hell. Her keening wail turned into a long drawn out “OOOOOHHHH SSSIIIIRRRRR” and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she contracted her abdominal muscles and then he unleashed a white hot lightning strike inside her. She was babbling as she shook “FUCK.... FUCK..... OH...... FUCK..... SSSSIIIIIRRRRR!!!.... OH FUCK!” he could feel her contracting tight as a vice around his cock and he struggled to keep thrusting. As the tightness eased and her words reduced to loud moan. Her dirty talk turned him on even more... who would have thought that Carter would be so..... vocal! He lifted both legs higher, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He knew she did yoga. He knew how flexible she was. “Put your other leg up” he urged her, Sam groaned a bit but obliged and he pressed both his hands against the back of her knees, practically folding her in half as he pushed her against the wall to keep the weight off her wrists. He had withdrawn his cock most of the way out while he adjusted her. He had loved hearing her orgasm, but he needed more from her. A lot more. He was crazy with lust. Crazy with the need to give her his semen. Claim her. Own her. Fill her with his babies. Once she was settled in position he pushed his cock until he felt her react, felt how deep he need to go, then he drove into her relentlessly with hard and fast short thrusts, slamming like a jack hammer into her G spot. Sam's face was a beautiful sight, mouth open with big gasps of wonder, eyes wide, then he saw her face as she retreated into herself, her eyes became unfocused and glazed over. She was silent as she started to shake with the tension of her contracting abdominal muscles. He saw the exact moment it hit her, as he rammed his cock into her. She started convulsing, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she contracted so tight around him that he couldn't move his cock. He couldn't take it anymore, his glute's clenched tight as he got struck with his own bolt of hot white lightning. He rocked against her as he ejaculated, his pelvic bone grinding into her clit as she continued to convulse around his cock, hips jerking in uncontrolled movement. He kept grinding and rocking as her pussy sucked hard on his cock, milking him dry. Until she finally sucked air into her constricted lungs and softly wailed. She continued to wail softly as he took the pressure off her clit and gently thrust in and out in small movements, feeling her jolt with each slide, feeling her clamp briefly on his softening cock with each jolt. He was panting with exertion and he was covered in sweat. His shaky legs threatened not to hold him up much longer. That had truly been the most incredible orgasm he had ever experienced. EVER. And Sam. Oh Fuck! He was right. She was perfect. More than perfect. How could there possibly be any woman more perfect for him than Carter. He gently lowered her legs as Sam continued to moan softly through her aftershocks. The drug they had been given had certainly not been detrimental. Quite the opposite. He would never have been able to fuck Carter for so long and so thoroughly without it. Not with her being so damn tight. Not with her being.... well.... her. He would probably have ruined it all and blown his load while he had sucked on her clit as she orgasmed for him the first time. His legs started shaking. Crap he was exhausted. All the urges he had been feeling seemed to be draining away with his energy. He had wanted her pregnant, why they hell would he want her pregnant?... He was being forced to fuck her.. it would be the worst thing ever, if he got her pregnant! At least he didn't have to worry about that strange urge coming true... He knew damn well she was protected with a strong contraceptive. He just hoped that they found a way out of this situation before it expired. Sam's moans had quietened to big breaths gasping in and out. She was sagging limply against him as he held on to her legs with his hands under her bottom, so her weight was on him and not on her arms. Her arms were bent slightly and sagging from the hook in the wall above her head. Sam had calmed down her breathing and when Jack moved his stance, his deflated cock slipped out of her. Sam moaned a little as it was released from within her body. Jack knew she was going to be sore from being stretched so much and also from the convulsing muscles during her orgasms. They just stayed there for a few minutes with Jack holding her. “Cut the bitch loose” Sam startled and tensed when the Master spoke, jolting them both rudely out of their post orgasmic haze. Two of the men took Jack by the arms, forcing him to drop Sam's legs. Sam suddenly cried out in pain at the jolt when her restrained wrists suddenly took her whole body weight when her legs refused to hold her up. Jacks arms were bound behind his back gain. His shoulders and injured arm aching like crazy but the pain had diminished, probably the affects of the drug. He hoped that he wouldn't have to kneel again, his knees were really killing him now even WITH the drug. One of the men cut through the ropes that restrained her to the wall and she collapsed to her good hand and knees with a cry of pain, even though she had managed not to put weight on her badly swollen broken wrist. The man grabbed her injured arm and pulled her to her feet, her broken wrist screamed in pain, she felt so exhausted, she had just had the biggest orgasms of her life and her brain was feeling scrambled like soggy cereal, but at least it dulled the pain..... The man tied Sam's wrists back together behind her again, her broken wrist pounding at the haze in her brain. Sam was trembling with fatigue. The Master stepped in front of Sam and grabbed her chin so she was forced to look at him. “Well, well, well” he smirked “You had a VERY good time didn't you bitch, those orgasms were quite spectacular and I am so glad I had that magnificent fuck recorded so I can watch it again and again. I knew that huge cock would either destroy your cunt or give you the best fuck of your life". A sex tape.... Great...... Oh that's just great. Carter's hazy brain thought then she struggled to stay still as he put his hand on her undamaged breast and rubbed the nipple with his thumb. Even though there were sensations sending signals to her core Carter tried to fight the pleasure she felt, she didn't want pleasure with the Master she wanted pleasure with Jack. Only Jack. The Master took his hand from her chin and it went south and roamed over her belly and then between her legs. He pressed his fingers into her folds collecting the remains of Sam and Jack's combined orgasms and rubbed over her very sensitive clit. She couldn't stop the automatic reaction and her hips pushed forward towards the pleasure. Sam tried to stop the feeling. The pleasure. She didn't want this. Not with him. Her mind started to cloud with the pleasure her clit was feeling. He continued to play with her clit, and her body no longer felt like it was under her control. “Nnnnnnoooooooo” she moaned even as her hips pressed forward to feel more pleasure “Nnnnoooo.... STOP..... NO....” She hated herself for responding to this pleasure, the fact that he was making her feel this pleasure was turning her stomach with nausea. Sam felt like a helpless puppet, felt like Jolinar had taken her again and she was helpless in her own body again. She hated it. HATED it. “It is a shame your body has so many scars, or you would have made an excellent whore. The scars make you too ugly, no one would pay to fuck a whore with an ugly scarred body like yours. It is such a pity, the drug has made you so responsive, so pliable.” The Master paused while he continued to pleasure her, then he continued to talk to her “Or were you so pliable because you wanted your GENERAL to fuck you?” the master said as he started rubbing her faster, increasing the pressure. Sam automatically widened her legs and moaned with pleasure. The Master continued “I saw that you were scared of his huge cock. I knew I was right. I knew you hadn't let him fuck you yet. He wanted to fuck you so bad. His cock started to get hard as soon as he looked at your tits, it was very obvious he wanted to fuck you.” Sam felt tears fall down her face. She didn't want this repulsive man touching her, she wanted Jack to touch her. Only Jack. She desperately tried to clear the fog from her brain. She jerked her hips away from his fingers. “Stop fighting” the Master chastised her “You must learn to enjoy my touch because I am going to be touching you whenever I want. You will be my new favourite toy. I enjoyed watching you feel such pleasure” He pushed his fingers further into her vagina, fucking her faster and deeper. “Enjoy me whore....... orgasm on my fingers you ugly scarred bitch". Sam's stomach lurched in revulsion. She almost vomited in the disgust she felt but his faster pace sent her pleasure soaring, she could start to feel her core start to tighten at the sensations on her clit and within her vaginal walls. She could feel Jack's semen sliding down her inner thighs, reminding her of the pleasure that Jack had given her. She wanted to be with Jack, only Jack. She belonged to him now. She had always belonged to him, but now it felt real, so very, very real. She belonged to Jack. Her body belonged to Jack. There was no way in hell she was going to orgasm for this bastard. How dare he drug her. How dare he try to control her pleasure. How dare he call her scars ugly. How dare he touch her. She desperately focused on her building rage, instead of the building pleasure and then with all the strength she possessed she dropped her head and then rammed it backwards with all her might, into the face of the man holding her by her upper arms. She felt the Master's hands being withdrawn from inside her as her stomach roiled and her vision clouded, but she was so desperate, so full of utter fury. How dare they touch her. She used her recoiling momentum from hitting the man behind her, turned sideways a little and slammed into the Master with her shoulder. She would rather die than be his sex toy. “Don't touch me you bastard.......” she screamed at him. She let her rage fuel her as the Master lost his balance and went down to one of his knees as he tried to grab at her, she aimed her knee at him before he could tighten his hold. She struck his ribs, then quickly got in another blow as she took advantage of his surprise at being attacked. Her hands were still restrained from behind her back and her body was acting more out of instinct and pure fury than obeying her mushy foggy brain. She was grabbed from behind by her arms and wrenched backwards. She screamed in pain as her broken wrist was jarred and yanked on. The hands held her upright in a bruising grip as she struggled to get loose, gritting her teeth together as pain roared in her head. The Master was suddenly in front of her again. She saw his angry face and she felt a moment of satisfaction that she may have hurt him, she couldn't help but smile crookedly at him with her split lips. The Master saw her smile and erupted with fury and he slapped the left side of her face. She gritted her teeth as she fought to stay conscious, then she spat a mouthful of blood at him. The Master jerked back with disgust, then pulled his fist back and punched her just below her left eye socket. Her face exploded in pain and she sagged as he drew back and punched her face again. This time the force was so great, that she was wrenched from the man's hands behind her and she crashed heavily to the floor, her head cracking on the hard floor. Blackness swirled in front of her eyes as she felt herself being kicked in the back, but her brain did not seem to be connected to her body anymore and she could not make it do anything. She felt another kick and then she retched as pain and nausea screamed through her. She retched and vomited, pain continually spiking through her body. She lay helpless as she continued to vomit, tasting blood. She couldn't stop retching, couldn't draw a breath and the blackness swirled thicker until it completely overtook her.


	4. LOCKED UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam are locked up in a cell together. Jack begins to feel the aftereffects of his injuries.  
> Jack has no choice but to care for Sam and he is very worried about how bad Sam's head injury seems to be.

CHAPTER 4 LOCKED UP

Jack watched Carter as she fought the effects of the drug. He saw that her body was feeling pleasure from the Master's touch, and he knew it was pleasure that her brain could not reconcile with. He saw when she started to cry, as she moaned “No..... No...” He could see that she was fighting the drug with all her might. He knew she would try something soon, he could see her body getting ready to strike. Instinct. Years of reacting in the field. Years of resisting torture. She was going to try something and he dreaded what would happen. The Master was chuckling at her attempts to resist the drug. Jack knew that the Master would soon find out that Carter wasn't just attempting to fight the drug, she WAS fighting the drug. At least she would no doubt catch them by surprise. Jack wished he could do something..... anything, to help her. But he was being held down by two men. He had struggled and yelled at him to stop when he started to abuse Carter again. They had both punched him wickedly hard several times in his back and ribs, trying to get him to stop and now they had him on the floor under their knees and a boot. His injured arm pulled back and pain was screaming through his body. 

He had watched helplessly as she suddenly jerked back hard and broke the nose of the man that was restraining her, then when he had instinctively let her go to hold his broken nose, she had bounced off the bleeding man and had used her momentum to ram into the Master. She had managed to yell at him not to touch her as she had landed a couple of knee jabs in his ribs, but then the man with the broken nose had rallied and had grabbed her from behind and tried to subdue her. The Master had then slapped her hard and when she spat blood in his face, he had punched her hard in retaliation and then, when she had sagged and stopped fighting, no doubt well on her way to being unconscious, the Master had smashed his fist into the side of her face again with so much force that she had crashed to the floor. Jack had felt helpless and horrified as he watched her head bounce off the floor and then watch as she lay still before being kicked in the back by broken nose man, he had kicked her again when Carter had begun to vomit blood. Jack watched anxiously as she continued to vomit partly congealed blood as the broken nose man drew back to kick one last time but the Master told him to stop. Carter was retching violently and couldn't seem to draw breath. Then she had gagged and had lost consciousness with bloody vomit in her mouth.

He watched as her body gave a small jerk as her lungs failed to fill with air. Watched with increasing fear as it happened again.  
“She's choking” he yelled, desperately reactivating his struggle against the men who held him down “She's choking” he yelled again “Clear her mouth, you need to clear her mouth, she can't breathe”. The men pushed down harder at his attempts to get free. He was screaming at them now “She can't breathe..... Help her...... She's dying... Please help her..” then he sobbed the last “Please”. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing!!! He yelled again... desperate “Let me help her, I can save her... Please... let me help her”. Suddenly the weight of the men lifted off him and the bond's on his wrists were cut, he scrambled the few meters to Carter. Hooking one finger in her mouth, he scraped out the vomit while checking her pulse. Nothing. No.... Oh hell no.... Carter.... No.... Sam... He was NOT going to let her die... not like this...  
“Cut her loose” he yelled as he put his arms under hers and ignoring the bolts of searing pain in his body, pulled her torso up. Suddenly a knife flashed past him and Sam's arms flopped limply. He spun her around and locked his hands together under he ribs, he gave her three hard jolts, then he used his fingers to remove more vomit from her mouth, he frantically gave he one more hard jolt, there was no extra vomit to clear, so he quickly but gently laid her flat on her back and began compression's. After a set of compression's, he ignored the acrid bloody taste in her mouth as he breathed forcefully into her lungs and then checked her pulse.

'Come on Carter. Not like this. You are not dying like this' he repeated over and over in his head as he continued trying to resuscitate her. 'Please Sam, please... No... Not like this Sam'. He breathed in to her lungs and the held his breath as he felt a stutter of a pulse.  
“Come on Carter” he said out loud “Come back to me Carter”. After another set of compression's and another big breath into her lungs, he felt her pulse again. Thump....thump....thump... thump.. thump thump thump.  
He quickly positioned her on her side as she drew in a shaky breath, then another and another. Her pulse settled into a solid rhythm and he almost broke down in relief. She was back. She was back. He put her in the proper recovery position and checked her mouth again. She had vomited quite a lot of blood. He felt that the left side of the inside of her mouth had been cut by her teeth it must have happened when the Master slapped her the first few times. He hoped he had cleared her lungs enough, but her breaths were still a little ragged and he feared that he may not have gotten all the blood out. He sat back on his ass and carefully unfolded his aching knees while not taking his eyes off of Sam's face. There was movement in his peripheral vision and he turned to see the two men advancing toward him with rope. He swung his head back to look at the leader,  
“She might vomit again” he pleaded “If she vomits again, I will need to help her....... Please” he begged as his arms were reefed painfully behind his back and his wrists tied together again.  
He was roughly pulled to his feet, his knees almost refused to hold him upright. The Master spoke to him.  
“You are still only alive because you know how to use that huge cock of yours extremely well, as for your whore, breaking her will provide me with an interesting challenge” He then turned to his men and said. “Put them in a clean breeder's cell and cut him loose. Be very careful with the whore, I don't want her damaged any further”. Jack's concentration zeroed in on the man picking Sam up. To give the man credit, he was gentle with her as he knelt down and eased her torso up and leaned her against his chest, before lifting her effortlessly up off the ground. Jack sighed with relief before one of the men behind him shoved him forward to follow the man carrying Sam. He cried out in pain and almost fell when his knee failed to support his weight, he was jerked up roughly and this time his knee held him up as he limped heavily after Sam. 

They got into an elevator and went down three floors before being walked down a short corridor, that then opened up into a large open space that contained a warren of cells. He was guided along row after row of cells that contained either one or two women. They looked to be grouped into rows containing various stages of pregnancy. There were only women. No men. He was eventually guided down a row of cells that were erected up against the back wall of the large space, and then guided into the first empty cell they came to. Three sides of the cell were some sort of thick, solid looking material and the front wall and roof of the cell were made of your average looking metal bars. The door was pushed open and the man who carried Sam, laid her gently down on her back onto a mattress and pillow that was lying on the floor. Jack hissed as he was suddenly forced down onto his tortured knees again, they screamed in pain at the sudden heavy contact with the steel floor. The man who carried Sam briefly looked at Jack on his way out of the cell.  
“Thank you” Jack said sincerely, but the man gave no reaction as he left the cell. Jack was then roughly pushed over and down onto his belly, causing the side of his face to strike the floor. Then while a boot was planted firmly onto his back, the ropes around his wrists were cut. The men quickly retreated out of the cell and pulled the door closed with a loud clang. Jack heard a key turn in a lock then listened as they all walked away.  
Jack rolled over to his side and eased himself up, grimacing at the pain in his injured arm, back and ribs. He rubbed the side of his face as he moved over next to Sam and checked her pulse and breathing. Her breathing sounded better, maybe the movement of being picked up and carried had dislodged whatever had been irritating her lungs. He carefully checked her over, trying to ignore the fact that she was naked. Bruises were darkening the left side of her face, and she was already quite swollen around her eye, cheek and jaw. She was shaping up to have a doozy of a black eye, looking at it made him vividly remember how savagely she had been hit.  
He gently, but firmly, felt her jaw and cheek bone. Her cheekbone gave way under his probing. “Crap” he said out loud, this was not good. He carefully felt the bone again. It was definitely broken and out of alignment. Her orbital bone and jaw both felt solid but he knew they could still be fractured, but at least those bones were all straight. He felt the side of her head, where it had literally bounced off the hard floor. It had made a horrible sound but to his immense relief he could not feel any depressions or any obvious instabilities. He gently rolled her a little, he sucked a breath in and clamped his eyes shut for a moment, one of the injuries that really worried him was the big bruise blooming on her back, right above her left kidney. She was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when she woke up. He wished that he had a few ice packs for the bruises and a shot or two of morphine for when she woke up. But one thing he could do and needed to do while she was still out of it, was take care of her broken cheekbone. He gently felt it again. This could be really risky, but he knew from experience, how incredibly painful it was to have one broken and out of alignment. The pressure it created was truly horrible. He removed the pillow from under her head and then steadied himself above her and put the heel of his hand firmly against her cheekbone and then braced it with his other hand. He pressed down with a steady heavy pressure until he felt it start to move. Then he kept the pressure up until he felt it move suddenly under his hand, he immediately took the pressure off and felt it again. It felt straight. He just hoped that it had straightened cleanly and hadn't caught any nerves or blood vessels. He checked her vitals again. Still steady.  
He then took the time to look around their cell, stocktaking. A mattress covered with a new looking blanket, which Sam was currently lying on top of. There was a metal bucket under a wooden seat with a hole in it, which was clearly the 'toilet' complete with a roll of toilet paper. Oh boy!, Carter was going to love that he thought, and he couldn't help but smile. There was a black plastic pipe running along the back wall and just above it was a shelf, which was about a foot above the mattress. The shelf and pipe ran from the side of the cell to a metal sink with a tap, in the sink was a metal bowl. That was a novelty. Running water in a cell. The simple possibility of running water bloomed hope in his chest, he eased his way over to the tap and sat on his ass. The floor was cold, but his knees were aching like crazy and he did not want to kneel, squat or stand more than he had to, they were already swollen and stiff enough as it was. He turned the tap and water ran out into the bowl. It was surprising clear with a slight chemical small, probably some sort of water purifier. He dipped his hand into the water and warily took a sip. He swished it in his mouth and swallowed. He was about to dip his hand in again, when he spied a metal cup on the shelf next to a pile of folded up cloths, two towels and a cake of soap. Jackpot! This was the Hilton of all prison cells! He picked up the cup and rinsed it out before filling it and drinking a few mouthfuls. If his stomach stayed okay then he would drink more later. Hopefully they wouldn't have a reaction to whatever they they used to purify the water, because it sure didn't smell like chlorine or a bleach solution. He half filled the bowl with water and grabbed the towel and threw it on to the mattress behind Sam, he then put two of the cloths and the soap into the bowl of water and shuffled back to Sam, wincing and gritting his teeth in pain.

He washed his hands with the soap, it just felt, looked and smelt like normal soap, so he soaped up one of the cloths and started to clean Sam. He started between her legs, gently cleaning his sticky semen and her juices off her thighs and gently wiped her pussy clean. He rinsed her off with the other cloth and then patted her dry with the towel and shuffled on his ass until he was next to her injured breast. The ragged wound was caked in a mixture of dried and fresh blood, he cleaned the skin around the wound, then rinsed the cloth out. The original cut was only about 2 inches long, but when the bastard had jammed his fingers into the wound, he had torn the skin and made the wound bigger. Then the damn Master had done it as well. It looked deep and the flesh was gaping open, and he knew that with out sutures, providing it managed to heal, it would leave a terrible scar. He had no real way of closing the wound, if he had bandages he might have been able to strap her chest and close the wound that way, but he had nothing like that. He wrung out the second cloth a little then laid it over the wound to soak the dried blood. He soaped the other cloth again and continued to clean the rest of the blood from her neck and body where the blood had run down from her wounded breast and the tear in her scalp. As he worked to clean her, he worried more and more about the fact that she had not woken yet. Her left eye was already looked to be swollen shut, he ended up getting another cloth and soaked it in the cold water and draping it over the swollen left side of her face, he took it off every few minutes and refreshed it, keeping it as cold as possible, while not ideal, he figured it would help a little. It was better than nothing. He also used a cold cloth to wrap around her swollen damaged right wrist. He had heard it crack loudly when the bastard had viciously bent her hand back. She had shown that she was surrendering the weapon, yet he had handled her with unneeded cruelty. 

Sam had not moved since he had revived her, and it made him more and more anxious as time went by with absolutely no response from her. When he had finished cleaning her, he gently moved her into the recovery position on her right side so her damaged side of her face was free from pressure. She still had not moved. Still unconscious. He watched her closely for any small movements, regularly checking her pulse and breathing. Her pulse was still slow but had stayed fairly steady which was a positive because he knew that she had lost a LOT of blood. He cleaned himself as he watched her, cleaning the blood off himself. His arm was very sore, but the bullet had gone right through the muscle, so hopefully it would be quick to heal. Some of the blood on him was hers, smeared from her injured breast when he had been having sex with her. He had not cared about her injuries when he had been pleasuring them both. She had not seem to be affected by pain, and he hadn't either. A side affect from the drug no doubt. He still felt bad about it though. All he had been focused on, was getting his cock inside her. He still couldn't believe that he had done it at long last. He had now had sex with her. He had fucked her like a madman. At least he had been able to get himself under control enough not to hurt her when he had entered her. He was grateful for that. They had briefly both been able to rise above the drug's influence to both savor his entry into her tight, hot pussy. 

It had started to get even colder so the lifted up the blanket up to check the mattress. It wasn't clean, there were stains on it that.... did not look very nice. No, the blanket was staying underneath them. He draped the clean towel over Sam's legs and pulled it up as far as it would go without uncovering her feet. Then he lay down behind her, spooning her,intent on sharing body heat and then he laid his head besides hers on the pillow. The lights above started to get systematically turned off until there was only a pale mellow glow. He figured it must be 'night' time. Before he had lain down, he had thought to fill up the cup of water and put it on the shelf within reach, in case Sam woke up. She would be very dehydrated by now and the more water she could flush through her bruised kidney the better. His kidneys had also taken a battering, so he had been drunk as much as he could manage. As he finally begun to feel some warmth between their bodies, he found himself thinking about the incredible sex they had had. Sure it had been drugged fueled, but it had been really incredible. He had felt the effects of the drug for a while afterwards and it was pretty obvious that Sam had still been deeply under it's influence when the Master had started sexually assaulting her again. Jack had been aroused by her moans, even though there had been a few half desperate 'No's happening between her moans. His cock had not gotten the message that it was not a good time to be aroused.  
He was amazed that Carter had rallied herself and been able to fight. It had been so good to watch her break that sucker's nose, it had been a real turn on. But she had paid dearly for it. Her action had saved her from further abuse and quite possibly saved her from being raped. Although he thought with dread, that is probably really only postponed the event. He dreaded what was going to happen to them. To her. The Master had been very angry when Carter had fought the drugs enough to actually physically fight, she had even given the Master a couple of good knee jabs in his ribs. The Master had said that Carter was too old and too scarred to be a public whore, that he wanted her as his private whore instead. He wanted to crush her fighting spirit, and that worried him. Carter would never stop looking for a way out, she would never give up and let herself be used that way. She may not have any ability to fight if they used a stronger dose of drug on her. She would be helplessly lost in pleasure. She would probably rather die than be subjected to that for too long. Teal'c and Daniel were their only hope, they would have worked out that they had been taken and hopefully by who. Would hopefully look for them, at least for a while. They were on a large ship that moved around all the time, their chances were slim. If anyone could find them, surely Teal'c would. The Master had told Jack that he was only alive because of his 'fucking skills', what the hell did that mean? Would he be used as a man whore even though he was old? He did not want to be with anyone except for Carter.  
He tried to relax and get some sleep, but his mind was racing with too many unknowns. It was still 'night' when Sam finally stirred. Jack was beside himself with relief. She kept groaning softly, slowly flexing her muscles. “Carter” he had said quietly, then “Carter” more sharply. He felt her freeze, then she hoarsely whispered  
“Sir?”  
“Stay still Carter, Just take it easy” Jack said quickly before she had a chance to move again. “You got beat up pretty bad, We are okay for now. Just take it easy. “.  
She relaxed a little with another slight groan. “Sir?”  
“We are in a cell, I have some drinking water for you, when you feel up to it. Just take it easy Carter.  
“Did he rape me?” Sam asked roughly after clearing her throat a little.  
“No........ But you DID get the crap beaten out of you until you lost consciousness. Then we were brought to this cozy little cell....... Actually... It's pretty good for a cell.”  
“My throat's sore and I taste vomit.... what happened?” Sam asked in a quiet voice.  
When he punched you, you hit the floor pretty damn hard Carter. The bastard who's nose you broke, kicked you a couple of times in the back, then you vomited and passed out”. Jack told her gently.  
“It hurts to breathe.... I choked on it didn't I? My ribs are sore.” she said huskily  
Jack decided to tell her the truth. They were in a very dangerous situation and she needed to know everything. Even badly concussed, nothing much got past her, she had pieced it together pretty well. So he told her about what had happened, how she'd choked. How after he had begged them, he was cut free so he could save her. He described the brief journey down to where they were now. Then he described to her the cell they were in and gave her the inventory of what they had.  
She was still and silent for a while, then she whispered roughly “I need to pee Sir”. Jack chuckled. Straight to the point. He was very reluctant to let her up though, he told her it wouldn't be wise to get up yet but Sam said that she would wet the bed if she didn't. Jack suggested that he put a towel between her legs instead. Sam told him to forget it and if he wouldn't help her to the toilet that she would get there herself. Jack did not doubt her determination and he wanted her to be able to maintain what dignity she could. He looked at her, sighed and caved.  
“Stay here till I bring it closer, then I will help you up” he told her before easing himself to his feet, his knees faltered a bit, but they held him up. He limped slowly in the dim light to the toilet and picked up both the toilet seat and the bucket, while putting the paper roll under his arm. The roll was a little coarse but it was better than nothing and she would need to use it. Men had it so much easier.  
He placed them close to the bed so all he would need to do was get her upright in a sitting position, then pivot her to the toilet. He wanted to move her as little as possible. He knew this was going to cause her pain, especially her head. Just lifting her head up off the pillow was going to hurt badly. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad for her.  
“We're still naked” Sam said quietly.  
“Yep and I'm guessing we are going to stay this way” Jack said. He knew that she would suck it up and deal with it later. Just like they would have to deal with the fact that they had amazing, hot but drugged sex together. “Okay” he said as he placed himself next to the mattress “Are you ready?”  
“Yes” came the quiet reply.  
“I am going to lift you up from behind very slowly so your head will hopefully handle it, let me do all the work Carter, your left cheekbone is definitely broken so I know you are going to feel like puking as soon as you start moving. You just concentrate on breathing.” He paused, then asked “You sure you want to try this”.  
“Yes, I also need to..... Yes.” she said.  
“OK Carter, just breathe” he reminded her as he slowly placed his arms under her armpits, and very slowly started lifting her up to a sitting position as she tried to suppress her moans of pain. He could hear her fighting the nausea, sucking in deep breaths. He kept lifting her slowly, listening for any sounds of vomiting. He managed to get her off the mattress and near the toilet before she couldn't fight the nausea and pain any longer and heaved.  
He immediately lowered her bottom to his lap as he knelt to support her more solidly, securing her with an arm in front of her breasts he grabbed the toilet bucket with the other. Her abdomen went rigid with the effort of retching. She was trying to groan with pain at the same time, her uninjured left hand on her face, automatically trying to stop the feeling of pressure from her swollen eye and cheekbone. She heaved four times only bringing up more lumps of congealed blood before losing consciousness. He opened her mouth and made sure it was clear, hooking out a glob of blood. While she had been vomiting, her bladder and bowels had released, succumbing to the pressure in her abdomen from the retching. Damn it. He shouldn't have tried to move her. He should have just told her to suck up her pride and embarrassment and not risk it, but he had wanted to preserve a little of her dignity, when so much had already been taken away from her. He was almost retching himself from the smell and now he had to clean them both again. He hoped the she didn't remember the bit where she has lost control, she would be embarrassed enough. He eased her head against his shoulder and then reached for the loo paper roll and used some to wipe the worst off her bottom and thighs and his thighs, where he had pulled her into his lap. Oh well, he sighed, at least it didn't happen on the blanket and mattress!  
Once the worst was wiped off and in the toilet bucket, he reached for the damp towel he had used to dry themselves before and with a bit of arm swapping with Sam, he was able to lie the towel down on the mattress and he gently lowered her onto it as he tried to ignore the screaming pain in his back and ribs. Once he had her laying down, he went to the sink, washed his hands and went back to Sam and checked her pulse and breathing. Both okay. He sighed with relief. He checked to make sure her cheekbone was still straight, it could have moved again with all the pressure of vomiting, but it seemed okay. He moved the toilet and stool back to where it was and then went to the sink and poured water into the basin. He grabbed the soap and the rags he had used before and put then in the water, then he threw a couple of dry clean cloths on the the mattress beside Sam. He cleaned up himself first so he wouldn't get the bed dirty and then went to Sam and began to clean her. It took a while and the lighting was not too good, but he was pretty positive he got it all. Now to solve Sam's problem of having to get up to relieve herself, because he was damn sure it was not going to happen again, no matter how she sad looked at him with her big blue eyes. No. Not going to happen. He washed and rinsed the cloths as well as he could and then wrung them out and draped them over the water pipe under their shelf. He was wondering if they do laundry around here and what he was going to use for Sam so she could pee lying down, when he heard a low feminine voice, almost whispering. Jack lay the clean towel over Sam's body, then he moved towards the voice.  
“Is she alright?” the voice came from the right side of their cell. Another prisoner. “I heard you talking to her, then I heard her vomit. Is she alright? I have not heard her since she vomited.” Jack went over to the wall and kept his voice low.  
“She lost consciousness when she vomited, I shouldn't have moved her, her head must be worse that I thought.”  
“Are you her mate?”  
Jack sighed into the silence as she waited for an answer that he was unsure of.  
“No man would clean up such a mess without complaining, unless he loved her very much.”  
Jack still wasn't sure how to reply, then he saw something poking in front of the bars of their cell, something light coloured.  
“Here use these, they give them to us when we are soon going to give birth. If you use them she will not have to get up again.”  
Jack reached for the items. A handful of sanitary pads, rather large and thick ones and also a plastic sheet lined with some sort of padding. “Thank you, these will be great. My name's Jack.”  
“My name is Callie, if you need anything more for her, just let me know, I can get it for you if I don't already have it here.”  
“Will you get into trouble for giving these to me?” he asked her a little concerned.  
“No... they might be cruel in a lot of ways, but they do take care of our basic needs. They need us to stay healthy so we have healthy babies.  
Jack tried to picture her, but he had been keeping his eyes on Sam when they had passed her cell. He just had to ask  
“How long have you been here?”  
“I am almost ready to have my third baby” she paused then continued “There is no escape from here. They bring in the men to breed with us until we are pregnant, then we must endure pleasuring the men until we enter our eighth cycle, then we are mercifully left alone until we give birth. Once we give birth, they leave the babies with us for 3 days to suckle from our breasts, then the men take them and sell them. We are given four weeks to recover and then we are bred again.”  
Jack was horrified, Would that be Sam's future too? To be raped and bred and then have child after child stolen from her?  
“How old are you? Were you taken from your home?” he asked  
“I am almost 20 years. I was 15 when I was captured. I watched my four older sisters and my mother get raped. My mother was 35 and considered too old to be a breeder so she was killed, as was my father. Our whole village was either taken or killed. I was a virgin so I was separated from my sisters. My virginity was auctioned. I watched as many men offered money to steal my innocence. Once I was no longer innocent, I joined the other whores, but I never saw my sisters again. For nearly two years I was raped many times, by many, many men. But I was lucky and I fell pregnant when I was 17 and they moved down here to the breeders level. It is much better here, we are still raped and forced to pleasure the men, but they are not allowed to damage us. When you are a whore, if the men pay enough, they can beat you or whip you. I would much rather be here. My first baby was very beautiful and so here I remained, to be bred again. Are you here to breed with your woman? You must be very special if they kept you alive and are going to let you breed with your own woman? I have never heard of a man kept alive and kept with his mate. I saw your woman has golden hair, Carter is very rare. Are you rare too? Was your hair golden too? How many children has she had?”  
“No, she's never had a child. I had light brown hair although it's gray now, but we are from the same world, we were captured when they raided a settlement we were visiting.” Jack told her hoping to satisfy her curiosity  
“How old is Carter?  
“Sam” Jack said. “her name is Sam. She is 36”  
Her answer came back quickly “You should lie, you must tell them she is younger. When women get to their 35th year, that child is their last. Once they have fed the child for three days, they are given to the men, even though the woman is still bleeding from the birth. They rape the woman until they have had enough, then they are killed, or sold as house slaves. You must tell them she is much younger.”  
Jacks mind reeled from the information. The Master had said she was too old for a whore, and now she's too old to be a breeder too? What kind of future is she going to have? Is she going to even have a future? Will she be made into a breeder for a few years and have to endure rape after rape until she got pregnant? She was 36! Too old! He was over 50! What was he? Ancient? He heard Callie's voice again.  
“If her name is Sam, why do you call her Carter? Is that your special name for her?  
Talk about hitting the nail on the head. “Yes” he said softly “You could say that”  
“I heard her call you Sir. Is that her special name for you Jack?”  
“That's what Carter calls me, I am her Commanding Officer. It is a measure of respect to call me Sir, because I am a superior rank” Jack told her, not really knowing why he was running his mouth off at this girl.  
“Officer? Rank? You are a soldier?”  
“We are both soldiers”  
“Sam is a soldier?”  
“Yes..... she is one of the best soldier's that I have ever had the privilege of commanding”  
“Why did the Master allow her to be hurt so badly?”  
“She fought against the drug that she was given. When the Master tried to get her to respond to his... mauling, she broke a guards nose and was able to hit the Master too, that's why she was beaten so badly. Because she fought back.”  
“She broke a man's nose?” Callie said horrified “I am surprised they let her live. We must obey the men without question or be punished”  
Just then, the lights started flicking back on. “Here “ said Callie as she quickly passed more things across the front of the bars. “I wish you both well”. Jack could hear her as she moved away. He took the precious handfuls of gifts from Callie and went back to Sam. He checked her out, she felt chilled and he felt cold himself. Then he gently lifted Sam's leg and placed one of the large pads between her thighs, firmly against her crotch and bottom. Then he gently maneuvered her until he pulled out the damp towel and put the plastic backed sheet under her pelvis and thighs. After making her comfortable again, he used one of the pads and tucked it around her injured breast, then he used the damp towel to gently wrap her broken wrist, so at least it was now supported and sort of straight. He put the rest of the 'presents' in the gap between the mattress and the wall, just in case they got into trouble for having them, the last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves.. Callie had given him a clean towel, so he lay down spooning Sam again and spread the towel out over their upper bodies to help trap in more warmth. He was hurting so bad. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but they both badly needed warmth.

Noise slowly increased as he lay down with Sam. He hoped it wasn't cold like this all the time. He knew Sam hated to be cold, and so did he for that matter. It always played havoc with his knees. Jack's arm throbbed dismally and his back and ribs ached to distraction. It was hard not to think about the pain when he was lying down and not doing anything. He heard a cell door get unlocked and opened close by. “On your knees whore, service my cock” he heard more cells get unlocked and opened, then unmistakably the noise came from next door. From Callie's cell. “On your knees you fat cow, I want a good fuck so I can go and get some sleep.” He then heard Callie's obedient reply “I am yours to command”. Then he heard a loud slap on flesh, Callie's flesh, and a gasp of pain. “Open your legs wider you ugly fat cow...... That's better” He heard another slap “I love making your ass turn red. I might fuck this ass one day”. Jack could hear the unmistakable sounds of sex all around him. He could hear men groaning with pleasure and women moaning in pain. There were some words of women in pleasure, but not very many. Maybe a be a change of shift, he wondered. All the men are getting some pleasure before they go catch up on sleep. Jack felt sick. He guessed that Callie must be in her seventh month, if she said she was getting ready for the birth but she is still getting raped. He could do nothing but desperately hope that this.... was not going to be Sam's future.

He heard Callie yelp in pain as she was slapped again. “Lift up whore, I want to grab your tits while I fuck you...... AAAHHH that's better, now I can really slam into you.... Oh yeah..... Oh fuck”. He could hear Callie's moans of of pain as the man took his pleasure in her, then he demanded that she clean his cock with her mouth. “I'll be back in the morning for another fuck you fat cow” the man said as Jack heard him leave the cell and lock it. He heard Callie turn the water on and the sounds of her washing herself. He closed his eyes. What a nightmare. He couldn't help but be horrified at the suffering these women were going through.  
He kept his eyes closed as he heard some sort of trolley being wheeled up their row, stopping at every cell. Breakfast. He heard it stop near Callie's cell.  
“Want your breakfast Callie whore? You had better hurry up and suck our cocks then” He heard a rustle of clothes.  
“Suck it harder Callie whore..... Oh yeah... Fuck your mouth is sooo good... Fuck... Oh fuck... Swallow it all Callie... Every drop Bitch... OOOOHHHHHH....... Well done Callie whore”.  
“My turn” came another voice “Open up wide Callie.... Come on whore you can swallow more of my cock than that.” Jack heard sounds of a muffled struggle, gagging and some dull thuds against the bars “I want all of my cock down your throat Callie...... All of it” There was more gagging noises and some more struggling. Jack wished he still had his P-90 with him. “That's better whore. Suck it down your throat...... Now Swallow..... Swallow..... YEAH... OH YEAH.... FUCK....” Then all of a sudden there was loud coughing and gagging followed by sounds of vomiting. “You filthy good for nothing whore... How dare you vomit our seed. No breakfast for you until you eat it all up off the floor you useless whore. All of it. Here's a spoon you filthy cow, scrape it up and eat it all.”

Jack heard scraping noises and fought to control his nausea. He was sickened by what he had just heard. A P-90 was too good for these dogs, they deserved to have a big firecracker stuffed into their piss holes and lit. He suddenly pictured Carter suffering in Callie's place and he struggled to stop himself from vomiting . He breathed deeply, trying to cast the awful thoughts out of his head. It wasn't her, she was safe. She was right here. It wasn't her.  
Maybe it would have been kinder to let her die he thought with despair. If this is what her future held for her..... He knew that with out a doubt, she would be targeted because of her beauty, because of her stubbornness. She would fight to her last breath. It made him incredibly proud to know she was so strong but it also filled him with dread. This place should be called Natu. Natu was a spa compared to this hell hole. He kept his eyes closed and stayed still as the guards moved to stand in front of their cell. He definitely did not want to draw any added attention.

“I thought this cell was empty. What the hell is that old man doing in with a.... Fuck... look at her hair. She has golden hair".  
“Oh yeah, I heard about this pair, story is that she is the one who broke Philan's nose when the Master tried to have some fun with her. The old man has a cock the size of a horse and the golden haired beauty took all of it, even though the whore was tight on only two of the master's fingers! Callan said the old man fucked her into a stupor. He said he has never seen anything like it, he made the whore beg, the old man had trouble just getting the head of his cock into her tight cunt. With a cock like that inside her, she should have been bleeding and screaming in pain. The old man got her to take the whole damn thing and even then, she couldn't get enough of it!! Callan recorded the fuck, I think the Master was expecting it to be full of blood and tears, but Callan said he spilled in his pants while watching the old man fuck her. They all did, all the men that were in the Master's play room, they all spilled in their pants while they watched him fuck her. These two should be put in an exhibition cell. The Master would make a mint from people wanting to watch them if he really can fuck like Callan says, then once she's pregnant, once she gets too fat to be a turn on any more, THAT'S when he should move them down here in a breeders cell. Callan is going to let me watch the recording later. I can't wait to see it!”  
“How the hell did she break Philan's nose and how in the hell is she still alive?” the other man asked.  
“Callan said she smashed her head backwards into his face, she fought the drugs! I've never heard of anyone being able to resist the fuck drug. When the old man had finished fucking her, the Master wanted to have fun with her too, but even drugged she was screaming for the old man. When the master started to finger fuck her, expecting her to orgasm for him too, she fought the drugs, broke Philan's nose and the rammed her knees into the Master, she was a fucking wildcat! After being fucked by the old mans horse cock, I guess nothing else was going to be good enough! The Master slapped her and she spat blood at hi face. Can you believe that! She spat blood at the Master! Callan said he had never seen the Master so angry with a whore, the Master punched her so hard she got wrenched out of Philan's hands and slammed into the floor. Philan saw his chance for a bit of revenge and booted her a couple of times in the back, she started spewing blood so the Master stopped him but then she lost consciousness. She still had a mouth full of spew and couldn't breathe. Callan swears that she died.”  
“What?”  
“Callan swore it. She died. The old man begged them to help her, the Master knew she was too valuable to lose so he let the old man loose. He saved her, got her breathing again. That's when Callan got to carry her down here. He isn't sure what the Master is planning for them. All he knows is that the Master was very impressed by the old mans fucking skills just as much as his horse cock. The Master is spitting fire wondering how the whore fought the drug, apparently they both did. The old man should have just rammed into her tight cunt and tore it, but Callan said it wasn't until his cock was all the way inside her cunt, that he finally started to ram her cunt. Someone from the raiding party told Callan that they are soldiers, even the whore is a soldier! He was told that they shot a heap of the Master's raiding men before they were finally able to stop them. Fancy that hey.... A soldier whore... I tell you what... I don't think I'll be going anywhere near either of them. The old man killed Ivan on the transport when he messed with the whore. The old man was still tied up and he did some weird shit and got his legs around Ivan's neck and fucking snapped it.”  
“Ivan? He killed Big Ivan with his hands tied behind his back!!!??? Fuck! I'm not going near them either then. Big Ivan? Fuck”  
“Yep and then the whore got hold of Mather's knife and held it against his own throat!!! The Master wiped him out for that mistake. The Master was pretty impressed with their fighting skills though...... I mean who wouldn't be impressed if you saw a fucking whore get control of Mather with a knife. He was a hulking son of a bitch and the whore got control of him with one trick move!”  
“Do you think that's why the Master's keeping her alive? Do you think he is going to make her to fight one of the men in an exhibition cell? Where she either fights or gets fucked up her ass?”  
“Nah... Callan said she's beautiful, looked like an fucking golden haired angel, well she did.... before the Master trashed her face and one of her beautiful tits.”  
“Her tit?”  
“Yeah, apparently he cut into her tit when he cut her bra off, then Ivan tore the hole in her tit bigger when he grabbed them for a bit of fun after the Master left them.”  
“Shit.... no wonder the old man killed the bastard, he ripped the hole bigger with his fucking fingers? Shit. So.... are we supposed to feed this Golden Haired Angel and Silver Stallion then?”. The other man laughed. “Golden Haired Angel and the Silver Stallion hey?”  
“Well..... The names suit them don't you think? That's if Callan isn't telling you lies”  
“Yeah I guess.... You want to come see the recording with me later? I want to see that fuck so bad.”  
“So this guy really has a cock as big as a horse??”  
“Let's go find out, come with me and watch the recording?”  
"Yeah.... Alright I will.... Sounds like I'll need to take a rag with me!" “You bet. Callan's not a liar. I think we had better feed them. Though I would be surprised if the Golden Angel was eating anytime soon. Callan said her face was already swollen black and blue by the time he put her in here. Criminal if you ask me. To take a rare golden haired beauty and mess her face up. Callan said they are both covered in all sorts of old scars, from being a soldier I guess. Now the angel will have another scar, Callan said the hole in her tit was awful, especially after Ivan had his fun. The Master should have known better to leave a resistant whore with Ivan. The Master obviously didn't learn anything after Ivan killed that whore during a raid a few weeks ago, I was surprised that the Master didn't wipe him out for that.”  
“Shhh! Don't say things like that! It will get back to the Master and we'll be cleaning out stinking shit buckets instead of getting our cocks sucked off all morning! Just keep your mouth shut. Yeah leave them both food, I daresay the Master will want to watch them fuck again. If they fuck as good as Callan says, maybe he will put them in an exhibition cell. I think there's going to be a bit of a crowd when Callan shows the recording of the Golden Haired Angel getting her tight cunt stuffed full with of stallion cock. Everyone wants to see if the golden haired angel really did enjoy it. That sure will be something new! A whore with a tight cunt who actually enjoys getting stuffed full of huge cock! How the hell did he do it? If he really is that big, how the hell did he manage not to tear her cunt? How the hell did he fuck her into a stupor? I can't wait to see it!”

Jack heard noises of something metal being put on the floor, and their chatter slowly get quieter as they moved away delivering breakfast to all the cells.

Jack decided to have a look at the food, Carter would definitely need some when she woke up. She needs to get her strength back. She probably hasn't had any real food go through her belly for three days. Three days! He knew that she would also be badly dehydrated, she lost a lot of blood, her torn scalp and breast had both bled like crazy, not to mention all the blood from the tear in her mouth. Except for the five hours she had before they had been captured, she hadn't slept for two nights. She was going to be weak. It was going to take her a long while to recover from this. If she had to suffer through any more of this sort of treatment..... Jack sighed heavily, she is going to be in a bad way when she wakes up, and most of that was his own stupid fault. He should have taken the time to listen to her concerns instead of forcing her to hand over her work to the techs. Geez if those idiots had of trashed her dialing program.... the SGC would have been offline for quite a while. She would have driven herself into an early grave to try and get it fixed as soon as possible. He was such an asshole, he hadn't even asked her what had gone wrong, he had just blamed her. He had gotten so unnecessarily angry with her for blowing out the repair estimate by 13 hours. He had assumed it was her fault. Told her not to bother him with excuses or 'personal' problems. Daniel was right, he had been so damned disrespectful to her. She had been bending over backwards to stay professional towards him, even when he had treated her like.... shit. He had never felt more ashamed of his behavior than he did right now, he owed her big time.

Jack reached through the bars and dragged the metal bowls into the cell. Fresh fruit, some sort of bread roll and some little balls with... grains and seeds mixed in them. Wow this sure beats the usual sludge they get served while captured.. that's if they got any food at all! This really would be the Hilton of prisons if it weren't for the cruel, sex crazed bastards they had for guards. The gruel they usually got served in prisons always made Carter vomit. If they got locked up for any lengthy time, Carter was always either puking her guts up, grumpy and miserable or starving, grumpy and miserable. For Carter it was either starve or attempt to keep it down. She could never keep it down. She would always puke and be worse off, so she usually just starved as long as she could. He always felt so bad for her when they got locked up. She always suffered the most. He cringed as he remembered the time, back in the early days, when she got her period while they were locked up for a week. With no access to her pack and feminine supplies she had no choice but to just let it flow freely into her panties and BDU's. The blood had started to soak down her pant legs before Jack realised what was happening he had taken off his under shirt and gave it to her so she could use it to soak up some of the blood. She had been mortified when he had handed it to her and then ordered her to use it when she initially refused it out of embarrassment. Us guys agreed to keep THAT embarrassing nightmare to ourselves.  
At least now with the birth control shots she didn't get a period in the field any more. Those shots had been a definite improvement at the SGC. When Carter had been abducted and sold as a slave, it had sent a real shock wave through Command! Only having the pill for contraception just wasn't going to cut it. She'd had no access to her pills, if she had been raped....... He shuddered at the memories. He had felt so damn guilty. He had been so busy enjoying her discomfort at being made to wear a dress and being treated as a second class citizen, that he got distracted about her safety. They had left her alone. Big mistake! Never again. Never has she ever been left alone at night again, unless someone was standing guard. He had been so paranoid about her safety for months afterwards. The bastard had whipped her when she had made an attempt to escape. He pushed Command to get her a more satisfactory means of being protected from possible pregnancy if she was raped. The push had resulted in a stronger and safer protection for her, and then for all the women that joined the SGC afterwards. She had been the only female in an SG team for quite a while. It was a problem that no one had thought of, until it very nearly too late.

There had certainly been a lot of mistakes and a steep learning curve in those early missions. They had been so naive, but they learned from their mistakes, they learned to think ahead, think outside the box. They had forever been rewriting protocols and rules. He looked at Carter's battered face. He was so worried about her head. Her priceless brain... (Not that he was worried about THAT aspect of her head!) The brass has been so reluctant to risk her in the field, no one knew the Stargate operating systems like she did. If they had stopped her from joining SG1 and stopped her from going through the Stargate, the SGC would never have been as successful in those early months and even early years. She had been a vital key to their survival! She had saved their asses so many times he had stopped counting. She had been invaluable on SG1. Had he ever taken the time to thank her? Really thank her? She always says that it's just her duty but she always goes above and beyond. Now here she is, bruised, battered and in real danger of being raped. She has serious injuries and is starving and dehydrated. She doesn't deserve this. It's not going to end like this for her. He wouldn't let it. She deserved to live a long happy life and retire in comfort. A hero to her country. A hero to the whole damn planet. Not this. To be a beaten down whore. There was no way in hell that it was going to end here like this for her. No way in hell. He would do whatever he had to in order to keep her safe. He was her Commanding Officer, it was his job to get her home. His job to keep her safe. If he didn't fulfill his job, his duty to her.... it would.... break his heart and shatter his soul.

At least this food looked like stuff that Carter would have no trouble keeping down. He put the bowls on his lap and shuffled back to the mattress on his ass. The floor was REALLY cold and it really hurt his injured arm, but he would rather put up with a cold ass than have his knees scream at him worse than what they were screaming now. He sniffed at the fruit, then took a small bite, it was delicious and sweet and made his stomach growl in appreciation. Next he took a bite of the bread. It looked and tasted pretty normal for home style baked bread, a little dense but good. Then he tried the grain balls. It almost tasted like a muesli or power bar, Carter would be pleased!. He was very hopeful, yep, Carter should be able to keep down all of this. He ate the rest of his piece of fruit then wrapped the rest of the food in a clean cloth to stop it from drying out, till Carter could try to eat. He then lay back down and spooned Carter again, pulling the towel back over himself, while making sure it still covered Carter. She still had a slow but steady pulse and her breathing was even. As he lay there, he listed to all the different noises, trying to distract himself from his pain. After the breakfast rounds had finished, it got pretty quiet. He spent the time thinking over the information that he had heard from Callie and the two breakfast slime balls. He felt himself getting drowsier as he lay next to Carter's naked body. As he finally started to warm through, he nodded off to sleep

He woke as soon as Carter moved. Instantly awake he quickly told her not to move, to take it easy. She didn't respond except for a low groan. He kept whispering to her, reminding her, reassuring her, not sure if she was even taking it in. She groaned every now and then, but other than that, there was very little response. He grew increasingly concerned. He eased away from her and then sat up and leaned over to see her face. Her eyelids were fluttering and her breathing began to be a little erratic. He felt her pulse and she flinched when he touched her. After a while she gave a longer groan and then went limp. Oh crap. This can't be good. Her pulse had been a little fast, but after she had lost consciousness it settled down into a steady rhythm.  
He felt her forehead. Crap, she was a little warm. Was it just from sharing body heat or something else?. He carefully checked her scabbing lips and face. A bit hard to tell through the deeply coloured bruises, but they looked okay. He gently eased her broken arm up and held it against her stomach as he rolled her on to her back. The wound on her breast was looking red. Double crap!. Her breasts were heavily marked with bruises from Ivan and the Master's cruel handling. There was a definite extra lump of swelling under the ugly wound in her breast. He decided to clean it again, just in case.

He got up, wincing at the various aches and jolts of pain. His swollen knees and abused muscles had stiffened up. He painfully shuffled to the tap and rinsed out the bowl and then got a clean cloth and rubbed it liberally with soap. He took the bowl to Carter's side and gently but firmly re-cleaned the wound on her breast. It wasn't antiseptic but it was better than nothing. He had to cup her breast with one hand while he used the other to clean the wound with the cloth. Even though he knew her life could well be in danger from this infection, he felt himself react physically to handling her breast. Pathetic. He hoped that he had not infected it somehow when he had cleaned her. Maybe he hadn't cleaned it well enough after she had vomited. Surely it should take longer to show signs of infection than this. It may have been something on the knife, or even dirt on the two bastards hands that had tortured the wound with their fingers. Maybe she had picked up germs off the floor when she had been punched. Crap. If it was bacterial then he wouldn't be able to do anything much. He cleaned it as thoroughly as he could, then used one of the pads Callie had given him, to press on to the wound to stop the new bleeding he had caused. When she was on her back, the wound gaped open. It was an ugly looking wound, deep where it had been torn by the force of the men's hands. Without stitches it would take a long time to heal and there would be a lot of scar tissue. It was going to leave a horrible scar. He carefully rolled her back into the recovery position and made sure that the pad was still resting firmly against her crotch. He used the weight of her other breast to hold the pad on the wound. He was completely hard now. Pathetic bastard. Couldn't control himself at all. He felt her forehead again, thankfully it didn't seem any warmer.

Her head had him so worried. She had suffered such a bad concussion on the Prometheus, which really, wasn't that long ago. Another serious concussion so soon could end up being deadly. Even knowing that, he still hoped it was 'just' a concussion. He dreaded that she might actually have a fractured skull, or be bleeding in her brain. Her brain could even be swelling. Yep, he wanted it to be 'just' a concussion. He lay beside her again, but did not lay too close, he wanted to see what her temperature was like without any extra heat from him. He lay thinking some more about what the two breakfast men and Callie had said. Huge horse cock! Now that was funny. He was not THAT big! But they were right about Carter being a beautiful angel. They were also right that Jack had made Sam beg. Crap. He would never get his cock to relax if he kept thinking about the sex he'd had with Carter. He wondered if she always vocal like that during sex, or was it just the influence of the drug. He actually wanted to find out. The breakfast men's words played on his mind. They had been filmed having sex. Now that would definitely be evidence for Court Marshal's! He felt revolted that the bad guys were going to watch it. That most of them would probably masturbate while watching Carter writhe and moan in pleasure. She had been magical to watch and it sounded like all the men, who had been watching them fuck in that room, had masturbated. Two years..... He still couldn't believe that she had not had sex for the last two years! He remembered how tight she was and her looks of wonder as he had pleasured her with his cock. Her face. Magical. Private. That face, those looks, were for HIM! They had been directed at him and now their sex tape would be played on screens, so other men would be able to see her face, her deep pleasure. It felt like such a violation. It had been incredible when she had orgasmed around his cock. How her pussy had milked him hard, as he had erupted inside her.

She was using a strong contraceptive, he knew that was definitely true or she wouldn't be allowed through the gate. He was glad that she wouldn't be in danger of getting pregnant. He would have to ask her how much longer she would be safe for. The whores here would undoubtedly be on some sort of contraception, maybe the Master would give it to Carter as well. It worried him that their future was still so insecure. What would become of them. What would they be made to do? What would Carter be made to do? It would already be a nightmare for her to work through what had been done to her so far. He was worried about how Carter was going to react to her sexual abuse, torture and digital rape. How was she going to react to their drug fueled sex? She had undoubtedly enjoyed it VERY much, but he also knew she would have every right to call it rape. He had been forced to rape her. She had consented with a brief nod of her head, but can you really consent to something that was going to be forced on you anyway? Even if she hadn't given him that little nod, he would still have been forced to rape her anyway. He knew that she would have trouble dealing with the fact that he had seen her pussy up VERY close, had tasted her and pleasured her with his tongue and mouth, let alone deal with the fact that they had also had incredible sex. She had let him fuck her without any sense of modesty or shyness, she had sworn at him and begged him to make her orgasm, how the hell was she going to deal with that? Carter was one of the most modesty conscious people he knew. If there was a way to avoid having any unnecessary skin showing, then that was the way she would do it. Sure there were times when she simply had no choice but to drink concrete and harden up, but those instances had always embarrassed her. She certainly hadn't been herself while he had been fucking her.

He thought about what the leader, oh that's right... the 'Master', had said about her body, about her scars. He had been trying to make her feel intimidated and small. He had been a very perceptive man. He had correctly read the situation. The Master had known Jack had been turned on by Carter's nakedness. By getting Jack to taste Carter's pussy juices, the Master had proven without a doubt, that Jack had wanted to fuck her. It had amused the Master to be right, that Jack had wanted sex with Carter, and when the Master had seen how big his cock was and how surprised Carter had been, he had drugged them and let Jack pleasure her and then fuck her. He seemed to have expected him to hurt her, or had he... he never told Jack to hurry up, never interfered about how or how long he had fucked her. Had the Master suspected that he would be gentle with her, even though he wanted her so badly? But surely the Master wouldn't have had any idea that Jack would be able to fight the effects of the drug to do exactly that. If he had expected that Jack would fight the drug and be gentle, then why had he been surprised by Carter's ability to fight the drug as well? Did he think that she wouldn't be able to fight it because she was 'just' a woman? AAARRRGGGH... His mind just kept going round in circles. He helped himself to more water and ate his share of the grain balls. He left his bread roll for her and wished he had also left his fruit for her too. Another day for Carter with no food. He knew that she would at least be able to get the fruit down because it was quite soft and she wasn't going to be up to chewing for a while. Geez she was going to be in a truckload of pain when she woke up, and he despaired that he didn't have any pain relief to give her.

Nothing got delivered for lunch. Dinner was dismal and he now understood why Callie had put herself through the added sexual abuse to 'earn' her breakfast.. A bowl of gruel. What had happened to cell Hilton? Gruel?..... Really?..... He smelled it. Typical gruel smell, usually nutritious but always stinky! Carter was going to hate this and odds were, her stomach was going to hate it too. At least they got served a decent breakfast, hopefully they got that all the time. He would give Carter his breakfast for supper. She could probably survive on the grain balls and fruit. He had known her to survive on protein bars for four days straight when they were locked up once. The guards had not checked their pockets too well and they had been able to come up with a small stash of protein bars to keep her going. They had all gladly given her their bars to avoid a miserable Carter puke festival. Watching Carter going through a puke fest was definitely not one of his favourite pastimes. It never took her long to get into a mood foul enough to rival the stink from the vomit. PMS be damned, it had nothing on a suffering pukey Carter! If they were stuck with gruel and if they were in a cell for more than a few days, she usually had no choice but to finally test her stomach out. They always felt desperately sorry for Carter if she was forced to try the gruel in an effort to keep her strength up. 

He spent the majority of the time on the mattress keeping her warm, he was also smart enough to realize his body needed valuable rest so he could recover. His back was killing him where he had been kicked and punched. He had blood in his urine which was not a good sign. He made sure to drink a lot of water to help his kidneys. Hopefully it was just heavy bruising and his kidneys would come right with rest. His ribs were sore too, no doubt a few cracks, but they were not moving, so that was good. His arm was giving him lots of pain. Stupid bullet wound. He knew it had gone straight through, so unless it got infected, it should heal up okay. He remembered Callie's words... there is no escape from here... This cell was certainly solid. A key was needed to open the door and there was always men patrolling around the cells. The ship had looked massive and they had only seen a small part of it, he knew the way back to the transport bay but they would be lucky to even get a chance to try. He had been so glad that Teal'c and Daniel had not returned before the Slave Traders had left. They would have just been captured too.... or killed. At least they had a chance to be found if Teal'c and Daniel were on the case. If they remained on this ship though..... he did not like their chances of EVER being found. It was likely that their only chance of freedom, would be to escape. At the moment, escape seemed impossible. For a start he would have to wait until they were both fit again and he figured that it would take Carter quite some time before she would be fit enough to try. He knew her wrist was really bad. Her wrist was so badly swollen and there was way too much movement in it... even while swollen up like it was. Definitely not good. It meant that there was tendon and ligament damage as well as a break or two. The bastard had folded Carter's hand right back against her arm. He was so glad that he had killed the cruel, sadistic bastard. He had deserved it.


	5. JACK'S PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have made a few minor changes to the last chapter (4). You may wish to read it again. (Fixed a few mistakes and added a couple of bits)
> 
> The Master finally comes to see them in the cell and when he sees how badly injured Sam is, he orders Jack to do something he does not want to do.  
> Jack knows it's time to implement his plan and he received unexpected inspiration to make it even better, but will it work?  
> Jack also makes an unexpected friend.

He knew that he needed to find out more about the ship, if there was any chance of escape, they would need a way off the ship. Would they even get the chance to get close to a transport ship? Would they be able to fly it? Get away from the chase that would no doubt follow? If they ever did manage to escape, then he would come back and ensure that these bastards were shut down. They had murdered so many innocent people just to get a few women. It had been so horrific to witness. Except for the virgins, very woman at the settlement had been raped. Not even the elderly women had been spared. All raped. So brutal. Then whatever ones they did not want to take, they slaughtered. So many men worked on the ship, he had only seen a small part of the ship, so he knew there would be a lot more. If they were to have any chance at all, Daniel and Teal'c would have to find them. Hopefully Teal'c would go on one of those Jaffa revenge things and not stop until he found them. He could hope anyway. Hope was all they had. He just hoped that surviving, was not going to be worse than dying. If Carter's life was going to end up like Callie's...... How in the hell could Carter survive that.... He knew that she is one extremely tough woman. Braver than most men. But this? This constant incarceration and degradation would be worse than death for her. She goes insane if she is without her laptop for a day. One day! Here, locked in a cell. Being sexually abused and raped all the time.... Having nothing else to do but wait for more abuse.... It would drive her insane. He knew he could survive it, if he was with Carter. Would she survive without him? Was it arrogant of him to even think that she might not cope with the empty days without him being there for her? He was just her CO now. He had meant something to her a few years ago. Not anymore. Since they had both been promoted, it had gotten worse. They had grown even further apart. No more team nights, yeah sure they got together every now and then for Cassie, but she's in College now and hardly ever home. Cassie. Lost her mother. Lost Janet. Would she lose Sam too? She would know by now that they were missing. They would now be been listed as MIA.  
He wished there had been more excuses to get together, but he wasn't 'one of the team' anymore. They had to rework the dynamics of the team now it was being led by Carter. He had practically begged her to hurry up and choose a fourth. At least Daniel was now much more proficient with weapon, and he could certainly be counted on in a firefight, and Carter had argued they were fine without a fourth. Could he help it if he just wanted her to be a safe as possible? He had no reason to doubt her abilities. His brain had no issues with them being a team of three. But his heart. His heart wanted her to have that extra weapon. That extra set of eyes. He wanted her safe as he could possibly make her. He was no longer there to watch her six.

The lights started to be turned off. They had now been in the cell for a whole day. After supper there had been sounds of another change of shift and another round of men using these pregnant women for their own pleasure. It made him sick. Callie had again been forced on her knees and been raped from behind. He could fully understand Callie's remark about being blissfully left alone during their final month. He felt Carter's head again, she still looked flushed but not feverish yet. He hoped that she could fight it off. Their immune systems had definitely got a boost from being snaked. A small positive in a whole bucket of negatives. They had both been left with Naquadah and protein markers in their blood that always made things more difficult with medical stuff. They even had to supply their own blood for when got injured and they needed a top up. If they got anyone else's blood, their systems would go haywire. They had found that the hard way with Carter. She was the unfortunate lab rat for finding out how a human was affected by a Goa'uld leaving their body, or in Carter's case, dying inside it. No one had known how she would be affected, it had all been trial and error. He had been snaked, no thanks to Hathor. It had been in him so briefly before he got frozen and the Goa'uld had vacated his body, it hadn't had much of a chance to alter his body chemistry. But thanks, no thanks, to Canan, he was just like Carter now, but not as bad. At least he didn't have any of Canan's memories left behind in his head. Apart from the human slave, had had no memories at all, from being sick and dying after a trip to Antarctica, to being found on Ba'al's planet. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Carter to have nightmares about horrible things and feel like you had experience the things in the nightmares, even remember the pain and agony, but knowing that she hadn't been there at all..... Creepy stuff... He knew Carter had struggled big time with Jolinar's memories of being sexually tortured and raped. Horrible nightmare inducing, disgusting memories. Now Carter was going to have to deal with her own memories of being sexually tortured and raped. How in the hell would she cope. He was glad that at least the pathetic snakehead Canan had spared him any of his memories. That chicken livered, pathetic excuse for a.... snake... had taken off when the going got tough.... Pathetic bastard. So now both he and Carter had the rarity of being ex-hosts. Carter's levels of Naquadah and protein's were higher than his, but they were both pretty rare. A rarity. Strange blood. Hmmm He just added a bit more to his idea, an idea that just might succeed in keeping them together. As he thought about his idea, he heard Carter moan. She was waking again thank God. He moved closer, a gentle heat was radiating from her. He talked to her, telling her she was okay, telling her not to move. She moaned quietly from time to time, for a few minutes, occasionally flexing and moving muscles.

“Sir?” croaked Sam. Damn her throat was sore. All she could taste was blood and bile. Had she vomited again? Had she even woken before or was she dreaming it all. Her head was pounding. She couldn't think straight. She could hear the General's voice. Calming. Soothing. Damn she hurt all over. Thirsty. She was so thirsty. She couldn't open her eyes, they were just too heavy. She tried again “Sir?” This time she could understand what he was saying to her. 'Take it easy Carter, it's okay, but you need to stay still'. She had to stay still? Why? “Water” was all she could get out. 'Okay' She heard the General say, then she felt a wet cloth against her lips. She opened her mouth a little, shit that hurt, then drips of water dribbled into her mouth. It felt so good. She moaned a complaint when it stopped and she heard a splash of water before the cloth was back, dripping water across her sore lips. Her lips felt swollen and her Jaw ached when she had opened her mouth. She turned her head a little to try to get more water for her parched throat, suddenly her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer and she gave a startled cry of pain. Her head now felt like it had a jackhammer going off inside it. No wonder the General had told her not to move. Oh shit!. She felt like her head was going to explode. She felt the cloth against her mouth again, she weakly swallowed the drops of water. She felt it come back to her lips again and again as the noisy clammer in her head started to die down a little and she felt herself begin to drift off. Soon she had no more energy to swallow the drips of water and they stopped. She felt a hand gently touch her forehead and then gently stroked her hair as it was removed. She then felt her hand being picked up and held. A thumb gently caressing her skin. She heard a voice. The General's voice, quietly speaking as he rubbed his thumb across her skin. The General had her. Jack had her. She was safe. Jack had her. She slowly drifted off, knowing that he was keeping her safe. 

When she woke again. The water came quickly to her dry lips. She opened her mouth just enough to let the water run into her mouth as she swallowed. It relieved her sore throat by gentle degrees. When Sam was too exhausted to swallow any more water, she simply closed her mouth. She could vaguely feel that she was leaning against someone, someone warm. The General. It wasn't long before she started to drift off again. To the sound of his voice. The gentle touch of his hand. The gentle heat of his body. The General still had her safe. Jack still had her safe. 

Jack had been so relieved when Carter had finally stirred enough to finally get some precious drops of water into her mouth. When she had moved, trying to follow the water, she had rolled back against him, which had also moved her head into a different position. She had cried out in pain, but had settled eventually, making him wonder if her head was now in a more comfortable position like this. Now there was no pressure on her bullet wound either. He thought it was better to lay her on her right side because of her poor battered face. It made him wonder if there was something more sinister under that bullet wound. Once she had drifted off, he wet and rung out the cloth a little then had placed the cool cloth over her bruised face. The second time, she had been able to swallow quite a lot of water before she had closed her mouth and went still. It had made him even more certain that the right side of her head was better without pressure on it. He relaxed as he enjoyed feeling her weight laying partially against him, with her head now facing the ceiling. Her face had slowly relaxed into sleep as he lay with her, stroking his thumb against her hand that he held. He spoke softly against her ear, telling her he had her, that she was safe and hoping that he could make it true.

The next morning bought little change in Carter's condition which was both a worry and a comfort. Worry that she was not more conscious and a comfort that her slight fever and coherency were not worse. Whenever she had woken through the night, she had known he was with her, had called him Sir and was able to swallow water. The fact that she had swallowed freely was also a good sign. The first time she had been awake she had been a lot more coherent, she had spoken more, been more aware. Now she was barely managing to wake, barely managing to say one word while she moaned or whined in pain. Not good. She had definitely deteriorated. Why? Was it because he had moved her, allowed her to rise, or maybe the pressure of vomiting had caused something to happen in her head. That was the most likely answer, she had always passed out during the act of vomiting. He was so worried about her. If the Master came back to make them do anything while she was like this, it would probably kill her. The lights flickered back on and he heard the same awful sounds of the men using the women for pleasure and then he heard the breakfast cart. He decided to pretend to be asleep again, wondering if it would be the same two talkative men. Sadly for Callie it was. He heard her suffer through the oral sex that she was forced to preform to earn her breakfast. Then he listened to their conversation once they got to their cell. 

“They're still here. What did you think of the recording?”  
“Callan sure was right. I barely had to touch myself before I blew my load. She is so fucking beautiful. Did you see the golden hair on her cunt? I didn't expect that! She looked like an angel alright, a goddess even. His cock, fuck!, he really did have trouble getting the head of it in her tight cunt. Fuck she was so tight on him.”  
“I blew my load when she fell apart as the old man sucked on her cunt. Fuck that was hot. He was practically trying to eat her! Did you see all that wetness running down his chin. Fuck. Callan sure did a great job of recording them.”  
“I heard the Master has watched it a few times, always demanding a virgin straight after. I think he has got it bad for the Golden Haired Angel. I sure hope he didn't wreck her face. It was bad enough to see her with split lips and the bruises, but fuck! her tit! That was sick. Fuck it looked bad.  
“Callan said he was going to show it again this afternoon, he's going to charge even more this time, cheeky sod.”  
“Are you going to pay it?”  
“Fuck yes! Best fuck I have seen in years. When the old man pounded into her with her legs up in the air. Fuck. She was going crazy with pleasure! I have never seen a whore enjoy herself THAT much! He might be old, but he sure is in damn good shape. Did you see the muscles on him. Fuck... Did you see the muscles on her! I have never seen a whore looking so damn good. You could even see the muscles in her damn belly! Are you going to pay more to see it again?”  
“Yeah..... although I would rather see them fuck live in an exhibition cell, but a recording is the next best thing, at least you get a close look at her beautiful cunt. Callan is going to make a small fortune, the word is spreading fast. Callan said he was going to have to show it a few times this afternoon, to let all of them have a chance to see it.”  
“Really?... Lucky bugger. Have you heard what is going to happen to these two yet?”  
“I don't think the master has decided yet, if he is going to exhibit them, he will need to wait until the bruises go and her tit is healed. I think seeing her unmarked would have made the recording so much more fucking hot. Fuck... Her tit... Fucking criminal if you ask me.... Those tit are so fucking perfect, just the right size. All curves and muscle! I'd give one of my balls to be able to fuck that Golden Angel. She is the most amazing whore I have ever seen, Golden hair. Blue eyes. Pale skin. Her body makes my mouth water and my cock stand up and beg!” 

“The Master will be throwing away a fortune if he doesn't put them in an exhibition cell. I don't think she would react that way for anyone else now.... Did you see the fear on her face when she saw his cock! I thought she was going to fight him, but then I could see that she trusted him and he somehow got her to enjoy that monster of a cock, even though you could see that she felt pain every time he shoved it in a bit further, he took her from a scared whore into a glorious fuck. Not even our BEST whores can preform on the fuck drug like she did! Her pleasure was the real deal, not some fake pleasure like our whores are forced to show. That Silver Stallion certainly had some tricks up his sleeve. Fuck he made her wild!”  
“He sure did. I would sure love to know what the hell he did to her!”  
“I think it was more because she knew who he was. You're right, she obviously trusted him. I think if any one else tried to fuck her she would fight like a wild cat. Shit! She had already proved that she's dangerous! She already proved that she would fight and that was when she was drugged! Imagine the damage she could do if she wasn't drugged! We know he is fucking deadly, so she probably is too!”  
“Yeah I think you're right. I know the Stallion obviously had it bad for her! You could see it in his face! The way he drooled when her beautiful golden cunt was put in front of his face.... geeez and when the Master told him to lick her cunt, he tried to swallow her cunt whole! Who the hell knew that sucking on a cunt would be pleasurable for a man? Have you ever tried it?”  
“Eewww no!.... But now you mention it, he sure did look like he couldn't get enough of her cunt juice! Did you see him lick it off his chin! Maybe it's worth a try?”  
“Yeah that's what I was thinking too. I am going to take more notice when I watch it again later, take more notice of what he does to her to make her enjoy him so damn much! Who would have thought that you could learn anything from an old guy when it comes to fucking! Maybe we can get Callie to finally enjoy a fuck!”

Jack heard laughter as they put down the bowls of breakfast and moved on with the cart. He could hear their voices and laughter gradually fading. It seemed as though their sex tape was gaining a lot of popularity. It seemed that, according to their 'chat', that they had no idea how to pleasure a woman. Or they didn't care. Maybe that was more the explanation, women were seen only as whores, something to use for their own enjoyment. Breakfast was the same again, except the fruit was different. He ate yesterday's grain balls. He had used his bread yesterday to eat with his gruel. He had also eaten Carter's gruel knowing that it would be the last thing she would want to eat. He would use Carter's bread roll from yesterday with his gruel tonight. He saved the fruit for her and the fresh bread. Hopefully she would be able to wake enough to eat something very soon. He knew her body would be getting weaker and weaker by the hour, not having had food for so long. He still felt so damn guilty about that. At least he had been able to give her water. He lay down beside her again, she was actually feeling a little cold now, for that matter so was he. He thought about what the men had said this time. The things they had said made him more and more hopeful that his plan would work. She would no doubt going to hate it and kick his butt for forcing it on to her, but if it worked at least she would only have to put up with him, at least she wouldn't be raped, beaten and abused by strangers. She would just have to suck it up and cope with him having more sex with her. Not that it could really be called sex. The bottom line was, it was rape. He had been forced to rape her, and sadly he knew damn well that she was going to have to suffer though the aftermath of it a lot more than just once.

Carter was going to be so damn mortified to find out that they had a sex tape out there.... One that was being watched by a LOT of sex crazy men. Yep... Mortified, and angry as hell. He heard her moan and he immediately quietly talked to her, reminding her not to move, while he reached for the water bowl and cloth. He had pulled the mattress away from the wall, so there was more room between the mattress and the wall to put some things in easier reach. He was feeling too damn sore and awful to move too much. He dribbled water in her mouth as she swallowed, her good eyelid flickering but not quite opening. He bruises were in full colour now and her left eye was swollen so badly he worried about the condition of her eye. She stopped opening her mouth when she had drunk enough.  
“Sir?” she mumbled.  
“I'm right here Carter” he said gently “What do you need?”  
“I need to pee” she said, mumbling again.  
Oh boy... Here goes... “Carter, you are not moving anywhere, last time you moved, you vomited and lost consciousness. You moving, is NOT going to happen” he told her gently but firmly.  
“Sir?” she moaned quietly.  
“Not happening Carter, you are all set, just pee where you are. I've got you covered. Just let it go”  
Jack saw Carter's bottom lip begin to tremble and a tear slipped from her eye. Oh Crap, he thought, but he was determined not to let her move so much again. Not after last time. “Carter” He said softly “Please just let it go. I promise I've got you covered”.  
He saw a few more tears slide out of her undamaged eye. “Cater... please” he begged her. She gave a soft sob and then went quiet. He knew now that she would comply, so he moved away from her and made noises near the sink, running the water tap to give her an illusion of privacy. She moved her head slightly and then put her left hand slowly and shakily up to her face and hissed when she touched it, she moved her hand away from her face but it was still pressed to her head. She started whimpering and giving small sobs of pain. He could see her slightly moving her legs, flexing then relaxing the muscles, restless in her pain. His heart broke for her, crap her head must be giving her so much pain. He smelt the tang of urine so he knew she was done. He wondered when he should tackle changing the pad, wondered if it had been enough protection, if it had leaked or not. She sobbed softly again, whimpering with pain. He lay down beside her again. At first she stiffened and tried to move away, but it made her sob even more. His heart was breaking. He began to talk softly to her. Telling her it was okay. That he was here for her. That she was going to be okay. As he talked to her he gently rubbed her upper arm in a soothing rhythm. She let out a couple of louder sobs and then started to relax against him. She was still moving her legs restlessly, still whimpering with pain, giving the occasional little sob. He kept talking. Kept soothing her. It was all he could do. Damn he felt so helpless. She gradually quietened after what seemed like forever, her breathing finally deepening as she either lost consciousness or slept again. He felt tears slip from his own eyes. Damn he hated to see her suffering so much. It was so out of character for her to make her pain vocal, so he knew she was in a hell of a lot of pain. Her head must be so damn bad. He wasn't sure if she seemed worse because she was more aware and therefore more aware of her pain, or if it was because it was worse now. Either way. He didn't like it.

Once he was certain she was deeply asleep, he moved away from her and gently lifted her leg and removed the pad. It wasn't very wet and the urine was stained with blood. Crap. He used a damp cloth to clean her skin near her crotch, patted it dry and placed a new pad between her legs. She stirred a little, but did not wake. It was weirdly satisfying preforming such basic tasks for Carter. Caring for her when she could not care for herself. It made him realize that Callie had been right and how deeply he loved her. Just being able to do something to help her be more comfortable meant everything to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Callie's voice.  
“Is Sam sleeping now? She sounds to be in dreadful pain. Maybe you should call for the Doctor?”  
He covered Sam back over with the towels and went to the corner to speak to Callie. “The Doctor?” he questioned.  
“Yes, he attends all the breeders. Do you want me to summon him to help her?” She replied  
Jack weighed up the possibilities. A doctor was certainly what she needed, but would it be drawing attention to themselves, would it summon the Master. If the Master wanted her to be looked at by the Doctor, surely he would have already sent him? Would they get into trouble for getting the Doctor? He wasn't sure he was ready for that and he knew Carter sure as hell wasn't. But a Doctor..... His fear for her health won against his need for caution.  
“Yes” he said to Callie “Please call for the Doctor. That would be great.” He heard her call out to someone that she needed the Doctor, so he went back and laid down next to Carter, sharing his body heat while he waited.

The Doctor arrived about 10 minutes later. Jack heard his deep, but gentle sounding voice, ask Callie what was wrong, and then he heard Callie tell him that the woman in the next cell was in dreadful pain and needed help. Jack eased away from Carter and was starting to sit himself up, trying not to move too fast for his sore, aching body. The Doctor stepped in front of the cell as Jack managed to raise himself up on his arms. He was a tall, broad but lean man that looked very much like a Native American. He had short jet black hair. He only looked to be in his early twenties. He looked far too young to be a Doctor and Jack began to wonder if he was even qualified, but this 'Doctor' was all he had, all Carter had, so he needed to give him the benefit of the doubt. He must be at least a passable Doctor to be looking after all these pregnant women. Jack could see the surprise on his face when he looked into their cell. Yep.... he was not expecting a man to be here. Least of all a gray haired one. Jack broke the long silence with a wry grin.  
“What.….. you haven't seen our wild sex session yet??”  
The Doctor visibly shook himself out of his surprise and replied. “Actually, no I haven't, but I certainly have heard about it. The Golden Haired Angel and the Silver Stallion. You are both a very popular topic of conversation on this ship.”he smiled.  
“Her head is hurt really bad. She's had a few bad concussion's in her life, but I have never seen her affected this bad.”Jack said as he turned serious.  
When he finished speaking, one of the four guards moved to the cell door. “You going in Doc?” he asked as he held out the key. The Doctor looked at Jack.  
“As long as you do the right thing by her, you have nothing to fear from me.” Jack told him sincerely.  
“Yes” said the Doctor as he made up his mind, “Let me in”.  
“Do you want him restrained? He's got quite the reputation already?” asked the guard, who clearly did not want to come in and do the job. It almost made Jack laugh.  
“No” said the Doctor with a little smile, and Jack knew he had seen the guard's face as well. “Just stay close by.”  
“Sure thing Doc, I've been dying to catch a glimpse of the Golden Angel” replied the guard as he opened the door and let the Doctor in, two guard's followed him inside and stood in front of the cell door as it was closed and locked from out side. The guards remained at the door, moving uneasily at the angry stare Jack was giving them, after their offhand comment. The Doctor walked around the bottom of the mattress to Carter's side and Jack heard his inhaling hiss of breath as he caught sight of her battered face. Jack turned his body slowly to face the Doctor, who was shaking his head a little at the condition of her face.  
“Has she been conscious since she was beaten?" the Doctor asked him.  
“Yes” said Jack. "The first time she was unconscious for quite some time, when she woke, she seemed lucid enough, but she was in a hell of a lot of pain. She needed to urinate, so I helped her up to use the toilet, but she vomited again and lost consciousness.  
“Again?” questioned the Doctor as he looked at Jack.  
Jack sighed, he needed to start at the beginning, the Doctor obviously had no knowledge about what had previously happened. “When we were captured I was shot in my arm and she was shot along the side of her head. She was unconscious for a bit, but came to, got hold of the knife that belonged to the man who was carrying her. When the man was shot dead while he was under her control, she considered her options and decided to surrender. She held her arm out to the side and the knife loose between her fingers so someone could take it from her, but an overzealous bastard decided to viciously break her right wrist, then he tied her wrists together.” Jack took a shuddering breath and continued, despite all the murmuring from the guards. 

“She was slapped hard in the face but she managed to stay conscious. She also vomited blood and almost lost consciousness again at one point, when her broken arm was badly wrenched. She had her top half stripped naked and when her bra was cut off, her left breast was cut with the knife. We were then put on the transport and the bastard who broke her arm, decided to take advantage of the lift off jolt, to play a little touchy feely, except it was more of a torture session and he badly bruised her breasts and made the wound bigger when he tore it with his fingers. Needless to say.... that bastard died as soon as he'd moved far enough away from her” he said as he glared at the guard who had hoped to be getting a 'glimpse' of Carter. He turned back to the Doctor, softened his gaze and continued on “ She had hit her head pretty hard on the floor, her head and breast was bleeding like crazy and she was in a hell of a lot of pain. Thankfully they left us alone until we docked and she was able to get back in control. We were taken to a room, where we were stripped naked and drugged. She was sexually abused by the jerk who you call Master, he tortured her breast even more and tore it open even worse. The drugs started to take effect, which was probably the only thing that kept her conscious and after more sexual abuse, we were forced to.... we were forced to have sex with each other. After... that.... I was pulled away from her and she was abused even further. Carter..... We're soldier's, she is one of the best damn soldier's under my command. Defending herself....... is an automatic reaction. She fought to defend herself. She broke the man's nose who was holding her and then managed to get your jerkoff Master with a few good knee hits before she was grabbed by broken nose man again. The master slapped her, so she spat blood in his face, and he punched her and then punched her again so hard she was reefed out of the man's hands and she slammed to the floor, her head taking another massive hit. The man with the broken nose decided to kick her in the back a couple of times until she vomited more blood and lost consciousness. She still had vomit in her mouth when she passed out and she couldn't breathe. They just stood there and did nothing while she died.” The Doctor suddenly looked up at his face. His voice had broken a little, it was so hard having to remember all the agony she had been put through in such a short time. He cleared his throat and went on “By that time the men holding me, had me down on the floor with knees and a boot on my back while I tried to fight to get to her. I screamed at them to do something, then I begged your Master to let me save her. They finally let me loose and I cleared the vomit from her throat, it took a little while, but I managed to resuscitate her. They bought us to this cell. She was out nearly all night before she first woke, then after that it wasn't until the next night that she woke again... last night. I managed to get a fair bit of water into her through the night, but she wasn't very lucid and in a terrible amount of pain. She couldn't even move her head a little bit without crying out in pain. Carter is one hell of a tough soldier, it takes a fair wack of pain for her to even admit she is in pain, let alone show it. We're certainly no strangers to suffering torture, but this... I have never seen her like.... this... ” he almost couldn't go on as tears stung his eyes. “I think she might have fractured her skull, or be bleeding in her head, I've never seen her this bad.” He looked at the Doctor, hoping he had got the message that this really was very serious.

The Doctor nodded as he looked down at Sam again, he felt her pulse and asked Jack to help him put her more fully onto her back while he asked Jack a question. “Do you have medical training?”  
“Just Field Medic training, basic stuff, resuscitation, setting broken bones, how to stop bleeding, things you can come across in battle. “Oh” he added as the Doc went to touch her face. “Her left cheek bone is broken, I managed to get it straight.”  
Carter started to stir as the Doctor gently felt her face. “Yes, you did a good job. Can you show me her breast?” he asked, now knowing that this man had already killed someone who had taken advantage of this woman, he did not want to upset him by touching her without permission. It was very obvious, that he was extremely protective of her.  
Jack hesitated before pulling down the towel, geez he had it bad, he didn't even want the Doctor to touch her! But this Doctor gave him a good feeling, he had been respectful so far and that meant a lot..... or maybe he had just been spooked by the story of him killing the man who had hurt her so badly. He peeled down the towel to just below her breasts and then gently peeled the pad from her wound. “Damn!..... It's infected” he said softly as he saw the darker redness and the yellow tinge on the wound and pad.  
“Yes” said the doctor “and it also needs to be stitched, as does the bullet wound in her scalp.” he turned away to his bag and got his stethoscope as Jack tried to soothe Carter.  
He told her that she was okay, that he was just checking her wound. She slowly put her hand up to her head and moaned, squirming a little as she woke.

“Sir?” she moaned. Sam could feel a little pressure on her chest, then it moved to different places. Her breast was on fire, shit it hurt. He sore breast was nudged as something pressed firmly against the skin on her ribs. She moaned loudly. Shit it hurt. Some one was touching her, she moved her hand from her head and tried to push them away, but someone grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled it away from her chest. “No.... No” she moaned loudly as her pain increased as she moved. Her other hand wouldn't move, it just screamed with pain. He was touching her again, the dirty bastard was touching her again. She started to panic, she tried to struggle against whoever was restraining her. The bastard was going to touch her again. Her head exploded in pain as she tried to move and she screamed with pain. “No......... No” She had to fight, she had to. Then she froze as she heard the General yell her name.

“Carter!....... Carter! It's me” Jack yelled louder, and she froze, at last she had heard him. “Carter it's okay, the Doc is here and needs to check you out”. Carter moaned. Still tense, Sam gasped a sobbing moan then she started to tremble. “It's okay Carter, I've got you, I've got you”. The Doc reached into his bag and pulled out a vial and syringe, as he started to draw the liquid into the syringe he asked Jack if he knew how much she weighed. “Give her a generous dose, she will need a lot more than you are used to, or it won't work. The Doctor stilled and looked at him quizzically. “Our.... our blood chemistry is different, very different, we need to take higher doses of drugs or it simply won't work properly.”  
The Doctor nodded and quickly drew enough drug down for someone twice her size. But Sam had understood the conversation and she had started to panic again. “No..... Sir..... No..... “ she moaned loudly while she sobbed.  
“Carter!” he yelled, it had the desired affect and she froze again. He looked into her one open eye that was full of tears, pain and fear.  
“Carter. You need this”  
“No...” she sobbed  
“Carter, I've got you,”  
“No” she sobbed again  
He touched the good side of her face and nodded to the Doctor as he leaned down close to her face “Sam, I promise you. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. I've got you Sam. I've got you”. Sam closed her eye and dissolved into sobs, leaning into his hand a little. He wasn't sure why, but he leaned down further and gently kissed her forehead. “I've got you Sam. I've got you” She started to relax more as he kept talking to her softly keeping his head close to hers. “You're going to be okay Sam. I've got you.” She let out a big shuddering sigh and stopped sobbing. Her breathing was still in ragged gasps but at least she wasn't sobbing any more. He didn't think his heart could take much more of this. He looked at the Doctor who was drawing up more of the drug. Jack kept talking to her while the Doctor injected more drug into her arm, then kept talking to her, kept touching her face until her breathing slowed and her body relaxed more and more until her breathing got deeper and more even and her body fully relaxed in unconsciousness. He closed his eyes, he could feel tears on his face. He took a deep ragged breath to settle himself and winced at the stab of pain he felt, he put his hand to his side as he straightened up.  
“You love her very much, don't you” said the Doctor as he carefully looked at Jack's face. Then he added in a concerned voice “You don't look so good yourself, are you alright?”  
There was no point in denying it after the what the man had just seen. “Yes, I love her very much, but I'm okay. Just a couple of cracked ribs, she's the one you need to worry about.” It was the first time Jack had ever put his feelings for her into words, he sighed and watched the Doctor as he started to remove things from his bag.

The doctor looked over at the guards out side the cell and asked them to go and get the portable scanners. Jack followed his gaze and took note of the silent men, they were all looking down at Sam, he turned back and realised that during her struggle, the towels had slipped sideways and they could see all of her. The pad had even moved, so they could also see her blond pubic hair. He reached for the towels as he seethed with anger and quickly covered her body, restoring her modesty. What was left of it. No doubt these men had all seen their sex tape and had all seen a hell of a lot more of Sam that they were not worthy to see at all. He tried to ignore the flash of even more anger at the men having seen her at her most vulnerable in that film. He shoved the feeling down deep. If his plan worked. They would no doubt be seeing a lot more of her body and her vulnerability. Hopefully the popularity of their sex tape would help secure their fate. Their future. Her future. It had to work. It had to.

The doctor had looked at Jack's face as he had covered the woman he loves. His face momentarily had flashed with a dark seething anger, then he seemed to control it and a sadness came over him, then it settled into one of control as Jack had looked back at him again. This man had a deep intensity about him. There was no doubt he deeply loved this woman. They both had lean athletic builds, their bodies well muscled and fit looking. They certainly were fine specimens apart from the bruising and wounds. The man, Jack, had not said a word about his own injuries, his interest only in getting help for his woman. He could see the deep bruising on his ribs, the swelling in his knees, one in particular and the way he winced when he moved certain ways told him that was right about his cracked ribs. He put his mind back to the woman. Jack had startled him, when he said the woman's name was Sam, when he had addressed the woman he had called her Carter, but he had resorted to Sam when she obviously needed deeper reassurance. First he would need to treat and stitch her breast. The poor woman had certainly been in a lot of pain, he could scarcely believe how much of the sedative it had finally taken, to get her unconscious.

Jack watched the doctor, he looked at him briefly before looking back down at the equipment he was laying out on top of the towel on Sam's stomach. It was obvious that he was going to stitch the wound on her breast. Jack moved and carefully uncovered the wounded breast and tucked the corner of the towel under and out of the way. Her breast gently rose and fell as she breathed. Her pink nipple soft and relaxed. He raised his head as he heard a trolley being rumbled down the row of cells. The portable scanners he assumed as it rolled into the cell. It was very familiar looking tech. Ancient. He knew that without a doubt, but there was something else added to it, some modifications, maybe to make it usable for anyone he guessed. There had been many times that he had to go and accompany Carter just to activate a piece of ancient tech. The trolley stopped at his side of the mattress and he absentmindedly chuckled as he automatically reached out and touched the tech, as expected it glowed to life under his touch. There were sudden noises of exclamation from the guards and the doc had jerked back to land on his ass. When Jack looked at the doctor to figure out why, he saw the surprised look on his face and he followed the direction of the doctors gaze back to the glowing tech. Crap. Crap. He quickly pulled his hand away. Oops. 

“How did you do that?” asked the doctor. “Um, you know that weird blood I told you about......” stammered Jack then he swung round quickly as he heard running boot steps. They were running away. He looked at the other men. They were awestruck “He's a descendant of the Gods” one of them managed to get out. Oh crap, Jack hoped that this was a good thing. It had better be a good thing. He slowly and painfully turned back to look at the doctor and gestured to the doctor. “All yours doctor....... Scan away...” and then he put his hands firmly on to Carter's arm. It had really hurt when he had twisted around so fast, he had reacted without thinking. The doctor to his credit recovered quickly from his surprise. “Can you do it again?” The doctor asked now seemingly fascinated. “Will it help her if I do Doctor?” Jack asked. “Yes, yes, touch it please, and call me Doc” the doctor asked as he gestured to the smaller piece of tech. Voices of the guards erupted in a gaggle of comments as it glowed to life. “Amazing” said the doctor, then he asked Jack to pass him the the hand sized piece of tech that was attached by a long cord. Doc held it close to the wound on Carter's breast, pressed a button and immediately a screen flashed to life on the base part of the tech, bringing up a picture of Sam's breast and what lay beneath the skin. “Amazing” said Doc again “Normally all anyone can get is a series of beeps that indicate a lack of integrity in the tissues beneath the wand. As the beeps get louder, the higher the damage is below the skin, it tells me if I need to investigate below the skin or not. But this...” he said in awe “This is.... incredible. I can see everything, and so clearly! He pointed to the screen, to a small pocket in Sam's breast. They are a series of small abscesses. I would not normally have been able to pick them up until they were much bigger and much more dangerous!” Abscesses! Jack's heart stuttered. He knew how dangerous an untreated abscess could be. He was now extremely glad that he had absentmindedly activated the tech. Those little suckers could have killed her!

Doc left the the scanner hand piece resting on Carter's breast, as he gloved up and opened a surgical pack he had previously placed on her belly. He liberally doused the wound with some pink liquid, Jack figured it must be some sort of antiseptic. Then Doc picked up a scalpel and sliced further into Carter's breast. He cut into the wound, making it deeper as he checked the screen every now and then until he was close to the abscesses. He blotted the wound to clear the blood away every now and then and also added more pink liquid before slicing carefully around the little sacs and removed them all in one small mass. Doc tidied the messy edges of the wound, and damaged flesh, cutting it away to reveal neat edges of flesh and skin. Then he began to stitch the wound, starting with a few internal stitches, he continued to stitch up Carter's breast with small, very neat stitches. Jack was pleased with the stitching job, all Carter would be left with would be an indentation and a neat scar that would fade in time. Doc cleaned the skin around the wound and patted it dry before placing a sticky edged dressing over the wound.  
“Amazing, this is truly amazing, lets have a look at her wrist now, you said it was bent over backwards?” Doc asked.  
“Yes, all the way back to her arm” replied Jack, with a little anger clear in his voice. Jack unwrapped Carter's wrist and lower arm from the towel he had wrapped it up in. Doc changed gloves after moving the suture kit further down Sam's body. Sam's right wrist was swollen and misshapen, he had straightened it as much as he could before wrapping it. He had no idea what damage was inside, but he was sure her tendons and ligaments were damaged. Jack laid it out gently on the towel covering Sam as Doc sighed at the damage. Doc placed the scanner slowly over her hand, and then over her wrist and lower arm. The top was broken off her Radius bone and there was definite tendon and ligament damage as well as a dislocation of her Ulna. Jack held the wand and found out that if he was touching the wand he did not need to touch the machine as well. He held it over the bones while Doc manipulated them back into place. The break in the Radius looked clean and it locked neatly back into the broken end. Some of the smaller bones showed cracks, but did not seem displaced. Everything intact was stretched from the prolonged dislocation and the ligaments and tendons were broken or damaged near the break and some of her muscles were torn. 

“This needs specialized surgery, which I cannot preform. I have straightened the bones and put the tendons back were they are meant to lay. I will cast her wrist and hand to prevent her from moving it, but until she can have corrective surgery she will be unable to use it, except for possibly some of her fingers. Once the bones are healed, I will make a splint for her so her wrist can continue to be protected. I am sorry I cannot do more” Jack nodded and Doc said he could put the scanner down and help him cast her wrist. The casting equipment was on the trolley. First a soft bandage was applied, then a firmer bandage followed by a version of plaster, which was smeared all over the top bandage and shaped to a neat cast before it dried. It did not take long to dry and then Jack ran the scanner over it to make sure everything had stayed where it should. Doc tested her fingers to make sure that the blood supply was not restricted.  
“ All right” said Doc, “let's change machines and we will check her skull before I stitch the wound on her head”. Jack put the small wand away and picked up the larger one and handed it to the Doc before reaching back and touching the larger machine. He watched the picture come to life when the Doc turned on the wand and held it over Carter's face. The broken cheekbone showed up clearly, a crack wiggling nearly all the way down to the roots of her teeth in her upper jaw. Crap. It was worse that what he had thought, but Doc confirmed that it was straight and looked good. Then his heart skipped a beat when Doc moved the scanner to place it over where she had been struck by the bullet and saw the line in Carter's skull. Jack looked at Doc and saw the answer in his eyes. Goddammit. Her skull had a dirty big crack in it.

“Well?” came a loud voice “What do you see?” Jack looked around and took his hand off the machine. The bastard was here at last. The Master.  
“She is very badly injured Master” said Doc “Her cheekbone is broken and had to be straightened. The wound to her breast is infected and her right wrist is broken with a lot of other damage. She has a skull fracture under the bullet wound and her scalp still needs to be stitched. I recommend that she needs strict bed rest for at least four weeks. After that it will depend on how her bones are mending. Her wrist will always be a weakness and she may only have very limited use of it in the future. She will definitely not be able to preform for at least six weeks, most likely eight weeks as the crack in her skull is very serious. I have not yet assessed the man's injuries.” The Master stared at Sam stonily while he listed to the doctor's diagnosis, then he said to Jack “Touch the machine again”. Jack touched the larger machine and it hummed to life, Doc put the wand back over her skull fracture so the Master could see it. “Isn't it marvelous Master, with this man's help I can be far more accurate with injuries and their treatment. Being able to use the full features of these machines will save lives. I will be able to predict difficult deliveries with more accuracy, increase the live birth rate and lower the death rate among the breeders” said Doc with excitement. 

“What did you mean by Preform?” asked the Master.  
“I am sorry if I spoke out of place Master, I had assumed that because of the incredible popularity of this mated pair's fuck recording that you would want them used as a permanent couple in an entertainment room Master. The men have been watching it many times over, they have become very lustful when watching the Golden Angel and the Silver Stallion fuck with such skill and passion” said Doc in a subdued tone. The Master thought for a minute, then asked the crowd of men around him if any of them had seen the fuck recording. All of the men around him admitted that they had watched it. When the Master asked them if they thought men would pay to watch the fuck recording, one of the guards laughed and said they were already paying to see it now and it was worth paying for many times over. He told the Master that he had tried the skills shown on a whore and she had been screaming with pleasure. Another guard told him that he had tried the cunt licking on his wife and said that 'she had gone crazy with lust, and now SHE asks ME for a fuck!' All the men laughed until the Master held up his hand for silence.  
“So” said the Master “You have named them already, who would like to fuck the Golden Angel.?” The men went silent. “Why are you all so quiet? Not one of you wants to fuck her?” he paused for a little while and got no response he asked ”Why not?”.

The guard Callan, who had carried Carter to the cell, spoke. “It is easy to see that the Golden Angel belongs to the Silver Stallion. She showed great trust in him and would never react like that for any other man. She was clearly frightened of his Stallion cock, but she trusted him and then bonded with him and shared his passion. It was a joy to watch such honest passion. Pain is so easily found, but passion like that is rare, it makes her even more beautiful that she gave so much trust to the Silver Stallion. Seeing her passion, her true pleasure, makes me want to have the same. I think she is truly an angel of trust and hope. Watching them fuck makes me want to find my own angel that trusts me enough to show such passion to me.”  
The men around nodded in agreement. Then another guard spoke up, a guard named Darrim. Jack recognized his voice as the worst of the two evil breakfast men. “It was so fucking good to watch that Stallion's huge cock being squeezed into her tight golden cunt. Watching her face was so damn hot, that Silver Stallion sure knows how to fuck that Angel! I could watch that fuck over and over all day long. He fucked her from a scared tight bitch to a moaning passionate Angel. It makes me want to do that too. To conquer a whore with pleasure instead of pain. Conquering a whore with pain is easy, but conquering a whore with pleasure? I want to do that! It would be a challenge to get a whore to scream with passion. The whores can fake pleasure well, but they always hold back and you can tell. They are fucked so much, they never show real passion.”  
Callan then spoke again “If our customers watched that fuck, maybe they would want to try and fuck our whores into pleasure as well. It could be a new challenge for the customers. Some of them enjoy making our whores hurt, but maybe we could lure more customers in with a challenge of learning how to get a whore to scream with pleasure instead of pain!”

The Master thoughtfully considered what had been said. It was true, that they had been losing customers, fucking most of the whores was like using your own hand. Rather boring. Callan had certainly had a great idea. Would it bring in more customers? Lure old customers back? Could they promote the film of the Golden Angel and the Silver Stallion?. The Silver Stallion fucks scared tight cunt and transforms her into a beautiful Angel of passion! Learn how to get your whore to scream with passion of an Angel. He liked it. He knew that watching that fuck had been something special. It HAD made him want to experience it too. He had tried. With the Golden Angel himself. Somehow she had resisted the drugs and had fought to protect herself. She was a soldier, he had seen her capture one of his men in a very slick move, while suffering a serious head injury! He knew now that she would never stop fighting. He had expected her to fight so he had given her a generous dose of the drug, but it still had not been enough. She had fought to be back with the Stallion who clearly cared for her very much. The Stallion had been desperate to save her life, when she had choked on her own bloody vomit. He had begged. He knew what Callan had spoken of, that the pair had bonded during their fuck. She had obviously trusted her leader, but after fighting to be back with him, it was evident that the Stallion clearly meant much more to her than he first thought. The Stallion seemed to have hardly been affected by the drug. He had obviously had a great sexual interest in his soldier whore, he had reacted with his cock at just seeing her naked tits. Once he could see all of her naked body, his lust had grown, the drug had definitely affected him, just as it affected her in the beginning, but once he had been allowed to fuck her, they had fought it. He had fought it so he would not hurt her and she had fought it because she had been scared. Although once he had his cock fully inside her cunt they had seemed to both lose control to the fuck drug.

No one had ever resisted the drug before. He didn't think he could trust either of them to fuck with someone else. They would no doubt cause damage, either to themselves or someone else. He had actually been full of remorse when he had seen the woman die. It had shocked him, he knew he should never have touched her. She had almost been killed through his stubborn pride at her rejection. He had been relieved when the Stallion had saved her. He had been so angry at his man for kicking her in retaliation for his broken nose. The man had been punished for his lack of control and hurting her without permission. He had known that she had a bad head injury, that she had struggled to stay conscious at times, but he had not thought that it was this bad. He had known that this pair would be able to be used in some way to increase the income for his business, but had not quite worked out how. He had realised that there would be no breaking this pair up, so Callan's idea was great one indeed. They would be able to use the recording, and possibly the man, until the woman's head was healed. He would need to test the man and see if he will be able to be used safely without his woman. The old man, the Silver Stallion was a direct descendant from the Gods. He had the power to operate the God's technology. If the Doctor could indeed use this man to operate the scanners, then he would indeed be able to have a lower loss of life and therefore save him time and ultimately, money. This man, this descendant of the Gods was important. He wanted to try to manipulate this man's bond with the golden haired beauty to work to his advantage. He held up his hand to silence all the chatter of the men expressing their thoughts about the new pair and their fuck recording. Watching them fuck, had also prompted him to want her again, but knowing he would never be able to use the golden haired woman for himself, he had sent for a virgin. He never usually bothered with virgins, as they bought a very high price at auction. He always witnessed their first fucks as a condition of sale, he usually got enjoyment out of watching their pain. The fear at having their first cock in their innocent, tight little cunts, their first scream of pain, when a cock is shoved in them without mercy. Watching them bleed. Watching them break. But after watching the recording of the soldiers fucking, and seeing it all over again, he had taken a scared young virgin and had tied her to his bed with no drugs, nothing to guarantee her cooperation. He had pleasured that young virgin with his mouth, just like the Stallion had done. The virgin had gone from scared, to being wet with sexual excitement very quickly. He had touched her gently, worshiped her breasts, sucked on her neck, he had no idea that sucking on a woman's neck could give them such pleasure! Then once she had experienced her first orgasm, he had shown the virgin his large erect cock, she had gone back to being scared very quickly, but he had done as the Stallion had done, and he had eased his hard cock in to her tight cunt, inch by inch, stretching her gently. It had been extremely pleasurable for him and he had watched her face as she had felt the intense pleasure of a cock moving inside her cunt for the first time. She had gotten over her fear, had let the pleasure take hold and had been incredible to watch as she orgasmed on her very first cock, he had been unable to control himself and he had orgasmed in response to hers. It had been addictive, the power of taking a scared virgin and controlling her pleasure, teaching her things she did not know about her own body. Very addictive! He had already gone through four virgins, and he could not bear to part with them after they showed him such trust, and he had placed them in his personal harem. He was tempted to try a practiced whore and see if he could get the same real response from her too.

“I agree with you” the Master said. “I have decided that they will be an excellent entertainment fuck. Callan you will manage the new promotion. As it seems the Golden Angel will take quite some time to heal, you will promote the recording instead, challenging men to fuck as well as our Silver Stallion. Promote it as a teaching tool as well. Then after viewings of the recording, we will auction the virgins, extending a challenge to the men to fuck like the Stallion and take their virgins from fearful girls to wanton whores that will beg for their cocks again and again. The gathered men cheered and then the Master motioned to the cell next door and told the guards to bring the breeder to him. Jack had been watching in fascination at the small crowd of men and he had listened to their views with interest. It sounds as though his and Carter's sex tape was causing a revolution in the whore industry. When the Master had spoken about his agreement to the suggestion and his new promotion idea, Jack's stomach had twisted with anger and nausea, Their sex tape was going to be shown to customers. How many strangers would be watching them in their moments of intimacy. Carter will be mortified! Hell. He was mortified! But Carter! How dare they. How dare they watch her writhe with pleasure, watch and see her fear. Her wonder. Her orgasms. Their intimate moments were now public. Very public! When the Master had motioned towards Callie's cell, his heart had twisted for the poor girl. What in the hell was she going to have to suffer through now?

The Master then motioned towards Jack. Jack's heart had almost beat out of his chest as two guards came into the cell and had pulled him up and roughly restrained him, tying his hands behind his back, before pushing him out to kneel before the Master. He had cried out in pain when they had pulled him up and he had cried out again when shoved to his knees. His back and side on fire with burning pain. His whole damn body ached. Callie was standing beside him. She was heavily pregnant. A very pretty young girl with light brown skin and long raven black curly hair. The Master spoke. “I know beautiful young Callie here is a favourite among the guards. She is very beautiful isn't she? But she has a tight cunt, she is always in pain and often gets torn. I want to see you work your skills on her. I want to see her enjoy your cock.”  
Jack was horrified. The Master wanted him to rape this young girl? The same girl who had showed them compassion and had helped him with Carter? No way in hell was he going to rape anyone. No way in hell. He was going to have to try out his plan right now. Jack looked at the Master and said in a calm voice “I can't do that, I can't fuck her”.  
The Master motioned to his guards and they pulled him up on his feet as he grimaced with pain. “If you do not fuck this breeder and show us your skills to bring her pleasure, you will be punished”  
“There is only one woman I can fuck now” he said, keeping his face impassive.  
“You had never fucked her before and now you say you cannot fuck another?” the Master scoffed “You fuck this breeder now or I will punish you severely” said the Master as he pulled out his knife, the same knife that had cut Carter's breast.

Jack swallowed. Crap he hoped this worked. “You forced me to fuck my soldier and now I have changed her blood. We shared a great pleasure together, so great that it triggered my blood to change hers. When we orgasmed together my seed caused her blood to change and now she is my true mate. I can only complete the change once. Once it is done I can only fuck the woman whose blood I have changed to be compatible with mine. Our blood is now the same. I cannot fuck anyone else, just as my mate can never fuck another. She is my mate and I am hers. Our blood is now linked to each other and is poisonous to anyone else. Our bodies are poison to anyone who tries to steal our pleasure.”  
Silence. Everyone was silent. Jack was as nervous as hell, but he had to keep his game face on. This HAD to work. He had to stop anyone from trying to rape Carter, and this was the only solid plan he could come up with. Their Naquadah. What are the chances that any of these men have met an ex host? And now the bonus on top had been the fact that they had seen him activate his ancient gene. He needed to cement this. The Master looked as puzzled as hell. Good. At least he hadn't just dismissed the idea. The Master then asked him what he meant by changing their blood, what did it mean, what did he change it to? Jack used the 'descendant of the God's ' angle to help push his fairy tale. “You know I am a 'descendant of the God's', My blood is different to everyone else, that is why I can use the God's technology. When my body chooses a mate to breed with, my body must change her blood so I can breed with her. Her blood is changed so she can carry my child. So she can carry a descendant of the God's. When I gave her my seed, it caused her body to start changing. I did not know she was my mate until I fucked her. My body chooses my true mate.”  
Silence. Still silence then some muttering started up.  
The Master silenced them. “Could the Doctor see the differences in your blood?”  
“Yes, under a microscope, he can show you the difference. He can clearly see the differences of our special blood” Jack told him  
“A microscope?”  
“A machine that lets you see tiny particles in the blood” explained Jack.  
“I have one of those Master” said the Doctor who had been listening intently to Jack's words “I can test their blood. I already have a sample of the Angel's blood. I can take some of his blood and check them for you.”

The Master the very quickly used his knife to slice along the front of one of Jack's ribs. Jack jerked back and gasped in shock. The men that were nearby quickly moved away. One man cried out “His blood is on me! Get it off, get it off!” Jack gritted his teeth together so he wouldn't laugh. Crap it stung like a bitch. “Doctor you may come and collect his blood” said the Master as he too backed away. The Doctor came to Jack with some empty glass vials in his gloved hands and held them against Jacks chest to catch the blood that was running freely down his body. The Doctor then looked at the Master and told him he had better be careful with the blood on his knife. The Master actually looked a little freaked out. Jack looked down so the Master wouldn't see the smirk on his face. Once he had himself back in control, he had focused on the glass vials that had been filled with blood. He looked at the Doc and he knew he had found a friend in this hell hole.  
“You WILL see it, you can't miss it, it will contain an element that you have never seen in blood before” Jack reassured him, hoping he was telling the truth. The Doc grabbed some gauze from his bag that he had bought out of the cell with him, and held it out towards the Master.  
“You had better clean his blood off with this”  
“You do it” said the Master as he held out the blade towards the Doc. Yep. Definitely freaked. The Doc carefully took the knife with great care and wiped the blade clean before handing it back, then turned back to Jack with a small smile and used a clean piece of gauze and held it firmly against the cut, making Jack hiss with pain. The Doc looked at the Master will a serious look on his face.  
“I had better stitch him up before his blood taints anything else” the Master quickly nodded, then looked at Callie, who was looking at Jack's cock with wide scared eyes. The Master smiled and he silenced his men again and asked who would like to fuck Callie and show that they had learned something from the Silver Stallion's fuck recording. Several men put up their hands. Jack felt sick, he hoped that they were not going to do it in front of him! Jack winced and flinched as Doc poured antiseptic over his wound. Crap. Now it REALLY stung! 

The Master chose Callan, so he would have 'real experience' when dealing with customers. The Master then told four men to hold Callie up high so they could all see. So they lifted poor Callie and two held her under her knees, spreading her legs wide, the other two held her arms and shoulders. Her big pregnant belly stuck up in the air, her large breasts sagging slightly to the sides. She had cried out in fright when the men had lifted her up, but it did not take long for the man who had been chosen to stand in front of her and touch her opened cunt. Jack swallowed his nausea. Oh yeah. They were going to do it in front of him. He flinched as he felt the needle pierce his skin, apparently no such thing as local anesthetic here! Fabulous! The cut was about four or five inches long and he was not looking forward to this, but at least it would keep his focus off poor Callie. Callan put his two fingers inside Callie and was pushing them in and out of her, the man was just about salivating, but the look on Callie's face was filled with pain and discomfort. Jack closed his eyes and flinched as the needle passed through his skin again. The bastard had not even got her wet yet, just shoved his fingers in while she was still dry. He felt sorry for her. He felt awful, this was because of him and it was his fault. She cried out in pain and Jack had suddenly had enough! He owed her. He could swallow his embarrassment for her.  
He opened his eyes and yelled out “STOP!”. The Doc jumped in surprise, yanking on the thread currently anchored in Jacks chest. “OW!!...... Not you Doc!” Jack whined and then turned to the man who had his fingers jammed in Callie's poor dry pussy. This man had been gentle with Carter and he appreciated that, but really... had he taken any notice of that recording?!  
“You need to get her WET first, you can't just stick your fingers in her unless she's wet! IT HURTS! Did you hear her? Did you see her face. She's in pain!” Callan had the decency to look embarrassed. 

Jack continued “You saw the sex tape didn't you?” The man looked a little confused so Jack used words they were familiar with “Fuck recording, you saw the fuck recording?" Callan nodded. “Okay, so what did I do before I put my fingers in?" Jack asked. Several men shouted out “You licked her cunt”  
“That's right” said Jack “First you lick her pu...... cunt. You can GENTLY touch her breasts” The men looked confused again. “Oh for cryin' out loud.... TITS, gently touch her tits, gently squeeze her nipples. GENTLY!” Callan licked Callie's cunt as he reached under her leg and then up to squeeze the nipple of one breast. Jack saw Callie's face change to one of surprise as she felt the tingles of pleasure instead of pain. “Lick her harder” Jack instructed him, and he saw Callie's hips move “suck on her clit” Callan stopped at looked at him. “Oh Geez! Thought Jack, this was like pulling teeth “Her Clitoris. Every woman has a little.... nub.... at the top of her..... cunt”.  
“Her pleasure bud” someone called out.  
“Great! Thank you! Her pleasure bud!!” Jack repeated. "Suck on her pleasure bud, softly at first, then suck a little stronger.” Callan put his mouth back on Callie's cunt and found what he was looking for. Jack saw Callie's hips thrust into the air and watched as she tried to widen her legs. The men holding her legs stepped out a bit and widened then for her and Callie thrust again and moaned with pleasure! “Is she nice and wet yet? Does she taste sweet? Jack asked.  
Callan took his mouth off Callie's cunt and nodded “Fuck she tastes good!”. Callie actually moaned in disappointment at the loss of pleasure.  
“Now” said Jack “Now you can use your fingers, but you don't want to just shove them into her cunt, you put them in slowly, you will feel her trying to squeeze your fingers, trying to get more pleasure, that's when you curl them up to touch her G Spot” Everyone looked at him blankly, even the Doctor. “Geez.... These poor women” Jack muttered “Up behind their... pleasure bud.... is the G Spot. It feels a little different, kind of bumpy and rough compared to the rest of her cunt, you use your hand with the palm facing up and curl your fingers up to touch it and rub against it as you gently move your fingers in and out. When she starts to get wetter you can press a bit harder. Listen to HER and watch HER. She will let you know if it feels good or not. Pay attention to her hips, if she pushes her cunt towards you, then it feels great and she wants more. If she pulls away, it hurts, or it's not comfortable, so pull your fingers back a little and try again. Once you have the right spot, the G spot and her hips are pushing towards you, suck on her pleasure bud again and hopefully if you are doing everything right, she will orgasm. Some women need more, some need less. Just pay attention to their bodies. Okay. Go ahead and try it. Fingers in gently and bend them a little.” he instructed.

Callan obeyed Jack's instructions and before long he had Callie moaning again, with her hips thrusting. Her face showed surprise after another increase in pleasure. Callan then put his mouth back on her clit and sucked as he played with Callie's G Spot. Callie's mouth opened as her hips pushed harder towards the man's head. She started moaning loudly and her legs began to tremble and Jack told him to suck harder. Callie's hips went crazy, then Jack could see her starting to try and curl up over her big belly. “Suck even harder” Jack said and then Callie exploded into orgasm, bucking wildly in the men's arms as she moaned and writhed. When Callie started to try and pull her legs away, Jack knew she had had enough.  
“Stop sucking” he told him “ease your fingers out and you men gently put her on her hands and knees. Any other position will be far too uncomfortable for a woman who is this heavily pregnant”. The men carefully eased her legs down then helped her on to her hands and knees. Jack looked around and could see that a lot of men had their hands down their pants or had their their hard cocks simply hanging out as they stroked themselves. He turned his attention back to Callan and continued to instruct him in the art of pleasuring a woman “Now you just can't ram your cock into her, you will ruin all the good work you have done” Jack continued “Use her juices to coat your cock, to help make it easier to go in. Then slowly, carefully put it in. She will push back against you when she is ready for more. NEVER. NEVER fuck a woman's ass unless she asks for it. Women usually don't like being fucked in the ass. Playing with her ass is okay, but never with your cock unless she asks for it. A woman has a p... cunt for a reason. Your cock belongs in her cunt, so put it in slowly. You can give her a bit of your cock, then pull out a bit then try and go a bit further each time. Once you are all the way in, slow thrusts to start with, until you are sure that she's feeling comfortable with how far your cock reaches. Then you can go for it, if she pushes back she wants more. Harder and faster. Just like with your mouth. Once you are close to blowing, lean forward and put a hand around her leg and under her belly to her... pleasure bud and give it a few gentle rubs and hopefully she will orgasm with you. She might need more pressure on her bud. If you can't hold on and you go before she does you can't just leave her... frustrated, you have to finish her pleasure too. A few more rubs on her pleasure bud or you might have to use your mouth again”. 

Callan had been stroking his cock as he listened to Jack, then he turned back to Callie and followed Jack's instructions to the letter. Jack turned his head so he could watch him, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt Callie, he almost cried out in horror when he saw Callie's naked back. It was covered in old scars. Whipping scars criss crossed her back so thickly, that there almost was not a patch of unscarred skin to be seen, from her shoulders all the way down to her buttocks. She must have suffered dreadfully during her two years as a whore. No wonder she had thought getting pregnant had been lucky. The sight instantly made him feel incredibly nauseous as it bought back memories of the whipping Carter had suffered at the hands of Turghan so many years ago. She had been struck 10 times, and had left her back scarred, but luckily it had not been a deep cutting, single tailed whip. Jack had caught glimpses of her back every now and then over their many years together off world. It always made him feel so damn guilty when he saw her scars. They had made a few very stupid mistakes during their first year. One of them resulting in Carter's wicked abuse from Turghan. Jack closed his eyes for a few seconds and forcefully turned his thoughts back to Callan. Callan already had his cock inside her and Callie was pushing back for more, moaning loudly. Her legs spread wider and her hips lowered to alter his cock's position inside her to a more comfortable one, then she started to lower her head as well. Callan was thrusting hard and Callie was starting to wail a long drawn out wail while she began to tremble, he slammed into her a few more times, then suddenly as if just remembering, he reached down and felt around for her clit. It didn't take Callie long and she was wailing at a high pitch through her orgasm while her hips bucked and shook hard. Callan managed a few more thrusts before be lost control and orgasmed himself. There were more than a couple of men in the room that had joined him.  
Jack smirked a little. At least Callie had got to enjoy it. He sobered as the horrid thought came to him, that it could well have been her first orgasm. He looked at Doc, who had been watching the live porn show unfold before him.  
Doc looked back at Jack incredulously “G Spot?” He questioned before he looked back at Callie who was still jerking through powerful aftershocks as her arms trembled to hold her up. “How do you know such secrets about the female body?” He asked, he had been amazed to see Callie's response.  
Jack smirked “Descended from God's remember”.


	6. A FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack find a friend and ally in the Doctor.  
> Sam finally gets relief for her pain and Jack continues to worry about Sam and their situation.

Doc looked back at Jack incredulously “G Spot?” He questioned before he looked back at Callie who was still jerking through powerful aftershocks as her arms trembled to hold her up. “How do you know such secrets about the female body?” He asked, he had been amazed to see Callie's response.  
Jack smirked “Descended from God's remember”.

CHAPTER 6 A FRIEND

“Amazing” Doc said “I had no idea the pleasure bud could be felt on the inside as well. Is this what your recording is like? Does Sam react like that too?”  
Jack smiled again “She's even better Doc...... Even better..” Although the positions I used on Sam can't be used on someone who is heavily pregnant, it would be far to uncomfortable. Usually pregnant women can only manage three positions.”  
“THREE?” said Doc in surprise, but there are only two positions, the one you witnessed and the normal man on top”  
Jack's eyes went wide “That's it! You guys only know two positions!”  
Doc nodded. “The men said that you fucked Sam against a wall with her legs in the air, I thought they were lying”  
“Nope” said Jack “Not lying, maybe you should watch it and get educated”  
“Maybe I will..... for educational purposes...”  
“Three positions.....” Jack continued. “On their knees or lying on their sides with the man entering from behind her or sitting on the man who lays on his back”  
“The woman on top? That sounds fascinating” the Doc replied  
There was chatter going on all around and soon the Master's voice boomed out “All of you go and choose a breeder and practice what you have seen. I want you all to be able to give a woman this great pleasure and then be able to instruct and teach our customers”. The men scattered except for Callan who was near Callie who was still kneeling on the floor, the Doc and the two men holding Jack. The Master told Callan to put Callie back into her cell. Callie could barely stand, her legs not yet able to take her weight so Callan swung her gently into his arms as he had done with Carter and carried her into her cell. The Master looked at Jack. The Doctor will check your blood. If you are lying to me, I will punish you severely. If you are not, once your mate is well again you will use her to instruct me on these other positions that you know of.”  
“Yeah. Sure. You betcha.” said Jack. Geez Carter was going to kill him, he had just signed them up for some live Kama Sutra porn shows in front of the Master! Great....... Just Great...... At least, hopefully everyone will stay away from Carter and no one will even consider raping her now. They probably won't even be game to touch her now they think her blood is poison like mine! All he wanted to do was keep her safe  
“OW!” he yelled as Doc started to stitch his chest without warning. At least the Master had gone. All the cells around him were full of moans, but this time they were sounds of pleasure instead of pain. It made him feel good. At least something positive might come from this nightmare. The Doc finished the stitch and told the men to put Jack back in the cell and release him so he could finish the rest and they would be free to go and use a breeder. So they quickly pushed Jack back into the cell and cut through his bonds and literally ran off. Callan had taken over at the door, and as soon as the Doc had followed Jack in. Callan locked the door again.

The Doc got him to lay down next to Sam so it was easier for him to work on the stitches. As he stitched he bent down and whispered.  
“Am I really going to find something strange in your blood?”  
“Yes” said Jack wincing as the needle went in. He was sure glad that Carter hadn't been awake when her breast had been stitched. Crap.  
“Is it true you cannot breed with another?” Doc whispered again. Jack just looked at him and then at Carter, then back at the Doc while he carefully chose his whispered words. “She will fight to protect herself with her last breath. I wasn't kidding when I said she has been tortured before. She will fight and I can't bear to see her hurt. I will do anything, say anything, to keep her safe. You WILL see that our blood IS different and there is no doubt that any baby we might have will also have that difference too....... I will also do anything...... and everything... to keep any babies we might have, with us and safe. I have already suffered through losing a son and I never, ever want her to go through that. She has spent the last 8 years on a very dangerous front line to protect our world. She has sacrificed EVERYTHING to do that. She's 36, our planet is still in need of defence, but if we are stuck here and I get her pregnant, if she finally gets the chance to have a baby, and then have it taken from her..... I don't think she would survive it.” his voice broke with emotion “I don't think I would survive it.... I know she would find a way to kill herself if she was ever trapped here alone as a whore. I need to do everything I can to keep us together. To keep her safe. I might stretch the truth, but I have not lied about the element in our blood.”

He could see the Doc thinking. “She is 36 and has never had a child?” he asked incredulously.  
“Like I told you Doc, she has given up everything to help defend our world. She has saved my ass so many times, saved our world many times. We would have found it impossible to defend our planet without her and she knew it, so she stayed and put her dreams of having a family on hold.” Jack cleared his voice and then spoke normally “Is she going to be alright... Was there any bleeding or swelling? Would having a fracture really make THAT much difference to having a severe concussion? She had a severe concussion not long ago, she did a lot of sleeping but this just feels different.”  
“How long ago was the concussion? Do you know what kind of force was involved?” asked the Doc as he continued to stitch Jack's chest.  
“No one knows how long she was initially out for, she was alone. She had been trying to get some of our ships systems on line in a small crystal control room while they were under attack, the ship got a big jolt and her head was slammed in to a wall at a fairly high speed. In the mad scramble for the crew to abandon ship, she was missed in the control room. She lost consciousness repeatedly over the next few days as she worked to get our ship unstuck and rescue the crew. She single handedly saved one of our battle cruisers and over a hundred people while she was severely concussed. Now she's..... she's in so much pain and she can't stay awake.”  
“We will look at the scan again when I am finished here, this time we should not be interrupted.”  
“She saved our lives so many times, she would always think of something to get us out of a tight spot.” Jack mused.  
“Us?”  
“Our team. There were four of us. We were the leading team in the defense of our planet. We were responsible for finding possible allies and technology we could use in the war against the Goa'uld. We sure kicked a lot of System Lord asses in our time” Jack smirked then grimaced as the needle went through his skin again. Yep....... A bit of local anesthetic sure would have been nice. 

The Doc finished the stitch and then suddenly froze, he glanced at Callan then back at Jack.  
“A team of four?” he whispered “Who defeated System Lords? You are the Tauri?” Jack just nodded and watched the Doc “SG1” he whispered with his eyes wide “You are SG1?  
Jack nodded again. “We were visiting one of our allies for a festival when they got raided. We got caught by surprise”  
“You said 'were' a team, are you no longer a team?” asked Doc  
“I got promoted to General to run our entire base of operations, so SG1 is now Carter's. She got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and she leads SG1 now.”  
“A woman leads your best team?”  
“Regardless of the fact that she is a woman, she is the best. She wouldn't be leading SG1 if she wasn't”  
“I have heard many tales about your battles with the System Lords. The Master lost many, many customers with the loss of each System Lord. The whore ships would be used to reward the Jaffa soldiers. I think it would be best if your identity was kept a secret.”  
“Your Master took our identification tags that we always wear around our necks, He knows our names. He could probably piece it together if he tried hard enough.”  
“Then let's hope he does not try. It sounds as though the new promotion will keep him very distracted for quite some time, especially if we get very busy with new customers. If we are busy and making a lot of money he will most likely not bother with you, unless you draw attention to yourself somehow.”  
“Gotcha.... Be good..... Make him lots of money” Jack said seriously.

Doc smiled as he finished the last stitch, cleaned the skin around the wound and dried it then stuck a sticky plaster over it, just like he had with Carter's breast, then he assisted Jack into a sitting position .  
“Touch the scanner again. Let's have a good look at her head shall we? Carter.... You called her Carter, but you also called her Sam?”  
“Carter is her last name, I've pretty much always called her Carter, but her first name is Samantha, she prefers Sam. My name is Jack, I really appreciate you...... Doc?.... “ Jack looked at Doc who had a frozen look of surprise on his face. “Doc?... What did I say?”  
Doc shook his head “No... no I was just surprised.... that... you called her by her last name. Is that what you normally do with soldiers under your command?”  
“No, I usually refer to them by their rank, or rank and surname.” replied Jack.  
“So why did you address Sama... Sam differently from the others? Did you address the others on your team the same way?”  
“Aahh.... nooo....... I... ah... just found it easier to call her Carter than her rank as well. The other two on our team were a civilian, a languages expert and a former First Prime Jaffa, they are just called by their first names. Carter is military, so it's... different, there has to be a measure of respect between us, so she always calls me by my rank or Sir.”  
“Yes I noticed that she called you Sir.” Doc paused before he continued. “Does she know?”  
“Know what?” Jack asked, a little confused.  
“That you love her.” Doc said gently “Is that why you address her differently from the other soldiers? Is it your way of conveying that she means something more to you than just another soldier?”

Jack just stared at him in shock.. how the hell did he work that out? Oh yeah.... Doctor.... Smart guy.... But still, he had to be extra smart to figure that out... And he had already worked out that Jack loved her. Jack wasn't sure how to word it “Yeah I guess.... I could never just call her Sam, even though I could have... in some circumstances.... It was just.... It just made it...”  
“It just made it easier to remind yourself that she was under your command, that you were not allowed to love her?” Doc guessed.  
Jack closed his eyes briefly, then with a wry smile he admitted softly “Yeah... That's about it... Not allowed to love her.... I'm still not allowed to love her.”  
“But here, you are not soldiers anymore. Here, you are allowed to love her... Allowed to call her anything you wish.” Doc told him.  
Jack slowly shook his head, “We might be stuck here, but we will always know who we are.” Jack sighed tiredly before continuing “I can't just dump my feelings on her, that would be so selfish. I couldn't do it to her, not now, not when she had just had her whole life turned upside down. She will need me to stay strong, stay in command. She is badly injured and she needs me to focus on keeping her safe.”  
Doc smiled sadly, he understood what Jack was saying, he knew that Jack felt if he kept their familiar distance between them, it will help him to stay focused. Help keep her feeling reassured. Maybe when she is well again, maybe she will need Jack to be more than just her Commanding Officer, maybe then, he will see that she will need him on a more personal level to survive this place. He knew that nothing he said now would change Jack's mind. He knew that as a soldier, his duty to her would come first. It just proved to him how much Jack really did love her, that he was still willing to put aside his feelings for her, to keep her feeling secure. 

Doc noticed that Jack was now looking extremely tired, “Let's get these scans and stitching done, so you can rest. Are you sure your ribs are still feeling okay?”  
“Yeah. They're fine, I'm just tired and sore..... What can you see in the scan? What's going on in her head? That crack looks pretty damn big.” Jack asked.  
Doc inspected the scan picture of Sam's head, there were signs of swelling, but thankfully no signs of bleeding. Doc told him that they would need to do regular scans to keep a close eye on the swelling, but as the swelling was still only fairly minor, for now the crack in the skull itself should give Sam's brain enough room to swell safely. “Her head will need to be kept still, she will need to be kept sedated for a while until the worst of the swelling goes down. If she is sedated, then her body can use all it's energy to heal.” Doc told Jack.  
“Okay. So we just take it one day at a time” sighed Jack.  
“Unfortunately with brain injuries it is all we can do.” Doc said wryly.  
Doc cleaned her head wound carefully, taking care to lightly clean the exposed skull with antiseptic and then he trimmed back the damaged, dried up and dead edges of scalp around the wound until he got to healthy flesh, and then he stretched the scalp together to cover the gap and stitched it together neatly without even shaving off any of her hair. Jack knew Carter would be happy about that! Doc placed a cannula in the back of Sam's left hand for the fluids and drugs to be administered through and secured it with tape. Doc packed up his equipment and withdrew a vial of the sedative that he had given her before and some syringes from his bag to leave with Jack. He showed him how to draw the drug into the syringe and how much he had given her previously. As the Doctor had no idea how long the drugs would last for Sam, he told Jack that he would have to use his judgment as to when she needed a dose. He told Jack that he would come back later tonight with fluids and more drugs and supplies for her. Jack thanked the Doc sincerely for his gentle care with Carter. The Doc told him in a low voice that he would do everything he could to help them but of course he couldn't promise anything. Jack thanked him and again promised him that he would see the differences with their blood.

When the Doc left and the cell door re-locked, he checked the pad between Carter's legs and made sure she was covered up with the towel. Her skin felt chilled, so he lay down next to her and tried to help warm her with his body heat, putting the extra towels over their torso's again. He was feeling chilled himself. The temperature in the cell was definitely too cool for his liking. It had been even colder to stand in the walkway next to the cell when the 'demonstration' had occurred. He had hoped that his lack of sexual reaction to Callie's fuck cemented his revelation of not being able to fuck any one else. Callie had certainly been a very beautiful young girl, but ultimately she had still been raped. It was the biggest turn off. Especially when he had seen her heavily scarred back. These men used to only recognize that their pleasure resulted from the woman being in pain. It seemed like the louder they screamed, the better their pleasure was. At least these women would now get some pleasure instead of pain. How in the hell was he going to explain all of this to Carter. He had been forced to have sex with his subordinate. He was her Commanding Officer. Essentially he had raped her. He had sexually abused her when she had been restrained. He wondered what was going on at the SGC, General Hammond would have been recalled to fill the chair again while he was missing. Would they search for them? Would they ever be found? In six or so weeks Carter would be forced to let him rape her again. In Public. Using different positions. Not just fuck and get it over and done with, they were going to have to go all out, to sexually excite whoever was watching. He dreaded how this was going to affect her. Affect them. Things had been so strained between them lately. She had been seeing a cop from Denver. He sighed, at least he knew they had not gotten around to having sex yet. He shuddered to think what may have happened differently if she had not been so tight, if she had been having sex with that cop. The Master, no doubt, would have raped her.

It had been terrible that he had been forced to rape her, but at least he had been able to ensure that he had not hurt her, well, physically at least. He knew that Carter would rather be tortured than raped. How would she feel about him now? He still loved her. God help him, he still loved her and she had moved on. With a cop. He was glad for her. She deserved to be happy. Time had dragged on. The war had dragged on since their declarations of caring too much for each other. There was still no real end in sight, yeah a lot of them were gone, but some strong System Lords still remained. She deserved to have what he couldn't give her. She had gotten over him. Moved on. She didn't care for him anymore. What in the hell was going to happen if they were still here when her contraception ran out? She had wanted a family.... but not this way... not with him. Now she might be forced to. But he had spoken the truth before, about her having the chance to have a baby now... this might be her only chance. Forced to get pregnant. If she was still on earth, she would still be fighting a war until it was done. Would she have ever allowed herself to have a baby? Take time off to have a baby? He couldn't see her doing it. She is too much of a good officer. Jack sighed heavily. If it meant keeping Earth safe or her having a baby.... she would choose Earth. Maybe this IS her only chance.  
She probably hated him already. He had raped her. She had been drugged, restrained, helpless and he had raped her. She had only enjoyed it because of the drug. He had been drugged too, but he had still had a relatively clear mind, he had been able to control himself. He had been able to help her enjoy it. Enjoy being raped. Who was he kidding. He felt sick. 

He was going to have to explain to her about his lies. His deception that would most likely ensure that he would have to rape her over and over. She would not have any choice but to concede to his lies or be raped by other men. Would she be grateful? Or would she rather have been raped by strangers than her CO? Would that have been easier to deal with? She had fought against the Master because the drugs had been wearing off. If she had not been drugged would he still have been able to make her orgasm the way that he had? Would she have fought against him? He knew it would be easier on her to keep their military protocols in place as much as possible. Make her accept the strategy he had put in place. Make her accept that he would have to keep having sex with her to ensure their safety? Order her? No. He would never do that. He would present the facts. Present the strategy for their continued safety. That they would have to stick to the strategy until they were found and rescued. Maybe it would be easier on her if she was drugged whenever they had to preform. If she was forced to have exciting hot sex, with her CO, in public, how would she react?. Would she be able to keep up the farce of really enjoying forced sex with him? He knew he would have no trouble 'preforming'. He was getting hard now, just thinking about having sex with her again. How much of a bastard did that make him? That he could easily get an erection and fuck her whenever they were ordered to do so? She would probably hate him for it. Be disgusted with him because of it. She was going to end up hating him if she didn't already. He sighed. All this thinking was scrambling his brain.

The evening gruel got delivered and he couldn't even face the thought of moving, let alone eating. He was so sore and so damn worried about Carter. She had not stirred since the Doc had sedated her. A cracked skull. He realised that he had probably been VERY lucky that he'd been able to resuscitate her after she had died. She had died. Carter had died. She could still die. A cracked skull. He struggled to get his emotions under control. If she died..... He would end it. He would not want to go on without her. He jerked a little in surprise as their cell door opened. The Doc was back. He gritted his teeth as tried unsuccessfully to hold back a pain filled groan as he sat up.  
“Maybe I should have checked your ribs while we had the scanners here” Doc said wryly as he watched Jack trying to cope with his pain.  
“They're good. They're not moving. I can breathe so they're okay” Jack said with a grimacing smile.  
The Doc opened his bag and withdrew a bag similar to Earths saline drips. Jack watched while the Doc squeezed the bag until the attached line filled with fluid. Then he uncapped the cannula on her hand and plugged in the line from the bag. He was securing the line to the cannula when Carter reacted. She yanked her hand away from him which resulted in the cannula being pulled from the back of her hand. “No” she screamed as she shoved the Doc and rolled away from him and started fighting Jack. “No!.... Don't touch me” she screamed as she punched at Jack, trying to scramble away from him. Before he was even able to recover from his surprise, to be able to do anything more than grab her flailing left wrist, she started retching. Violently. He grabbed her, putting his arm under her breasts and pulled her back against him. The Doc had very quickly grabbed the water bowl and held it front of her to catch the blood and bile. She was struggling to breathe as she retched. Her hand was bleeding where the cannula had been ripped out. She finally stopped retching and coughed a few times, between shuddering gasps of breath. She slumped in Jack's arms and struggled weakly as she started to moan in pain.

“Carter it's okay” he said as Doc put down the bowl and grabbed her bleeding hand and firmly pressed gauze onto it.  
“No” Carter moaned again struggling feebly trying to pull her hand away.  
“Carter” Jack said as she continued to struggle and moan in pain. “CARTER” he yelled and she froze “It's okay Carter. It's okay”  
“Sir” she mumbled weakly.  
“I've got you Carter. I've got you". He said as he held he against him. She started to cry. “It's okay Carter. Doc's here, we're going to get you all fixed up. It's okay". She lay against Jack's chest, sobbing softly. The Doc gestured for him to take her hand to continue with the pressure while he drew up another injection of the sedative. Jack, knowing that he would need to deliver the drug into a vein, stretched out her arm until it was straight. “It's okay Carter.... “I've got you....... I've got you.... “ he kept talking to her as the Doc tied a strap around her arm and found a vein and injected the drug. It took a little while and yet another dose of the drug before she stopped crying. She slowly breathing calmed to a steady rhythm and all the tension left her body. The Doc placed a new cannula back into her left hand, using a different vein than before, and wrapped it very securely in a bandage in case she reacted this way again. Jack kept talking to her in a gentle murmur as he realised that he was rocking her slightly. He didn't stop while the Doc connected a fresh bag of saline and steadily squeezed it until it was gone, then attached another one and hung it from a peg in the wall above the mattress. She was showing signs of serious dehydration. 

“Has she been able to drink?” Doc asked.  
Jack thought for a moment and then replied “She's probably had about a cupful all together”.  
“Let's see if you can get her to drink some more” Doc said as he passed Jack the cup of water off the shelf. She managed to drink another cupful before she didn't want any more.  
“That's great. I'll be running the fluids over night to help get her to a safer level of hydration. You can lie her down now” the Doc said. Jack moved to lay her down but she had a bit of a panic attack and had clung to him.  
Jack reassured her and tried again, but she panicked again and mumbled “No..... don't let me go” Jack comforted her and when she relaxed again, he just eased himself down very carefully, trying not to hurt his ribs. She tensed and panicked a little until he told her that he wasn't going to let her go, that he was going to lie down with her, "I've got you, I've got you" he kept repeating until he was laying down with her almost on top of him. He settled her, so her head was comfortable on his chest and his arm firmly around her. Her casted arm was resting on his chest, near his bandaged wound. The Doc put the vials of the sedative on the shelf above him with more syringes.  
“I see what you mean, that she would fight to her last breath. Give her a dose every 6 hours if it lasts that long, otherwise give it to her if she needs it when she wakes. If she keeps reacting violently like that, I will try a different drug” the Doc said as he pulled a timer out of his bag and sat it on the shelf where Jack could see it. “Just reset it every time you give her a dose. I will come back in the morning with some more fluids and see how she is”. Jack asked him if he wouldn't mind putting the towels over them because they were not used to the colder temperature. He heard some voices of guards near the door, no doubt they had come to check why Carter had been screaming. He looked over and the door and saw Callan walk up and hand something to the Doc. The Doc walked back in and Jack realised what it was. A blanket. He made eye contact with Callan and nodded his head in thanks. The Doc spread it over both of them “Bit warmer than the towels” he smiled. A blanket. It made him feel a little emotional.

“Doc” Jack drew his attention as he was about to leave. “That drug that Carter was given to make her..... aroused. Is that safe? I'm not sure she is going to be able to cope with having to preform in front of a bunch of people. I don't want your Master to find excuses to.... to punish her”  
“It is safe. I can give you some for her when you need to preform, but hopefully that will not be for a while. Do you think you will require assistance too?”  
“I'm not sure. It depends on how long he expects me to last?” Jack said honestly “If he expects a session like what is on the recording, yes. Otherwise as soon as she orgasms, I will probably orgasm too.”  
“Most males in the Exhibition rooms do use the drug to increase their staying power. I guess it will depend on what the Master plans for you both.” Doc said  
“Those exhibition rooms....... is it basically just...... fucking?” Jack asked nervously.  
The Doc hesitated before speaking and Jack's stomach dropped. “Most of the exhibition rooms are usually....... pain orientated. A virgin being broken. A punishment followed by a fuck, which could be whipping, branding or cutting. Two or three men fucking one woman. A restrained whore being fucked with..... objects, wooden staffs, bottles, hands or fake cocks. They are usually well attended. Men usually watch the exhibits, then hire a whore for an hour or two. They pay extra if they want to damage a whore. A virgin earns the most money.” 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, feeling very nauseous. He swallowed then continued “One thing I will NEVER do..... is hurt her. I would rather die than hurt her like that. It's bad enough that I am going to have to display her body and emotions in front of everyone, let alone a crowd of lust filled men leering at her. She is going to hate it... and so will I.” Jack sighed “Maybe I should insist that we both use the drug.... Just enough to make us lose our inhibitions.”  
“The Master might insist that you do, especially if there is a problem with your performance. He will most likely expect to see whatever you did on the fuck recording.” Doc told him.  
“How long do these.... exhibitions last for..... I mean are we talking a few days every now and then, or everyday all the time? Jack asked.  
“The ship travels from planet to planet. They send some men on ahead to advertise, create interest and promote special deals, so when we arrive at the planet, there are customers ready straight away. It depends on the planet and how many cities we target. We usually stay for three days. If crowds reduce then we leave early. The whores are used in 6 hour shifts, depending on how busy we are, they will have at least one shift on, then take a shift off to rest. The exhibitions rotate endlessly. If your exhibit cannot be done with anyone else, I expect you will be doing only two or three exhibits a day.”  
“Two or three a DAY!!” exclaimed Jack “Geez I'll definitely need the drugs. You do realize I'm old right? The gray hair is there for a reason. Hell, my knees won't even survive that... let alone me have enough energy to do a session like THAT two or three times a day!” 

“How old are you? What is wrong with your knees? So the swelling isn't just new injuries? questioned Doc.  
“I'm 52 years old. My knees are the victim of too many injuries over the years, too much repeat damage.” Jack confessed.  
“52!!!” the Doc said incredulously, then gazed at Sam... “But....”  
“Yeah, she is a hell of a lot younger than me. I am 16 years older than Carter.” said Jack glumly. It was rather a sore point for him.  
“I was going to say, that is older than you look. I would have guessed early 40's, just as Sam does not look her age either. I thought she might be mid 20's. You both look after yourselves very well. Your physique is... excellent. I have never seen a woman with so much muscle” Doc said wryly.  
“Will it be a problem? Carter's age? Callie said that women are.... retired at 35....? Your estimates of our ages are very flattering..... I am sure Carter will be thrilled! We have to stay fit, or we don't stay on active duty. We have to pass fitness tests every now and then.”  
“That is interesting, that you must pass tests. I guess it makes sense that you need to be strong and healthy to do your job. There has been the occasional whore who has served beyond 35, they are usually offered at a cheaper price or used as.... damageable whores for hire. As long as you keep preforming how the Master expects you to and she remains exciting to watch, then he will not worry about her age. Once you have finished as exhibits, when you can no longer draw customers and hold their attention, then he will decide your fate. The performances repeat at every planet. The traveling time between planets is time for the whores to rest. The men are assigned time slots with breeders for their personal enjoyment. Although some men have wives on board who cook, clean or work in the laundry.”

“The babies. How do they get sold.” Jack figured that it would be a question he would need to know the answer to. Sooner or later Carter would be vulnerable to pregnancy.  
“We have brokers who travel around and find people who are willing to pay for a baby or young child. Some are after older children as house slaves, most want newborns though. The brokers take half the payment up front and then collect the remainder upon delivery of the baby to the clients. They earn a commission for each baby they sell. Customers can order a particular sex and can order certain skin or hair colour, any orders with specifics go on a waiting list. Twins tend to be rare, especially identical. If we do have a multiple birth, the babies are usually auctioned off between interested buyers.”  
“Will he expect Carter to get pregnant?” asked Jack... dreading the answer.  
“She is a rare beauty, if she breeds her golden hair on to her offspring, the baby will bring a very good price. But I think he is more interested in her as an exhibit for now, especially now he plans to market you both together. Being pregnant puts a lot of customers off. They usually want to see whores who can take rough treatment. Being pregnant in an exhibit is unheard of. But your exibition will be different so it wouldn't really matter if Sam was to get pregnant, she would stay on exhibition until the pregnancy begins to lower attendance numbers. I think that is what the Master will do.... use you as an exhibit until she is pregnant, then once she has recovered from the birth he will put you back on as an exibit until she is pregnant again. Some men do appreciate the pregnant form. The men were very obviously excited by the demonstration with Callie even though she is heavily pregnant. But I noticed that you did not find the demonstration.... exciting at all? Did you not appreciate her pregnant body?”  
“Believe me..... If Carter got pregnant with my kid, I would be VERY excited at the sight of HER pregnant body. There is something rather incredible about a woman who is carrying your child.” Jack said with a wistful smile on his face.  
“Yes. There is, isn't there!” Doc said with a smile.  
“You have kids?” asked Jack surprised.  
The Doc instantly clammed up. It was like someone had flipped a switch. “I have..... a daughter.... I must go. I will come again in the morning.” then he abruptly left, leaving Jack to wonder what caused the Doc to change so dramatically. Obviously his daughter was a topic that was off limits. He did not look old enough to have a daughter that was a whore, but who knows. Jack wondered about the mother. A cook? A cleaner? The lights turned off, they must have been waiting for the Doc to finish, maybe that's why he clammed up. Maybe he just realised they were waiting for him. 

Jack mulled over the things that Doc had told him. There was no way in hell that Carter was going to have to give up a child of hers. A child of theirs. No way in hell! How could he convince the Master to let them keep their child? Maybe the special blood would be enough. It would be pretty darn difficult to explain the blood thing to a prospective parent. Who would want that drama?? But if their blood made their baby 'unable to sell', would they make sure Carter never got pregnant at all?. Or force her to terminate any pregnancies?. That would be just as bad, if not worse, than giving it away. Maybe if they were spectacular at bringing in the cash, they could be rewarded with keeping their baby. Then what would happen to the baby while they were preforming? Maybe a pregnant breeder could babysit?. That would be asking a bit much, asking them to babysit a baby for someone who was lucky enough to be able to keep their child. Could Carter be pregnant already? He instantly dismissed that idea. She was on birth control or she wouldn't be allowed through the gate. He knew she was on the strong injection type. With her blood chemistry she had to be. They were so much safer than any other method. He remembered back to the time when they had been imprisoned for the first time. It had been nearly four days before Carter had managed to get them out of there. When they went to the infirmary, Janet had requested that a pregnancy test be added to her blood workup. When Jack had asked why, the answer had scared the crap out of him. Carter had been three days without her contraceptive pills, which had now compromised her pregnancy protection. A possible pregnancy needed to be discounted before Carter could start the pill again, and then she would be unprotected for the next month until they kicked in properly. He had been stunned into silence. If Carter had been raped while they were imprisoned..... she could have gotten pregnant. To him, that had been an unacceptable risk that Carter, or any other future women serving at the SGC, was exposed to. At that time Carter had been the only woman serving at the SGC. Contraception failures due to imprisonment were not something that General Hammond or himself, as leaders of the SGC, had even considered.

It wasn't much later than that when Carter had been kidnapped and sold to Turghan. It had been a heart stopping moment when the Chief had said that Turghan would no doubt rape Carter that night. He had insisted that they go in immediately. She had been taken through the night, so she had missed her morning pill. Missing one was apparently enough. So when they had returned home, he had made sure that finding a way to protect her better was made a priority. She should not have to take that risk just to go through the gate. Sometimes they got so turned around from planet hopping, different daylight times and lengths, that they didn't have any idea what day it was at home any more. Janet had done a lot of research and had found a newly approved injection that protected women for 3 months at a time. It had been the perfect solution to their problem. Constant record checks were done by medical staff, so that no woman serving at the SGC, would be unintentionally put at risk by late injections. He didn't know how much longer she would be protected for. He would need to ask her. Obviously the conceptive they used here was a bit 'hit and miss' if whores were getting pregnant and some were sent down to be breeders. Jacks brain was going crazy. It was driving him nuts, all the stress and worry...... and he accuses Carter of thinking too much!! He had gotten hard at the thought of Carter pregnant with his baby. If the ship's contraceptives were hit and miss... they would definitely be useless on Carter's stuffed up body chemistry!

Carter, pregnant to a man who she had been forced to have sex with. A forced pregnancy. Suddenly the picture of a miserable, pregnant Carter deflated his problem. She had wanted a family, a baby, but not like this. Not forced on her. Not with her CO.  
He had finally started to warm up a little which had in turn, warmed Carter up a little too. At least it wasn't teeth chatteringly cold but it wasn't totally warm either. He suddenly felt the need to pee, so he eased away from Carter, slowly leaving her on her side, as he achingly raised himself from the mattress to go and relieve himself. He sighed when he saw there was still quite a bit blood in his urine. He remembered that Carter might need another pad between her legs, so he checked it but it was still dry. He washed his hands, then looked at the bowls of gruel still waiting to be picked up. He couldn't face it, he actually felt nauseous at the thought of eating.... anything. Must be all that stressful thinking he mused as he settled back under the blanket and against Carter, silently apologizing to her as he made her cold again. He felt chilled again and now it would probably take him ages to warm back up again. Why the hell did they have it so damn cold! Surely the breeders find it uncomfortable too? He had been right and it had taken him ages before he was warm enough to fall asleep as he held Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story!


	7. DISASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster Strikes and the Doctor struggles to save them.

He felt chilled again and now it would probably take him ages to warm back up again. Why the hell did they have it so damn cold! Surely the breeders find it uncomfortable too? He had been right and it had taken him ages before he was warm enough to fall asleep holding Carter. 

CHAPTER 7 DISASTER

Carter woke him up a few times through the night, the last time was only an hour to go till her drugs were due. She was restless and moaning softly, so he held her and talked softly to her again, but when she failed to settle, he reached for the drug and gave her a generous dose and reset the timer. It took about 20 minutes before she finally went back to sleep, or the drug knocked her out, one of the two. He still felt cold and so did Carter, so he grabbed the dry towels and spread them out over their torso's and made sure the blanket was tucked in tightly around Sam so she would not be getting any drafts. It seemed to take forever for them to warm up enough for him to sleep again. He was woken up by the lights turning on. Daytime already. He sighed tiredly and stayed under the blanket with Carter. Even with the towels on top, they both still felt cool, hopefully they might be able to get another blanket tonight. He needed to remember to ask for one. He heard the noises of the guards coming off shift for a fuck. He heard the same voice as yesterday morning, telling Callie to get on her knees so he could fuck her. The same miserable pain filled grunts and groans until the bastard finished and demanded that Callie clean his cock. Then he laughed and told her that he made a big mess all over her ass. About an hour after that, the trolley started doing the rounds for breakfast. This time the breakfast men opened Callie's cell. 

“Callan told us that your cunt is sweet as honey. Spread your legs Callie girl, I am going to make you scream for me”. It wasn't long before Callie was moaning in pleasure. Well.... thought Jack, at least the bastards had actually learned something! “Suck her tits while I suck her pleasure bud and fuck her with my fingers” Callie's moans soon turned into wails of pleasure and gasp's of “OH..... OH” then she orgasmed loudly. Then there was a desperate “help me turn her over, I gotta fuck this sweet cunt”. Then the man groaned as he presumably put his cock in Callie's cunt. “Oh Callie girl, you are so fucking beautiful” and more moans and groans of pleasure from both of them. The man orgasmed with a long drawn out “Fffffuuuuuucccckk” Then the voice of the man, who usually made Callie choke on his cock, said “It's my turn, hurry up and pull your damn cock out”........ and then he said “Oh fuck... Oh fuck... Oh Callie girl... OH FUCK”. Then Jack could hear the frantic slap of flesh on flesh as the man pounded in to her. Callie's moans soon turned into her own exclamations of 'Oh Fuck' and the she told him to 'fuck her harder'. You go girl, Jack silently chuckled, about time she finally got some enjoyment out of this abuse. Then Callie practically screamed with her obviously massive orgasm. The man shouted “OH FUCK” and orgasmed too. They both moaned afterwards. The man almost crooned to her as he told her “I knew I would make you scream..... Oh Callie.... you are still enjoying my cock aren't you”. Callie continued to moan softly. “Look at her. Fuck, she is sssooo wet. Squeeze her nipples I want to see if I can get her to orgasm again. I'm still hard as a fucking nail!” Callie moaned with obvious enjoyment “Ooooohhhhh yyyyyeeeeessss” she repeated over and over. “Beg me Callie, beg me to fuck you with my big cock”. “Please” Jack heard her moan. It made him think about Carter and how she had moaned for him. He was starting to get a little hard with the vision of Sam naked with his mouth on her. “Pllllleeeeeeeeease...... Yes..... oh.... yes.... Fuck me..... fuck me.... fuck me harder! Please fuck me harder” Callie wailed. The fast slap of flesh on flesh started again. Wet. Sloppy. Hard and fast. Callie was keening in a high pitch as her pleasure built. “Squeeze her nipples, quick squeeze 'em hard!” Callie's wailing went quiet, then there was a “OH FUCK She feels like she's going to break my cock. Fuck. Fuck OOOOHHHHHH” groaned the man. “Shit” said the other man, “she sure loves your big cock! Look at how much she is shaking. Fuck. I have never seen anything like it. Fuck she's beautiful!”

“That was the best fuck I've EVER had. Oh fuck that was so good. She's still squeezing my cock with her tight cunt when she jerks. Fuck. I am never going to settle for her mouth ever again, not now I know how much of an amazing fuck she is. Fuck.... I gotta pull out, she's had it... She's still shaking...... You okay Callie girl?” Jack heard a long quiet moan from Callie. “She's purring like a fucking cat! You rest Callie girl, here's your food. I even gave you some extra fruit, you fucking earned it! Cover her with the blanket, she can clean up later, we had better get moving” Jack heard her cell door close and lock.  
Then there was noise in front of their cell. “Hey look. Their sludge is still here. Do you think they're okay? “  
“Callen said the Doc was in here last night too, I can't believe she's got a cracked head, fuck the Master must have belted her.”  
“I heard the Stallion tell the Doc that she was shot in the head! Shot in the fucking head and the Master still belted her around!”  
“Bastard broke her face too Callan said. When the Doc gave her some pain drugs, she shoved him on his ass and started to fight! With her fucking skull cracked! No wonder she was able to break Philan's nose! She must be so fucking strong to fight with a bloody cracked skull!”   
“I though they were lying when they said she was a soldier, but if she can fight like that with a broken skull, then it must be true! I sure wouldn't want to take her on. Shit the Master is lucky that she didn't break his cock when he tried to touch her! There is no way in hell I would want to fuck her if you paid me!!”  
“That's for sure! The Stallion taught us how to fuck pretty damn good hey! When Callan said that Callie was a hot fuck I couldn't believe it! All this time we have been wasting time making her choke on our cocks. Did you like her cunt? Fuck it did taste like honey! So delicious! I could have licked her cunt all day long!”  
“Yeah she sure did taste good. I tell you what, if those soldiers had never been caught, we still wouldn't know how to fuck like that and we would never have known how to turn Callie into a cock loving slut.”  
“I heard some of the guys saying that some of the breeders were begging to be fucked after yesterday's demonstration on Callie, they all heard her enjoy it so they wanted the same! They were begging!. Begging!! Won't be long and they will be spreading their legs as they wait for us!” Jack heard laughter as he heard dishes being put down on the ground. “Give the old man extra, he deserves it! He deserves a fucking medal!”  
“A fucking.... medal.... oh ha ha... yeah... very funny....” The voices moved on with the trolley as they went on to deliver more breakfasts, talking and laughing as they went. As he lay there, he heard a few 'want me to come and suck on your cunt? You do? Come on then, let's go suck on her cunt and tits for her'

There were lots of orgasms among the women that morning, much better than listening to moans of pain, slaps and crying. Much better. Hopefully that jerk who used Callie this morning gets educated too..... When Doc came, it was time for Sam's next shot. Jack eased out from under her head and placed the pillow under her head, then he checked the pad between her legs. Still dry. Not a good sign considering she had been having fluids all night. He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up. His body felt so damn stiff and sore. Not to mention weak and tired. He needed to try and force himself to eat more today. He wasn't going to do Carter any favours if he got sick. He slowly picked up the breakfast bowls but left the gruel, even just the sight of it turned his stomach. They had indeed left extra fruit. But Jack simply did not feel hungry. He still felt so tired, he had not slept well and neither had Carter. He figured that it was probably due to being cold. He put the breakfast bowls on the shelf. The Doc was busy replacing Carter's fluid bag and he injected something in to it. Then Doc asked if she had had her pain meds yet. Jack said no, so Doc did that too and restarted the timer. “Any chance of getting another blanket or two?” he asked Doc who looked at him in surprise.

“Not warm enough?” Doc asked as he studied Jack intently.  
“No, it's damn cold in here and even Carter woke up a few times too. I just couldn't get warm and I don't think my body heat was enough for her”.  
Doc looked him up and down, then asked him to turn around so he could see his back. Jack heard the small gasp Doc made when he saw what he imagined would be a very nasty bruise... or two... or three.... “Is there blood in your urine?”  
“Yeah, I'm sure it's just bruised though.” sighed Jack.  
“Lie down on your stomach”  
Jack winced and groaned as he very awkwardly and painfully eased himself down on the mattress.  
Doc gently probed his bruises then pushed on something that made Jack gasp and jerk with pain. The Doc pressed a little more and made Jack feel like he was going to vomit.   
Jack fought to control his nausea. Jack groaned with relief when Doc lifted his hands off. He couldn't bear to move. Geez he felt like crap.  
“Do you feel light headed or dizzy when you stand up?”  
“I didn't eat much yesterday, but yeah”  
“Have you been feeling nauseous, is that why you haven't eaten, or do you not feel hungry?”  
“Yes and Yes. The bruising is pretty bad I guess, I was almost sick when you pressed down. God that hurt!”  
“Stay lying down” he said to Jack and then he asked for the scanners to be brought over immediately.  
“Doc?” questioned Jack worriedly.  
“I am going to scan your right kidney area, your bruising is worse since yesterday. Were you hit again?”  
“No” said Jack. This did not sound good.  
The guards trundled the scanning machine trolley in and he heard one of the guards say “Shit.... that looks bad!”  
Great thought Jack. Please just let it be bruising.  
The guards put the machines next to Jack's side of the bed. Doc asked Jack to reach out and touch it, and when he did it hummed to life.   
“What's wrong Doc, am I still bleeding inside?” asked Jack.  
“Your kidney is severely bruised and does not appear to be working very well. There is blood around your kidney, it is unclear whether or not you are still bleeding. When did you last eat?”  
“Um..... yesterday at breakfast, but I drank a fair bit of water trying to help flush out my kidney's but I just felt too damn sick and sore to care about eating. They were pretty damn rough with me, are you sure it's not just heavy bruising.”  
“Did you have a fall or trip?”  
“No I was being pretty careful, well I was until the guards grabbed me and tied me up again before I got cut for a blood sample.” Jack said wryly.  
“I am going to put you on fluids to help get that kidney flushed out and working again”  
“And if the kidney doesn't... work again?” asked Jack, getting a bit scared. What the hell would happen to Carter if he got sick, he thought as he began to panic a little.  
“You could lose your kidney, if your kidney fails completely it will need to be removed immediately or the toxic build up will kill you.”  
Oh shit. Jack's heart stuttered. Die. Crap he couldn't die and leave Carter here alone! “When will you know? How long can it wait?”  
“12 hours at the most” said Doc tersely as he put the scanner away and took Jack's hand off the scanner to put a cannula in the back of it, then he began to set up the fluids. He slowly pushed a bag of fluids through using his hands before hanging another one up.  
“Don't take any chances Doc” Jack pleaded “I can't risk leaving Carter here alone. Don't wait too long. My strange blood also means that I can't be given anyone else's blood. Either can Carter. Someone else's blood will kill us. If I need to have surgery, you won't be able to give me any blood.”  
The Doc looked at him and then said “8 hours, then if there is no improvement or if there is definitely more bleeding, I will take you into surgery”  
“Surgery..... No....” said Jack, the panic becoming evident in his voice “Do it here, I am not leaving Carter alone!. You can do it here!”  
“I promise that if I take you up and into surgery, I will take Sam too. She needs to be watched very carefully and if you are not here to do it, then she will need to be watched by one of my assistants. I promise you Jack, I trust my men, she will be safe and she will not be left alone.” said Doc.  
Jack saw the honesty in Doc's eyes and calmed down a little. He nodded. He no longer had the energy to do anything else. Kidney failure. Crap.

Two hours later Jack began to get a fever and he became markedly worse. Another hour after that he become unresponsive, and had a dangerously high fever. Doc made the decision to take Jack into surgery, so he could investigate Jack's failing kidney. He sent some men to wake his night medics and ask them to get ready for an emergency surgery and got them to bring back two wheeled beds so they could transport them both to the Medical Rooms. As soon as they tried to move Sam onto the wheeled bed, she roused and tried to fight. The guards gently restrained the feebly struggling woman, who was getting more and more agitated as she weakly slurred “Sir” and got no response. Doc injected her with a high dose of a different sedation and pain relief combination drug which, much to his relief, had her unconscious within seconds. Doc lifted her very carefully onto the mobile bed and then he covered her with a blanket and strapped her to the bed in case she woke and struggled, he noted that she did in fact, feel cool, even after her struggle. Jack and Sam must come from a very warm world he thought absentmindedly as he got the guards to lift Jack up, the men commented that he was surprisingly heavier than they expected. He covered him with a blanket and then he got one of the guards to push Jack's bed as he supervised Sam's bed, taking extra care because of Sam's head injury, not to let her bed be jolted or bumped as they moved it. 

When they reached the medical rooms his two extra men were there and ready to take Jack into the surgery room and get him ready. He took Sam's bed into a large room that had an attached bathroom and locked down the wheels on Sam's bed and attached her fluid bag to a hook on the wall. He then removed the pad from between her legs, it was only slightly wet and tinted with blood. She should have more urinary out put than this, he thought as he inserted a catheter into her bladder, but he had no time to check her more thoroughly now, Jack was waiting for him. He kept her lightly strapped down and gave instructions to one of his assistants to stay with her at all times and to let him know immediately if she stirred or woke. He also cautioned him that she had a severe head injury and he was not to try to touch her if she woke, or she would probably struggle. Jack was almost critical by the time he was ready for surgery. The Doc did not waste any time and he cut him open to reveal the damaged kidney. There was quite a lot of small masses of dark clotted blood in Jack's abdominal cavity, one of the blood vessels was torn slightly. He quickly clamped off all the blood vessels to the kidney. His kidney was unusually dark and he could see small lumps under the surface of the kidney. He removed the damaged kidney, repaired some other minor damage and then did what was needed to the associated blood vessels. He removed the clumps of coagulated blood, one squashed between is fingers as he lowered it into the tray and it has tiny abscess forming in the middle of the clump. He then decided to open the removed kidney to have a look at the bumps. Abscesses. They were small clusters of abscesses just like Sam had in her breast. Groups of abscesses. They both had them. Both cut with the same knife. “Of course!” he muttered and gave his main surgical assistant instructions to fetch a drug from the infirmary. He asked him to give the appropriate dose to Sam via her cannula, then to bring in an even larger dose in for Jack. He berated him self silently as he did the necessary repairs as he backed out of Jacks abdominal cavity. Jack's blood pressure and temperature was still too high. When his assistant returned with the drug, he administered it through Jacks cannula, then he asked the assistant to get the guards to help bring bags of ice in to Jack as quickly as possible. He had to get his temperature lowered before it damaged his other organs. The abscesses were a symptom of a bacteria that was common in some areas where the Whore Ship traveled. It was possible they had came in contact with the bacteria at the planet where they were captured, but it had most likely come from the Master's knife. It must have come from the knife. They had appeared where Sam had been cut with the knife, and now he had to check Jack's knife wound again. He would most likely have abscesses there as well.

A small abscess must have traveled through a damaged blood vessel in his chest and lodged in his kidney. He would have to check Sam's breast again for further abscesses. The disease was one that children were especially vulnerable to, when they got scratches or cuts while playing outside. The scratch or cut would become infected with bacteria and quickly develop abscesses. Once the abscesses where removed the bacterial infection usually cleared up, but he was not going to take any chances with these two, so he gave them a drug known to help destroy the bacteria. He figured that Jack and Sam must not have any natural immunity to this disease. They must not have it on their world. He got his main assistant to help him to carefully turn Jack over onto his back, and then he reopened the knife wound on his chest. There were small clusters of abscesses which he proceeded to remove. The bacteria must have gone straight to his damaged kidney and lodged there as well. He sewed Jack's chest back up as the guards helped to pack ice around Jack's body, in an effort to cool his body temperature. Jack's heart was racing and blood pressure rising even higher, if they could not lower his temperature it would only get worse. Slowly but surely, the ice did it's thing and his temperature lowered to a slightly more acceptable level. They treated him with ice off and on through the night as they battled to save him. By late morning his heart rate had calmed to a steady beat and although he still had a medium fever, his body was now showing definite signs of recovery. Doc sighed in relief as he went to check on Sam again. She had woken just after Jack's surgery had finished. She had panicked when there had been no verbal response from Jack and she had struggled again so Doc had administered the new combination drug he had tried before. Again it had worked within seconds. Hopefully she would have the old pain relief drug out of her system soon, it had possibly caused her to react violently because of her strange blood. He had never seen such a reaction before, he thought wryly that he was glad he had never administered it to Jack.

After Sam had been treated with the new drug for the second time, her behaviour when she woke again, changed dramatically. Doc showed her that Jack was in the bed next to her and she calmed as soon as she saw him. She had then just simply laid there and watched him until she drifted off again. That had not worked last time, she had just kept struggling until he had been able to drug her again. The first drug must have definitely been the cause of her unfocused violence. Jack had not even been able to get through to her until he had yelled at her. It was a welcome change. All she needed to do, was to see Jack and she regarded herself as safe he mused. Definitely a welcome change. She was too out of it to ask her questions though, which had been a little worrying. When she had woken again later, her eyes had been a little glassy and unfocused, but she seemed to know that she was still next to Jack. She never stayed awake for long. The new sedative combination drug kept her pain under control and also dulled her senses but she would always watch Jack until she drifted off. Sleep was the best thing for her while her brain recovered. She had been showing signs of more swelling in her brain, her blood pressure and heart rate had risen to dangerous levels and he had been worried that he may have to remove a piece of skull to reduce the pressure, but thankfully when the second drug was in full affect it had slowly seemed to lower her blood pressure and heart rate. The drug was normally used for placing patients into a medical coma, but her strange body chemistry had weakened the effectiveness of the drug, ironically turning it into the perfect solution for her. He had now given Jack the same drug. It had worked wonders on Sam, so he had tried it on Jack in desperation to try and get his blood pressure and heart rate down too.

It was too much of a coincidence that they had similar symptoms. He wasn't sure why Jack had been so badly affected by the bacteria, when it had been Sam that was cut first. They had both almost died. Both with dangerously high blood pressure. It had very quickly caused abscesses in Sam's breast and had caused a catastrophic infection in Jack's kidney. Jack had been the worst affected, even though he had encountered the Master's knife long after Sam had. Was it simply because Jack's damaged kidney had made things worse for him?. There had also been abscesses in Jack's bullet wound and knife wound. Maybe it was simply because the bacteria had travelled further and he had more abscesses? Sam had also had a badly bruised kidney. Was that a common factor that may have caused their increased symptoms? He had never seen such strange blood chemistry. He was just so relieved to have found a drug that helped to save them both. The anti-infection drug he used seemed to be helping as well. Sam's symptoms had been largely hidden by her head injury. He had not realised that her heart and blood pressure rates had been so high, until after she had fought again and he had decided to connect her up to monitors to make sure that she was okay. Her temperature had soared and he had feared that she would suffer a seizure. He had simply given her another large dose of the new sedative so she had stopped fighting immediately. He had cooled her with ice too. The drug had calmed her and her blood pressure. If it had not worked so well on her, Jack might have died. He had injected Jack with a large dose and thankfully it slowly had the same effect on him. He just couldn't understand what had caused them to both deteriorate so quickly. Maybe he would never know. He was simply grateful that the second drug had saved them both. He would need to keep a close eye on them both for the next few days. Jack's heart finally had a good rhythm now and he would need to stay sedated while his body struggled to recover from the infection and adjust to having only one kidney. 

So now they were both sedated. They would both occasionally stir while he worked out an appropriate dose for them both. When they woke, they would each seek the other one out with their eyes, then they would let the drug take control again. He had tried to use the scan machines to assess Sam's brain again, but holding Jack's hand on to the machine simply was not enough. There must be a conscious awareness needed to turn it on. He had to hope that the crack in Sam's skull was adequate enough to allow her brain to expand as it swelled. It seemed strange that the swelling was increasing now and not when it first happened. She had initially shown signs of brain swelling, but not to this degree. The fact that she searched for Jack with her eyes, that she recognised him and then surrendered to unconsciousness when she had seen him, hopefully meant that she had not suffered brain damage. Now the crisis was over, their heart rates had lowered significantly and their shallow breathing had prompted him to put oxygen masks over their mouths and noses. He wanted their oxygen levels to remain as high as possible, especially with Sam's brain at risk. He was fairly sure that it was because of the blood loss they had suffered. Sam was reported to have lost a lot of blood and Jack had lost quite a bit too, but there was nothing he could do to replace it except to give them fluids. He stayed with them for hours, until a breeder having a difficult birth had pulled him away. After the successful birth he had returned to check on them both before going to talk to the Master to update him on what had happened to them and then he was going to get some much needed sleep. He left strict instructions to wake him if there any changes in their conditions.

The Master was upset to hear of their rapid deterioration and the fact that they had both almost died. The Doctor told him about their strange blood chemistry, about how the drugs were affecting them differently. The Master had been very pleased with his efforts and allowed him to go and visit his wife and daughter. So that is where he was headed now. He had lost a baby during a difficult birth a few weeks ago, so he had been punished in the usual way. Banned from seeing his family. When he reached the rooms where his family lived, he showed the guards the letter that Master had given him. They checked the letter and then unlocked the door and let him in. The letter had said that he was permitted to be with his family until otherwise informed. In other words, when he needed to be punished again. He entered the room and his eyes scanned the room searching for his wife. She appeared in a doorway, then they rushed to each other in a desperate embrace. His reason for living. His beautiful wife and daughter. He held his wife as she cried in relief at his return. He held her tight, shedding a few tears himself. He hated being banished from seeing her. Hated it. He pulled back and held her face between his hands, smiling at her. She smiled back through her tears and then he kissed her. The kiss started out slow and gentle but then quickly grew in sexual desperation. He lifted her slight frame into his arms and carried her to their bed. He removed his clothes and passionately made love to her. He surprised her with his fingers when he found the roughened piece of flesh in her cunt that Jack had described, and he watched her face as she gasped at the new sensation of pleasure. He quickly stoked her to orgasm with his mouth on her pleasure bud. He had only ever used his fingers on her bud before and was surprised at her sweet taste. She had melted in pleasure, then she had exploded into a powerful orgasm. He gently entered her and worked his cock all the way inside her. He could feel her lightly contracting around his cock, feeling the aftereffects of her orgasm. He began to thrust his cock into her cunt as he sucked on one of her breasts. She quickly started to respond to the added pleasure of his cock and his mouth. She began to tremble and moan as she reached for another orgasm. His pleasure soon grew out of control as he raised up on his arms and increased his pace and pounded into her cunt. Her body shook and muscles tightened. His wife. His beautiful wife. She clamped down hard on his cock as she exploded into another orgasm, as soon as he felt her body clamp down and he felt the sucking sensations on his cock he forcefully thrust into her one last time and erupted with his own pleasure. He rocked his hips against her as they enjoyed the pleasure sweeping through them. His beautiful wife lay beneath him shuddering in the aftermath of her orgasms. He pulled his softening cock out of her and kissed her gently before gathering her in his arms to lay down beside her as exhaustion set in and he slept.

His wife, Samara, lay in his embrace as she felt him relax into sleep. He had looked so tired and she was so relieved to see him again. She never knew when he would be allowed to be with her. She never knew one day to the next if she would see him again, or if he would be banned. She always felt scared while he was banned from seeing her. It was always so stressful on her until he was allowed to be with her again. The guards always harassed her and when ever she had to open the door for meals, or laundry, they would make her stand in front of them. She was always naked. It made her feel so insecure, but she knew that was why she was kept naked. The only time she was ever allowed to wear anything was when her cycle was complete each month and she was allowed to wear underwear to hold her pads. She felt intimidated. It worked. The guards would just look at her while the deliveries would be made, but then once the delivery person left, the guards would touch her. Squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. One would stand behind her and hold her with a fist in her hair and use the other hand to abuse her breasts or touch between her legs, fingers harsh and painful inside her. The other man would touch her breasts or between her legs, wherever the other man did not already have his hand. They would never hurt her enough to bruise her skin, and thankfully they had never raped her. They just touched her. Make her feel dirty, ashamed and helpless. She dreaded it. The last year had been a constant hell for her. She never told her husband about the guards abuse. He worried about her too much already. Worried for their daughter. Their beautiful little four year old daughter Marissa. It was obvious that she had inherited her mothers beauty. The guards threatened to touch her too, so Samara let them touch her, without complaining, to keep her daughter safe. She stayed still while they sexually abused her. Sometimes they would make her kneel and they would touch themselves and spread their seed on her face and breasts. They never ordered her to use her mouth on them, as if they knew that it would be crossing a line. That maybe she would be more inclined to complain. Their fingers were the only things that ever entered her body while they abused her. Once they were done, and they left and locked the door, she would go to the bathroom and scrub herself clean before going into Marissa's room and telling her it was safe to come back out. She always made sure that Marissa was safe in her room before she stood before the guards and let them touch her. Marissa now knew that if she ever heard their door being unlocked then she had to run into her bedroom and shut the door. She knew she must stay there until her mother came for her. Samara cried on her sleeping husbands chest as she released the stress and emotions of the last three weeks. She hated him seeing her distressed, so she hid it from him as much as she could.

The Master had visited several times while her husband had been banned. Demanded to see their daughter. She had stood helpless while the Master had touched their daughter, caressing her hair as she lay on her bed and using his hands on her, caressing her little body. Using his hands to open her legs and rub his fingers over her tiny cunt. He would never say a word while he caressed her, until he put a finger in his mouth to moisten it, then he would push part of his finger into her tiny cunt and tell her that one day she would be blessed enough to have his cock in her cunt instead of his finger. Then in front of her daughter he would demand that Samara put her mouth on his hard, aroused cock and she would suck him down her throat until he spilled his seed. Sometimes down her throat, sometimes on her face and breasts, and then he would smear his seed onto Marissa's little cunt and tell her how lucky she was to have her Master's seed on her and that one day his seed would be inside her. Marissa was always made to watch. It was just a normal part of her life now. Normal for her to be touched by the Master. Normal to watch her mother service the Master's cock. Samara was so scared for her daughter. Scared that the Master would lose his patience for her to grow into a young woman. When would he finally claim her as his? When she completed her first cycle? Would he wait that long? She was always so scared for her. There was no doubt that he would do it. Rape their little girl. It was just a matter of when. He would always come and touch her at least once every two weeks.

One day he had done it in front of her husband. Two guards had held him securely and made him watch while he touched their little daughter on her bed. Violated her with his finger while his hard cock had been in Samara's mouth. Then the Master had whipped her husband's back before dragging him away bleeding and unconscious from the agony inflicted by the whip. He had just lost a set of twins and their mother in childbirth. The mother's pelvis had been too small to deliver the babies head. It had been tragic, but it was not her husbands fault. He had tried everything he knew to save her and the babies. But they had died and he had to be punished. The Master had been very, very angry. Twins were always sold for a lot of money, and the Master had just lost a great deal of money from their intended sale. Her husband had been banned from seeing them for six weeks as punishment for their deaths

When her husband had finally returned, they had clung to each other and wept. They had to stay strong for each other. Strong for their daughter. They had to. They tried not to make the Masters touching and abusing into something Marissa feared. She was too young to understand that it was a hideous and despicable thing that was being done to her. So they chose to make it into something 'normal'. Something that held no fear for her. What would her life be like if she lived with fear, if she was scared everyday about when it would happen again. No. They could not let her suffer like that. So now when the Master came to their rooms, she would go and lie down on her bed and wait for him. It always made her feel sick to see her daughter so compliant to being sexually abused, but what else could they do? There was no other way. Not if they wanted to have any measure of a carefree childhood. They dreaded what it would do to her if she thought she was dirty or used because of it. Samara always praised her after the Master had gone. For lying so still and being a good girl. She sometimes had questions about why her mummy sucked on the master's cock, and why he put his white stuff on them. She had struggled to answer. Struggled with what to say. How to teach her it was wrong without making it bad. Samara had explained to her that the Master owned them. That he was allowed to do what ever he wanted with them, because they belonged to him. It had been especially distressing for her to see the Master whip her father's back into a bloody, mutilated mess before watching him being dragged away looking lifeless. Samara had explained to her daughter that the Master was allowed to do anything he wanted with them. Including hurting them. It was his right as their owner. She had not really understood. But she had understood enough to know the Master was their owner. That if he wanted to touch her or her mother, then he was allowed to. But she also understood that when the guards touched her mother, it was bad and that it was something that her mother did not want her to see. 

Marissa always hugged her mother after the bad men had touched her and made her cry. She knew that her hugs made her mummy feel better. She knew that she was not allowed to tell her daddy about the bad men. That daddy was sad enough without knowing about the bad men. That it was their secret so she would have a happy daddy, and because if he knew, he might get into trouble with the bad men and be punished. Marissa did not like it when her father was kept away from them. So she kept her mothers secret. Samara hated this life. But at least they had a life. They were alive. They were together and she had not been made into a whore or a breeder. She had not been raped, although she feared that that it might still be in her future. Especially now. The Master had initially threatened to sell their daughter and make Samara into a whore if her husband did not agree to be his doctor. He had no choice but to agree. They had already lost so much. Now Samara and Marissa were being used as pawns against him. To make her husband obey and to always do his best. Any deaths and he would be punished and banned from seeing them. Her handsome husband. Jayak. (Pronounced quickly Jay-ack) The love of her life. She stayed in his embrace as he slept, taking strength in his closeness. When Marissa awoke she climbed onto their bed, obeying her mothers quiet words not to wake him. Samara wiggled back to make room for her and Marissa squeezed in between them with a big smile. She loved her daddy. He was working hard to keep them safe. To keep them together. Samara gently cuddled their daughter as she lay against her. They had agreed that they needed to show Marissa what was normal between a loving couple compared to what the Master did. So they never shied away from touching each other while Marissa was awake. They wanted her to know that one day they hoped she would find someone to love her as much as Daddy loved Mummy. They had even made love in front of her as she watched curiously. They showed her that their bodies could be used to make each other happy and feel good. Not just feel.... owned and used by the Master. Samara wanted her daughter to know that the Master was touching her in a special place that was only meant for herself and her future husband. That the Master was different, because he owned them. He was allowed to touch them and control their bodies even if it was bad, or it hurt or even felt good. She wanted her to know the difference between love and control. At the tender age of four, she was being mentally prepared for when the Master would finally rape her. And it broke Samara's heart. She taught Marissa about real love, just in case, one day, she would be lucky enough to finally be free from the Master and the fate that was otherwise in store for her. All she could do is hope.

It has taken Samara by surprise when Jayak had kissed his way down her body and had put his mouth on her cunt. It had felt wonderful. The pleasure had only increased when he had put his fingers inside her. The pleasure had been so overwhelming that she had orgasmed quickly. When Jayak had put his hard cock into her cunt, she had only known more pleasure. Her second orgasm had surprised her and had been much more intense that the first. She had never been able to orgasm twice before. Jayak had always made sure that she received pleasure as well, but today had been so different. She had never orgasmed so hard or for so long! She had felt like she was melting with pleasure under his mouth. Where had he learned to do that! It was so pleasurable, she was looking forward to Jayak doing it again already!  
Marissa gradually fell asleep between her parents warm bodies. Samara relaxed and gently rubbed the slight mound of her belly. She was showing so soon, she knew that it was probably because she had lost weight again. She was scared for this baby. Would it survive? Would it be another girl to add to the Masters sexual perversions? She feared if it was a boy, that the Master would sell him. Hopefully they would be allowed to keep the new baby and it would just add to the hold the Master had over Jayak. Samara eased herself away from her sleeping family and turned off the light above their bed. She went into the bathroom and cleaned the evidence of their love making and relieved herself. She then went back to the bed, and covered them all with a blanket as she lay back down beside her daughter. She was glad to have Jayak back. Hopefully there would be no deaths for a while. She was feeling extra emotional now she was pregnant again. She had suffered two losses before this baby. This baby had been strong enough to stay, or maybe it was simply that her body was stronger now. She had suffered the first loss when they were taken prisoner. She had been pushed to the floor by a guard as she fought to keep hold of her daughter. When they had discovered that she was the wife of a doctor, she had been spared from being raped and had locked her up with her husband for the night. It was in that cell that the pain she had been suffering turned into contractions and she had birthed their tiny perfect baby. Their son. Stolen from them so cruelly. Jayak had not been able to save him, he was born too early and had only lived for an hour. He had only just managed to save her. She had suffered during their fist few months of captivity. Depressed and scared as well as being weak and unwell after the loss of their baby. The food was not what they were used to and her body had struggled to adapt. 

She had lost a lot of weight and she had lost another baby five months after their son. It was then that Jayak had negotiated with the Master for Samara to be able to cook their own suppers of rice for them in their rooms. She was continuing to lose weight and luckily the Master had agreed with his request. After the second loss, once she was recovered, Jayak had been careful not to spill his seed inside her. He told her that her body needed more time to get well. Then two months ago, after he had been punished for the death of the twins and their mother, they had been so happy to see each other again after such a long separation that they had forgotten, and he had spilled his seed inside her. She had been fertile and now she was with child again. She hoped Jayak wouldn't be too upset. She was reluctant to tell him, he had been so upset with himself for spilling his seed inside her. She had told him then, that if it happened, then it was meant to be, but he had been very careful not to spill inside her again. Until tonight. No doubt he would remember in the morning what he had done. But it didn't matter now. She was suffering from the sickness, and would no doubt vomit again while he was here. She had lost weight over the last three weeks. At first she thought it was the stress of having him banned again, but the vomiting had become too regular to ignore. She was vomiting every day now. She couldn't remember feeling so sick with her first two pregnancies and the third had not gone this far along before failing. She always used to feel unwell here, she had trouble trying to eat the gruel. It had been such a blessing to be able to cook rice for themselves. Samara had slowly started to get well again but now she was with child again and feeling sick, she had not been bothering to eat her breakfast until the evenings because she only seemed to be able to keep food down at night. She could not even face cooking for Marissa and had requested that gruel be delivered for her supper. Luckily Marissa thrived on the gruel. She could just feel the hardness of her growing womb in her belly. She focused on clearing her mind and breathing deeply to relax her body. It wasn't long before her tiredness took hold of her and let her sleep.

Samara woke in the morning to the sound of Marissa's excited chatter. Samara had hoped to be able to tell Jayak that she was with child before she got sick, but it wasn't to be. As soon as Samara stood, she felt a little dizzy and nausea clawed at her stomach. She just made it to the toilet when she began to vomit. When the retching had finally stopped she could feel Jayak's hand gently rubbing her back. Melody then told him that mummy was being sick everyday. Jayak passed Samara a cup of water so she could rinse her mouth. When she was done, Jayak helped her to stand and pulled her into a hug.   
“Meant to be I guess” he said softly in to her ear. “I'll bring you extra vitamins tonight. Have you been able to eat later in the day?”  
She told him that she had been eating mostly in the evenings, that she was nauseous most of the day. He asked her to make sure that she got plenty of rest before he let her go with a kiss on her forehead then went to have a shower and got dressed ready to go back to work. As he and Marissa ate breakfast, he told Samara about his two new patients. How that he thought they had been affected by the same virus. How they had almost died. He told her that they were both soldiers, that the man was her Commanding Officer. About their strange blood. 

After Marissa went to her room he described them to Samara and said that they seemed to be in love with each other, even though the first time they had fucked had been in front of the Master. He told her that the man had taught the men how to pleasure a woman more thoroughly, because of the way he had fucked his woman soldier. Explained that the Master was going to make them fuck together in an exhibit once they were well enough. He told her of the woman soldier's grave injuries through being shot and at the hands of the Master and his men, because she had fought to protect herself. He told her how the man had changed her blood when he had given her his seed, that now they were bonded. How he had told them that they could not fuck with anyone else, or have anyone else's blood or it would kill them. He told her how he had felt strangely sympathetic to this new couple, especially the man, that he had felt the need to protect them and help them as much as he could. He told her their names, and she had stared at him with wide eyes. Then he asked her “Is that why I feel this strange need to help them, because their names are so similar to ours? I supported his words to the Master, even not knowing if they were true or not. I just took him at his word. I influenced the Master into using them as an exhibit so they would be kept together, I pushed what Jack had said about his blood. I risked everything to help them Samara, and I am not even sure I know why.”  
Samara had taken in everything he had said about them, and was surprised to hear their names, but more surprised to hear his confession. He had sought to ply the Master with possible untruths. She knew that Jayak would not have done so without just cause. He would never risk his family's safety for strangers.... for other prisoners. He must really have felt something genuine for these people. Their story had saddened her, reminded her about their capture. These soldiers who had tried to stop his attack on a innocent settlement, like the one that they had been taken from. They had risked their own lives to try and help others. They must have known they would be caught, probably killed, but they had done it anyway. That told her that these soldiers were people of honor. She relayed her thoughts to Jayak and told him that he had been right to help them. Jayak then asked her if she remembered the stories of a team of four Tauri who had defeated Goa'uld System Lords. They had grown up on a world thankfully free from the Goa'uld, but they had still heard the stories from traveler's who came through the Portal. Many awful stories of the Goa'uld, their reign of terror and the stories of the Tauri who fought against some of them and had won. When Samara told him that she remembered the stories, he told her that they were both from that team. Samara had gone silent with surprise. That team of Tauri had been the subject of many fireside tales, their bravery, their strange technology and their willingness to help others. 

“You were definitely right to help them Jayak. You must help them if you can do something to make their lives easier here. They have done so much for others. You were right Jayak.” Samara told him with conviction.   
Jayak told her what Jack had said about how Sam would react to having a baby taken away from her, about how Jack had also lost a son. Samara reminded him of how his own skills had saved his family and that maybe Jack's skills could do the same for his family when Sam got pregnant. She urged him to suggest it to the Master, that a child would help keep Jack under control. That maybe he could be used as a teacher of pleasuring women when Samantha fell pregnant and could no longer be an exhibit. Jayak thought for a few minutes then said “I love you with all my heart Samara, you always support me even when I fail you. “   
“You have never failed me Jayak! You saved my life when it could have been lost with our son, you saved our daughter from being sold. Nothing bad that happens to us is your fault Jayak. Nothing! I love you with all my heart too and I always will. No matter what happens here. None of this is your fault” Samara moved her chair around the table a little and hugged him tight. “I will always love you Jayak, always”

Sometimes Jayak and Samara had wondered if their daughter would have been better off sold. But they knew that as soon as Samara had another child it would have been treated the same way as Marissa. They would rather know were she was and that she was healthy than not know anything. Jayak told Samara that he would have to talk to the Master about her pregnancy and the possibility of keeping this child as well, so he would use the opportunity to talk to the Master about Jack and Samantha keeping their baby if and when she fell pregnant.  
Jayak and Samara. Jack and Samantha. Their names were so similar. Jack had also lost a son. Jack loved his Sam as much as Jayak loved his. It seemed so.... Had fate stepped in somehow?.... Was he meant to help these two as much as he is now?.... He would do what he could, especially now that Samara supported his decision to help them. He would do for them what he could to make their lives easier. Hopefully Jack would also be able to help him keep his family safe by helping him with the scanning machines. That alone would repay any risks that he was taking. If there was less chance that he would be banned from being with Samara and Marissa, he would be in debt to Jack and Sam.  
He knew the Master would have ultimately wanted to breed Sam in the hopes of getting a golden haired, blue eyed child to sell. But now, knowing about the strange element in their blood, how would such a child be able to be sold? The business' reputation of healthy babies would be damaged. Surely the Master would not risk it. The drugs they supplied the whores for contraception had a medium failure rate, he guessed that it would probably not even be effective with Sam's strange blood. Hopefully he would be able to convince the Master that his only option was to control them via their eventual child. Hopefully the Master would agree to his suggestion of Jack assisting him with the scanning machines. That combined with the exhibition room should be enough to prove their worth. Hopefully it would be enough to ensure Sam's safety. He gave his wife and daughter a big hug and kiss before he left them to go to work. He was anxious to check on Jack and Sam. He had not been disturbed so hopefully that meant all was well.


	8. DISCOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayak solves a problem and Jack and Sam's sex tape gets it's first screening.

He gave his wife and daughter a big hug and kiss before he left them to go to work. He was anxious to check on Jack and Sam. He had not been disturbed so hopefully that meant all was well.

CHAPTER 8 DISCOVERY

When he got to the infirmary, he talked to his lead assistant Corbin, (Pronounced Kor-bin) who normally took the night shift. He was not a qualified doctor, but he was now very knowledgeable. Corbin had now been working on the ship for five years. He had initially been captured to use as a stud for the breeders because of his extremely good looks but was injured not long before Jayak was captured and they had become friends during Corbin's treatment and recovery. During his recovery he had read anything medical he could get his hands on and had a very real interest in the subject. Then one day a few weeks later, Corbin had just finished stud duties with a breeder and was being escorted past to go back to his own cell, when Jayak was trying to deliver a difficult birth. He had noticed Corbin walk past and shouted to the guard accompanied him, that he needed Corbin to help him. Corbin had done everything that was asked of him and they managed to save the breeder and her baby. Jayak asked the Master if he could have Corbin to train as a birthing assistant and eventually it had happened. The ship had four studs. All very handsome. They varied in height so consideration could be used when selecting a stud for each breeder. If the breeder was small hipped, then she was assigned to a stud with the closest build to her own. The studs were well looked after. They had quite a few breeders to service, and needed to service each one several times until they became pregnant. The births were staggered throughout the year, so they had newborns all year round. At the moment they had 236 breeders. There was usually 4 – 6 births a week. He had three assistants, all whom he had trained to be able to take care of most of the normal births. Corbin had now become knowledgeable enough to take charge of the night shift and LeVin (Pronounced Lee-Vinn) worked the day shift. There was another assistant named Noah, who was recently given to him to train. LeVin helped Jayak through the day and Noah, now he was trained in the basics, helped Corbin at night.  
They all primarily stayed in the Medical Rooms, and their time was centered there, except for their daily rounds to check the breeders that were due soon, ones that had other issues or unless they were required at a birth or medical emergency somewhere else. Births were generally dealt with in the breeders cell. If there was a serious problem or something that required surgery at night, then Jayak was always woken up. The whores were in another section of the ship. They had their own medical staff, so he had nothing to do with them unless one was transferred to become a breeder. The ship was very large and it was a ship of great length which was divided roughly in thirds. The front third contained the whores. The middle third was the accommodation facilities for the men, their wives if they had any and other workers. No man was allowed to have children on board. As far as he knew, he was the only exception. The laundry rooms, the kitchens and their associated staff were also located in the middle section. There were groups of staff for each end of the ship which made it less complicated. Staff to look after the whores and staff to look after the breeders. The breeders and a small nursery were at the rear of the ship. No customers were ever allowed past the middle of the ship. He was a doctor on board this ship, but it certainly wasn't by choice.

The village they had been in had quickly been rounded up, controlled with fear and split into groups. The older men had been murdered first. The younger stronger men had been questioned about their skills. When they found out that he had almost completed his training to be a doctor, they had pulled him aside with a couple of other men skilled in plumbing and building. Of the remaining men, four had been chosen to be man whores because of the size of their cocks and the rest were shot and killed. Then the women and children were sorted. The wives of the skilled men were separated from the others. The rest of the women were stripped naked. The babies and very young children were separated from older children. Teenagers were separated. Virgins were identified with threats of medical checks. The boys were to be used as boy whores or sold into general slavery. The girls and young women that were not virgins had been raped by the men before being loaded on a transport. When he had been reunited with Samara, she had been treated roughly, was in pain and also in distress at the loss of their daughter into one of the transports. That night Samara had delivered their son. He was many weeks early and had only lived for an hour before dying in his arms as his wife lay critically ill with blood loss. The Master had come the next morning demanding that he use his skills as a doctor on his ship. Jayak had outright refused. The Master had threatened him with harming his wife but Jayak had angrily told him that she had already been harmed. That she had been injured and had birthed their son because of it. That she was now critically ill from blood loss. Their son had died and their young daughter taken away, how could he punish him more than what he had already! The Master had sent for their daughter. She had only just turned three. He had held her forcefully while he had stripped her naked in front of him, and then he had held one of her legs up high, when her legs had opened up wide he had rubbed his hand over their daughters tiny cunt and bottom. Jayak had never been so angry in is life, to see his little daughter abused in such an abhorrent manner. The Master had started to put his finger inside Melody's tiny cunt, while she screamed with fear at being treated so roughly, the Master had threatened to fuck her with his fingers and then he would fuck her with his cock. He told Jayak that if he tried his hardest to be a good doctor for him, then he would refrain from fucking his daughter's little cunt. That he would be rewarded with the safety of his wife and daughter. They would be safe and would be able to stay with him as long as he was trying his best. If he did not, then they would be punished in his stead. For Jayak it was either agree or watch his wife die and watch his daughter be raped and sold. There was no choice. No choice at all. The safety of his wife and child came first. They had lost so much already. He would do whatever he needed to do to keep the remainder of his family as safe as he could. Jayak did what the Master told him to do, Jack would be made to do the same. Sam's safety would be threatened if he refused to obey.

Jayak looked down at Jack and Sam in their beds. They were still sleeping comfortably thanks to the drug. Their temperatures were still a little high but he knew it would take several days for their infections to clear up. Corbin told him that they had not woken for over six hours now. It seemed as though a suitable dosage of the drug had been finally worked out for them at three times the normal dose. Incredible. Corbin wished him a good day before going to his private room to sleep. All his assistants had permission to use any breeder that they wished, unless they were being punished, then they would be banned from fucking for the length of their punishment time. Corbin was still used as a stud from time to time if he was needed to replace a sick stud, but he hated it and he never chose to use a breeder. If any one needed a worse punishment than being banned from fucking, then they would be whipped. As Jayak knew from personal experience, whipping was incredibly painful. He had plenty of whipping scars on his back already. The last time he had been whipped was when he had been unable to save a breeder and her twins. It had been a very difficult birth. The labor had been long and hard. The breeder had been exhausted and the babies positioned badly. He had tried to manipulate the babies in her belly, but it had proved impossible. The first baby was birthing legs first and had become stuck when the baby's head had been unable to pass through the breeders small pelvis. The poor girl had only been 16, a young girl with a slight build. She should never have been bred so soon, but she had fallen pregnant while she was being used as a whore, and the Master has sent her over to be a breeder because her body could not stand up to the rough treatment of the customers and was always injured and out of action. Jayak had protested, pointing out that her build and hips were much too slim to be birthing babies yet. He had been whipped for daring to question the Master's decision. They had no idea which customer had gotten her pregnant, had no idea how big the babies would be. They had been far too big to pass through her pelvis. When the stuck baby had died and the young girl had bled out and died, he had cut her belly open in desperation, trying to save the other baby. There had been fecal matter in the fluid sac and it had gotten in the baby's lungs. It had not survived. If Jack had of been here to use the scanner back then, he would have been able to tell that the babies were getting too big and he could have induced her labor a few weeks early and possibly saved them all.

The Master had blamed him for their loss. He had not yet had the surgical birthing teaching sessions, they had been scheduled to be his final surgeries to learn. He had never had the chance to learn properly and was not confident in his ability to save the mother, so he usually only resorted to it after the breeder had died or was undeniably lost while the baby still had a chance. He had been severely punished for the loss of the twins and their mother. The whip had cut very deep and had taken quite a while to heal. But what had cut deeper than the whip, was when he had been forced to watch while his wife and daughter were sexually abused by the Master in front of him. He had failed them. Failed to keep them safe. He had been banned from seeing them for five weeks. It had been hell for him, wondering how many times the Master would abuse them in retribution for his failure. The failure to save the twin babies that would have given the Master a fortune at their sale. The twins had been identical. Rare and very expensive to buy. The Master had been so very, very angry. It was not his fault. The pregnancy should never have happened. He had warned the Master that the breeder might not survive the birth, which would also endanger the babies. The contraception they used for the whores was unreliable. He knew many terminations were preformed by the doctors in the whore section. If a whore bought in more money on her back with her legs open, then the pregnancy was terminated and the whore went back to being used again. There were some popular whores that regularly suffered through termination after termination because the contraceptives were ineffective for them. 

It was cruel. Beyond cruel. If the whore was one that got hurt easily, or a certain type and coloring that made popular selling babies, then she got sent to become a breeder. Whores could easily be obtained. The raids happened regularly so they always had a good supply of virgins. Never near the group of planets that they had customers on though. They always travelled a great distance to go on raiding sprees. They would keep raiding until they had plenty of virgins to auction. Virgins were the main priority in raids. The auction of a virgin's first fuck bought in a lot of money. This ship was expensive to run and it's employees had to be paid, but it was also a very, very lucrative business. Making the owners very rich. The Master was ultimately just another employee of the business group that called themselves Slave Traders.  
The owners had a few whore ships, but this had been the first breeding facility. A relatively new venture only started 5 years ago, when the owners realised how easy it was to sell off the babies that were born from time to time among the whores, when their pregnancies had been discovered too late. Very easy. They soon started getting orders and had ended up making a list of people waiting to buy a newborn. So the new side business was formed, women stolen and captured for the purpose of breeding. It was such cruelty. The breeders were raped repeatedly by a stud until they were pregnant. Then they were made available as rewards to the guards and any male staff that worked among them. They were used as in-house whores until they were in their final month. Once they had given birth, they are required to breastfeed the baby for 3 days. Then the babies are taken from them and taken to the nursery where they have their final health check and ensure that they will drink from a bottle. 

Any unhealthy babies or babies with small defects are offered at a discount. If they are not sold within a reasonable time, they get disposed of, as do any seriously defected newborns. Then the babies are delivered via a shuttle transport, orders are generally filled in 'groups' so a few babies can get delivered at the same time to close areas. Some breeders, the ones who produce a good supply of milk, are subject to being milked to provide for the nursery or for any breeders that have difficulty in producing milk. After four or five weeks most are left with painful tits while their milk supply dries up. Only a selected few will continue to be milked, it usually depended on how much is needed at the time. Then four weeks after the birth, they are subjected to being raped by a stud until they are pregnant again. So cruel. So heartless. There were some breeders here who had given birth to 5 babies in 5 years. Pregnancy after pregnancy, with not enough time for their bodies to recover properly before being pregnant again. A barbaric business. At least his job was to try and keep the women healthy. At least it was a job he could live with..... most of the time. He was glad that he never had to purposefully murder a baby. He was glad that he was working for the breeding section of the ship. Some of the whores suffered terrible injuries while working. Virgins especially. They would often be victims of men who purchased their first fucks so they could cause them great pain and hear them scream and beg for mercy. At least here he felt he was doing something positive for these poor women. He could help keep them as healthy as possible. Help them bring healthy babies into existence. They knew that healthy babies usually went to wealthy homes and would be well looked after. It was a small comfort if they could imagine their baby being well cared for. It was the only comfort they had.

He checked on Jack and Sam several times. They remained stable. Their fevers not getting any worse. Jack's urine output was slowly increasing and Sam's urine was getting less bloody. That was a relief. At least her damaged kidney was recovering. After five days of having only very brief periods of being awake, he started to lower Jack's dosage of the drug. Their fevers had finally gone. Their bruising was starting to fade. Their wounds were healing well. Sam's urine was now clear, but her pupils were still slow to react to light which concerned him. He only lowered her dose a little. He wanted to see if her recognition and memory was still unaffected. Jack would still need a high level of pain relief for a while, but he now needed to be awake and start to move around. It would be interesting to see how his body recovered from such a bad infection. Will his blood chemistry enable him to recover faster? Or would he recover more slowly? He took more blood samples to test. To make sure the infection was indeed gone from their systems.

Jack's throat hurt. His whole body ached. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. He knew that feeling. It meant that Janet had put him on the good stuff. Why? He slowly pried his heavy eyelids open and blinked slowly a few times, trying to focus. This didn't look like the infirmary. Suddenly it all came back to him. Janet was dead..... The settlement. The raid. The shootout. Carter! Carter had been shot in the head! He tried to lever himself up off the bed, but pain stabbed through his left arm and his back. Where is she? He thought frantically. “Carter!” He called out in a hoarse rough voice. An alarm was going off somewhere. He tried to raise himself up again, but a hand pushed gently onto his chest.

“Jack! It is alright! Sam is alright!” Doc said loudly  
Jack stopped trying to move and looked at the face in front of him. He knew this face. Doc. “Where is she?” He hissed as he tried to cope with the increasing pain in his..... arm... back..... side..... he wasn't sure what was hurting worse.  
“She is right next to you Jack. She is right here.” said Doc gently  
Jack's eyes followed the direction of the pointing finger. Sam was lying in a bed, covered with some blankets. She was asleep..... or drugged...  
“What happened” Jack croaked. His eyes flickered to a full syringe that was being put into the cannula in the back of his hand. Within seconds the pain started to fade. His eyes flicked back to Sam while he felt the drug do it's work. Sam was breathing. Nice and steady but other than that, she did not move. Unconscious or drugged? She must be drugged. He couldn't remember what had happened to himself. He remembered Carter being shot and badly injured. He remembered getting shot in the arm, being treated roughly, kicked and stomped on a few times but nothing that..... his kidney. He looked back at the doctor, who had just disposed of the syringe and had come back to his side to talk to him.  
“You deteriorated quickly Jack. Your kidney failed to recover. You were also infected with the same bacteria that caused Sam's abscesses in her breast to form so quickly. You were both critical. I almost lost you both” Doc quietly informed him. “Your blood tests both showed positive for a bacterial infection that is common in several regions of nearby space. The bacteria may have been on the Master's knife, or you could have both picked it up on the planet you were taken from. You had abscesses form within your kidney. It is possible that your blood made the bacteria react more aggressively than normal and it made you both extremely ill. Maybe the element in your blood caused a strange reaction. It seemed to have caused you both to have kidney problems. Your livers and hearts were also showing signs of stress, but have since settled down.”  
Jack absorbed the words as he watched Sam. “Is she...” he began but the coughed a little causing a stab of pain in his back and side. The Doc went to the sink and filled a glass of water and helped him drink it, then Jack continued “Is she going to be alright? Her head?”  
Doc sighed and averted his eyes from Jacks for a moment. Jack felt sick. The Doc looked back at him and said “I do not know what or how much damage has been done to her brain. There is no way to know until she wakes up. I have her sedated, she does have very brief periods of time when she is awake, she always calms once she sees you next to her. That action alone hold hope as she still clearly recognizes you. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and he motioned to the Doc for more water. He felt so damn thirsty. Once he had satisfied his thirst he eased his head back against the pillow and watched Sam breathe until he fell asleep.

A few hours later when Jayak returned after helping with a tricky birth, he noticed blood in Jack's urine output. Blood. His urine had been clear for just over a day. Jack's blood pressure and heart rate had risen, his temperature had also risen. What was going on? Was the infection fighting back somehow? Sam was still stable. He didn't understand it. Jack had been improving greatly over the last two days. Nothing had changed. He had even woken up. He had sounded alright, he had been in pain but that was to be expected. He had been thirsty, but that was to be expected too. What had changed? He had given Jack a shot of pain relief and he had drunk water..... The drinking water. Could the answer be so simple? Jack had cleaned their wounds with the water. Their kidney's had both been affected. Jack's was worse because he had been bleeding.... but he had also drunk a lot more water. Sam had spent most of the time unconscious and had not had any where near as much water as Jack. The Water. Somehow they were reacting to the water, or more than likely, what was put in the water. He quickly went around to Jack's bag of fluid and changed the drip rate to high, then he went and got a surgical kit to put in a portal that would put a tube into a large blood vessel near Jack's heart. He needed to flush the drinking water out of Jack as fast as he could. He only had one kidney left, if that was damaged too..... He quickly got the line going and pushed through two bags of fluid as fast as he dared. It took a few hours of nervous watching, but his urine slowly improved again. His blood pressure and heart rate lowered and his temperature finally lowered too, but they were still not ideal. Jayak was sure it must be something to do with the crystals they used to keep the drinking water clean. After giving LeVin quick instructions, he left Jack and Sam in his care and went looking for answers. He collected a small sample of the water purifying crystals and took them back to his medical lab. He got some of Jack and Sam's blood samples from storage and added a tiny crystal to each vial. The reaction was almost instant. Their blood around the crystal went dark. Both samples reacted the same way. Jayak quickly tipped Jack's sample into a tray and slid it under his microscope. The crystal was breaking down and causing chains to grow in their blood. He could see the strange element in their blood and the chains were all trailing from every strange element in his blood, causing it to darken and thicken. It would have concentrated where ever they were bleeding or bruised. Their kidneys would have been affected trying to filter the crystals in the water, they would have just clogged up. That's why their liver's had also been affected, trying to filter the thickened blood. 

It explained everything, the increase in heart rate and blood pressure as the heart struggled to circulate the thickened blood. The rise in temperature from the whole body working that much harder. Why their bruising had seemed so severe, the darkened blood. They had been extremely lucky that their hearts had coped, no doubt helped immensely by their fitness. No wonder they had felt cold, with the blood struggling to circulate and warm their bodies. Both Jack and Sam's lungs had been problematic, prompting him to put them onto oxygen, their lungs had struggled with the thickened blood too. Jayak retrieved Jack's damaged kidney from storage and sliced a few sections to view under the microscope. Jack's damaged kidney was littered with tiny dark chains, some were stuck in clumps and had started to form tiny abscesses. It wasn't just the bacteria. This is why there had been so many abscesses forming. Anywhere where they had bled freely, the chains had clumped making the bacteria to clump too, forming more abscesses than normal and much more quickly! Sam's breast. Jack's bullet wound, chest and kidney. Were their internal bruises like this too? The woman's brain was swelling.... He took a few moments to calm himself from the panic he had momentarily felt as he thought about her brain. Was that why it had swollen. The thicker blood going through her brain? It had only started to swell a little when Jack had helped scan her in the cell, but later on it had been quite obvious that her brain had been swelling. The thickened blood? He hoped that it had not caused her to have any clotting in her brain. That would have disastrous results for her. It had actually been a blessing that she had lost so much of her blood volume, it had allowed her body to cope better. The elements themselves were microscopic, so were the chains. They should have flown unhindered through undamaged blood vessels. The bruising? Their bruising had improved. They had both improved. Then Jack had drunk water and had started a new reaction. 

What had stopped it, what had caused the bruises to heal? Wouldn't the bruises have stayed. The chains would still be there? But their blood pressure and heart rates had improved. Their temperatures. Both of them. When? When they had been given the new combination drug. It had worked so well on Sam. Her acts of defiance in the cell and the infirmary, when she it had been hard to calm her. Was that her damaged brain being affected by the chains? He got a bottle of the sedative and put a couple of drops into Jack's blood sample. He waited anxiously. Nothing. He added a few more drops. He watched as the dark chains began to slowly break up and dissolve and then the strange element moved freely again. Incredible! He hurried back to Jack and gave him a massive dose of the drug. He had reduced Jack's sedation level's earlier to get him to wake up. Combine the diminishing sedation levels and a fresh intake of water had given him another dangerous dose of the water purifying crystals. He gave Sam a higher dose of the sedative too, he was going to have to keep them under for a few more days to make sure that the sedative breaks up any chains left in their blood. He had almost killed Jack with a few cups of water! He kept watch as Jack slowly improved over the next few days. It had been very lucky that there was a separate supply of water for use in the infirmary for everything but drinking and the bathrooms. He had insisted to the Master when he had started working here, that the medical rooms must have a supply of water that wasn't contaminated with the crystals. He did not want to risk any reactions of their drugs with the crystals. If it had not been the case, Jack and Sam would now be dead. He had insisted that any water used in the medical rooms be boiled for a certain length of time, then stored and cooled. His insistence had just saved two lives.... and maybe his own. The Master would have..... He shook his head, trying to clear the train of dark thoughts of what may have happened to Samara and Marissa. Jack and Sam had survived. 

He immediately wrote on both their charts and the boards above their beds, that they must not be given any water from the drinking or bathroom taps. Their food. Their meals were prepared with the ships water supply as well. Jack had also been eating. No wonder he had been so much worse, he had told him that he had tried to drink a lot of water to help flush his kidney.... instead of helping it... he had destroyed it. Jack had been so incredibly lucky that his other kidney had survived. If that one had of been just as badly bruised as the other one..... Even their fruit had been washed with the general water supply. All of their food would have to be modified. He would have to explain to all of his assistants that the general water supply was poisonous to Jack and Sam. That they were not even to be washed with the general water supply. He would have to arrange for the plumbing to the drinking and sink taps to be changed and cut off from the general supply and hooked up to the medical supply instead. They would not be able to take any chances, not even with the slight possibility that the crystals could be absorbed through their skin. He would need to talk to the Master, they would need very careful and constant management to ensure they stayed healthy. He knew that returning them to a breeders cell would make them too vulnerable and make the logistics of caring for them difficult. He would suggest to the Master that it might be a good idea for them to permanently stay in the Medical Room that they were in now. There was only one door in or out and therefore easy to guard, they also had access to a bathroom. It would make sense for Sam to stay here while her head heals so they can monitor her progress. He would need to have a rather long discussion with the Master about his discovery.

The element in their blood was fascinating. The element must have somehow made the bacteria react so quickly. Or had the bacteria merely been a coincidence? The 'infection' may have just been their reaction to the crystals. Their bodies trying to fight against the reaction caused by the crystals, a reaction that would have been constantly increased with their water consumption. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The crystals had basically been poisoning their blood. Making it behave dangerously. Very dangerously. Were there other substances that would react with their blood? Jayak wondered how the Master would react to the news. The Master would be pleased that he had discovered how to eliminate the problem in time to save them, even if he had used the second sedative only because Sam had reacted so badly to the first. The element had sought the crystals out like magnets, had they been trying to eliminate them, in a defensive measure? How aggressive was this element? It had not taken long for the bacteria to be eliminated from their blood, maybe that had been because of the element? Jack and Sam needed higher doses of everything, is that because the element sought out any foreign substance and attacked it to break it down? Is that why the effects of any drugs wear off so quickly? Sam had been able to fight off the arousal drug after she had been with Jack, after he had somehow changed her blood. Jack had been able to resist the sexual aggression that he should have felt with his arousal, but he clearly had been in control enough to make sure that he entered Sam's tight cunt slowly with his huge cock, that she was not hurt, enough to control his ability to think and make decisions on what positions to use. Most men just fuck blindly until the drug wears off, they never care what position they are in, as long as they are fucking with a great deal of pleasure and fucking hard and relentless. He had watched the recording a few day's ago, his curiosity winning. It had been captivating to watch their sexual encounter. It had been very inspiring. He had surprised Samara again, he had fucked her up against a wall, just how Jack had fucked Sam in the recording. Samara had three orgasms that night, she had been very excited at the pleasure that she felt with the new position. It had felt so different than in a bed. He had been able to get deeper into Samara's cunt which had been so very enjoyable for her... for both of them. She had orgasmed under his mouth the first time, then the second and third times as he fucked her against the wall hard and fast. He had never seen her so.... consumed by her pleasure before. What other new pleasures would Jack be able to teach them?

He had heard many reports of the breeders being more willing to fuck the men who practiced Jack's teachings. Some of them were even asking to be fucked! The men had even started to give more oral pleasure than to receive it, partly because preforming oral sex on the breeder usually led to the breeder wanting to be fucked as well. He knew the breakfast men had been giving many of the breeders oral sex, even after having a fuck, they would keep pleasuring other breeders with their mouths, sometimes they had a second fuck, but they usually did it just because they loved to get the breeders to orgasm. The breeders were usually so worked up, after having been pleasured by their mouth, that they would beg the guards changing shifts to fuck them. When he had done Callie's check up this last week, she had asked if the breakfast men could keep fucking her even though she was now in her final month. What a change that was. Callie had hated being fucked. She was always stressed, anxious and depressed, but now.... she was asking to be fucked, even when she could have time off, she wanted to be fucked. Incredible! He had given the breakfast men permission to keep fucking her, but to be careful, take note and stop if she experienced any pain or discomfort. They had promised that they would, and he actually believed them, they both had always used Callie as their preferred breeder, and now she was willing to do it and now they knew how amazing she was to fuck, they wanted her even more. Callie certainly was a very beautiful girl. She is very similar to Samara. The same slight figure, the same long silky soft black hair. Dark tan skin and dark brown slightly sloping eyes. Their faces were even similar. He didn't doubt that they must have some closely shared ancestry some where in their linage, but Callie's hair was curly and Samara's was straight. He had the same heritage as Samara, the same skin, hair and eye colour, the same beliefs but he had a much larger frame than Samara who's head tucked easily under his chin. Callie was not that much younger than Samara, Callie was just 20 and Samara 23.

He had met Samara while they were at the same Medical School five years ago. When they met they had discovered that they had a lot in common, both had sadly similar stories about their families. Jayak was an only child and his parents had died together in a vehicle accident just before he had started studying to be a Doctor. He was only 18 and had struggled with loneliness through his first year, but luckily he had inherited enough money from selling his parents home, to pay for his schooling and enough to rent a small apartment while he studied, so he could devote all his spare time to learning. He met Samara at a local cafe. His attraction to her had been instant and deep. The cafe had been very busy and very full, he had been reading a text book while eating a meal when Samara had asked if she could sit at his table. He had looked up at her and had literally been struck dumb for several long embarrassing moments before he could reply. They had talked for hours and discovered that they were studying at the same school. Samara was only 17 and was also an only child, both her parents had also died in a vehicle accident when she was 16. She had lived with an elderly great aunt and had entered the school to be a Nurse a year early because she had started school a year earlier than most children, so Samara was in her second year when they met. They had bonded over the tragic similarities in their lives and the fact that they had so many other things in common. Favorite foods, books, music, movies and many other things. It hadn't taken long for them to be inseparable. When Samara's aunt died and Samara couldn't afford to pay the rent at her aunts house, Jayak had asked her move in and then to marry him. They had married as soon as she turned 18. They had both grown up with deeply religious parents and they had both wanted to wait until they got married before they had sex. They grew very close even without the extra intimacy of sex. They limited themselves to kisses and cuddles as they kept complete respect for each other. 

Their wedding night had been incredibly special but had also been awkward and slightly embarrassing as they worked out how to pleasure each other. Samara had just finished her schooling when she fell pregnant with Marissa at 19. When she was born, Samara had wanted to stay home with her, and who was he to argue. They had not meant for her to get pregnant so early in their marriage, but the contraception Samara used had failed, so along came Marissa and she had blessed their lives immeasurably. Jayak was still at school and they needed an income to help with the expense of having a baby, so he had volunteered to enter the Clinic Program while he finished his schooling. It meant that his schooling had taken longer because he had assignments where he attended clinics and was able to put into practice what he had already learned and help the poorer communities at the same time. The Medical School gave him payments for every clinic he worked at. The clinic program had been a wonderful experience. He had learned so much through the clinics that he would never have learned in school and his experiences had been very valuable on board this ship. He was so very grateful now that he had ended up with the extra experience. It had undoubtedly saved him from a few punishments over the last year. He was working in a clinic when they were captured. The clinic had been a six hours drive away from their home and because Samara was experiencing a difficult pregnancy with their son, he did not want to leave her on her own, so he had taken them both with him. He had just finished the week of the clinic work and they were having a meal with one of the families before they left the next day. The raiding party had quickly rounded everyone up. They had kept the fact that Samara is a qualified nurse from the Master. They did not want her to be put to work as well, they wanted her to be with Marissa at all times. Samara had helped at the last clinic and had enjoyed using her skills again. When they were captured Samara had quickly begun to suffer from anxiety and depression. She had never had another man touch her sexually and to have other men constantly abuse her was still difficult for her to deal with. Jayak wished so many times that he could protect her from it but all he could do was love her unconditionally and protect her the only way he could, which was by working hard and staying out of trouble.

Even though the majority of the men were trying out Jack's teachings, some of the breeders were still being damaged, requiring stitches and treatment for heavy bruising. But those instances were definitely declining since Jack and Sam's recording had been shown to all the men on board who wished to see it. The breeders were..... happier. They were certainly showing a lot less problems associated with blood pressure and anxiety. There were still some men who fucked to cause pain, but those numbers were definitely falling, as the men started to boast about how many times they could get a breeder or whore to orgasm! It was such a pleasing change, all because of the capture of Jack and Sam. 

The Golden Angel and the Silver Stallion were fast becoming a very common topic of conversation on board the ship. Information about them had spread like wildfire and most of the men almost regarded them as..... heroes or people and a relationship to be envious of. The men often asked about them, wanting to know how they were recovering. Some of the men had been very upset to hear about them almost dying. There seemed to be some sort of... hero worship for them both, for Sam especially for some reason. Maybe because her coloring is so rare and beautiful in this corner of the galaxy. Maybe because she fought so hard, especially against the Master. Stories have been spreading about the raid and when they had been captured. How they had shot so many men with deadly accuracy and only being captured because they got shot themselves. They had marveled how the Golden Angel had been a deadly assassin, right up until she had been shot in the head, and yet had still managed to overpower one of the men with his own knife, resulting in the Master shooting him dead because of his failure to keep her under control. She had surrendered the knife, and her chance at freedom, to stay with the Silver Stallion. As a soldier she had shown her complete loyalty to him, even under the threat of capture and rape. She had also shown her complete trust in him, she had trusted him with his big cock, when it was clear she had been unfucked for a long time. Once she had been changed into the Stallion's mate, she had fought the drugs and the Master, wanting only to be touched by the Silver Stallion. 

She had fought whoever touched her, even when she had a cracked skull, she fought and only settled for the Silver Stallion, only responded to his voice, or even the sight of him. She seemed to be a symbol of ..... how they all want a woman to see them, the way she sees the Silver Stallion. As her one true mate and as her protector. They want a woman to trust them as much as she trusts her mate. The Golden Angel is their very idea of the perfect woman, the perfect mate. The Silver Stallion is also very much admired. He had fought and killed Big Ivan, with his hands tied behind his back! Ivan had hurt the Golden Angel very badly. Ivan had broken her wrist by using unnecessary force when she had surrendered, he had treated her roughly to increase the pain in her head so she had vomited, and then he had attacked her in the transport, purposefully not steadying her during the takeoff and letting her fall to hit her head again, he had then savaged her already damaged tit by digging his fingers into her tits and using them to lift her up to her feet, then dragging her down to her knees by pulling on her tits again. As soon as he moved far enough away from the Golden Angel, the Silver Stallion had thrown himself at Ivan and had knocked him to the ground, then had broken his neck with his legs before going to the Angel and comforting her, all with his hands tied behind his back! He had done it because she was a helpless woman who could no longer defend herself, because she was one of his soldiers. He had not yet known that she was his mate, but he had risked retribution, further injury and his life by taking on Ivan, especially with such a handicap. He had shown such courage to protect her, to avenge her unfair treatment. He had earned so much respect, just by that one act. He had fought the drugs to prevent himself from hurting her with his cock. So much respect for her, even without knowing she was his mate. They had never known a man to go to such lengths to protect any woman. He had obviously been a good soldier, he had been deadly accurate trying to protect the settlement, he had probably taught the Angel to shoot so accurately as well. They had both shown how well they could fight. They had also earned the men's respect for their skills as well as their relationship with each other. Some of the men suspected that the soldiers had already loved each other before they had been forced together. They had heard about his explanation that because she had been his subordinate that he had not been allowed to fuck her.  
The Master had said that she was very tight. She had admitted under torture that she had not had sex for two years. They had seen the recording, seen her reaction, seen her fear at the sight of his enormous, rock hard cock. Seen her reactions and fleeting grimaces of pain as he had entered her cunt. It was so very obvious that they had never fucked each other before, but his acceptance of the risks he took to kill Ivan..... Some men were convinced that he already loved her, and when she had surrendered the knife instead of trying to escape, it had proved that she loved him too much to leave him. Jayak knew that Jack loved Sam. That didn't just happen when he had made her his mate. He truly loved her before she had been made his mate. He also suspected that Sam loved Jack as well, the level of trust she had shown when he had fucked her, the way she had responded to him, even before he had given her his semen and changed her into his mate. The way she responded only to him, his voice. Sure he is the only person she knows here, but his voice had managed to cut through the fog of her head injury, her panic and the drug that she had been reacting to. His voice calmed her, the very sight of him calmed her, all she had to do was see him and she felt safe enough to relax, safe enough not to fight the sedative. It must have been very difficult for them to serve together as Commander and Subordinate, if they really had loved each other already. How had Jack coped with loving Sam and knowing that he could not be with her? Did she even know? Did she even know that Jack loved her so much? If they were not ever allowed to fuck, then surely having any sort of relationship was out of the question as well? He must have had to hide his love for her. How hard would that have been....  
How had Jack coped? Not even knowing if she loved him, never being able to tell her, not being able to spend personal time with her, not ever knowing if he could EVER tell her. Jayak knew he would have gone crazy with despair if he had to stand back and pretend he had felt nothing for Samara. To watch her everyday at school and do nothing but love her in silence. Suddenly he had a newfound respect for Jack. Another reason to help him, help them both. He was sure that Sam loved Jack too. Had it been the same for her? Had she loved him in silence too? How dreadfully sad. It was probably no wonder that she was to be his true mate. If she already loved him, even knowing she could never be with him.... It was no wonder that he had been triggered to change her to be his mate. At least they could be together now. At least they could act on their love for each other now. It made him all the more determined to keep them together, to help them keep any babies they might have. They deserved that measure of happiness now their lives were so different. He knew now, without a doubt, that he had made the right decision to help them. He had been so drawn to Jack, so ready to back his claims. He had seen that Jack loved Sam with all his heart. He had done the right thing. He would do what ever he could to help them retain whatever happiness they could in this life in hell.

The Whore ship would be open for business tomorrow. Jayak was very interested to see how the recording of the Golden Angel and the Silver Stallion would be received. They were indeed planning to use it as a tool for learning. Hopefully it would be very popular. They had finished their raiding spree and they had stopped at several new planets to make sure they had a large reserve of virgins. The Master had been so intent on getting more virgins quickly, that they had not bothered with any one else, they had just taken the virgins and left the rest of the people alive, not even bothering with breeders. It was the first time that Jayak had ever heard of it happening. They had left people alive instead of decimating the population. It had never made sense to Jayak. How could they expect to keep raiding for women and girls if they leave no one behind to keep breeding, to keep the populations going. The Master should leave enough women behind to keep the population increasing, so it could be raided again in the future. Hopefully the raids would continue to be less bloody. Hopefully the recording would bring a lot of buyers and bidders for the virgins. If there was a marked increase in revenue, it would certainly help toward saving Jack and Sam. It would be obvious that the only factor increasing their revenue would be that fuck recording. Jayak just hoped that the one recording would be enough to keep the Master satisfied until Sam's skull was stable enough for her to be fucked again.

Jack continued to slowly improve and Sam also stayed steady, so he had left them in the care of Corbin and Noah for the night and went 'home' to his wife and daughter. The next day he was kept very busy with attending two maiden birth's and having to repair two damaged breeders after the shift had changed and the men had pleasured themselves among the breeders. The man who normally used Callie every morning was no longer was allowed to use her due to her advancing pregnancy, so he had chosen another slightly built breeder and had damaged her with his long cock. He had quite often damaged Callie, requiring her to get stitches every now and then. He had scoffed at the challenge from the Master to learn Jack's methods and he continued to be rough and violent. He preferred to fuck the breeder when she was still dry. The breeder he had chosen to damage was a young girl of 16, pregnant with her first baby. Her virginity had been sold but she had been retained to be used as a whore. She had become pregnant during her first fuck. When the whore doctors had discovered she was pregnant, they had sent her to be a breeder. She had been suffering too many injuries while she was being used as a whore and she had been having too much time off to heal. This morning the man had torn the girl's cunt very badly. He had rammed his hard cock inside her without any preparation, so he could listen to her scream in pain and enjoy the sight of her blood on his cock. He had also savagely bitten both of her tits until he had torn them and made them bleed. The breakfast men had found her barely conscious in her cell lying on her blood soaked mattress. The poor girl had almost died and now she was in the process of losing her baby. The man had forced his long cock through the neck of her womb and had damaged the low lying placenta. Jayak had already approached the issue of this man's continued violence on the breeders with the Master, but the Master had not bothered to do anything about his behaviour because he was one of his best raiding men, and now he had cost the Master a baby and quite possibly a breeder. She was still critical. He had been very angry that he had not been allowed to fuck Callie anymore, especially when he heard that the breakfast men were still able to enjoy fucking her. He had taken his anger out on the poor young girl. Jayak knew that there would always be men who's sexual enjoyment depended on how much pain the woman was in, men who always had to hurt women to feel strong. He certainly did not agree with their reasons but he knew it was reality. He just hoped that now the Master would get rid of the man before he damaged more breeders.

His day had slowly improved when he began hearing about Jack and Sam's fuck recording being a great success. Callan had been promoting the recording as 'A huge cock fucking a tight golden cunt' as well as 'Can you fuck as well as this old man?'. Callan had been pushing that it was 'not how big your cock was, it's what you know about fucking that's important”. The first session of the recording had been about half full. The next session had held quite a few repeat viewers. The third session had been sold out, as were all the rest of the sessions for the day. They had a record number of men bidding to claim a virgins first fuck. The Master preferred to sell the first fuck rather than the girl because he was then able to retain her as a whore or breeder. There had also been many reports of more men being intent on getting the whores to scream with pleasure instead of pain. Callan's idea to promote learning good fucking skills from the Silver Stallion was working very well. It would be interesting to see how business went tomorrow. Jack and Sam's safety and security depended on the business doing well. After business had closed for the day and the shifts changed again, he went to see the Master. He told the Master about the young girl's loss of her baby and that she was still critical and may not survive. He also reported to him about Jack and Sam, that they were still stable and improving. The Master had told Jayak that he would see the man tomorrow and change his work assignment to the whore end of the ship, which pleased Jayak immensely. The Master told Jayak that he would come to the Medical Rooms after business finished up on the planet and that he expected to see proof of their strange blood.

The next day word had spread and shuttles were constantly going to the planet to pick up customers. Only very rich or special customers were allowed to dock their own transports. All other men were transported to the ship by the whore ship's shuttles. This whore ship only catered for the pleasure of men. No women were allowed on the ship. There was a limited number of boy or man whores available to use by men, but most of the male slaves were offloaded to their 'sister' ship. A smaller ship that was used purely to entertain female customers. They had men and boys for hire, and also a few women available. Most women chose to hire a man whore who was drugged to stay erect for hours, so the men could pleasure them endlessly if they wished them to do so. All whores were hired in one hour sessions although it was possible to buy multiple sessions. Any good looking men they came across in a raid, were inspected for the size of their cocks. Cocks over a certain measurement were then transported to the smaller ship. Large and very large cocks were popular. Huge cocks were not often hired, women preferring not to be stretched that large. Huge cocks were very much in demand in exhibition rooms though. Women were usually not game to try a huge cock themselves, but loved to watch huge cocks stretch someone else's cunt and pound into them hard and fast.

A copy of the recording had been sent to the sister ship, where it was being screened to all the male whores so that they would know how to pleasure a woman more thoroughly if they were asked. He knew that the women customers would enjoy seeing Sam's tight cunt get stretch and pounded by Jack's huge cock, as well as watching the new different positions that Jack had employed. Seeing the pleasure that Sam receives on his huge cock will prompt many women to want to try it for themselves. So they had sent raiding parties to capture a few more men with huge cocks. Once these men had been shown the recording a few times, they would then be drugged to stay rock hard and last longer before being hired out to the customers. The male slaves were usually raped, whipped or tortured into submission. If they did not preform adequately they would be punished again. If they even hurt a customer they would be tortured and deprived of food and water until they begged to be given another chance to please. They usually did not have trouble with many captured men. They were treated well and got to fuck an almost endless supply of eager women, it was much easier for them to enjoy a fuck than to be tortured and punished. It was a much better life than that of a female whore. It was a lot more pleasurable for the male whores. Although some women customers also liked to damage their man or boy whores with whips, chains or wooden staffs. Some male whores were subject to being restrained and then be almost suffocated under a female customer's cunt, or being made to wear testicle straps to lessen their chances of achieving an orgasm, while there are made to endlessly pound into a customer's cunt. The male whores were usually drugged to stay hard or to be more aggressive. Some women enjoyed to be fucked with a little pain. There were many varied needs of both male and female customers. Jayak hoped that the demand on the sister ship would also increase with the addition of the recording. If both ships increased their revenue because of Jack and Sam's fuck recording and fucking methods, then their security would be higher. He knew that Jack and Sam would be forced to provide new recordings as soon as possible, even if Sam was not healthy enough for an exhibition room. As long as there was a demand for Jack and Sam's fuck recordings, the Master would keep them alive and well looked after. At the end of the second day of business, their income had been at a level not seen for many years. The Master was especially pleased at the turn around of their finances. Injuries were down and sales were up. The Master was very happy indeed. 

Jayak was glad that his mood had improved throughout the day, this morning had been rather bad. The young girl had died through the night and the Master had then caught the man in the act of viciously hurting a breeder by using his fist inside her cunt. The Master had been so angry at the lack of respect this man had for Slave Trader property that he had the man restrained on his knees with his face jammed onto the floor under a guards boot. The Master had ordered a guard to push his fist into the man's ass, splitting and tearing it while the man had screamed in pain, then the Master had taken hold of the man's blood covered ball sac and had sliced it open with his knife before removing the testicles and forcing the man to chew on them and swallow them one by one. He had then ordered Jayak to see to the man's injuries so that he could then be useful in his new job of cleaning the toilet buckets for all the breeders. The breeders who had seen the spectacle from their cells had cheered at the man's well deserved misery. They all knew of him well and had most likely been victim of his violent abuse at least once over the last few years. Jayak was pleased that the man had been finally stopped, but had actually felt a little sorry for man during his humiliating castration, but knew that this news would travel through the whole ship by the end of the day and then he knew there would be even less instances of the employees damaging the 'property' of the Slave Traders. Jayak had taken the man into surgery and had completely removed his ball sac and repaired his ass. The man would not be eating solid food for quite some time and would never again experience the pleasure of an orgasm. After the surgery he had left the man in the recovery room with Le'vin, he went to check on Jack and Sam who were still steadily improving.  
The recordings had been so popular today that they had scheduled more sessions for the rest of the ship's stay. Half way through the third day of business the Master had declared that they would open for a fourth day. The sister ship had also had their customers and profits increase by a startling amount. Word had spread like wildfire throughout the cities on the planet. And women were lining up for the transports to go and see the recording and hire a big cock for themselves. Some women had enjoyed repeat daily visits and the extra large and huge cocks had been very popular indeed! Once the women had seen the genuine pleasure that Sam's tight cunt had received by such a huge cock, they were willing to try it themselves. Once they had, they couldn't get enough.

Not many of the female customers bothered with boys or virgins, they wanted big and experienced. They wanted to be fucked just like the recording and the Silver Stallion had became a sensation overnight. Some women had even asked how much it would cost to be fucked by the Stallion, but they had always been politely told that the Stallion was exclusive to the Golden Angel and that more recordings of the bonded pair would be available for the next visit to the planet. Many women had booked in advance for the ship's return visit. The Angel had been a popular request among the male customers too, but they had been given the same answer, that she was exclusive to the Stallion, but more recordings would be available for their viewing pleasure in six weeks time when they returned to the planet. They'd never had so many advance bookings before. The Master decided that for the next visit they would have to allow more time in their schedule. This planet was one of the larger ones in their circuit. The Master had continued to be made increasingly pleased by takings and advance bookings on the remaining day of business. The fuck recording and advertising pitches had been a massive success.  
Jayak knew that Jack and Sam would be forced to make new recordings before their return to this planet. The Master would ensure that their promise to have more recordings would be filled. Jayak hoped that Sam's skull would be healed enough to stand up to the cunt pounding that Jack was going to be forced to give her. He suspected the Master would not want to wait. Jayak had not yet told him of the pair's relapse and their problem with the ship's water supply. There had been too much happening to attempt to explain what had happened, so he had decided to wait until the Master came to see Jack and Sam once they had left the planet.


	9. DRUGGED AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out why Sam is still deteriorating and Jack gets drugged again with disastrous results.

DRUGGED AGAIN

Jack had improved over the last few days, he was now allowed to go for short escorted walks in the corridors to help him regain his strength. But unless Jayak was with Sam, Jack would refuse to leave her side. Sam had remained stable, but with little improvement. She recognized Jack, but she didn't talk or respond to questions. Jack was very concerned about her lack of response, worried that she had sustained permanent brain damage. The injury to her breast was healing well and the bruises were slowly fading from her face and body. They had preformed several scans on Sam's skull which had revealed that the swelling was still an issue, but there was still no bleeding or any damage from bleeding. They would need to be cautious over the next six weeks and ensure that she had no further knocks to her face or head. The fact that she was being so unresponsive was increasing Doc's concern for her swelling brain. The swelling was obviously bad enough to be altering her behavior. She had already shown the basic symptoms of brain swelling, nausea, head pain, confusion and memory lapses. She was now displaying more serious symptoms of having difficulty speaking, stupors and possibly a slowed ability to process information. Her lack of response could also be a sign of severe depression or it could just be her overall coordination with thought processes. He was worried that the continued swelling was getting to a point where she may begin to have seizures. She would be conscious for short periods of time, during which she would search for Jack with her eyes, once she had located him, she would relax, then she would just lie there, watching him, until she lapsed back into oblivion. If she ever awoke when Jack was out walking in the corridors, she would get very agitated, her blood pressure and heart rate would increase with her anxiety. She would shrink back away from him, and almost try to hide under her blanket if he went anywhere near her. So now he just talked to her in a gentle tone and would tell her that Jack was walking and would be back very soon. He would just keep repeating it until Jack returned. When Jack returned from his walk, he would go straight to her and sit on the chair beside her bed and hold her hand as he talked to her until she calmed down. She would always look confused and anxious whenever she first woke, but she always recognized Jack, always associated him with feeling safe. Her eyes were still slow to react to light and were very sensitive to bright lights, which scared the hell out of Jack. He hated to see her like this.... So lifeless.... Then two days ago, she had taken a turn for the worse and had stopped waking and became completely unresponsive to any stimulus. Jack's own anxiety about Sam's condition, had increased to the point where he had begun to experience chest pain. Jayak had to put him back on sedatives so Jack's already stressed heart would not suffer further damage. 

Jayak had told Jack about the water purification crystals, how they had caused the strange element in their blood to react dangerously. Told him that their bodies had almost completely shut down as their blood had thickened and any pooled blood in their body had congealed into clumps which had triggered abscesses to be formed. But to Jack, it had not really sunk in, until he heard Doc explain their deadly reaction to the Master, who had finally come down to see how Jack and Sam were recovering. Jack had finally realised how close they had both come to dying. Because of water. It had not been easy to listen to how sick they had both been. Poisoned by water. To hear that the water had caused a reaction in their blood that had begun to damage their major organs. To hear that, because he had ingested so much more water, that he had been affected so much worse. That his heart had suffered strain while pumping the thickened blood and that Jack would need time to recover his strength and for his heart to be strong again. It had scared the crap out of him. He had almost died and left Carter here alone. That they had both almost died from something so benign as a water purification system. Jack and Sam had both lost weight. Sam had not been waking enough to eat, and now she wasn't waking at all, Doc was considering giving Sam a nasal gastric tube to deliver some real nutrition into her body than just the nutrition he added to her fluids. Jack had been eating, but his appetite had not really returned yet. He had been forcing down fruit and boiled rice, both carefully readied with the untainted medical water supply. 

He had only been eating for the last three days and he was already sick of seeing rice. Jack had watched from his bed ad the Doc had explained everything to the Master. He had watched his reaction's to the information. He had listened while the Doc showed the Master the proof using the microscope. The Master had been pleased with Doc's work in saving the stars of the wildly popular fuck recording. When the Master had asked Doc about Jack's claim that he could no longer fuck another woman, the Doctor then showed the Master their bloods deadly reaction to the water crystals under the microscope. The Doc had advised that it would be a massive risk to expose their bodily fluids to anyone, or to risk anyone else's body fluids to interact with their own. The Doc had told the Master what Jack had said about not being able to receive blood transfusions of normal blood, because it would kill them. The Doc told him that he believed the claim, especially after the reaction to something as basic as purification crystals. The Doc had explained the complications of not being able to use the ships main water supply to care for Jack and Sam. Washing their bodies, the washing of their bedding and the preparation of their food and now that Jack only had one kidney, the risks were far greater. The utmost diligence would have to be taken with their continued care. But the Master was most concerned with the worsening condition of Sam. The Doc told him that her body was recovering slowly but it was progressing, but that her brain was still swollen in her skull. He said that the impact damage from the bullet, followed by the continued blows to her head, had caused her brain to swell. He told the Master that for some reason she was continuing to deteriorate. The Doc suggested that it might be a complication to her changing body chemistry. That possibly her body was struggling to adjust of the addition of the element to her body and the change that undoubtedly would be taking place. That statement had surprised Jack, but he had managed to keep his face neutral. It seemed as though the Doc wholeheartedly believed his story or for some reason was playing along and was backing him up. Either way, Jack was grateful.

The Doc told the Master that her blood was not as thick as it should be, no doubt affected by her large amount of blood loss. Jack had seen both her head and breast wound's bleed profusely, especially each time her breast had been torn open further. He told the Master that he expected her blood to thicken as her body recovered and replaced the missing blood naturally, but that he was not sure about the level's of the special element. When he had suggested that Jack may not have given enough of the element to her, Jack's thoughts had snapped to attention.  
“Her levels should be the same as mine.... of course... the blood loss would have made a difference.....” Jack had said, he needed to be careful not to unravel his story and dig himself into a hole. He needed to pay attention so his story would continue to make sense.  
“Her levels of the element are remarkably lower than yours, even taking into account her approximate blood loss” Doc told him.  
Jack actually felt worried by that statement. “How much lower?” he asked.  
“Her ratio of the element is less than a sixth of your own, her levels have been steadily declining since your initial blood tests.” replied Doc  
“Declined.....? But she didn't lose any more blood after you took her sample.” said Jack as his worry increased. Carter always had a much higher concentration of Naquadah than he did. Apparently the way Jolinar had died to save her, had made a big difference. Even him being snaked twice had not matched up to the number Jolinar had done on Carter's body chemistry. The fact that both his snakes had voluntarily left his body had made a big difference. Although it had still left him with a lot of Naquadah in his system, it was not as much as Carter's. Declining..... Why the hell would it be declining? he wondered.  
Then the Master spoke and almost gave Jack heart failure. “You should give her more of the element. You gave it to her when you fucked her. Fuck her again. Give her more of the element.”  
Jack had no idea what to say. He tripped over thought;s in his head before saying angrily “She has a cracked skull, I can't.... fuck her now..... I'll hurt her worse than she already is!”  
“Maybe she is not recovering because you have not continued to give her the element. Maybe her levels are not high enough, because you have not continued to fuck her.” said the Master.  
Jack looked at Sam, was it possible that the lowering levels of Naquadah was responsible for her non recovery?. Even if it was, fucking her would not make ANY difference. Crap. “I don't think it works like that. I think..... the change... is a one off thing.” Jack said as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to say without putting holes in his story. “What if you try to filter the element out of my blood” he asked Doc.  
“Give me a sample” asked the Doc. Jack immediately held out his arm. “No” said Doc “A sample of semen. I will check it to see if the element is still present in your semen”  
Jack tried to think fast. “Even if it is, I don't think I would be able to.... give it to her anymore.... I am pretty sure it is a 'one time only' thing”  
The Doc handed him a sample jar. There is one way to find out” he said.  
Jack took the sample jar and looked at Sam. He figured that there was no way this was going to work so he might as well do it anyway, then just convince them that he can only do it once, just convince the Doc to filter Naquadah from his blood and give it to her that way.  
“Now” said the Master firmly, not happy with Jack's hesitation.

“Now.... as in right now....?” Jack asked embarrassed, not sure how in the hell he would be able to get himself hard in front of them, let alone achieve an orgasm while they watched. Crap.  
“NOW” said the Master, now angry with Jack questioning his order. “Drug him” he ordered the Doc.  
“Hey there is no need for that, I can do it, I just need a bit of privacy!” Jack said, starting to panic at the idea of being drugged again. Jack gulped when both of the guards that had come with the Master, each took hold of one his arm's, and held him tight while the Doc pushed a medium sized syringe of the drug into Jack's thigh.  
“How long will it take to work?” asked the Master as Doc went to the other side of the room to dispose of the syringe.  
“He has recently had a dose of sedative, so it will take about 10 minutes before he will be able to give us a sample” answered the Doc.  
“Not good enough” said the Master and went to the bench and used a large syringe to draw up more of the drug.  
“Master! He cannot have more of the drug, his body is still recovering...... You will kill him!....” Doc said quickly.  
The Master yelled at him, cutting off his words “How dare you question my actions, do you need another severe punishment to remind you of your place?”  
He silently apologized to Jack as he watched helplessly while the Master gave Jack a massive dose of the drug straight into the cannula in the back of his hand. 

Jack felt a burning sensation flood up his arm. This direct approach no doubt made it work faster but crap it burned! His arm felt like it was on fire! He felt the fire spread through his chest and down through his legs and other arm. Crap it was painful!  
It seemed to only take a few seconds before he felt his cock burn and get rock hard. His hips thrust up from the bed as the guards continued to hold him securely. All he could think about was the painfully fiery need he felt to pleasure his cock. Doc put gloves on and squeezed a large blob of lubricant on to one of his hands, before pulling back Jack's blanket to reveal his iron hard cock straining upright. Doc coated Jack's cock with the lubricant on his hand as Jack thrust helplessly with the pleasure of the firm contact on his cock. Doc grasped his cock firmly and began to pump his hand up and down Jack's cock, gradually gaining speed as Jack writhed with tormented pleasure. Jack felt his control slipping and he felt panicked as he tried to hold on to it and failed. His mind was now numb to anything but achieving pleasure. Two minutes later, Jack ejaculated, and he groaned in pleasure to the sensations of the firm squeezing hand of the doc, who gabbed the sample jar and collected a generous sample of the semen. The guards continued to hold him securely while the Doc pulled off the glove covered in lubricant, and tipped some of the semen into a tray and placed it under his microscope. As Jack continued to thrust and groan as though he had not achieved any relief at all, Doc checked the sample. “His semen has a very high concentration of the element!” Doc exclaimed. He then drew the rest of the semen sample into a long thin syringe. Doc moved to Sam and pulled her blankets down to the bottom of her bed, exposing her naked body. He gently bent both her legs up and out sideways to expose her cunt, he paused then grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount into her cunt before carefully worked the syringe into her cunt and pushing it in a far as it would go and pushed the plunger to expel Jack's semen inside her. He removed the syringe and waited until Jack's semen began to dribble out of her, then he wiped a sample of the semen onto a slide and put it under the microscope. 

“The sample remains unchanged” he said with disappointment, then just to make sure, he used a long thin swab to insert into her cunt to take a sample of the semen close to her cervix. He moved it around inside her cunt and then withdrew it and wiped it on a slide to look at it under the microscope again. “No change” Doc sighed “Jack must be correct, it must somehow only be transferred to her once”.  
Jack had been helplessly groaning and thrusting, until his tormented cock jumped in excitement when he saw a naked body revealed next to him. A cunt to fuck! A glorious naked cunt to fuck! He struggled to get loose, struggled to get to that cunt that he wanted to fuck so badly to relieve his tortured cock.  
The Master had chuckled at Jack's response to Sam's naked body, this is the reaction he should have had when he had first been given the drug, he should have been just as uncontrolled as this. He should have shoved his cock into her cunt without pause, without thought. When he heard Doc's words after the second sample had revealed no change he was disappointed. Would the Golden Angel die? If there was no way to improve her blood levels, her... element levels.... she would die. She had already become unresponsive. He looked at Jack as he strained and struggled to get to Sam's naked body and smirked.  
“Fetch Callan and the camera, if the golden whore is to die, and he can fuck no other, then we will get as many recordings of him fucking her as possible before she dies.” One of Doc's assistants ran off to fetch Callan and the Doc despaired at what was going to happen to Sam. When Jack's mind became free of the drug he will be devastated when he remembers what he did to her. Doc knew he could not challenge the Master, Samara and Melody would suffer. But he could try to prevent Jack from hurting Sam. He quickly moved to her and did what was necessary to remove the tube from her bladder and the fluid tube from her hand, he securely capped off the cannula, and then he lowered the head of her bed and dropped the safety rails before moving and bending her knees up higher on the bed as he put her in a position that would widen her pelvis. As Callan came into the room with his cameras, the Doc grabbed the bottle of lubricant and flooded her cunt with it. He then moved to Jack and again used his hand to thicken the coat of lubricant on Jack's cock as Jack still struggled to get to Sam. He would not be able to prevent this act, but he hoped he had done enough so that Sam would not be physically injured by his cock. He knew that would devastate Jack. He knew Jack was going to be devastated enough. 

The Master watched Doc as he prepared the Angel to be fucked. He did nothing to stop him, ultimately the lowered bed and bed rails would allow for a much better and closer recording of the fuck. He watched as Callan set up a camera on either side of the bed to film the action, then when Callan was ready with an additional camera in his hands, he told the guards to release the Stallion. Doc quickly told them to wait and suggested to the Master that because Jack was still recovering from major surgery, if he wanted more than one fuck recording, that Jack would need to be handled with care. He asked the guards to assist Jack to the bed and lift him on to the bed between her legs before letting go. Thankfully the Master saw the sense in this piece of caution and nodded to the guards to do as the Doc had suggested.  
Jack was lifted onto the bed and he wrenched free from their grasp to revel in the beauty of the naked body laid out before him. A beautiful body. A wide open cunt. Wide open and waiting, waiting for his hard cock. He greedily grasped his cock and quickly slid his cock head over the lips of the cunt. He shuddered with the sensation and then pushed his cock head inside the wide open cunt. Then leaned down over the naked body and saw the livid red scar on a generous sized tit.... A scarred tit. He froze for a second and moved his hand to touch the scar, not sure what it meant. But then the need to fuck roared through him and he moved his hand hooked his right arm under the body's knee and lifted it, opened her glorious golden cunt even wider..... He paused for a second as something else flitted through his brain... Golden.... But again the raging need to fuck pushed away any stray thoughts, his mind a complete jumble, apart from the overwhelming need to shove his cock all the way inside this cunt. His cunt. This cunt was his. Somehow he had known this cunt was his from the moment he saw it. 

He braced himself and then pushed his hard as steel cock into the golden cunt, until he was all the way inside, it, right hard up against his aching balls. He moaned with the intense pleasure the slide had given him. He dropped his head as the pleasure had surged through him. FUCK. So good.... So fucking tight..... Tight... He couldn't focus on any of the thoughts that flashed through his mind. This cunt felt so damn good around his cock. Oh fuck!... So tight.... Golden cunt..... So tight.... He experimentally flexed his ass muscles and pulled his cock out a little, before sliding it back in with a shudder of pleasure as he pushed hard against the golden curls. He could feel pleasure tingling in his balls already. So tight. He leaned down and hurriedly gave short quick thrusts with his hips, not even bothering to pull further out before shoving his cock back in. So tight. He could feel the muscles in his ass tighten and only managed two more short slams into the curls before his balls erupted with pleasure. He gave a few gentle slides of his cock through the cunt as he let the wash of his orgasm flow through him, then he shuddered through the tail end of his orgasm, but he still felt so incredibly unsatisfied. 

The cunt was now feeling so incredibly wet now. So slick. Something pushed him to fuck faster now. He pulled out all the way and spread the legs wider, he then used his hand to swipe his cock head over the cunt lips before working his cock back inside the body. He couldn't hold back any longer. This golden cunt could be fucked harder now, he wasn't sure why he knew that... he just knew. Such pretty tits, he leaned down and licked the red scar with his tongue then sucked hard on the nipple. He felt pleasure ripple through him, he braced himself, lifting her leg again and slammed his cock into her golden curls again. Still felt tight.... Fuck.... this cunt feels so good. He slammed into the golden cunt over and over, getting faster and faster as pleasure took complete control. He slammed into her harder and faster until he groaned long and loud as he ejaculated again, this time not even slowing down as the pleasure roared through him.... more..... he needed more..... The sensations on his cock were so fucking good. As the pleasure started to dwindle, he slowed his thrusts and licked the scar on the tit again and sucked the nipple deep into his mouth. He suddenly felt the cunt squeeze hard around his cock, it felt so damn good, but he needed more.... More squeezing.... More pressure. He felt the glorious body squirm beneath him and he raised his torso up and without withdrawing his cock, he lifted the body's left leg across the body so both legs lay together and were pushed up across the body's torso with the knees bent. He leaned down firmly on the upper thighs, creating a glorious pressure on his still unsatisfied steel hard cock. 

He went to lean down further, ready to start fucking, when he stopped and started at the wide blue eyes staring back up at him.  
“SIR?” he heard a rough trembling voice exclaim. “SIR?” blue eyes said again. He stared blankly at the eyes as the body beneath him began to tremble. He felt the tremble through his cock and his hips ached to surge against the cunt again. He bucked his hips uncontrollably and groaned at the exquisite pressure on his cock, he couldn't stop as his hips bucked again and slid his cock further inside the cunt, He heard the blue eyed body moan deeply “Oh Sir!” He withdrew his cock with a pop and then pushed it straight back in, reveling in the sensations on his cock head as it slid into the slick wet golden cunt. He felt pressure on every hard ridge of his cock, exquisite pressure on the head of his cock as he forcefully pushed his cock deep into the golden cunt. “OOOOOOHHHHHH SSSSIIIIRRRR!” the wide blue eyed body cried out in a long drawn out moan. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in again as he pushed down on the body's thighs so it clamped her cunt even tighter on his cock. He watched the blue eyes widen even more and moan “OOOOOOOHHHHHH FFFUUUUUUUUCCCKKK” as he slid forcefully in again and again, faster and faster. He couldn't stop looking at the blue eyes as his cock rammed in and out of her heavily compressed cunt. He felt her body shudder and shake as the blue eyes rolled backwards and the mouth silenced, he felt the hips under him try to buck as he kept ramming his cock into the almost unbearable pressure on his cock. SO GOOD. SO FUCKING GOOD. But still not good enough for his tortured cock. He rammed in extra hard then pulled his cock out and flipped the hips over hard so the legs were now squeezed tight together under the body below him. He quickly grasped his iron cock and forced his way back into the sopping wet golden cunt. He felt excitement burn through him as he forced his way back deep into the glorious cunt. The body beneath him cried out loudly but he was now so focused on his raging need to orgasm that he didn't even hear it. He pushed down on the hips that were twisted beneath him and thrust in and out with mindless speed, getting closer and closer to his torturous goal. 

The body screamed out beneath him “SIR!....... Please stop!..... SIR!....... PLEASE STOP...... He could feel the body beneath him shuddering as he rolled his full weight of his hips over it. “SIR!... PLEASE!!!” the voice sobbed brokenly. He suddenly registered a hand clutching tightly at the golden head of hair. Blood on the fingers. Blood. He stopped instantly. Staring at the blood in the golden hair, trying to clear the roar of pleasure from his mind so he could understand it. He felt the hips flex beneath him as they squeezed even tighter on his cock and bucked beneath him. He suddenly and uncontrollably curled his body around the hips underneath him as he erupted in waves and waves of intense pleasure. His hips were thrusting violently then they slowed as the pleasure curled tighter around his body. Pleasure turned to intense pain as he felt what seemed like every muscle in his whole body lock tight around the body beneath him. He felt his still hard cock flick out of the sopping cunt as he felt himself curl tighter as he slipped off the side of the body beneath him. Air crushed out of his lungs and his heart felt crushed in his chest as he continued to slide. Blood in golden hair. Blue eyes filled with tears and pain. His eyes opened wide in helpless shock OH GOD!..... CARTER!.... his mind screamed at him as he slid off the side the bed. He felt his heart cramp hard as he fell, his body still curled tight as his back hit the floor. He felt his body go slack as it soon as it slammed on the floor and he lay there helplessly, everything in his body still and quiet as he watched Carter's tear stained face and panic filled blue eyes fade into blackness. 

Sam felt herself being rocked as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt ripples of pleasure rolling through her core as she felt........ What the hell?.... Her eyes flew open as she felt her legs being folded up and bent across her abdomen and a huge hard penis began a forceful slide in to her.... her extremely wet vagina.... What the hell?... Her eyes focused with shock  
“SIR?' she asked panicking slightly. What the hell was he doing. “SIR? she tried again. Then her mouth opened wide as she felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure through her core and the General's HUGE penis pushed deep inside her. She moaned “Oh Sir!” She felt his huge penis pull out of her with a pop and then he pushed it firmly back in. She moaned loudly as she swore she could feel every single ridge on his rock hard penis bump along her vaginal walls “OOOOOOHHHHHH SSSSIIIIRRRR!” she moaned at the sensation of the head of his penis being forced deep inside her as he pushed down on her thighs to clamp her vagina hard on his penis. He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in while pressing even harder on her legs and hips. “OOOOOOOHHHHHH FFFUUUUUUUUCCCKKK” she moaned as pleasure exploded continuously inside her at the forced pressure. She moaned endlessly at the incredibly intense pleasure. FUCK. SHIT. What the hell were they doing??? How the hell did they end up in bed together??? HOLY SHIT..... HIS PENIS IS HUGE!!! Her silent questions went unanswered as she dissolved into a hot mess of wave after wave of constant pleasure as he thrust faster and faster. She shuddered and lost the ability to make noise as she felt her whole body erupt into a mindless white haze of complete ecstasy. She vaguely felt her hips being grabbed and then pain exploded in her head, instantly erasing the numbing pleasure. She cried out as his penis slid over her clit and then pushed hard and fast, deep inside her. It felt so damn good, but her head felt like it had just split in two. 

“SIR!....... Please stop!..... SIR!....... PLEASE STOP......” she screamed out. She had to get him to stop. Oh shit! Why wasn't he stopping. Her head hurt so bad. She tried to buck her hips but he was pushing down hard with all his weight. The General continued to ram harder and faster into her vagina. How could something so incredibly good, feel like torture in her head. One arm was caught beneath her so she reached up with the other one and grabbed at her head, trying to stop the incredible pain screaming at her. She felt her fingernails catch on something in her hair and more pain lanced through her head. “SIR!... PLEASE!!!” She sobbed brokenly. Her head feeling like it had a hot poker inside it. The General finally stopped suddenly. Relief surged through her but he wasn't getting off her... What the hell was wrong with him... Why the hell had he hurt her?? She squeezed her abdominal muscles and tried to buck him off again. All of a sudden she felt him jerk around her and then she could feel the General erupt inside her. She could feel every pulse of his ejaculation, his penis clamped tightly inside her, her abdomen being crushed by her legs and his weight, as he clamped himself around her. She felt her own strange tremors of pleasure through the screaming pain in her head, as he continued to ejaculate for what seemed like for ever. His rigid weight finally slid off her, his still hard penis abruptly pulled from her body as he continued to slide off her. He landed briefly at her side, his face in front of hers as she looked at him with her tear stained face. She saw his fully dilated glassy eyes as they suddenly focused and then went wide with horror. She instantly knew that something was very, very wrong with the General and watched as his horror filled face disappeared from her view. She began to panic as she quickly dragged herself to the edge of the bed. As he hit the floor, his body uncurled. She peered over the side of the bed to watch Jack's face go slack and his eyes..... die....... 

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO” she screamed as she frantically tried to push herself off the bed with her one good hand.  
“SSSIIIRRR!!!! NNNNOOOOOO!” she screamed as reached down to him, but hands grabbed hold of her. She tried to fight them, tried to get away from their steel grip as they dragged her back onto the bed. Her head exploded into even more pain as her head landed on the pillow. Her eyes clamped shut as she screamed in agony as she was held down, then she felt heat spread up her arm and through her body. “No..... Sir...... No......” she sobbed, she felt a shudder through her chest then opened her eyes as she suddenly lost her breath. She felt herself gasp for breath as she felt herself go limp. She gasped in and out, her breaths getting shallower and shallower as her eyelids became too heavy to stay open. Her chest and breaths became more and more relaxed and evened out as she felt awareness leaving her.

Jayak had turned away in anger, not able to watch as he listened helplessly to Sam screaming for Jack to stop. He had made a move towards the bed to stop Jack as soon as he had flipped Sam over and she had screamed at him to stop, but the Master had stopped him with one dark look of anger, before turning back to watch while Jack continued to ram his cock in to her pain tortured body. Jayak knew the Master had wanted the recording to continue as long as Jack continued to fuck her, regardless of how much pain she was in. Sam was awake! She had woken up!. Sam, who had previously been unresponsive to any stimulus had woken up! Jack's semen hadn't done anything during the test... But then he thought back to the scanners, how they had held an unconscious Jack's hand against the scanner but it had failed to work. Could it be... Could it be that he had to have a conscious desire to give her his semen, conscious thoughts of claiming her? His thoughts stopped as he suddenly registered silence, he spun around to see Jack's tightly curled body slide off the bed, his face frozen in wide eyed horror. He watched as Jack fell, as Sam screamed with fear and reached for him, he sprinted the few steps to the bed, just in time to prevent Sam from toppling onto Jack who lay silently on the floor. He yelled at his assistants to grab her, to sedate her, as Sam continued to scream for Jack. Once the men had her in their firm grips, he sprinted around the bed to see Jack lying very still on the floor, pupils dilated in death.

Oh no... No... He pulled Jack until he was lying straight and began compression's immediately, he yelled instructions at his assistants as he continued to work on Jack. Come on Jack Doc screamed at him silently You can't die... You can't leave Sam alone. Come On Jack! His night assistant, Corbin, had entered the medical rooms, ready to take over for his shift and had heard Sam screaming and had immediately run in to see the dire situation, he put the shock generator on the floor beside Jayak, set the charge and then took over breathing into Jack so Jayak could concentrate on the compression's. Once it had reached full charge Jayak had stopped compression's and had used it on Jack's chest with no results. Damn it Jack! Come on! He began compression's again while he waited for the generator to charge to a higher power. He used the generator again. Still nothing!  
“Save him, or your family will pay the price for his death” the Master yelled at him.  
Hot tears prickled at Jayak's eyes, he couldn't stop himself as he yelled at the Master. “I told you this would happen! I told you he couldn't have any more of the drug! This is all your damn fault for not listening to me! This is your fault!” Jayak raged as he continued trying to save Jack's life. “Adrenalin!” he yelled to his other assistant and then he yelled the dosage, knowing Jack would need more than usual. He was taking a huge risk! Too much adrenaline is what had killed him! The injection was quickly thrust in front of him by Corbin, he grabbed it and positioned the needle before shoving it hard into Jack's chest, he waited a few precious seconds. Damn it Jack! He began compression's again. “Charge to the higher voltage” he ordered. Once it was charged, he held the paddles on to Jack's chest then he paused for a few brief seconds 

“Jack...” he said out loud “She needs you Jack... You can't die... Sam needs you” and then he pressed the button down and sent the current through Jack's chest and watched as he arced up off the floor. When his body thumped back down to the floor Jack gasped a breath in. Jayak quickly rubbed his sternum firmly, encouraging him to take another breath... “Come on Jack..... Sam need's you...” he said again. Another breath gasped in and then out again, Jack's body shuddered as Jayak rolled him onto his side. Jayak almost cried out with relief as he closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to calm his own adrenaline.  
“Doc” he heard the urgency in Corbin's voice. He quickly opened his eyes and realised there was blood on Jack's back, he rolled him a little to see the surgical scar from where he had removed Jack's kidney, it had ruptured. Damn it! Corbin had the trolley bed there before he could even open his mouth to call for it, and they quickly lifted Jack onto it to take him for emergency surgery.  
“Stay with Sam” he said to Corbin, as he quickly looked at the blanket covered woman on the bed, “Check her heart and don't leave her for a second... send Noah in for me if she has problems”. Then he rushed Jack to the surgery with the help of Le'Vin, knowing that he could trust Corbin to keep Sam protected.

Jack woke up in pain..... Again.... He was seriously getting tired of all this damn pain. He pried his eyelids open and looked for Sam. When he looked at her, his blood ran cold as memories came flooding back to him. Oh dear God! He'd raped her! He turned away from her as nausea overwhelmed him. He'd raped her! He couldn't fight the nausea that whirled deep in his gut and he just managed to lean over the side of the bed rail as he vomited. Deep agonizing retching racked his body as Noah ran to help him. Jack almost passed out from the knifing pain in his gut. When he finally stopped retching, Noah eased him back into the center of his pillows and checked the newly stitched wound on his belly. Jack grimaced in discomfort as tears filled his eyes. Oh God what had he done! Carter! Oh God! He felt the familiar flood of pain relief burn through his arm. Once the drug was working he wished he hadn't had it. He didn't deserve it. He'd raped her! She'd been unconscious! She had woken up and he hadn't stopped! She had been screaming in distress and pain and he hadn't stopped!. He'd raped Carter. He'd raped her.... She'd been unconscious and helpless! She had a damn cracked skull and he'd raped her. God... he'd been so rough with her. He had heard her scream, heard her BEG him to stop. Oh God he'd raped her! He began to vomit again, welcoming the pain that continued to knife though his gut as he retched and retched. Noah had still been there with the bowl, even though there was nothing left to catch.  
When Jack finally stopped retching again, he was grimacing with the deep pain in his gut. Jayak came out of his office and looked at the numbers soaring on the heart monitor and the light blood stain on the dressing of the surgical wound. 

“Sedative” he ordered. He looked at the deep misery on Jack's face and knew that he'd already remembered what had happened. “Jack.... it wasn't your fault..... She's okay Jack. Sam's okay. It wasn't your fault” he told Jack forcefully “This was not your fault!”  
“She was begging me to stop...... Oh God...... She was begging me to stop!” Jack sobbed brokenly, then the tortured look slowly faded from his face as the sedative quickly took hold of him and dragged him down into blessed oblivion. Jayak closed his eyes in shared grief. He hadn't been able to do anything to stop it either. He knew that getting over the guilt would not be easy for either of them. He had told the truth to Jack. It wasn't his fault. Jack had been an innocent victim of the Master's cruelty. He knew he would have to help Jack understand that he couldn't hang on to the guilt. It would destroy him. It would destroy them. Just as he had found out that he could not let his own guilt consume him. Samara had needed him too much. Just as Sam would need Jack. Jack would have to shove his guilt down deep and be there for Sam. Just as he shoved his guilt down deep for Samara.  
“Keep an eye on that bleeding please” he instructed Noah tiredly as he slowly walked back into the large office that he and Corbin shared. He gritted his teeth as he eased himself down onto the bed that he normally slept in while he was banned from seeing Samara. He lay on his belly and tried to relax his aching painful back. Corbin came in to the office with an armful of ice packs and looked at Jayak's blood stained back. They had not had enough on hand to cover his back, so Corbin had gone to the kitchens to get ice packs from their assigned space in the large walk in freezer. He knew they would need a lot on hand so they could rotate them through the freezer and on Jayak's back over the next few days. 

“Thanks” murmured Jayak through clenched teeth as he closed his eyes.  
“All of these wounds need be stitched” Corbin told Jayak as he looked at his back. “He whipped you too damn hard”  
“I challenged his decision and then yelled at him in front of his men and basically told him he was an idiot for ignoring my advice. He had no choice but to punish me. I should have kept my damn mouth shut” said Jayak in misery. “Is Noah keeping a close eye on Jack and Sam's heart monitors? I'm sure Sam's heart suffered more strain.”  
“Yeah I know Jayak, he'll keep a close eye on them” Corbin said as he moved around to get what he needed to stitch Jayak's back. “The Master looked kind of shell shocked when you raced off to surgery with Jack. He knows he stuffed up with Jack. He only whipped you so everyone will think it was your fault that Jack died.”  
“I'm just lucky Jack survived, If he had died....... She woke up! He woke her up!” Jayak said purposefully changing the subject off his dark thoughts. “Did you take the swabs? What showed up?”

“Yes of course I took the swabs...... They were all gone. There was not even one element to be seen in any of the samples.” Corbin said excitedly. “You were right. Jack needs to have some sort of conscious thought about what he wants, either that or he just simply had to release inside her..... Either way, the element disappeared from his semen and her blood sample showed a marked increase of the element.”  
“I knew it. She didn't get enough of the element. He only fucked her once, then nothing. If she hadn't been so badly injured, he would have been fucking her regularly. He hasn't been able to complete the change.” said Jayak  
“For all we know it might be a constant thing he needs to do. He might need to be giving her the element for the rest of her life? Her injuries are probably hindering her change as well. The fractures, the damage to her brain, the water poisoning. It's just all been too much for her body to cope with. Jack didn't seem to know much about how he changes her..... Just that he did change her. I wish he knew more about it.” said Corbin as he put the ice packs in the office's little freezer. “Are you ready? I'm going to start stitching you now.”  
“Yeah.... sure” sighed Jayak then he let out a cry of pain as Corbin wiped antiseptic over the first wound to be stitched.  
“So...... does it seem weird that their names are so similar to yours? Did you tell Samara about them?”  
“Yeah” grunted Jayak through gritted teeth as Corbin put stitches in the wound “She agrees with me trying to help them...although I'm not too sure she will still feel the same way now....”  
“I will go and check on them later, I'll put a note in some vitamins or something so she knows you're okay but won't be there for a couple of weeks..” offered Corbin  
“That would be great, thanks Corbin” said Jayak sincerely grateful to have found such a trustworthy friend on this ship of hell.

“I can never do too much for you Jayak, It's because of you that I don't have to continually rape women and young girls and sire hundred's of babies anymore. I owe you more that I will ever repay” Corbin told him as he continued to stitch his back.  
“It was your basic skills and your willingness to learn that saved you from that Corbin. All I did was give you an opportunity. You have worked hard and earned what you have. I would be lost without you now” said Jayak truthfully then groaned as another stitch went through his skin and then briefly wondered how was he going to stand all this painful stitching.  
“Ha! You are only saying that because I am stitching up your back neatly again. You know Noah and Le'Vin are hopelessly bad at stitching! They couldn't do a straight, even row of stitches if their lives depended on it” Corbin laughed. Jayak's brief burst of laughter ended with a pain filled groan as Corbin wiped antiseptic on another wound in preparation for another row of stitches.  
“Hang on a minute” Corbin said “I'll just go check something with Noah before I start on the next one.” Corbin went out and asked Noah if he would be able to work through a double shift “Doc's back is really bad, worse than last time. I've only done one cut and he's already struggling. I'm going to knock him out if you can stay on shift with me?” he asked. Corbin was usually only on night shift, but Jayak would not be able to handle and difficult births for a week or more. Damn the Master and his stupid pride. He punished Jayak but he ended up punishing all of the medical staff. It reminds them all just how hard Jayak works when they have to cover his workload as well. They would need to work out a temporary roster between the three of them. Corbin knew it meant that he would not get much sleep for the next week or two as only he and Jayak could manage any difficult deliveries.

“Sure” said Noah “I already figured that I would need to stay. When you finish I will go and do rounds while you take a nap. If you lie on the spare bed next to Jack, you will wake up if anything goes amiss. I managed to get a few hours sleep before Le'Vin finished up.”  
“Thanks” said Corbin gratefully. It had been a very long night and an even worse morning. All of Jayak's assistants had been made to watch while the Master had whipped Jayak on his hands and knees in Jack and Sam's room. Whoever had witnessed Jayak's moments of defiance had watched him get whipped. The room had been silent except for the crack of the whip on Jayak's back and the steady hiss of the oxygen that was being used on Jack and Sam. Jayak's groans of pain as he was given twenty lashes was the only other sound. Ten lashes for trying to prevent a patient from being mistreated, then ten more for his outburst of anger while he tried to save a patients life that should never had been put at risk in the first place. All the men had suffered through it in silence. All the men knew that Jayak did not deserve even one of those lashes. All the men knew if they said anything about Jayak's mistreatment, that they would be on their hands and knees beside Jayak getting just as many lashes themselves. Everyone liked Jayak. He was always respectful and polite to everyone, even the garbage that passed for some of the Master's employees. Jayak had gained everyone's respect with his calm and efficient skills. He was the best doctor they had ever worked with. The best and by far the nicest. Every man in that room had quietly seethed with anger while those wickedly hard lashes had been given. Jayak had submitted himself to them without protest or complaint. He had put himself down on his hands and knees and had taken his punishment bravely as he could before he had passed out from the intense pain. The Master would hopefully pay for every bit of misery that he had ever dealt out. One day, he would be made to pay. Corbin drew up a shot of sedative and went back in the office.

“Is everything okay, You took so long I was beginning to wonder whether or not I should come and check” asked Jayak a little concerned “Are Jack and Sam okay?”  
Corbin sat down next to him again “Yeah. Everything is just fine” He then pulled down Jayak's pant bottoms to expose his ass and gave him the dose of sedative.  
“Corbin...... You bastard... What the hell did you do that for?” Jayak said angrily knowing exactly what Corbin had just given him “I've got a shift.... to work..... you should.... be.... in.... bed... already.... You..... You...... You.....” Jayak's voice faded to a slur then went silent as the sedatives took hold of Jayak's exhausted and abused body.  
“Yeah yeah Jayak..... you can punch me for it when you wake up” Corbin muttered as he wiped generous amounts of antiseptic over Jayak's mutilated back and then took up the needle to stitch the rest of the wounds made by the whip. He had been cut very deeply on quite a few of the lashes. The Master certainly did not appreciate being told he had done something stupid, especially when it was true. It took Corbin over an hour and a half to finish the criss cross network of stitches on Jayak's back. 20 Lashes. Jayak was going to be very sore, especially for the next few days. Corbin planned to keep him on sedatives and pain relief for the next few days at least. At least till the worst was over. Jayak could complain all he wants, he sure as hell was not going to bother listening. He could lie on the spare bed and keep an eye on Jack and Sam if he wanted to feel useful. He covered Jayak's neatly stitched back with a clean towel and then lay some ice packs from the freezer gently on his back. He would leave them there for twenty minutes, they would need to be applied regularly to try and keep the swelling and bruising to a minimum. He left Jayak asleep in the office and went out to Jack and Sam's room. Noah took the medical kit and went on rounds to visit the breeders which were due soon. Corbin checked Jack and Sam's charts and then lay down on the spare bed and closed his eyes. He would have normally already been asleep over four hours ago, so he easily managed to slip into a deep restful sleep.


	10. AFTERMATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is racked with guilt over raping Sam.

CHAPTER 10 AFTERMATH 

Jack didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see her. How could he ever look her in the eyes again, knowing that he had violently raped her. All because of his stupid story. It had blown up in his face and Carter had paid the price. Why hadn't he thought of something better. Converted her blood..... Pathetic.... He lay there quietly, guilty anguish swamping him. He heard voices, so he stayed still, not wanting to face anyone.  
“I saw the new fuck recording. Callan was showing it to the men last night. Are you going to try the new positions out on Sam I bet she will......” Corbin never got a chance to finish his sentence because Jack had reached out, grabbed his shirt and then swung a punch at his face.

How could he have been so stupid that he couldn't come up with a better excuse... a reason that his semen would no longer 'change' her. Jack's thoughts stopped dead when he heard the voice say something about a new fuck recording..... Jack listened with growing fury. It had been recorded! Of COURSE it had been recorded! Now everyone would know that he had raped Carter. Everyone would watch him rape her. Everyone would see her break down. That would be the last thing she would want anyone to see! Carter was vulnerable enough..... Then he heard the voice say 'Are you going to try the new positions out on Sam......' what the hell?! He opened his eyes as he launched himself at the voice and grabbed hold of the man's shirt and pulled him around as he swung his fist at the man's face. He punched him in the face, then quickly drew back and landed another before the man recovered from his surprise and tried to deflect Jack's fist. Jack felt hands grab at him, but he fought them, a furious anger fueling his desperate need to defend Carter. No one's going to try anything out on Carter. Not as long as he was still breathing!  
“JACK!” Jayak yelled as he tried to grab hold of Jack's swinging arm before he managed to land another blow on Corbin. Jack had launched himself at Corbin and had startled them both. Corbin had been checking Jack's surgery wound and Jayak had been noting down Sam's current monitor readouts in between Jack and Sam's beds. He had dropped the notes and had twisted around to restrain Jack. He managed to grab Jack's punching arm before he could land a third blow on Corbin's face. “JACK!” he yelled again Jack was still struggling, Jayak suddenly realised what had set Jack off, Corbin had referred to Samara as Sam... Jack must have been listening, he had assumed he had been talking about Jack's Sam..... “JACK! STOP! He was talking about my Sam, Jack! My wife's name is Samara, He was talking about my wife!!”

Jack stopped struggling and spun to look at Doc  
“He was talking about MY Sam Jack! My wife is Sam too....” said Jayak quickly.  
Jack suddenly sagged as the word's started to sink in. “What?” he asked hoarsely.  
“My wife. Her name is Samara. She sometimes gets called Sam too. It's okay Jack, no one is going to touch Samantha. She is safe. Your Sam is safe Jack. She's right here Jack, she's right here” Jayak said as he moved away a little so he was no longer blocking Jack's view of Sam. Jayak grabbed hold of Jack as he strained to look past him and almost toppled over the rail of his bed. He eased Jack back against the bed as they both grimaced in pain. Once Jack was laying back on the bed, Jayak slowly straightened upright, gritting his teeth against the pain. He could feel blood dribbling down his back and he knew that he had torn some stitches when he had grabbed Jack, then torn a few more as Jack had struggled, then tore a even more as he had lowered Jack to the bed. He closed his eyes and put a hand against the wall to hold himself steady and he tried to work through the overwhelming onslaught of pain.

“Jayak are you okay?” asked Corbin when he saw Jayak begin to tremble and almost sag against the wall. Corbin didn't bother waiting for an answer as he quickly moved around the bed to support his friend as Jayak fought not to lose consciousness. He pulled a stool out from underneath the bench and helped him sit on the stool. He checked to make sure that Jayak was still conscious and capable of staying on the stool before reaching for a vial of pain relief drug and a syringe. He drew a large dose and pushed it into Jack's cannula as Jack lay groaning in pain on the bed, then he grabbed a new syringe and drew down a dose for Jayak and then injected into the cannula that he had placed in Jayak's hand while he had still been under sedation. He tossed the syringe on the bench and grabbed a wad of gauze from the bench and held it against the worst of Jayak's ruptured wounds. Corbin was angry with himself for not realizing that Jack had been awake. He would never have mentioned anything about the recording if he had known. He had seen how Jack had reacted when he had first woken after the surgery to repair the damage he suffered in the fall. He had seen his utter anguish at what he had done to Sam. He looked briefly back at Jack..... Oops.. he may have given him a bit too much... Corbin though as he watched Jack's glazed eyes stare blankly at the other side of the room. He could see blood on the dressing that covered Jack's wound. Damn. He got Jayak's attention and helped him walk around Jack's bed as he yelled for Le'Vin who then came rushing into the room and helped get Jayak on the spare bed so he was laying on his belly.  
“Push down on this” Corbin told Le'Vin as he indicated to the blood soaked gauze on Jayak's back, before turning to Jack to remove his dressing and have a look at the bleeding wound.

“What the hell happened?” Le'Vin asked “What happened to Doc's back. How the hell did he rip them open like this? Did he fall.......”  
Corbin interrupted him “Are you going to let me answer or are you just going to keep asking questions?” Le'Vin closed his mouth, so Corbin answered his questions. “Jack woke up and I didn't realise. I said something about the new fuck recording and I asked Doc if he was going to try it out on Sam, meaning Samara, but Jack though I was talking about his Sam and.....”  
“He gave you a ripper of a black eye... or it will be.... Le'Vin interrupted with a chuckle. Then he asked seriously “Is Jack's wound okay?”  
“Yes, thank goodness, it looks like he has just torn a couple of stitches.” Corbin said with relief as he came back over to Jayak's bed. “You go and fix Jack up and I will start on Doc's back, then you can come and help me. It will be a good chance to work on your stitching skills.”  
They worked in silence as they prepared the equipment they needed. Corbin made sure Jayak was out of it before he sat down on a stool and began to repair the torn stitches. When Le'Vin finished Jack's wound and redressed it, he came over and changed gloves before sitting on another stool and began to lend a hand with Jayak's back.

“How's your eye?” Le'Vin asked.  
“You're the one looking at it. You tell me. I can tell you that it feel's like I've been kicked with a boot. Damn Jack packs a lot of power in his punches” Corbin told him honestly.  
“It's starting to bruise and swell up pretty fast, you will need to get some ice on that as soon as you can. Why don't you grab some ice now and you can supervise me with one eye” Le'Vin grinned at Corbin.  
Corbin sighed and pulled off one of his gloves. He walked over to the freezer, opened it and pulled out an ice pack before pushing the door shut with his elbow. He the put the ice pack on a thin towel and rolled it a little before placing it gently against his bruised eye with a hiss of pain. He sat down on the stool and said “That stitch is too big, pull it out and do it again. You got to keep them small, the skin on his back won't stretch much because of the old scar tissue. See..... One eye is all I need...”  
Le'Vin chuckled as he cut through the 'too big' stitch and started again. He soon lost the smile off his face as he continued to cut and remove the torn stitches and replaced them carefully one by one. “Damn this is bad..... Damn the Master and his stupid pride..... Doc didn't deserve this...... He was just trying to keep Jack alive...... I would have lost my temper at him too..... Stupid idiot..... “  
“Don't let anyone else hear your opinion or you will end up with a whipped back as well.” sighed Corbin as his eye throbbed with pain. Yep... Jack sure packed some power all right.... I hate to think what kind of punch he delivers when he is not hampered by injury he thought wryly. 

Jack listened to the men's sporadic conversation as they worked on Doc. He couldn't make much sense of what what going on. He felt like he was floating. It actually felt kind of good. Sam. Doc's wife was Sam too? He tried to remember what he said her name was. Sam. Sammal? Samarr? He couldn't remember. He rolled his head to look at the bed next to him. He was looking at a man's back. He was sitting on a stool. Someone was lying on the bed. Another patient. He rolled his head around the other way and saw Sam. She was asleep. She didn't look very well. Her face looked a little gaunt. Thin. He vaguely wondered why she looked so pale and gaunt. Then he looked around the room. This wasn't the infirmary. Where in the hell was he? Oh yeah... That's right, he remembered now. The Slave Traders. The Master. The man who had made him do something terrible. He felt a tear slip down his face. Drugged. He'd been drugged. How could he ever face her. He had lost control. He had raped her. Hurt her. He felt another tear. I'm sorry Carter. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight it. She would hate him. She would never want to look at him again. He closed his eyes and tried not to think anymore as he felt more tears slide down his face. Carter would hate him.

Jack awoke to silence. There was only a small light on above the bench near the door so he knew it was night time. He didn't usually wake during the night. Doc always sedated him at night so he could 'sleep well and heal faster'. He didn't like it, but it sure beat lying in bed twiddling his thumbs. What he wouldn't give for his Gameboy right now. He looked over at Sam and the memories came flooding back. He swallowed as bile rose in his throat. He swallowed again but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it down as he began to retch. He heard a few quick footsteps, a light flicked on and then there was a bowl conveniently in front of him as he opened his mouth and retched again. Bile was the foulest tasting stuff ever. He thought grimly as he pressed a hand to his belly and wondered why it still hurt so much. He had been doing quite well. Or so he thought. He finally stopped retching and spat out what was left in his mouth. He was handed a cup of water, which he took with a shaky hand and took a few sips before rinsing and spitting again. He rinsed and spat again.  
“Thanks” he rasped then he took a few more sips. Then he stopped and looked at the cup, it didn't smell and it certainly did not taste like the crystals, so he took another few sips to slake his thirst. He handed the cup back with another word of thanks.

“You're welcome” said Corbin.  
Jack jerked away and spun to face the man, his heart instantly racing.  
“It's okay Jack. Sorry, I should have warned you. We haven't met, well you haven't been awake whenever I've seen you. I'm Corbin. I relieve Doc at night.”  
Jack looked at the stranger. Looked at his darkly bruised face and his eye that was swollen shut. He recognized the voice. He had been the other man with Doc. The man he had... punched.... Oh crap! He winced “Sorry about your face” he said a bit embarrassed by his earlier attack on the man.  
“No.... I'm sorry Jack, I hadn't realised you were awake or I never would have said anything about the recording. I guess Jayak never told you about Samara?” asked Corbin.  
“Ja.. Jack... Who? Me? How could I have told me?” Jack asked a little confused.  
“Aaaahhh..... I guess Doc never told you his name either? You're going to love this. His name is Jayak, and his wife is Samara... Sam.” said Corbin with half a smile.  
“Wow.... really?... Jaaak and Sam huh..... Wow..... That's...... That's..... That's pretty damned amazing... Really????” mused Jack.  
“Jay-ack” repeated Corbin a bit slower so Jack could pronounce it right. “I couldn't believe it when he told me your names either.”  
“I really am sorry about hitting you. I was angry at myself and I used that anger on you, I didn't even hear everything you said. I just heard 'try the position on on Sam' and I just... She's been... I'm sorry.” Jack apologized again before adding “So.... Doc gets the night's off?”  
“Everyone needs to sleep sometime. Things get pretty full on with the birth's sometimes, if we don't stick to a roster we would all be exhausted. The Master is tight fisted when it comes to paying out for medical staff.” Corbin paused before continuing in a serious but gentle voice “Jack.... What happened wasn't your fault. You were over dosed with the drug on purpose. NO-ONE has ANY control when they have a normal dose of the drug. The Master gave you far too much. There was NO possible way that you could have fought it Jack..... It should never have happened. But what happened WASN'T your fault. Sam is alright. You just hurt her head when you turned her over. She really is okay Jack. She's in better shape than you are after what happened. She's okay”  
Jack seethed in silence while he listened to Corbin. Then he spoke loudly, almost yelling at Corbin in his frustration.  
“It doesn't change the fact that I raped her. She was helpless and I RAPED her! Where the hell was Doc? Why the hell didn't he stop me? He should have stopped me? She was screaming in pain, why the hell didn't Doc stop me!” Jack said angrily then he swallowed rapidly as he tried to keep bile down again.  
“He tried Jack. He tried to stop the Master from giving you more of the drug and he tried to intervene when Sam started screaming. He tried.....” Corbin then moved sideways and gestured to the bed next to Jack. “The Master punished him for interfering.”

Jack looked at the face down body lying on the bed and saw the naked back criss crossed with many dark lines of stitches..... Doc's back.... He tried.... Punished for interfering.... Oh Geez... Jack couldn't control his precarious nausea any longer and heaved twice into his mouth before Corbin managed to get the bowl in front of him. Jack groaned painfully in between retches of vomiting watery bile as he pushed one of his hands hard onto his belly, trying to stop the acute pain that spiked with each retch. He groaned in pain as he finally stopped retching. Same as before, Corbin handed him a cup of water to rinse his mouth and take another drink. This time Jack only swallowed one sip, he sure didn't want to vomit again.  
“Crap” he said quietly as he looked at the badly wounded back. Then remembered flashes of seeing a bloody back go past his bed, remembered a voices talking about stitches. “Oh Geez...” Jack groaned as Corbin examined his wound again. “I made him tear his stitches open didn't.... Oh Geez....” Jack swallowed struggling again with nausea.  
Corbin went to the bench and drew down some sedative into a syringe and pushed it into Jack's cannula. Hopefully enough to relax his body to prevent him from vomiting again. He'd just torn another stitch open. “Just keep taking deep breaths Jack...... Deep breaths..” Corbin instructed him “When you fell, you tore the wound open a little and ruptured a weakened blood vessel, Doc had to open the wound again to repair the damage, that's why your wound hurts so much.”

Jack breathed deeply as Corbin pushed the drug into his cannula. He hoped it was some anti-nausea stuff or something just as effective. He soon realised that it was the sedative as his body quickly began to relax. He laid his head back against his pillow and continued to breathe deeply as he could until he lost the ability to do so. He blinked tiredly in relief as the nausea drifted away. He looked at Corbin, lost for words.  
“It wasn't your fault Jack. You need to learn to let the guilt go, or you are not going to stay sane.” Corbin said with heartfelt sincerity. “Sam will need you to stay strong. She needs you not to turn away from her. She will NEED you. You have to let go of the guilt Jack. It will eat you alive and you can't let it. She will need you not to feel guilty. How do you think she is going to feel, if you can't even bear to look at her without wanting to vomit? She'll blame herself. Jack. She... will... blame... herself... The Master will force you to keep fucking her. You're going to have to support Sam through this. She is going to need to know that you still love her, no matter what happens to either of you, no matter what you do to each other. There will possibly be times when he uses the drug on her too Jack. There will be times that she will feel guilt too. You need to be there for each other. Both of you will need to be strong, but most of all you Jack. She's a woman Jack, if you don't talk to her about it, she will think you are blaming her.”

Jack stared at Corbin in silence while he listed to his emotional words. When Corbin had finished speaking, he stayed silent. still trying to absorb his words. He sighed heavily and looked over at Carter. He was right. Carter was going to need him. They were going to have to 'perform' together. She was going to be forced to have sex with him... a lot. Lots and lots of forced sex. She didn't even like him any more let alone love him.... He would do what ever he could to make it easier on her. Anything. And if that meant shoving his guilt down deep, then that's what he would do. Her very smart brain would know that he had been drugged, surely she would know that he would never willingly hurt her?...Surely her brain, even her hurt brain would work out that he was not in control of his actions. She would be rational. Lieutenant Colonel Carter... Always rational.. He would need to approach it like a mission. Something they had to do to survive in this awful place. To stay alive. She would be able to cope with that much better than on any form of personal level. He would have to try hard to keep his feelings to himself. She would need him to be General O'Neill, not Jack who is still in love with her... that would... no he couldn't let her know that he still loved her. She would be so uncomfortable with that. He would have to stay on duty. She needed him to be strong. She will need him to stay General O'Neill. He sighed again.... She had looked so.... broken... so hurt... betrayed... Those blue eyes had been filled with tears.... Filled with terrible pain.... Her eyes.... Her eyes... Had been open.. Her eyes had been open! He looked back at Corbin  
“She was awake!! She woke up!...... What happened.... I remember... seeing her.. eyes full of tears, full of pain..... and then.... nothing... What happened?” he asked, slurring a little but desperately trying to remember. 

“Yes, she woke up Jack..... You woke her up” Corbin smiled. “The element in your semen was transferred to her blood. I swabbed her cunt for your semen, then took a blood sample. The element was gone from your semen and the levels of the element in her blood had dramatically increased. You must still be changing her Jack. She woke up after you had ejaculated inside her cunt twice, possibly after the element had time to transfer into her blood. It is incredible that you can change her blood like that. Changing her blood might be a process, every time you fuck her, you give her more of the element so her body changes gradually. It is possible that her injuries are interfering or slowing down the change. It is hard to make any conclusive deductions with so little information, but she woke up, when she had more of the element in her blood, she woke up and she knew who you were Jack. She recognized you Jack!!”

Jack was completely shocked as he tried to make sense of the information. He had increased the Naquadah in her blood by fu... having sex with her? How in the hell? He didn't understand how it could be possible. The Naquadah had actually gone from his semen and into her blood! He had made that up! He had invented that he was able to change her blood.... how could it actually be happening??? He had a brief sobering thought that he was glad that he had always used a condom, not that he'd had much sex in the last few years. Could he have 'given' his Naquadah to any woman, or was it only Carter that 'took' it because she already had Naquadah in her blood?? His mind reeled... He had actually given her Naquadah, her levels had risen enough to wake her.... which means that her declining levels of Naquadah were definitely affecting her. Low levels of Naquadah was not good, not if it made her unresponsive... Thank goodness he was able to give her enough to wake her up, at least something good had come from the mentally torturous experience.... He knew he would need to be very careful not to poke holes in his own story, his head was feeling so mushy, he needed to be careful... then he suddenly remembered the other question he had asked. “What happened?” his slur barely noticeable as his body fought the drugs in his system. His heart fluttered a little at the look that Corbin gave him... Oh crap.  
“What happened?” he repeated slowly.

Corbin began to explain “Doc was concerned that your already over stressed body would not be able to cope with more of the drug. He had given you a small dose to get you erect quickly so he could take the sample and do the experiment with Sam. He knew a small dose would cause you no ill effects, but the Master gave you a massive overdose. You were so full of adrenaline that your heart was racing uncontrollably.”  
“I fell off the bed” Jack interrupted when he began to remember “I was laying next to her.... She was crying... then I was on the floor looking up at her... she was reaching down to me....” he stopped for a moment and rubbed his chest, suddenly realizing that it was sore.... really sore..  
“How long did she stay awake?” he looked over at her again. “She's drugged again.... why did you sedate her?” he looked back at Corbin, waiting for the answer.  
“Her heart was racing.... she was fighting us to get to you. We had to sedate her after you fell off the bed.” said Corbin gently, not sure how Jack was going to react to the news that he was about to give him. “She saw you die Jack. That's why she was reaching down to you. Your heart stopped Jack. Your heart was already strained from when you were poisoned by the water crystals. It just couldn't take the extra stress the overdose put on it. That was why Doc tried to stop the Master. He knew that it would over strain your heart...... You died Jack...... She saw you die...... We had to sedate her......... She hasn't woken up yet. I tested her blood again this morning. The element levels in her blood have fallen again.”

Jack's hand stilled over his heart in utter shock. Oh crap! Carter had seen him die? Oh Geez she'd watched him die!. Then he remembered the crushing pain in his chest. The jolt he had felt when his heart had gone still. It had happened as he briefly lay next to her. He had known as he fell.... He had known he was about to die.... Carter had to be sedated... She thought she was going to be left alone in this hell hole. She has not woken up yet. “How long? How long did you have to work on me, my chest is..... How long? How long has Carter been out? Does she know I survived?” asked Jack, no longer slurring his words. He was getting more alert as his heart began to race,  
“Jack.... You need to calm yourself down. Jack your heart needs to stay calm.... “ Corbin said as he quickly grabbed the mask hanging on the rail of the bed. He flicked the switch to start the flow of oxygen, then he quickly placed the mask over Jack's nose and mouth as he glanced at the heart monitor's numbers. “Jack breathe deeply or I will have to sedate you. Come on Jack.... If you want to hear the answers to your questions you need to calm down... Breathe.... That's it” Corbin encouraged. “Nice and deep... That's it. Keep breathing deeply. I want you to stay calm Jack. Nothing can change what I am going to say, so stay calm... okay?” Jack slowly nodded as he continued to breathe deep and concentrate on relaxing the tenseness out of his body. “We nearly didn't get you back. Jayak worked on you for so long...... The Master threatened Jayak's family when you were failing to respond, so he took a desperate chance and gave you a massive shot of adrenaline.” Corbin huffed as he recalled what he had seen. “He stopped compression's and he talked to you, he told you....”  
“She need's you Jack... You can't die... Sam need's you..” Jack whispered as he pushed the mask away.... How in the hell did he remember that! He even remembered the massive jolt that had followed... worse than a bloody zat.  
Corbin looked at Jack in shock.... He had heard... Jack had heard Jayak's words??....  
“I couldn't leave her.... I couldn't leave her here alone...” he whispered as he began to rub his chest again. He looked at Sam. “I couldn't leave her”  
Corbin gently put the mask back over Jack's nose and mouth just as the door opened and Le'Vin came rushing in looking around for Corbin.  
“Corbin I need you. Callie's having trouble giving birth. I left her with one of the older women, she's in a lot of pain. The baby is stuck somehow, she's trying to push but nothing is happening. The damn intercom system is down again.”  
“Go” said Jack as he moved his hand up to hold the mask himself. “I'm okay.... go help Callie”  
Corbin nodded and briefly checked Jayak before grabbing the extra medical kit and heading off the door, he turned back to Jack. "If I'm going to be too long I will send Le'Vin back to you.... Stay on the oxygen Jack!” he yelled as he raced out the door, Le'Vin gave him a brief wave and closed the door behind him.

Jack actually felt nervous after Corbin had left. A heart attack. He'd had a heart attack. In front of Carter! Oh geez! He knew if Carter ever died here, he would end it. He would find a way to end himself. He wouldn't survive here without her. Not without her. He tried to focus on calming his heart again as he watched the numbers rise. Stop thinking Jack! he told himself sternly. You have to stay strong for Carter and you can't stay strong if your heart keep's fritzing. Stop thinking! So instead he thought about Callie and hoped that she was okay. Hoped the baby was okay. He rolled over a little to watch Carter as he lay there trying to stay relaxed. She had oxygen tubes in her nostrils, helping her breathe better. She was so still. Her face. The bruises had faded dramatically... He wondered exactly how many days he had been out of it. By the look of the improvement of Carter's face it had been more than just one day! He tried to work out how many days they had been here, but there were too many days that he knew he couldn't account for accurately. Doc had not told him how long he had been out of it when he had been poisoned by the water crystals. He figured it was probably about two weeks already, maybe a day or two over. Carter's bruises were almost gone. She looked so pale. So sick. Why was she losing Naquadah? Was she still bleeding somewhere? Was the Naquadah being 'used up' in the fight to heal her? He knew that didn't make sense though, otherwise his Naquadah levels would have stayed low too. He had almost died, lost a kidney, had a heart attack, almost died again.... He had died. He marveled at how he had been able to remember what Doc had said. Had he been able to will himself to stay? Waiting for his heart to start again? If he was being given compression's and oxygen, then technically he wasn't 'dead', technically he could have heard him... couldn't he?? Carter would probably know he mused. She had known who he was. It had given him a great deal of relief to hear that. To see that. She had reached down to him. She'd been screaming to him. No doubt terrified of being left alone here. He would be terrified of that too. He lay there quietly watching Carter, grateful that he had heard Doc, grateful that he had not abandoned Carter, grateful that he'd had the strength to stay. He knew he was going to have to take things easy for a while. Give his heart a chance to recover. Give his body a chance to become strong again. He hoped that they could figure out what the hell was wrong with Carter. Find out what the hell was happening to her Naquadah. He gave her Naquadah. She woke up. Then he realised what it ultimately meant. He was going to have to keep giving her Naquadah until she stopped losing it. Oh Geez....

Jack was still awake when Corbin returned. Callie had given birth to a healthy boy. The baby had been stuck as his shoulders. The boy was a large baby for Callie's small frame. Corbin mentioned that at least now she would be swapped to a slimmer built stud. When Jack had asked about 'swapping the stud' Corbin had explained the breeding program a little. Jack asked a few questions and Corbin had answered him honestly. Then Jack changed subjects and asked him “Tell me more about the semen swabs that you took after I rap... fucked Carter?”  
“Doc and I discussed the results. When you were sedated after your kidney was removed, we tried to use you to operate the scanners. I held your hand against the scanner but it failed to work. We thought that there must be a conscious effort from you involved as well. That maybe you need to think about the machine working before it will switch on. Doc and I both think that the same principal is happening with your semen. Just like we think you made a conscious decision to change Sam. You already loved her. You wanted her to be your mate, wanted her to be the one you bonded to. You decided to make her your mate and your body obeyed you. You need to either want to give her the element or maybe you simply want to make her yours or you continue to keep claiming her as yours. It could even just be the decision to ejaculate within her that is enough. When Doc introduced the semen manually, it did not transfer the element. We think that you will need to continue to fuck her if you want her to have any chance at improving. When the level of the element lowers, so does her heart and breathing rates. Jack you are going to need to keep fucking her so you can help her.”

Jack looked at Corbin with dread. He would need to do it while she was unconscious again. “How long has she been unconscious? Is she still under from the sedative?” Jack asked hopefully.  
“Jack, it has been three days since you went back into surgery. We decided to keep you heavily sedated for two days, to help your heart recover after it's trauma. Sam woke briefly an hour later, she was very distressed because you were still in surgery. She would not believe us that you were still alive and she fought against us but she vomited and weakened quickly and we were able to sedate her again before her heart rate got too dangerous. She has not woken again and is now unresponsive. Jack you need to fuck her again. If she wakes, then you may have to keep fucking her until she is strong enough to recover from her injuries.”  
Jack sighed. “Yeah..... That's what I was wondering too. I just needed to know if she had woken at all. So the increase in Na.... the element definitely helped her? Right?”  
“Yes Jack. It definitely helped her. Her heart rate was at a normal level during sedation and her breathing was stronger. It definitely helped her.” insisted Corbin.  
“So I need to do it again, once I am up to it I guess?” asked Jack with a frustrated huff.  
“Jack, you need to fuck her as soon as possible. Her levels of the element have fallen even lower than before. Her breathing is only just above the minimum, we have been discussing putting her on a respirator to help keep her blood oxygenated so she does not suffer further damage to her brain.”  
“No... No you can't put her on a respirator” Jack said quickly. “When I fucked her, when I gave her the element. Her breathing was good? For how long? When did it start to deteriorate too much?”  
“Her levels of the element and her blood oxygen began to drop dramatically after thirty six hours. I think you should do it once every twenty four hours to keep her levels good enough to be helpful to her healing”  
“Once a day! How can I fuck her soon if it hurts to move?” asked Jack as he gestured to his surgical wound. “Look I don't want her to get worse and I will if I have too but won't I be doing more damage to my heart with the exertion or something?”  
“I can give you a low dose of the fuck drug.” said Corbin.  
“Isn't that the drug that killed me” Jack asked as he raised his eyebrows in a bit of shock.  
“It will be safe for you in low doses. It will take your pain away and give you the strength and desire to do what you need to do without getting your heart rate too high.”  
Jack sighed and nodded “I guess I don't have a choice do I? I can't let her get put onto a respirator. If this works, then I 'll keep doing it every day until she no longer needs it.” Jack watched while Corbin readied Sam so he could fuck her. Rape her. I have to rape her again. She is unconscious and can't consent. Last time I didn't have a choice, but this time I am choosing to rape her. Jack closed his eyes as he thought. Carter would want me to do this. She would not want to die like this. She would want me to save her life. Wouldn't she? Jack opened his eyes and looked at her again. Corbin had moved her legs apart and was removing her catheter. Then he watched as Corbin squirted lubricant inside her pussy. Watching Corbin inserting the lubricant all of a sudden made it seem very real, and made it seem........ so very wrong. But he had to. He had to. He promised himself then and there, that he would treat her body with respect. He would treat her like she is awake, like she had consented. He would do what he normally did when having sex, whether she was awake or not. It was the only way he could do this without feeling like scum. Corbin passed him the lubricant, but Jack just held it. Now he had decided to do it, he envisioned himself making love to her, his cock began to react, even without the drug. It made Jack feel a little sick that he was getting sexually excited about having to do this. But he knew that he was getting excited at the thought of being with her again and that is what he needed to focus on, not the circumstances that caused this, not the guilt. He was going to make love to her, awake or not, he would make love to her.

When Corbin had finished preparing Sam, he drew up a small dose of the fuck drug and gave it to Jack. Then he helped Jack get down off his bed and the few steps he needed to take to Sam's bed. He still had the lubricant in his hand so when he got beside her bed, he coated his cock with a generous amount of the lubricant and handed it back to Corbin.  
“Do you really think this will work, that she'll wake up again?” asked Jack, needing to hear it again.  
“Yes Jack, I know you will wake her. She will respond to your semen and the element you provide her with. I will be standing by with a shot of pain relief in case she needs it.” Corbin reassured Jack, then he added. “I think you underestimate the power you have within you Jack. The same power that operates the machinery is the power you use to give her the element. You need to think about what you want. When you wish things to happen, they do. The machinery. Changing Sam. Giving her your semen, more of the element. You must wish her awake Jack. Have faith in your power.”  
Jack stared at Corbin. Power. He once had the power to heal. He had saved Bra'tac's life with his glowing hands. But he no longer had the knowledge to use that power. What if Corbin was right. What if he always had the power within himself. When he had the knowledge downloaded in his brain, he knew he had power and he knew how to use it. He had known how to use it, had known that it would work. He had tried to heal again after that incident, but had no success. He had just assumed that the power had gone with the knowledge. Could Corbin be right? He didn't know if he would have that amount of confidence in his 'power' again, but he knew that he wanted Sam well again, more than he valued his own life. He needed her to be safe. What would he lose if he tried. Nothing. He had felt the tingle of the drug go through his arm and then spread through his body. His cock was hard as iron and he was starting to feel energy surge through him as the pain faded. He felt nervous. Doubts and concerns ran through his head as he indicated to Corbin that he was ready to be helped onto the bed. Corbin helped steady him as he settled himself between Sam's opened legs. Corbin retreated a few steps and Jack gazed at Sam's face. Her bruises had almost gone. The swelling still showed around her cheekbone a little, but other than that and the fact that she was looking too thin, she looked normal. Asleep. She looked like she was asleep. He wanted her to be normal again. Strong, determined, kickass and super smart Carter. He wanted her back. Needed her back. She was suffering from a serious head injury. She had died. He had saved her life with his own hands. He needed her back. He gently and reverently touched her leg, stroking along her thigh. She was so beautiful. Even injured and unconscious she was beautiful. He had dreamed about being with her so many times. Dreamed about making love to her. He focused his thoughts onto those dreams and focused on his love for her. He leaned up and over her body, until he could reach her face with his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Wake up Carter” he whispered. “I need you to wake up”.

He slowly moved his lips down her body, lightly kissing her as he went. Her broken cheekbone, her jaw, her neck, then he trailed kisses across the top of her breasts and kissed the new scar that trailed down her left breast. Every time he kissed her the words ran through his mind 'Wake up Carter. Please wake up'. As he kissed her new scar, he promised her that some day the Master would pay for what he had done to her. He gently drew her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt the need to be inside her begin to roar through him. He tried to ignore the need and lavished attention onto her breasts as he trailed his fingers down her body and touched her pussy. He pressed his fingers inside her a little to touch the lubricant within, then stroked it over her pussy lips and clit. 'Wake up Carter. Please wake up'. He circled her clit with his fingers, then began to alternate between rubbing her clit and pushing his fingers inside her. He was determined to treat her just the same as if she was awake. He needed to know that he had pleasured her. That he had made love to her and not just taken her and done the job. This was not a job or a task, this was a way to show her his love. 'Wake up Carter. Please wake up'. He sucked hard on her nipples and he pleasured her clit. 'Wake up Carter. Please wake up'. He pushed his fingers in and out, then rubbed against her clit as he sucked hard on her nipple. He could have sworn that he had felt her hips move. He sucked and rubbed even harder and was rewarded with a very soft moan. 'Wake up Carter. I want to make love to you'. He eagerly kissed his way down her body and then licked her pussy, he tasted the lubricant but he didn't care. He lathed his tongue just like he had the first time they had been together. Her hips shifted and she moaned as she widened her legs. 

When he sucked on her clit she moaned a little louder. 'Wake up Carter. I want to make love to you' he kept chanting in his mind. He gently curled two fingers inside her to rub against her G-spot. He was rewarded with her hips thrusting towards his face. He put his hands under her thighs and lifted her a little so he could hold her hips still as he drove his tongue in and out of her pussy in a fucking motion. Then he returned to her clit and sucked hard. Carter gave a long drawn out moan and the Jack felt her hips buck and squirm as she orgasmed under his mouth. Jack licked her gently through her orgasm as he marveled at how incredibly right it felt to be with her. So right to be loving her. She was his. He felt his whole body tingle as the feeling went through him. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. He focused his thoughts on making her his. He wanted her to be his, he wanted them to be forged as one. He wanted her to take him. Take his cock, his body, his heart.... his everything. It all belonged to Carter. His heart felt overwhelmed with love for her as he repositioned himself on his knees and grasped his aching cock and rubbed his cock head up and down her pussy entrance, earning him more writhing as her hips opened even wider and her knees drew up higher. 

Jack began to slowly push his cock into her tight pussy, silently telling her to 'Wake up Carter. Take my love. I'm yours Carter. I'm forever yours'. He pushed in until the plump head of his cock was fully inside her. She jerked a little at the sensation and Jack watched her as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she seemed to be gathering her consciousness. He smiled as he slowly pushed further into her pussy with a steady firm thrust, watching her face as she blushed with a look of surprise. He watched her as her surprise progressed to wonder, then pleasure as he almost pulled all the way out and then thrust back in with more speed. He leaned down and sucked hard on her nipple as he kept thrusting into her pussy. He moved his mouth to the new scar on her breast and kissed it again, somehow feeling like it needed to be kissed, to be loved, just like the rest of her needed to be loved. Then he looked into her eyes as he thrust a little faster into her perfect pussy. He watched her eyes lose their confused look and melt into pleasure as he picked up the pace, the urge to pound into her and orgasm getting strong and stronger. She kept contact with his eyes as he began to power into her, she shuddered and moaned as she kept pace with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He slammed into her and began to add a twist at the end of his thrust to grind against her clit. 

“Oh yes...... Oh Sir...... Oh yes.....” she moaned on a soft breath as she shifted her legs and locked them around him, wanting to pull him even deeper, so he repositioned himself and re-angled her hips to ram his cock into her G-spot. She began to tremble and shake as her orgasm built “Yes.... Oh Sir.... Yes.... Yes...” she was almost sobbing with pleasure, her eyes still glued to his as he continued hit her G-spot on every thrust. Her mouth opened in silence as her hips trembled harder. Then her abdominal muscles tightened as the first tendrils of her orgasm started to pulse through her. She fought to stay focused on his eyes as the pleasure rolled through her. Jack felt like her eyes were seeking entry into his very soul. He felt the beginnings of his own orgasm and changed this angle and rammed into her extra hard. Once. Twice and on the third time he ground into her and erupted deep in her pussy. He could feel her tight pussy gripping him, her pussy's pulsing rhythm matched his as he emptied himself into her with strong and seemingly never ending bursts of ejaculation. He seemed to drown in her eyes, he almost swore he could feel her claiming his soul as he bore to her the depth of his love for her with his own eyes. He literally felt her release the intense hold on his heart and then he breathed a few shaky breaths and gently thrust in and out of her as they relaxed in their haze of pleasure. He felt at peace. Calm. He was so amazed at how being with Carter felt so.... right. So perfectly right.

He watched Sam blink slowly, then blink again. Then she suddenly startled and her eyes went wide and he could feel her body instantly tense underneath him as her eyes darted around the room and back to him  
“Sir?..... Where are we?” she questioned anxiously.  
“We're in the infirmary.”  
“Where?... This isn't the infirmary” she said as Jack could feel her body tense further.  
“We are still on the Slave Ship Carter – Do you remember being captured?” asked Jack a little worried.  
Sam closed her eyes and grimaced “My head hurts” she groaned softly.  
Corbin moved from behind Jack to administer the pain relief, as Sam caught sight of him, she panicked and tried to move away from under Jack.  
Jack pressed his weight down firmly on her body and spoke quickly “It's alright Carter, he is a doctor he's okay”.  
Sam stilled but warily looked at the man as he reached for her left hand. Sam pulled her hand away, but Jack caught it “It's okay Carter, he is going to top up your pain relief.” Jack held her hand firmly as the doctor injected the pain relief into her cannula. “It's okay Carter” he said as he tried to reassure her.  
Sam looked at him and moved her pelvis a little to shift away from the bony part of his hip and her eyes widened in shocked disbelief as she felt his half hard penis still inside her.  
“Sir?... Why are you.... Why are we.... Sir?...” she questioned with shock and surprise as a deep blush spread across her face.  
“You don't remember.... um...... this? Jack asked her awkwardly. It seemed that she didn't have any memories about their situation or the incredible sex they had just enjoyed together. How in the hell was he going to explain this?.


	11. CONFESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Sam everything.

“You don't remember.... um...... this? Jack asked her awkwardly. It seemed that she didn't have any memories about their situation or the incredible sex they had just enjoyed together. How in the hell was he going to explain this?.

CHAPTER 11 CONFESSION

She began to shake her head, but quickly stopped with a groan as she squeezed her eyes shut and stilled. She breathed a little sob, but then slowly started to relax as the pain relief began to work. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack, who had not dared move while she was still suffering with head pain. He eased his cock out of her and she couldn't help but moan at the sensations of it sliding through her pussy. Jack carefully eased off her and Corbin helped him down off her bed and helped him step away from her.  
“Don't leave me Sir!” Sam called out desperately as she tried to make sense of everything, panicking at the thought of being left alone.  
Jack looked around and reassured her “I'm not leaving you Carter, I'm just getting back to my own bed.  
Sam gasped as she saw a long blood dotted dressing curving around his abdomen and side.  
“Sir! What happened?” she asked anxiously  
“I'm alright Carter, I'm just a bit sore still” Jack told her as he saw her beginning to tremble and look very anxious, he made a move to turn back to her but Corbin insisted that he needed to be in bed. They began to argue, Jack telling the doctor that he wanted to sit near Sam, that she needed reassuring. Corbin told him that if he got back in bed then he would push the beds closer together, so Jack complied and the doctor settled him back into bed and connected him back up to the monitors, covered him with a blanket and then, much to Sam's relief, pushed Jack's bed closer to hers. Sam warily watched the doctor raised the head and rails of her bed for her and then began to check the monitors, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at her rising heart rate. She jumped a little as he spoke to her.

“I need you to try and calm down Sam, Your heart rate is getting too high. Your heart is already stressed, you need to calm it down if you can. Breathe deep and hold it for a little until you release it". Corbin suggested. “I need to take a blood sample” he said as he indicated to a port that had been inserted into her upper chest for that very reason. “Is it okay for me to get the blood sample Sam?” he asked patiently waiting for her to give him permission to touch her.  
“It's okay Carter. He's okay. He won't hurt you Carter. It's okay” Jack tried to reassure her again, her gently grasped her finger tips that were peeking out of the end of a cast. Sam looked at her casted arm in surprise. She hadn't even noticed it before. Sam looked at Jack as she started to tremble harder. She was so confused. Jack stroked her fingers and nodded to Corbin as he kept reassuring her “It's okay Carter. It's okay” in a quiet soothing voice. Sam flinched when the doctor touched her chest briefly to push a needle through the port to withdraw a blood sample to test for the element. Once he has finished, he moved a step away from her to put the sample on the bench. Sam looked down at the port in her chest and saw the vivid line of a new scar down her left breast, then it suddenly occurred to her that she was naked. She drew her legs up and covered her breasts with her left arm as her heart rate increased again. She flinched at the doctor drew a blanket up from the end of the bed and covered her. When he let it go, she snatched it up to cover her breasts. She was still trembling with anxiety when the doctor passed Jack a pillow to place under her casted arm so it would be more comfortable. She rolled on her side a little towards Jack and grabbed hold of his hand with her left, uninjured one. Jack kept reassuring her, trying to calm her, knowing that she would not want to be sedated.

Sam felt so confused. She tried to remember what had happened. The General had mentioned being captured and this was part of their infirmary. All she remembered was being in a dark cell in an abominable amount of pain. She tried to remember something else.... anything... but her head seemed to get foggier by the second. She could hear the Generals voice so she tried to focus on what he was saying.  
“You're going to be okay Carter, just take it easy......... It's okay.... take it easy....” she could see a red livid new scar on this upper right arm. He had been shot. She remembered that. She couldn't remember him being hurt in the abdomen though. The General was still talking to her, listening to his calm and steady voice began to have an effect on her and she slowly began to calm herself as she tried to focus.  
“Why are we here? she asked quietly as she looked at him with her confused blue eyes.  
“We had a reaction to the substance they use to purify their water, the … um... special stuff in our blood REALLY didn't like it, so we had to come here and get fixed up. There was a bit of a drama with our kidneys, and our other organs weren't particularity keen on it either. We will probably go back to the cell once we are all good again.  
“Why are they doing this? Why are they helping us after they tortured...... We attacked them, we killed a lot of their men?” she asked, more confused than before.  
“Believe it or not we are.... um.... very.... popular.” said Jack as he stumbled over what to say to her.  
“Popular?”  
“Do you remember when we were captured and drugged?” he asked cautiously.  
Sam's face frowned in thought, then she blushed. “We were drugged.... Were we drugged again? Was that why we were...... Why we were.....” she stumbled in embarrassment.  
“Having sex again?” He filled in for her as he watched her blush deepen and her eyes dart away from his.  
“Yeah” Sam said, not able to look at him. She felt mortified that she had woken up underneath him with his penis still inside her. She still couldn't remember the sex that they had obviously just had.  
“I was drugged, but I needed it or I wouldn't have been able to.....” stumbled Jack.  
Sam looked at him. Everything was so confusing. Only he had been drugged?  
Jack could see the confusion in her face, she was still trembling, she looked like a deer caught suddenly in headlights. “There is a problem with your....” He looked around to see where the doctor was, but he had left the room, so Jack continued “Your Naquadah.”  
“My Naquadah?” she said frowning again.  
“It could be because of your initial blood loss, or it could be because of your injuries, but your Naquadah levels were really low.”  
“They were?”  
“Yeah, I told them that they couldn't give us blood, so we just had fluids. My Naquadah levels are okay, but yours for some reason dropped really low. You lost a lot more blood than I did, the Doc thinks that's why you weren't regaining consciousness.”  
“How long was I unconscious for? How long have we been here” Sam asked as she gently explored her face, suddenly realizing that her left eye was no longer swollen. Her eye felt tender, but certainly was nowhere near as bad as it had been in that cell.

“About two and a half weeks. You were hurt really bad. You have skull fractures. Your left cheekbone is broken almost all the way down to your upper jaw and you have a big crack down the right side of your skull, possibly a combination of the bullet and when your head hit the floor hard when you were punched.” Jack said gently.  
“Cracked?” Sam asked, shocked at the revelation. “How bad?”  
“Very bad..... You were vomiting with any sudden movement and your brain is swollen, the swelling has reduced a bit now but that is partly why your head probably feels like it wants to explode, because it kind of..... already.... is.... exploding.... This is the first time you have been lucid since you woke up in the cell the night we were captured.” He watched as she struggled to absorb the information. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, when she reopened her eyes, she had finally stopped trembling but there were tears in her eyes. She looked so... small... and scared. So vulnerable. It struck him that the look didn't belong on her face. Carter showing vulnerability was a rare thing. He didn't like it. It worried him. She blinked as a tear ran down her cheek.  
“Two and a half weeks... was I out of it the whole time?” she asked quietly.  
“No... the first pain relief drug Doc gave you made you a little.... combative... you would start fighting as soon as someone touched you but with the second drug you would just lie there looking at me till you fell asleep again. The Doc wanted to keep you heavily sedated because of the swelling.”  
“Combative?”  
“Yeah, you woke up once in the cell, when the doc was examining you, it wasn't until I yelled at you that you snapped out of it and calmed down. Then when they first tried to move you from the cell to here, that's when he first had to sedate you, it was pretty clear by then that the first drug was making you violent. I'm thinking that it was your confused instincts trying to protect yourself. You were kept heavily sedated till a few days ago. He reduced the drug, but you didn't wake up. That's when he told me your Naquadah levels were really low.”  
“But I'm alright now?  
“We hope so”  
“How? Did my Naquadah just....” she trailed off as she muddled through her mind, trying to think of an explanation.  
“I was able to give you some of mine” said Jack, starting to get a little uncomfortable.  
“We have different blood types” Sam said her confusion showing clearly on her face.  
Oh boy.... thought Jack and then he began to try and explain. “Yeah... we... The funny thing is that.. I have really high levels of Naquadah in my..... semen, and somehow.... when I fu..... when we have sex... you can.... absorb my Naquadah into your blood.”  
“What?” she exclaimed softly. “Your semen?”  
“Yeah.... I um..... The Master wanted me to fuck one of the breeders named Callie and I....”  
“Callie?.... A breeder?”  
“Callie was a young woman who was in the cell next to ours, she helped me out when I needed... supplies... for you... anyway breeders are what they call the women they keep captive that are … well... um... forced to breed.... They...” He sighed. “They sell the babies for adoption”. He saw Carter's look of horror, but pressed on “The Master wanted me to fuck her, to prove that I could... prove that I could pleasure her as much as I pleasured you....” He saw her blush and look away again. “I didn't want to rape the poor girl, so I made up a story... about our blood. I was hoping the story would help keep you safe..... anyway... I told them that I had changed your blood to match mine” Sam looked at him again, brows knitted in more confusion. “I touched an Ancient device and it lit up like a Christmas tree, so I bent the truth and told them that there was a special element in my blood that made me able to activate the scanners. They refer to the Ancients as their Gods, so they think that I am a direct descendant of their Gods. They have never seen any Ancient tech work to it's full potential like that before, so I took advantage of it and told them that because I had changed your blood, that we couldn't be with anyone else... sexually... I knew that the Doc would see the Naquadah when he checked our blood, so I let them believe that the Naquadah was part of being a descendant of the Gods. I told them that when I.... had sex with you.... that... my body recognized you as my... one true mate, so my body changed your blood to match mine. I told them that we couldn't have sex with anyone else or the element in our blood would kill them and us as well.".  
Sam was silent for a minute. She blinked a few times and he could see that she was working through the information, so he gave her time to make sense of it.  
“Good story” she said quietly “And it really worked?”  
“Yeah... So far so good. It got me out of raping that poor girl and so far, has kept everyone away from you.” Jack saw the wide eyed look she gave him when he uttered the word raping, then watched her blink furiously as she absorbed the word and started to become anxious again.

He squeezed her hand “Carter” he said gently “I am the only one who has... been with you. No one else has raped you.” He saw the relief flood through her.  
“When the Doc told me that your Naquadah levels were that low, I knew it was wrong, I knew they should have been higher than mine. Because of the story I gave them, the Master suggested that I needed to..... keep changing your blood.. to give you more of the element. I couldn't think of anything to say without admitting the truth and putting us in danger. The Doc ended up drugging me so he could test my semen for the element, and what do you know, my semen is full of the stuff. The Doc used a syringe to put some of my semen inside you.” He saw her face cringe but he forged on “The Doc waited for a bit and then took a swab” he saw another visible cringe from her “and tested it again, but the levels of Naquadah were exactly the same. You were unresponsive and the Doc was worried, you were getting worse every day. There was nothing more that he could do for you. The Master decided that if you were going to die, then he wanted to watch me fuck you as many times as he could until you died. The Doc tried to stop him, but the Master gave me a massive dose of the arousal drug and they.... well.... they put me on top of you.... “He saw her eyes go wide in horror. He had to tell her. She needed to know. “Because I had fought the drug successfully the first time, he wanted to make sure that I would have absolutely no control at all. The Doc did what he could to help, he spread your legs, removed your catheter and squirted lubricant inside you. He knew that I was going to be out of control, he knew I would just.... He even put lubricant on my cock while I was fighting the men who held me as I tried to get to you.. to fuck you... I was recovering from major surgery but it didn't slow me down at all. I had stopped feeling any pain. I just...” his voice broke a little and he cleared his throat then continued. “You were unconscious Carter, and I just.... I raped you. “ He looked at the utter horror on her face and went on.. needing to get it all out while he could. She had a right to know. She needed to know what had happened to her. “I raped you while you were unconscious” He saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
“Sir.” she said brokenly.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything more and went on to tell her the facts “The first time I ejaculated, it happened pretty quick, even though I had not long ago given a sample. I hardly even slowed down for it, before I continued to … rape you.” He couldn't look at her any more after he saw another tear fall from her anguished face. He withdrew his hand from hers, not even feeling worthy to touch her any longer. He hurried on, desperate to get it over with. “The next time I ejaculated I didn't stop at all, I remember barely even registering it. I just kept ramming into you. Not long after my second ejaculation, you woke up” He took a deep breath, still not looking at her as he finished his confession. “You woke up and you... you... well... you didn't realize what was happening, you were enjoying it, you seemed to be feeling a lot of pleasure and you orgasmed pretty damn hard, but then... I was still being driven by the drug and felt desperate to keep going, still frustrated about not getting enough pleasure. I flipped you over and slammed into you from behind. I was so damn violent with you. I can remember every disgusting detail. You... You weren't feeling pleasure any more, I hurt you rather badly when I had flipped you over, I banged your head against the bed. You were begging” his voice broke again “begging for me to stop” he felt tears roll down his face as he closed his eyes, trying to wipe out the images he was remembering. “You were screaming at me, begging me to stop hurting you and I just kept... “ He took a shuddering breath.  
“Sir.” he heard her small voice break with emotion.

He rallied himself and pushed on with a hard voice. “You were begging me to stop and I just kept going. I kept ramming into you. Kept hurting you. It wasn't until you were sobbing... Sobbing in AGONY for me to stop, that you finally got through to me. It wasn't until I saw blood in your hair that I was able to stop. Then you moved, trying to buck me off, the move put more pressure on my cock and I.... I ejaculated. I ejaculated so damn hard it felt like my whole body cramped up. Hell... It did cramp up, my muscles were locked so tight I couldn't move, I slid off you and ended up down by your side on the bed and then I fell off the bed” He stopped and huffed a broken laugh and then continued “I had a heart attack.” He heard her gasp. “I felt it, felt my heart just..... I felt it..... I knew I was dying. I knew my heart had stopped and I was dying...... I died. It took a while for the Doc to get me back, then I had to go straight into surgery because I was bleeding from where they removed my kidney.”  
“Your kidney?” he heard the shock in Sam's voice “He took your kidney out?” her tear roughened emotional voice exclaimed.

Jack sighed “It was damaged. It was badly bruised from the beating I copped when you was being tortured and then the water purification crystals made our Naquadah do something weird and basically it destroyed my kidney. Both kidneys were affected. Yours were affected too, but not as bad because I hadn't been able to get you to drink much water. I had washed you with the water. Your breast wound got infected, it was made worse because of the water. Several abscesses formed inside your breast overnight. Our organs are still trying to recover. My heart was weakened because of the water crystals. The water nearly killed us both. It was pure coincidence that Doc found a cure. The new sedation drug he had given you. Your symptoms began to improve, so he tried it out on me too. The drug somehow broke up the crystals and dissolved them off the Naquadah.” He fell silent, dreading her anger. Her disgust. He had raped her while she was helpless. He slowly shook his head and figured he may as well tell her the rest of the bad news. “Corbin took swabs from inside you, after I raped you. The Naquadah was gone from my semen. He tested your blood and the levels of Naquadah in your blood had risen. Ironically it backs the story I invented to try and keep you safe. I invented a story to try and keep you safe and all it did... My story ended up being the reason why I raped you. That was two days ago. Your Naquadah levels fell again and you became unresponsive. You are not bleeding internally, your blood pressure is not affected. For some reason your Naquadah levels just.... fall..... So I did it again. I raped you while you were unconscious. I ASKED for the arousal drug so I could have the energy and the sexual arousal I needed so I could rape you again. When you woke up just now, that's what I was doing to you. Raping you. Corbin only gave me a low dose. Just enough for me to rape you. A dose that I could control. I chose to do it. I chose to have the drug. I chose to rape you and if your Naquadah levels fall again.... If you become unresponsive again. I will rape you again. There is no way in hell that I am going to let you die here Carter, no way in hell. You can prosecute the crap out of me when we get home because I will do what ever it takes to get you home alive. ”  
“No” he heard her soft sob.

Sam could barely keep up with his words. She had to really concentrate to comprehend what he was telling her. Her lowered levels of Naquadah were making her unresponsive? If she wasn't bleeding internally, then what was happening to her Naquadah? Was it because of the crystals? No. The General said he had a much bigger dose of those and his Naquadah levels were fine. She couldn't understand it. Was the levels being affected by her multiple fractures? Too much for her overwhelmed system?. Were they being used up fighting the brain injury. Oh God... she had a cracked skull! She had lost more blood... It had to be something different from what had happened to the General. But she had been hurt badly before. Her Naquadah had never been affected. Her thoughts stopped dead when he started talking about the Naquadah in his semen. She listened in anguish as he told her about being overdosed with the drug. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought of the strange male doctor touching her intimately while she was unconscious, inserting semen, then swabs and then lubricant into her vagina. Raped her? Why would he think that? She had tears in her eyes. He said again that he had raped her.

“Sir” she tried to interrupt, to tell him it wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen. Her heart broke as he told her of his inability to stop, his inability to recognize that he needed to stop. She knew that he would never willingly hurt her. They didn't get along so well now.... but he would not physically hurt her, not on purpose. It wasn't his fault!  
“Sir” she sobbed, but he wouldn't stop talking, wouldn't listen. Heart attack!. Oh God! He'd had a heart attack! She listened in growing horror as her tears continued to fall. The horror only continued as he told her about the loss of a kidney. Her mind was reeling with so much information. The water. The water had almost killed them? Their major organs had been damaged. Abscesses in her breast. So much information. She felt so overwhelmed. Luck. Just luck that the doctor had found a way to save them. The story he invented, ironically supported by him having Naquadah in his semen, Naquadah that some how had bolstered her own dwindling supply. She didn't understand how it could happen.

When he told her that he had done it again, she couldn't stop the emotion surging through her. He had risked having another heart attack so he could give her Naquadah. He'd risked his life for her! “Sir” she sobbed, but he still wouldn't listen. She felt like she was drowning in sorrow when he kept saying that he had raped her and that he would keep doing it if he had to.  
“No” she begged him. “No” she didn't want him to continually risk his life for hers. What if her Naquadah levels kept falling, if it didn't stop. He couldn't keep risking his life to help her if there was no answer in sight. He wouldn't listen. God why wouldn't he listen! When his voice went hard and he vowed to her that he would not let her die here. She had been so overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. She knew he meant it. Knew he would keep his vow. He was her Commanding Officer, she knew he would continue to risk his life for her, as many times as was necessary to keep her alive, to give her a chance of getting home. She sobbed uncontrollably. She knew that nothing she said would change his mind. She knew she would never be able to convince him not to do it. Her fears were swamping her. He might die while trying to keep her alive. She couldn't think anymore, all she could do was drown in her fears until oblivion claimed her.


	12. DECISIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a decision about her situation.

He was her Commanding Officer, she knew he would continue to risk his life for her, as many times as was necessary to keep her alive, to give her a chance of getting home. She sobbed uncontrollably. She knew that nothing she said would change his mind. She knew she would never be able to convince him not to do it. She sobbed, her fears swamping her. He might die while trying to keep her alive. She couldn't think anymore, all she could do was drown her fears until oblivion claimed her.

CHAPTER 12 DECISIONS

The following day, her Naquadah levels dropped again. Sam woke to a feeling of pleasure swamping through her, the General was above her, pushing hard into her, she could feel herself reaching for an orgasm. He was risking his life for her again. Even though she was feeling a lot of pleasure, she couldn't help but feel sad and upset. It had obviously happened again. Her Naquadah levels had fallen again. She could feel tears in her eyes and her throat clog with emotion as he risked another heart attack. He was still recovering from major surgery as well. He shouldn't be doing this for her. She knew it would be useless to try and stop him, she knew he wouldn't stop until he had given her his semen. Given her his Naquadah. Despite her wandering thoughts, her orgasm was building stronger as his thrusting got faster. At least she could do this for him. Orgasm. For him. To show him that it wasn't rape. To show him that he was giving her pleasure. It wasn't rape. It wasn't. He was doing this to keep her alive. She reached for her orgasm, tilting her hips, changing her position slightly so he could penetrate deeper. His penis was stretching her so much. A delicious twinge of pain to fuel her pleasure, she used her muscles to squeeze his penis hard. Oh God. She could feel every ridge as his penis pushed hard over her tightened muscles. She could feel the bulging head of his penis stretching her with every thrust. So good! His penis felt incredible. So big. God. So big. She squeezed her muscles harder and felt him falter. He was so incredibly deep. She had never felt like this during sex before. Never had a penis fill her like this before. Never had a penis bump against her cervix as he was doing now. It was a world of whole new sensations for her. It was incredible. 

She felt her core tighten as her orgasm struck with a raging torrent of pleasure. He shouldn't be doing this. She felt tears track down the side of her face and dug her fingernails of her left hand into his ass as her right hand lay useless in it's cast. She shuddered through her orgasm in silence, trying not to cry. Trying not to sob. He shouldn't be doing this. She felt him slam his penis through her cramping tight core adding more pleasure to her already intense orgasm. God this man knows how to fuck. She felt him rock into her, grinding hard against her clit as he orgasmed inside her. So good. God he was SO good. She felt her core relax a little into hard little contractions which pulled at his penis as if trying to pull his penis in even deeper. Finally her whole body started to relax, the tremors randomly racking her lax body. The General's hips were still rocking gently against hers, sparking aftershocks with every touch or pressure on her clit. God this man had given her a level of pleasure that she had not thought possible. She had not been with many men. Her last encounter was a very long two years ago. She had only ever imagined and dreamed about pleasure like this. Pleasure she had dreamed this man could give her, and her imagination hadn't even come close! She couldn't imagine ever having to fake an orgasm with him, not like she had done with Jonas to keep him happy. God what a mess that had been. The General commanded her pleasure. Commanded her to orgasm. Command.

She couldn't help but let out a little sob. She would never have known. Never have known such incredible pleasure existed. She had to get captured and forced to experience what she had only dreamed of.... Forced to be with the man she dreamed about. He was being forced to have sex with her.... God it must be so distasteful for him.... Forced to have sex with such a pathetic excuse for a woman... Forced to have sex with a science geek he could no longer bear to be around. She sobbed again, how did her life get so pathetic? She felt the General withdraw from her as he eased himself off her. She sobbed again. She didn't want him to leave her. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see his face again. She didn't want to see that look on his face again. She couldn't bear it. He had looked so.... It was so obvious that he found it difficult to have sex with her. It was probably just as well she had not had sex in years, at least he found pleasure in her tight vagina. Would he struggle to find pleasure once he stretched her? At least for now, he got pleasure from the act. He had cared for her once. God that was so long ago. A life time ago. All he saw her as now, was a mostly competent soldier and an annoying scientist. She knew that side of her turned him off. He hated to listen to any of her scientific explanations. If he had an option, he would always cut her off, dismiss her, always looking annoyed by her comments. That's how his face had looked yesterday when she had woken for the first time in two and a half weeks. He had looked at her as though he had just had to suffer though the pain of listening to one of her boring science reports. He couldn't even trust her to lead SG1. He had shown no faith in her abilities as a leader, dismissing her concerns, dismissing her. He always wanted to send her with a team of marines... To babysit her, to babysit SG1... Why had he even bothered to promote her, give her the team if he didn't trust her. 

She knew that he hadn't really had a choice. She was due a promotion and he had just been promoted himself, leaving room for her to be moved up. He shouldn't have bothered. He didn't trust her. He didn't even like her any more. She slowly closed her legs and drew them up as she carefully turned away from his bed, dragging her broken arm across her body. She felt dead inside. She wondered who he pictured when he had to have sex with her. Who he imagined that he was fucking to cope with having to preform the act.... with her..... Maybe the drug was enough. Maybe it made him feel enough pleasure to orgasm, even though he was fucking his science geek subordinate. She wished that he didn't have such a strong sense of responsibility. He felt responsible for her safety. She was under his command and it was his job to make sure she got home safely. Even if it killed him, he would do what he could to fulfill his duty. Duty. She sobbed again, as she felt her tears soaking into the pillow. She didn't want him to have sex with her out of duty. Was that why he said it was rape... Was it because he felt so disgusted when he had to have sex with her, that it felt like he is being violated by being forced to have sex with her? Another sexual nightmare, when would she ever stop feeling so pathetic. So worthless. Now it was her turn to be used. Her turn to have her lover pretend to be with someone else? Was her blunder two years ago coming back to haunt her? How could such an intimate sensual private act, be reduced to a reluctant duty. He needed the drug to be able to get an erection, he had said that he had needed it to have the sexual desire he needed. How pathetic was that. Was she really that much of a turn off? 

He was attracted to her once, for a while her pretty face had kept him interested in her. She was older now, not so pretty and her body was now covered in too many scars. The Master had been right. Her body was ugly with scars. She hated them. Her body had paid the price for her service to her country. To her world. A price that she had been glad to pay to keep earth safe, but every new scar added more doubts to her mind. She had once wanted a family. She couldn't have the man she wanted. She was so pathetic that she had let her brother set her up with one of his friends. They had gone out a couple of times, he had hinted about sex but she had balked, not wanting to show him her body. The scars were so ugly, especially the big one on her leg from the explosion when the Super Soldier had hunted her and now she had another one on her breast. She didn't even have her nice boobs as a saving grace any more. Now they were ugly too. She touched the new scar with her fingers. There was a dent under the scar as well. Where some damaged tissue must have been removed. It must look so incredibly ugly. No wonder the General had needed to use the drug when he had to fuck her ugly scarred body. Now it was even uglier. She knew he felt nothing for her now except annoyance. He had felt nothing that resembled an attraction any more. It had been bad enough that she had the remnants of Jolinar in her. Having the entity take over her body had been the first obvious change in his attraction to her. He had shot her twice. Killed her with no hesitation. She knew that he ultimately had no choice, the safety of the base was at stake, but she knew that he had not hesitated with that second shot. 

He had been so distant after that. Obviously his attraction had waned. She wished that she was able to lose her attraction for him just as easily. Over the years she had tried. God she had tried. But she'd given up and just let her self dream about him. It was the only way she could cope. When she had been left on Prometheus with a serious head injury she had questioned herself, that maybe she was fixated on him so that no one else could break her heart?. Did she focus on him because she knew that she could never have him?. The problem with that was that her heart was already broken because she knew that she could never be with him. Her heart was broken BECAUSE she loved him. There had been a lot of little incidents that had made it clear to her that he was no longer attracted to her. When they had gotten their memories back on the ice planet, he had looked at her like he felt so much regret that he wanted to puke. He had been attracted to her because he didn't remember who she was. Once he had known.... he had wanted to puke... probably remembering kissing her. Why did she love him so much! She sobbed again. Why couldn't she get over him. She knew he didn't love her. She had known for a long time. But it didn't seem to make any difference. Why did she have to keep torturing herself over a man she could never have. A man that couldn't seem to stand being around her any more. She had felt so pathetic when she had gotten home from her trip on the Prometheus. He had bitten her head off when she had called him Jack in her confused state. She had wondered if anyone could see it. Could they see how much she loved him. Could they see how hopelessly pathetic she was. There had been a few times when she knew that she had fueled those rumors. How pathetic did everyone think her private life was... Ha... Everyone knew she had no private life because she was always at work! 

She had a good hard look at herself when she had gotten home. Did he know? She couldn't bear the thought of him thinking that she was that pathetic. That stupid. So she had decided to let her brother set her up with his friend. She was supposed to go on another date with him on the weekend... Now she was glad that she had never made it to that date. He had been trying to get her into bed. If she had shown him her ugly naked body, he would probably give her a pity fuck while trying not to puke, then never call her again. But they had never made it home from the celebration. Never got the chance to keep pretending she was over loving her Commanding Officer. God she hoped he didn't know. Was that why he was finding having to fuck her so distasteful? Because he knew and didn't want her to think.... Oh God.... She made a vow to herself then and there that she would make sure that he had no reason to suspect that she loved him. Maybe showing that she had enjoyed her orgasm had been a bad decision. But last time he had said that she had orgasmed hard, and she couldn't even remember it. So maybe he thought that again. That she wasn't aware of what was going on until after her orgasm. So that's what she would do. She would keep enjoying her orgasms. 

At least he wouldn't feel so bad about fucking her. She will keep enjoying him, because she knew that there would be no way that she could stop herself from enjoying him. He gave her so much incredible pleasure, just by putting his damn penis inside her. So pathetic. She would be able to keep her private dream. It would be the only way that she would be able to survive this. She would pretend that he wanted to be with her, that he was doing this to be with her... and not just to keep her alive. But after, when she orgasmed, after she became 'aware' she would go back to being a soldier. He would be able to cope with that. She was good at being a soldier, not matter what doubts General O'Neill had in her abilities. She knew she was a damn good soldier. She had earned every bit of her promotion, had worked damn hard for it. Sacrificed so much for it. She still continued to sacrifice for it. She was a damn good soldier and a damn good scientist. She might have a pathetic private and personal life, but she was damn good at the other things in her life. It didn't matter how scarred her body was when she was a soldier, so that is what she now preferred to be. It was too hard to be a woman anymore. She would show him that it was a duty to her too. Something that had to be done to get themselves home. If they ever got home. 

If they were to ever had a chance, they would need to work together as a team. She needed to be on duty. She wasn't sure why the hell they were still alive, apart from the fact that the Master liked to watch Jack fuck her. She was going to have to stay in her military mindset all the time. The only time she would be able to let herself slip would be while he was pleasuring her, before she orgasmed. To ensure the General coped with having to have sex with her. To ensure that she would be able to stay professional. To ensure that her mind was always on finding a way to escape. They had to find a way to escape. They had to. She would be the professional officer that she was. All the time. Except for when he pleasured her. That would be her time to live her dream while she had the chance. She would lie to herself and pretend that he really wanted her. Loved her. She could have that. She deserved that much while she suffered here. Didn't she? She would let go of her rank, let go of her duty. Forget that he was still her Commanding Officer. Forget that he didn't want her, that he only fucked her because of duty. From now on she needed to be on duty. It wasn't fair on the General to have to put up with a freaked out female. He needed her to be on duty. He needed her to be strong. He needed to know that he could count on her if they ever got a chance to escape. 

With the decision made, she actually felt... a little more in control of herself. More in control of her emotions. She could do this. She could, and she would. She shuddered through some deep breathing to calm her trembling body. Trying to stop the thoughts still whirling in her head. She was on duty. As her body finally stopped trembling, she kept her breathing steady and cleared her mind of thoughts. Any thoughts. She became more aware of the thumping ache in her head. She let herself focus on it to stop her thoughts. A cracked skull. Broken cheekbone. God she'd been lucky. Maybe it would have been better if the General had let her die when she had attacked the Master. Maybe it would have. She knew that if the General died she would find a way to kill herself. She wouldn't hesitate. A whore or a breeder. She huffed. Not that she could be a breeder anyway. She would never give birth to a child of her own. She had come to terms with it. She had Cassie. God Cassie!. She couldn't help but cry again. Oh God poor Cassie. She hoped with all her heart that Daniel and Teal'c had made it home. That Cassie at least had them, that she still had some of her 'family' left. Oh God Cassie. Cassie. Losing another mother figure. Oh God. Cassie. She was sobbing loudly now. She couldn't stop. Cassie.

When she awoke again. He was on top of her again. Inside her again. She felt pleasure surge through her as he moved. She let herself go. Let herself live her dream. Let herself forget until she exploded with a powerful orgasm. She felt his orgasm follow her own as he ejaculated deep inside her. Felt him shudder, heard him groan with his own pleasure of release. She dismissed her dream and slowly calmed her breathing. Calmed her body. Calmed her mind. She was on duty now.  
“Carter?”  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes void of emotion. “Yes Sir?” When he just looked at her, she asked “Are you alright Sir?”  
The General broke eye contact “Yeah I'm fine” he said as he pulled out of her and eased off her to stand beside her bed, with a hand bracing his abdomen.  
Sam closed her legs as he got off the bed and pulled her good arm across her breasts self consciously, wincing when she put weight on her still very tender breast. Feeling awkward now that she was naked in front of her Commanding Officer. Officially 'on duty'. God. She even blushed. She was more embarrassed about blushing than being naked! She cleared her throat and looked at him. “I assume I am still losing Naquadah Sir?”  
Jack looked at her intensely for a few seconds before replying. “Yeah Carter you are still losing Naquadah. Although these guys don't know it's called Naquadah. To them it's just a strange 'element', I think it's best if it stays that way.” 

Sam absorbed his words and gave a sharp nod, then instantly regretted it when pain exploded in her head. She grimaced and moved her left hand up to press on her head, then realizing her breasts were exposed again, she groaned with embarrassment and moved her hand back to her breasts. Her head was pounding like someone was belting her with a sledge hammer. She sternly reminded herself never to move her head again, as she felt tears leak out of her tightly squeezed eyelids. God her head hurt so bad. She heard the General call for the doctor, and she felt her hand being lifted from her breasts. She felt the pain relief be injected into her cannula and the familiar feeling of pain slowly melting away. She sighed in relief and kept her eyes closed. She felt hazy. Bigger doses of this stuff was good.... She felt one of her legs being lifted and she whimpered as something was placed between her legs.”No” she moaned as she tried to push the hands away from her body. She started to panic, then she heard a voice and felt a hand on the side of her face.  
“It's okay Carter, It's okay It's just a pad so you don't have to have a catheter in and out all the time. It's okay It's okay”  
She began to calm at his explanation, calmed at the touch of his hand, the sound of his voice. She looked at his face and blinked, but his face was blurry. She could feel his hand still on her face and she relaxed against it as her eyes drooped and she let go of the need to defend herself.  
“It's okay Carter. I'm right here. I've got you. I've got you” he continued to comfort her until she lost consciousness. Jack gently eased Sam's head down to the pillow as he moved his hand away. He straightened slowly, wincing and grimacing at the pain in his abdomen and back. He watched while Corbin covered her naked body with a blanket. Then Corbin apologized and told Jack that he would ensure not to place a pad until she was unconscious next time. Jack muttered his thanks and shuffled back to bed. Having sex was messing with his wound but he would endure it. He had to. At least the enhancement drug took his pain away while he fucked her. He eased himself down on to the bed as he gritted his teeth and pressed a hand to his belly. Once he was lying down, he looked over at Sam. The two times she had woken up before today, she had cried and been very emotional. Today, she had... she had acted like nothing had happened. Acted like they had not just had sex. It worried him and yet oddly he felt a little relieved. 

Listening to her cry had been so awful. Last night she had settled, but then she had burst into tears again. Sobbing uncontrollably. He had heard her sob the word Cassie and he had lost it himself. He had started crying too. Poor kid. Lost everyone on her planet. Lost Janet not long ago, and now she knows he and Sam are missing. He had hoped that no one would have been stupid enough to tell her the circumstances of their capture. Had not told her that Sam had been half naked, bleeding heavily and taken by Slave Traders. Surely no one would be that stupid. Today Sam had been..... like she was in the damn briefing room. She had blushed deeply and covered her breasts until she had nodded her head and set off her head pain. Obviously she had been too overwhelmed with emotions to worry about the fact that she was naked before now, it might not have even registered with her. But today.... If that's how she needed to cope with all this shit, then he would run with it. He owed it to her, to make this easier for her anyway he could. If being a soldier was what she needed to be, to cope with this, then okay, he could do that. Anything to make this easier on her. Her CO was raping her daily. Anything he could do to help her cope with that, he would do. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone enjoying this story? There seems to be an extraordinary number of hits, but only a small fraction of those have left kudo's. Have I missed the mark with this story?


	13. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deteriorates and Jack comes up with an idea.

If that is what she needed to cope with all this shit, then he would run with it. He owed it to her, to make this easier for her any way he could. If being a soldier was what she needed to be to cope with this, then okay, he could do that. Anything to make this easier on her. Her CO was raping her daily. Anything he could do to help her cope with that, he would do anything. Anything.

CHAPTER 13 REVELATION

Over the next few days Jayak's back was healing well and was back on his feet and working a few hours here and there while he recovered. Jack had apologized to him and thanked him for helping them as much as he did. The days were always the same concerning Sam. She continued to lose Naquadah and the doctors and Jack could not figure out why. Sam was beyond being able to think much about anything. She still spent most of the time sedated and when she was awake, she would be quiet and would never speak unless someone directly asked her something. She suffered with a constant headache. If she moved her head too much it became so painful that she would need to be sedated. She stopped trying to figure out anything about her Naquadah and would just lay there, thinking about not moving. Jack talked to fill in the silence while she was awake. He filled in the blanks in her memory for her. When he told her about the sex tapes and how popular they were, she had blushed deeply and had looked horribly.... sick... She had positively looked green. She began to get very distressed so the Doc sedated her.

The next day she was calmer about it. He explained to her that the sex tapes were the reason that they were being so looked after well. That because of the sex tapes and his story, they would hopefully both be safe. As the days progressed, the problem with her Naquadah did not resolve. They both became resigned to the fact that the daily sex would need to continue. Jack's wound was slow to heal because of the sex. Sam continually felt guilty and grew more depressed about the General risking his life for her. She began to wonder if it was worth it. If he should just let her die. Jack continued to feel guilty over having to forcing himself on her while she was unconscious. It was driving Sam crazy that she didn't know why her Naquadah was declining, she never bothered to talk anymore, unless she absolutely had to. She didn't see the point, what was there to talk about? She seemed to be feeling worse as time dragged on.

Then four weeks later, after waking during sex, as soon as her full awareness had come back after her orgasm, she had promptly vomited and then passed out from the severe pain in her head. Doc, Corbin and Jack had all been worried about the sudden set back. She had been steadily losing weight, losing muscle tone as she lay in bed unable to do anything but rest. She never felt hungry or thirsty. She had tried to eat but the action of chewing had made her feel dangerously nauseous, the only bites of food she had managed to eat for weeks, had not stayed in her stomach long because she had vomited. Doc continued to provide nutrients in her fluids. Her levels of awareness seemed to be declining through the last week even though the scans revealed that there was definitely no bleeding in her brain. Jack had been able to get up and move around as the time had progressed. He had soon been able to eat more and his ability to exercise slowly increased. Exercising became the only thing that kept him sane. He was happy to help with the use of the scanners, but he refused to leave Sam unless one of the medics stayed with her. He worried about her so much. About how this was affecting her. She had become so quiet and withdrawn. He was constantly forcing himself onto her. He was destroying her, that's what it seemed like to him. She was fading away and he didn't know how to stop it. Was it the mental anguish or was it physical? Was it simply her body continuing to fail? Lately she never stayed conscious for more than two hours a day after they had sex. She always just lay there, staring blankly at nothing. But today she had vomited, he had barely been off the bed for a few seconds, when Sam had retched bile and passed out from the pain in her head. 

It had been eight weeks now and she had gotten worse as time went on. Surely her head should be improving dramatically by now wondered Jack. But he could not also help but wonder if she was being heavily affected by her mental state, her lack of interest in anything, her obvious depression. Was it all just too much for her? She couldn't gather the courage to keep facing reality? They had regularly used the scanner on Sam's brain a few times a week and every one had been excited when it had become visually obvious that the swelling was going down. The swelling was still there now, but it was only slight. Nothing that should keep affecting her like this. No reason for her to get worse as her brain got better. Jack had told the Doc several weeks ago, that Sam had powerful protection against pregnancy until week ten, so they had discounted that possibility. But when she had vomited and passed out another two days in a row, Doc decided it was time to run a pregnancy test. It came back positive. Sam was pregnant. Jack had been shocked, how in the hell could she be pregnant? Her contraceptive shots. He had asked her about it at the three week mark, she had worked it out and figured she would be protected for another seven weeks. She was supposed to still have another two weeks of protection so how in the hell was she pregnant? Was the pregnancy the cause of her Naquadah problems? If that was the case.... then why..... what could possibly be happening for her Naquadah to disappear? He dreaded having to tell Sam that she was pregnant. He doubted that she would even comprehend it at the moment. She didn't seem to comprehend much of anything anymore. It killed him to see her like this. How could such an incredibly smart vibrant person become so..... still. When he had asked about her contraceptive all those weeks ago, she had looked.... kind of... sick.... anguished. He had thought later that it must have been her realization that she would no longer be protected in only a few short weeks. That she would inevitably end up pregnant. He was dreading telling her that her worst fear had already happened. She was pregnant already. CRAP. 

But the next day the same thing happened and she retched and passed out again. Jack talked to Doc and Corbin about what they could do to help her. Jack had begun to wonder if maybe, she needed more Naquadah than she was currently getting? He wanted to know if they thought that having sex with her more often would make things worse for her? They had agreed with Jack that it was worth taking the chance, especially now the swelling in her brain had reduced to only minor swelling. There was less risk of making it worse. So they had dosed Jack up that night and he had sex with Sam again. She had been vague and listless for an hour before she had retched bile and moaned with pain until she was sedated. In the morning Jack had sex with her as per their previous normal routine. She had pretty much the same reaction, but without the retching. She had just blinked slowly at him, while he talked to her. Then she had fallen asleep. Why the hell had her awareness deteriorated so much? He feared the pregnancy might have been making her worse, so they had decided to use the scanner to see how long she had been pregnant for, to see if it tied in when she had taken a definite turn for the worse. Jayak used the scanner while Jack touched the base and it wasn't long before they were looking at Sam's uterus. Jayak pointed at what lay inside. Twins. Sam was pregnant with twins. Oh Crap. Is that why she had deteriorated, was this too much of a strain on her body? Jayak measured one of the babies to determine how long she had been pregnant. It seems as though Jack had gotten her pregnant straight away. They had been here for just over eight weeks and the measurements corresponded with that date. She was a little over eight weeks pregnant. They had decided to continue with the experiment of the shorter waits in between fucks. They also decide to take blood samples after every session, so they could map out any changes. So for the next two days, Jack had used the drug and had fucked her every eight hours. Three times a day

On the second day, they noticed a definite difference as her levels of awareness slightly increased with her Naquadah levels. She still retched every now and then but whenever she didn't retch, they lifted up the head of her bed to sit her up a little, she would just lie there, blinking slowly.  
On the third day, her eyes would follow Jack as he moved about the room. They had all gotten a little excited at her increasing awareness and the fact that she had moved her own head. When Jack purposefully disappeared from her line of sight, she got agitated, her breathing and heart rate would go up and so would her blood pressure until he returned. Then her readings would slowly calm and return to normal. She still associated him with safety, which meant that she definitely recognized him, recognized the feeling of safety. It gave them great hope that there was less damage to her brain than they all feared.  
On the fourth day, she spoke. He had still been inside her after they both had orgasmed. She had blinked and looked up at him looking very confused. He spoke softly to her, telling her that she was okay, that she was safe. She had registered that his cock was still inside her when he had moved a little. Her eyes had opened wide and had looked at him in surprise. Jack's heart had sunk a little, it was clear she did not remember what was happening and why. She had looked down at their naked bodies, and then had looked back up at him, her eyes still wide with shock or surprise.  
“Sir?” She had slurred and it was a breathy whisper of a word, but she had said it. Jack had put a hand to the side of her face and had leaned down close.  
“You're okay” he soother her as he smiled. “Everything is okay...... I've got you..... I've got you....” She had shuddered slightly and had squeezed his cock with her internal muscles and had given a little moan. His cock had quickly gotten fully hard again as he had gently rocked against her, inciting more little moans from her as her hips slightly shifted as she widened her legs, allowing him in deeper.  
He had then leaned down and looked her in the eyes with a smile, before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead as he started a firmer, harder rhythm with his hips as her face and body relaxed with pleasure. Her breathing got more rapid as she moved with him. Her arm was now out of a cast, but it was strapped with a solid brace to support her wrist's damaged tendons, ligaments and muscles. He felt the brace move against his ass with her other hand as she got more involved in the pursuit of their pleasure. It was a very welcome change for Jack, who had struggled through weeks of minimal responses and movement. She had always orgasmed, but most of the time it had seemed.... she just hadn't.... been there.... It had seemed as though only her body had been there and responding while her mind stayed locked away somewhere. It had been very emotionally draining as he'd had no choice but to cope with what he was doing to her. But now, her mind seemed to be very much with him. Very aware of what was happening as she moaned while her right hand lay useless against his ass, her left hand was digging her nails into his ass trying to pull him in deeper, so he obliged. He gently lifted one of her legs and pushed deeper inside her as the camera man came further around the side for a better view. No doubt the camera man would be grateful to finally be getting some response and action from her. As he pushed deeper into her, he saw the surge of pleasure on her face, in her eyes. Her eyes smoky with desire. She started to get vocal as he increased his speed and power. 

“Oh...... Oh..... Yes...... Oh...... Yes......” he could feel her hips squirming beneath him, restlessly searching for more pleasure. He paused to lift her leg even higher, to put her knee above the arm that braced him above her, then did the same with her other leg, spreading her wide, lifting her ass off the bed. He settled himself and he could see the building excitement on her face at the change of position. Jack tried to ignore the camera man that was now moving behind him to no doubt get a good view of him thrusting his cock into her pussy. He had no choice to put up with him. The recordings had kept them safe. The Master had been surprisingly absent from the infirmary as he recovered and Sam had not. He had made it clear early on, that a Cameraman was to be there for every fuck. He had been pleased with some of the earlier recordings, but as she had worsened, the fucks had been very one sided. Jack had used a few different basic positions on a barely responsive Sam so he could at least give him new positions to show. Luckily it had seemed to be enough. The Master would not doubt be very pleased with the recording today. He eased his cock back into her, wanting to ensure that he could ram into her without hurting her before he put any power behind his thrusts. He had watch her face melt, her mouth opening in pleasure at the soft glides of his cock through her pussy. He leaned down when her eyes had locked on his with a glaze of passion, and had kissed her forehead again and said slowly “I've got you...... I've got you” as he tried to convey his plan to give her the higher pleasure she was seeking. She smiled and gazed at him in complete pleasure as his thrusts began to quicken. 

He slammed into her hard and fast as he kept her stretched wide and her ass up off the bed until he had rammed it down into the mattress with his cock and hips. Her face had been amazing to watch as she had felt the spark of pain before it turned into pleasure. She wailed loudly with her increasing pleasure. “OOOOOOOOHHHH.......... OOOOOHHHHH.......... FUCK...... YES!....... OH FUCK.... YES!.............” He watched her in satisfaction as she suddenly went quiet as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she embraced her orgasm. He started to add a twist of his hips so he could grind into her clit. After slamming and grinding into her three more times, he felt her clamp hard around his cock. So hard. She hadn't felt like this in so many weeks. It was such an emotional moment, to feel her as she curled in on herself as her abdominal muscles began to contract. “OOOHHHH Jaaaaaaaaack” She moaned. It made his rhythm falter. Jack. She had just called him Jack. He recovered quickly and continued to grind against her clit as she rambled through her orgasm. “Jack... Oh Fuck... Jack.... Jack..... Oh Fuck... Jack.....” He could feel her cunt contracting hard around his cock. He couldn't take it any more, she had called him Jack! He slammed into her one last time and ground hard against her clit as he ejaculated hard and deep inside her. He almost felt like his balls were being turned inside out. She had surged into another orgasm, shaking uncontrollably and had dug her nails into his back as he collapsed and curled around her, releasing her legs and putting his mouth against her neck as he rocked into her. He could hear her babbling. “Jack... Oh Jack... Jack.... Oh...” Fuck it was hot to hear her say his name as she was reveling in the aftermath of such pleasure. It made him feel so.... happy... So damn happy that she was responding to him... To Jack... That he had been able to give her so much pleasure with his cock. He kissed her neck softly and she turned her face towards him, seeking out his kisses, he automatically kissed her lips, she sighed and opened her mouth, letting him gain entry. This was the first time they had actually kissed. Well the first time they had kissed while each other knew... well... it was their first real kiss, and he wanted it to go on forever as their tongues danced against each other.

His cock started to harden again as his desire turned up several notches from just kissing her. God this drug was good. She moaned into his mouth as she started to move her hips again, clawing the nails of her undamaged hand into his back again. He began to gently thrust inside her and her legs wrapped around him, her heels pressing against his ass as she clung to him. He made slow gentle love to her, rocking and grinding against her as their tongues fucked each others mouths. It felt so different... This felt so.... personal... She had called him Jack, she had sought out his mouth for a kiss, something she had never done before. But then he began to realize that he had done something unusual, that he hadn't called her Carter. He had talked to her softly, but he had not called her Carter. He had nuzzled her neck which had given her the opportunity to move and seek out his mouth. He suddenly realised that HE had made it more personal. He had left the chip off his shoulder, about being forced to do this to her. He had wanted to do this to her. Wanted it to feel different. Wanted to feel her as he had felt her before, but this was so much better. So much better. He had let his guard down, and so had she. Had she let down her guard because he had been more gentle with her, because he had whispered to her that he was going to take care of her?. Had his change in attitude really made this much of a difference with her response, or was she still not quite with him, was she still in the state of not quite being awake?. Maybe she was dreaming of being with someone else, but no... she had called him Jack, had looked him in the eyes. Had moaned HIS name in pleasure. He shoved aside the confusing thoughts and began to concentrate on her again... wanting more than anything to give her another orgasm. She was so fucking hot. She was using her internal muscles to grip him as he slid inside her, increasing the pleasure for both of them. They soared together, pleasure increasing in gentle wave after wave, Sam began to tremble. She pulled her mouth away from his to breathe in a gasp of much needed air, he raised his head so he could look at her face, she smiled as she trembled and her breaths shuddered in and out. He smiled back, then leaned down to suck on her neck as he pressed in and ground down on her clit. He felt her hips arc up and widen as her trembling overwhelmed her body. Her mouth drawing in gasps of breaths as her orgasm gripped and sucked at his cock. He ground harder and was rewarded with hard jerks of her hips as her orgasm intensified. He erupted inside her with groans of incredible pleasure as he pressed his mouth against her neck. 

They stayed there, holding each other tightly as their bodies relaxed in the euphoria that followed their incredible highs. He gently rocked against her, kissing her neck again. He just couldn't stop himself.  
“I love you Jack” He heard her breathy voice whisper. “I love you so much”.  
He froze. His brain suddenly jolting out of his orgasmic haze. He was so surprised, he wasn't sure what to do, his brain just went blank with shock. He felt her grow increasingly tense beneath him as her breathing seemed to be bordering on one of her anxiety attacks that had been frequent after she had woken up at two and a half weeks. He raised his head to look at her face, frowning in disbelief, still feeling shocked. Had she meant it? He wondered. Had she really meant it? Her faze was frozen in a wide eyed look bordering on panic as her body began to tremble. Then suddenly she was trying to push him away. Her face screwing up in anxiety and..... fear. It looked like she was going to burst into tears and a fully fledged anxiety attack. She had not had one of those for weeks, not since she had deteriorated so badly. He didn't move as he tried to comprehend what was happening. As she got more frantic in her efforts to get him off her, he broke free of his shock and tried to still her movements, he gently grasped her arms to stop her struggles. She had used up all her strength and her chin trembled as she gave up her useless struggle and turned her face away from him and closed her eyes tight as she continued to tremble. He knew she was bare moments away from crying. Bare moments away from falling apart into an anxiety attack. He let go of her arms and put his hands around her face, turning it to face him. She kept her eyes tightly shut and gave a little sob. “Look at me” he said in a gentle voice, when she squeezed her eyes even tighter he said it again more firmly “Look at me”. 

She inhaled a very shaky breath and then slowly opened her eyes which were bright with tears and full of anguish and dread.  
“I'm sorry” she managed in a breathy whisper of a sob. “I'm so sorry Sir” She screwed up her face and tears ran down the side of her face. She squirmed “Let me go Sir” she whispered as she cried “Please let me go”.  
She looked.... Broken.... So..... Broken..... He drew in a shaky breath and let it go.  
“Say it again” he said softly.  
She gave a little sob “I'm sorry Sir.... I'm so sorry...” she said softly then dissolved into little sobs before she squirmed under him, trying to push him away again.  
He adjusted his hands more firmly around her face “No, not that, the other bit” he said softly almost too scared to say the words “Tell me again”.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him through her tears, he had never seen such vulnerability in her eyes before. Crap. She had meant it. She had really meant it. “Tell me again” he said, desperate to hear the words again, to see her eyes while she spoke.  
She shuddered, then as he studied her face, he gave her a hint of a smile and he instantly saw a look of hope in her eyes. She held her breath and blinked a few times before opening her mouth, but nothing came out.  
“Tell me again” he said with a crooked grin.  
The anguish slowly left her eyes, but the hope and fear stayed. “I love you” she whispered almost silently.  
“Tell me again” he smiled  
She swallowed and the look in her eyes changed to one of complete sincerity. “I love you” Then she got a bit braver and let her love for him shine in her eyes. “I love you Jack”.  
Jack was grinning at her like a fool “I love you too Samantha. I love you so much!”  
Sam gave a little sob as she smiled and tears flashed in her eyes again.

“Don't cry... Please don't cry.. I love you Sam. I've always loved you. I have never stopped loving you” he said in a soft emotional voice.  
Sam sobbed again and he gathered her close in his arms and held her tight “I love you Sam” he said against her head as she cried into his neck. He gently eased his cock out of her and rolled them to their sides, holding her firmly against him as she buried her face against his chest. Still crying. He felt like a complete ass as he thought of all the things he had done to keep his distance from her. To try and get over her. Such an ass.  
“I'm sorry Sam. God I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. I'm so sorry.” he whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes and a breath shuddered through him as Sam gripped him a little tighter and gave another little sob. Jack struggled to hold back his tears of sorrow about the way he had behaved with her. Tears of relief at finally knowing that she still loved him. He wasn't sure what the tears were for. He was just so damn glad she had said it. He had been right. She hadn't quite been with him. She had been somewhere between the world of sleep and of being awake. She had been full of anxiety and fear when she realised that she had said those words out loud to him. Had she thought she was dreaming? Had she been dreaming of being with him? She had panicked and had tried to get away from him. She had apologized. She had been scared of his reaction to her honesty. God, he'd been an ass. He had obviously gone way overboard in trying to convince everyone that he no longer loved her. In trying to convince himself. She loved him. She loved him. Oh dear God, she actually still loved him. Even after all the crap he had pulled with her. She still loved him. He held her tighter, kissing her head. Her hair hadn't been able to be washed properly for 8 weeks, but he couldn't care less. She loved him. Her crying gradually faded and she completely relaxed against him before pulling her head away from his chest and looking at his face with tear stained eyes.  
“Tell me again” she whispered smiling.  
“I love you... I love you.... I love you...... I love you....” said Jack with a huge grin. Sam gave a small burst of teary laughter and Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I love you Samantha”.

She relaxed against him again with her head on his arm, then burrowed into him, getting as close as she could with her braced arm safely between them. He put his chin on her head and watched as Jayak came close with a smile on his face as he laid a blanket over the top of them. Jack smiled back and said “Thanks, can you make sure I am awake in seven hours” the Doc nodded in understanding and left the room. They were now in the room alone. Which was a rare occurrence. He could feel Sam's breathing getting more relaxed. He had spent so much time watching her over the last eight weeks, he felt like he knew everything about her. Except for the fact that she had still felt something for him. She loved him. He could scarcely believe it. But he had seen the stark honesty in her eyes. The devastation and anguish when she had realised that she had revealed he feelings so obviously unintentionally. She had actually apologized. She had apologized for telling him that she loved him. Apologized. Had she thought he would have been angry? Did she really think her unintended confession would make him angry at her? He had been such an asshole to her, especially lately. Especially when he had found out that she was dating the dorky cop from Denver. He sighed sadly when he realised that he had been angry a lot. He had been angry that she had gotten over him, angry that he felt as jealous as hell. He had been short tempered with her, dismissive. She had loved him all this time. Loved him, while he had been a complete jerk to her. He had noticed before they had been captured that she had been very withdrawn and quiet around him. No doubt trying to limit any interaction or conversation with him. God how he must have hurt her with his crap attitude towards her. He had been intentionally dismissive with her, wanting to be around her for the least time possible. The disaster that had happened the night before they had been captured was a prime example. He had felt so bad when he had found out what had happened. And now, knowing how she felt about him. No wonder she had cried when he had exploded at her and left the room to talk to Teal'c and Daniel. He would have felt devastated if the situation had been reversed. He had hurt her feelings so badly. He had been so damned unprofessional. That's probably what had hurt her the most. That he had not respected her enough to even listen to her. When he thought about it, he had not been showing her much professional respect at all over the last few weeks before this mission... Weeks... Months... 

When the Prometheus had gone missing, when SHE had gone missing. He had been beside himself with worry. He had been like a bear with four sore paws. He had been so desperately relieved when they had finally gotten word from Prometheus to say that they were on their way home. He had been so worried when they had told him about Sam's ordeal and her serious head injury. That she was in their infirmary with severe concussion. When they had beamed her down to the SGC's infirmary, he had watched over her until she had awoken. He remembered how stupid he had felt, mooning over her when she so obviously had felt nothing for him. When she had woken and said “Jack” it had thrown him and he had pulled rank to disguise his concern for her and had dressed her down with his voice for her inappropriate lack of respect. She had immediately apologized and had gone quiet. What an idiot he had been. She hadn't even been completely awake and he had reacted with contempt in his voice. When he was leaving the infirmary, she had been going to say something else, but she had changed her mind and had looked... broken. Geez.. She had looked broken then, just because he had read her the riot act for referring to him with his first name. He had just thought she looked that way because she was concussed. What had she been going to say? If he had not been such a hard ass, would she had said something then? Not that she could have said anything. Admitting that she had feelings for him would have ruined everything...... Oh God.... That's why she had apologized when she had told him that she loved him. She thought she had just ruined everything. Nothing she said could ruin anything now. Not now. They had been forced to have sex. He had been forced to continually forced himself on her for over six weeks. How more ruined could things get? At least now they both knew. They finally knew how each other felt. At least now he could support her more deeply through this complete mess. She was pregnant with his child! His Twins! Yep! Definitely couldn't get any more messed up than that. But she hadn't ruined anything, she had just changed everything for the better. She was pregnant with her Commanding Officer's twins. Oh Geez. He still had to tell her that she's pregnant. He was going to have to be careful with how he told her. He didn't want her to think that he had just said he loved her because he knew that she was pregnant with his kid. Kids. Pregnant with his kids. Oh Wow.... Twins! He hoped that they were not doing her any harm. As much as he wanted to give her babies, he did not want to put her life at further risk. Her health was currently bad enough, he certainly didn't want her getting any worse. Her mental health was also suffering, there were very strong indications that there was permanent damage in Sam's brain from where she had suffered the break. Her depression, anxiety levels and her memory problems, he had hoped it was related to her Naquadah problem but it seemed unlikely now that he had increased her Naquadah levels by so much and she still seemed the same. Hopefully she would improve once her Naquadah levels stayed this high for a while. Whatever changes happened to Sam, she would still be the woman he loved and he would remain devoted to her no matter what. He worried about how she would handle the news of her pregnancy. He was getting a headache from all this thinking. He tried to clear everything from his mind as he concentrated on her breathing. It felt so good to hold her. Just hold her. He had dreamed about this so many times, just holding her as she slept and to be able to feel her breath tickle against his chest. Geez he was fifty two and was going to be a father again! He smiled. He could not think of anyone else he would do it for. Not a chance. But Carter. Sam. He would try to give her the world if she wanted it.  
How would Sam react to the news of being pregnant? He couldn't shake the thought, he hoped that now he knew that she loved him... He hoped that maybe she would want his babies... Maybe. He eventually fell asleep with Sam still wrapped in his arms.


	14. MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having problems with some of her memories

How would she react to the news of her being pregnant? He hoped that now he knew that she loved him... Maybe she would want his babies... Maybe. He eventually fell asleep with Sam in his arms. 

CHAPTER 14 MEMORIES

Jack woke with a start when Doc spoke to him. His reaction had woken Sam. She had woken up without having sex first for the first time in six weeks! She had panicked at first until Jack's voice had let her know that he had her, that she was okay. She had suffered a lot of anxiety attacks after she had initially woken. Doc said it was a psychological side affect of her swelling brain. But Jack was more inclined to think that it was either a result of her possibly damaged brain or it was linked to the sexual abuse she had suffered upon capture. The sexual torture. The fact that her CO had been forced to fuck her, then had forced sex on her over and over. He knew that her anxiety attacks would probably continue long after they finally got out of this hell hole. The Doc disconnected her fluids tube from her hand and then withdrew some blood via her port in the right side of her chest as she lay on her back and rested her head on Jack's arm. Doc told them it made sense to keep the ports in their chests, even if she stayed 'awake' now, they would still need to draw at least two blood tests every day to monitor their element levels until her problem was resolved.  
Jack knew that her memory had been affected every time she had woken up, he wondered how much she would remember now.   
“Carter” Jack began. “Sam” He tried again “Do you remember about the … element in your blood?  
Sam thought for a moment and then slowly said “Yes.... Am I still losing it?”   
Jack sighed with relief that she remembered at least that part of their situation. “The Doc is checking your blood now, but yes, yesterday you were still losing it”.  
“Have we had sex already? Did I miss it?” she asked looking confused.  
Jack laughed “No, you haven't missed a thing.”  
“But I am awake” said Sam with surprise in her voice.  
“Yes.. Doc and I decided to try giving you.... my element more often” explained Jack.  
“So... It's working.”  
It was the first time Jack had ever felt any real confidence that her brain was going to be okay. She had actually taken some statements and had worked out an answer! She had actually been able to work something out without being told. “Yeah “ he said emotionally “Sure looks that way.”  
“Why am I losing it? Do you know why I am losing it?”  
“No... but maybe I just need to make love to you more often and soon you will be able to work it out all on your own” he smiled.  
Carter reached her good hand down and rubbed it against his cock and then grasped it firmly as he quickly became erect.  
“God Sir!.... you're huge!” Sam blurted out, then she blushed and said with her eyes wide “How the hell did you fit this inside me?” as Jack's cock flexed in her hand   
“Sir?” he said smiling as he cocked an eyebrow. Sam blushed.   
“Maybe I should just show you how well I fit inside you?  
Sam looked up at him “Sounds good to me” she smiled a little shyly.  
Jack leaned down over her and kissed her gently. When he kissed her again, Sam opened her mouth and invited him in. As their tongues swirled against each other, Jack jerked his hips, pushing his cock through her hand and groaned in pleasure. Jack's hand went to her left breast and squeezed it a little as he cupped it. Sam immediately flinched and tried to push Jack up and away from her, her breath huffing out in shock before catching sight of Jack's face and realizing what she had done.   
“Oh God” she gasped as her left hand came up to her breast and she began to tremble.  
“Sam, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Jack asked concerned at her reaction. “Hey...... Hey....” Jack said trying to calm her a little “Did I hurt you Sam? Are you okay?   
Sam blinked a few times before looking directly at him “No.... No.... I just um.... I just.... God it just......” Sam struggled with how to express how she felt.  
“Flashback?” asked Jack gently. Sam rubbed her breast before looking down at it drawing a sharp breath. “Wow it's healed fast... God it just.....”  
“It's okay Sam, are you sure you're not in pain?”  
“I'm fine, It's a bit tender but....... I guess it's just still so fresh in my mind. I can't believe how quickly this has healed” she said as she touched the scar on her breast.  
“Sam?” Jack asked gently, once he had her attention, he continued “How long to you think we have been here?”  
Sam looked down at her breast again and felt the scar “I remember when you told me it had been two and a half weeks. That was when you needed to start giving me Na... the …. element.....” She paused for a little while, thinking, then continued. I don't really remember much after that. My breast is a little tender, but ….. Um...... has it been a week since I woke up?” she looked at him carefully and then saw the worried look on his face. “Two weeks?” she said hesitantly as she arched her eyebrows. At Jack's continued silence, her face fell. “Jack?” she whispered now worried herself.  
“Sam......” Jack reached out and put his hand over hers “It's been over six weeks Sam, we've been here for eight and a half weeks.”  
Sam's eyes went wide and she huffed in and out in shock, Jack gently took her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her hand as she worked through the information. “Eight weeks..... Really?...... Oh God.... Jack” she said as she looked at him anxiously and then her look turned to one of horror. “Six weeks! You've been risking your life for me for over six weeks?” She began trembling and started to cry with little sobs “Jack.... You can't do that, you can't do that anymore......”  
“Sam...” Jack said shaking his head a little in disbelief “What are you talking about?”  
“THE DRUG!! You've been taking that damn drug every day for THAT long? YOU DIED JACK....... YOU DIED!” Sam broke down and sobbed louder as he gathered her in and held her firmly. She cried against his chest “You can't do it anymore Jack. That drug will kill you. You had a heart attack! It will kill you. Oh God Jack... You died... You died!” Jack held Sam as she sobbed quietly.  
“Sam, I only take a low dose, It's okay, I haven't had any more trouble with my heart. I'm careful Sam. The Doc always stays here when I take it. It's okay..... It's okay...” Jack soothed her as he rubbed her back gently while she cried.  
“No” Sam moaned “God knows how much longer this will drag on.... It could be forever, we don't even know why this is happening. I might never get better.... Jack..... You can't” she pleaded.  
“So...... What Sam?..... Am I just supposed to stop helping you and then watch you fade away and die? Watch you die knowing that I could have saved you? Would you really want me to go through that Sam? Go through losing someone else I love?” Jack said emotionally. Sam moaned in frustration. “Sam, as long as I can do something to help you, then I'm going to do it. I could NEVER stop helping you. I can't lose you Sam. I can't lose you too”.  
“Jack” she wailed softly.  
“How could I stand by and do nothing Sam? You would do the same if our positions were reversed. Wouldn't you?... You wouldn't hesitate to help me. So why can't you see that it's exactly the same for me. I love you Sam. This is what love is all about. I would do anything for you. Anything”  
Sam had leaned back so she could look at him while he had talked to her. When he stopped talking she had screwed up her face and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, he knew that she had understood, knew that she understood that this was something he did because he loved her.  
“Yes Jack” she whispered “I would do anything for you too”. Jack put his fingers under her chin and tilted it up so he could kiss her. Their tongues danced together before they broke apart, looking in each others eyes with love.

“Touch me again Jack” Sam said whispered. So Jack trailed his hand down her neck to her breast and traced along the scar before using his thumb to strum her nipple. He then maneuvered his hand to cup her breast gently as he kept his thumb working on her nipple. She kept her eyes on his, breathing in deep as he trailed his fingers downward. When he had touched the scar, she had looked down at his fingers and watched them move to cup her breast. Frowning in thought.  
“Okay?” Jack asked softly.  
Sam looked up at him “It's numb, some of it's numb. It was really bad wasn't it?” She asked.  
“Yeah” He gave her a wry smile “Yeah... It was bad..... You lost a lot of blood.”   
“Did they give me blood?” Sam asked quickly suddenly looking worried “Is that why my.....”  
Jack interrupted her “No... I told the Doc he couldn't give us blood. For any previous injuries, you have always had supplies of your own blood on hand. The Doc thinks that not being able to replace the large blood loss is possibly set off the trouble with your Na... element levels.”  
“I do remember my breast bleeding a lot, especially after.....” She gave a small shudder then continued “ How much do you think I lost?”  
“Your blood pressure was dangerously low. Your scalp wound had bled a lot too, mainly down your back. I think you probably lost forty to fifty percent, maybe more... You left a hell of a lot of blood puddles behind. The Doc said he had to give you a lot of fluid before your blood pressure and heart rate stabilized” Jack said wryly  
Sam sighed “It's possible I guess.... but it doesn't really make sense. Why do my levels keep dropping, surely once you... give it to me.... it would stay in my blood... Why am I still losing it?”  
“Maybe my element is only lasting temporarily in you? We did think that maybe it was being 'used up' to heal your broken bones and your injuries. I don't think anyone ever did any studies on our blood after injuries did they? Your fractures are healing well now, but you are still losing the element, so that theory doesn't make sense. Although..... you did seem to be taking extra long to heal....... possibly because of your thinned out blood I guess. Your cracked skull still hasn't healed properly, so you still need to be really careful with your head. You are still going to get headaches. You need to tell me when you get one so we can keep track of them, we need to see if they are affected by your …........” Jack bit off his word then closed his eyes briefly and lowered his head and searched for something else to say.

“Jack? What were you going to say? asked Sam curiously. Jack rubbed her nipple. “Jack? Headaches might be tied in with what? My element levels?”  
Jack breathed out slowly, then answered “Maybe... It makes sense to keep track of.. everything... doesn't it?”.  
“Yeah I guess so” replied Sam, then she leaned forward, kissed him gently then pulled back to look at him. “I know you were going to say something else.... Something you don't think I am ready to hear.......... I trust you Jack. I know my memory is bad.... and I know there is a lot you need to tell me... and I know you will tell me things when the time is right for me to hear them.” She leaned forward and kissed him again, opening her mouth and inviting in his tongue as her hand sought out his still semi hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked it firmly as it hardened under her touch. Need began to flare in her core. She broke the kiss and whispered “Jack..... Fuck me without using the drug....”.  
Jack's cock flexed in her hand “Sounds good to me” he said as he eased his arm out from under her body so she lay flat on the bed. He leaned over her and bent his head down to trailed kisses down her neck and then down her scar. Sam sucked in a sudden breath and Jack flung his head up to make sure she was okay.  
“I'm alright” Sam said quickly “It's just... Have you done that before? I suddenly had this vision of you doing that.... kissing your way down my scar.”  
Jack smiled “Yeah I've done it before, maybe you will remember more? How much do you remember about us.... having sex?”  
“Bit's and pieces” Sam said honestly “Not much.... Orgasms.....” she blushed “I remember having orgasms.... Lots of really good orgasms.”  
“Well... maybe I should give you another one... or two... or three to add to your collection?” he smiled, then he began kissing her scar again before putting his lips around her left nipple and sucking on it firmly. Sam felt a bolt of pleasure flash down to her core. Jack's right hand cupped her right breast and strummed the nipple. Once it was erect he put his mouth around that one and sucked deep, making Sam moan with pleasure. He trailed his left hand down her body, Sam opened her legs a little as Jack shifted and moved his mouth down her body. Then Jack helped Sam opened her legs wider as Jack moved over her leg and knelt between her legs as he kissed her belly. He moved upright a little and opened her legs wider and kissed below her belly to just above her blonde curls. He looked up at her face and was amused to see her blushing. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Sam looked away. Looked nervous. 

“Sam.... Do you remember me doing this??”'  
“Sort of... I think... You don't have to... I know….. You don't have to....” she stammered, embarrassment flooding her face.  
“I want to Sam, I love tasting you” said Jack.  
She looked at him skeptically and then she blew out a sharp breath “Okay”.   
Jack smiled and then kissed her in the crease of her thigh near her pussy, then licked her firmly from her ass to her clit, then looked up at her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide open in..... surprise? “Sam?” he questioned “Surely this isn't new to you?” he smiled.  
Sam gave him a wry smile “It's not..... um... I've never....” she stammeringly admitted as she blushed again.  
“Really” asked Jack with a small smile. “Don't you remember me doing it to you when we were captured?”  
“I remember...... seeing you do it... But I … Didn't remember what it felt like.” she said in a small voice.  
“So... What I just did just then... felt good..... Right?” he asked her with a grin. Sam just gave a small nod and then watched as Jack as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Jack ducked down as he kept his eyes on hers. He poked out his tongue and licked her again. When he got to her clit, he flicked at it and watched her face as her mouth opened and her hips squirmed wider. Jack smirked and then looked down at her golden treasure and began to enjoy himself as Sam moaned and bucked her hips a little. He soon tasted her pleasure as it morphed into physical proof. He gently slid two of his fingers into her pussy and then when she jerked her hips and moaned louder he pushed in further and then curled them up to her G-spot.

“Oh” she moaned “Oh Jack” as she writhed under his mouth and fingers. It wasn't long before her hips were thrusting in time with his fingers. He moved his mouth to her clit and sucked hard. Sam bucked her hips and her left hand went to his hair and pushed down as if to hold the pressure there on her clit as she thrust her way through her orgasm. Jack kept sucking hard until her fingers started trying to push him away. He let go of her clit and poked his tongue inside her pussy and firmly licked the insides of her pussy before going straight to her mouth and kissed her. It took Sam by surprise and she had no time to protest before Jack pushed his tongue in her mouth and let her taste herself. She moaned as she sucked his tongue and tasted herself for the first time in surprised delight. God she is so hot! He stopped kissing her and grasped his rock hard cock with one hand and swiped it against her pussy lips and stroked it over her clit making Sam's hips jerk. He looked at her intently and paused before he began to press his cock into her. She was staring at his cock, just like the first time he had fucked her. She didn't remember.... It kind of disappointed him but he realised that they could at least have more privacy for this time.   
He looked at the Callan, who was today's cameraman. Sam followed his gaze, saw the man with the camera and absolutely freaked. She covered her breasts with her left arm, and then tried to sit up to huddle into Jack with her legs still opened around him. Her body shook as she began to cry in shock and embarrassment as Jack let go of his cock and pulled her close.

“Out” he said firmly to Callan, who lowered the camera frowning. “Not this time. Please. Come back tomorrow, erase what you got just then and tomorrow we'll make up for it”. Callan nodded, fiddled with the camera for a minute and gave Jack an understanding smile before leaving. Jack breathed out in relief. He hadn't known whether or not Callan would walk away or not, but he was very glad that he did. He knew that Callan had been responsible for 'the flat battery' and 'losing' the footage of the part of a recording when Jack had been overdosed with the drug, when Jack had flipped Sam over and made her scream with pain. Jack had been very grateful to Callan for that. Very grateful. Jack had tried to work with him as much as possible so he could get some footage of him fucking Sam as she 'awoke' each day. Callan had been very understanding and had focused more on Jack and what he was doing than on Sam and the fact that she was either still unconscious or 'waking up'. The Doc always told him about the recordings and how well they had been edited to mostly leave Sam's face out of focus or to only show her face once she was 'awake' and responding to the pleasure. Had Sam forgotten about the filming? Had she forgotten about what had happened to her when he had been overdosed. He hoped it was just the fact that she had been surprised by Callan's presence. She seemed to have so many big holes in her memory. He kept rubbing her back and soothing her with his quiet words.

“Not THIS time?” asked Sam in teary horror as she continued to shake in his arms.  
“The only way to keep us safe is by allowing them to record us. As long as they get what they want, we stay together. The Master has been very patient with your slow recovery and the Doc and the Medic's are looking after us really well. Those recordings are keeping us alive, keeping us safe, keeping us together” he explained gently.  
“How many do they have?” she asked as she slowly calmed.  
“Not enough.... The more recordings we let them make...... Hopefully they will continue to use those, instead of forcing us to preform in front of a crowd.”  
“A crowd!! Oh God.... Really?” she interrupted as she pulled back to look at his face.  
“We are very.... popular”  
“We are?”  
“Yep...... They have shown our first recording a hell of a lot”  
Sam froze as another memory flashed through her head “Sex tapes... They filmed us when.... when we were drugged” she said quietly.  
“That's right” said Jack before continuing “That first recording kept us safe for quite some time before.... The Master wanted something... new... The first one was so popular among the Master's employed men that it kept us both safe and together. It convinced the Master to give you time to heal, give us both time to heal. We need to keep making them Sam, we need to cooperate with the camera man. But this time...... This seems like it's going to be our first time together... The first time that you will truly remember. I couldn't let him record this.... This needs to be just for us..... for you....”  
Sam was still trembling a little as she eased herself back down on the bed and he helped her spread her legs wide again. She let out a big shaky sigh. “For us Jack... This time it's for us...” she said trying to smile.  
“I love you Samantha... So much” smiled Jack. He had always admired her courage.   
“I love you Jack” Sam paused and her face got serious “Thank you for keeping me safe Jack. For keeping both of us together. Thank you”.

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back to look into her eyes “Always” he said. Then he leaned down to kiss her neck and began another trail of kisses down her body until he reached her pussy again. He pleasured her with his tongue and fingers, and then he moved up to her face again to let her taste herself again. She leaned forward and eagerly accepted his tongue in her mouth and sucked her taste from it. Jack thought it was the hottest thing she had ever done. Enjoying her own pussy juice on his tongue. He sat back and wiped the head of his hard cock over her pussy and clit a few times as Sam moaned, her hips jerking at the sensation. Jack began to push his cock into her again as Sam looked down at his cock with her mouth wide open, little anxious lines on her brow. She shakily raised herself up on her elbows to get a better look and Jack paused to help her rotate her pelvis and rounding her back a bit more, so she had a better view of his cock entering her pussy. She watched in amazement as his huge cock pushed into her pussy. She trembled slightly as his cock stretched her. Marveled that she could stretch so big, she would flick a glance up to his face every now and then to see him grinning at her. He watched her as he slowly began to push in, apart from their first fuck, this was the first time that he had entered her while she wasn't unconscious, he watched her carefully so he knew when she was ready for more. 

Sam found it absolutely fascinating and surprisingly VERY pleasurable! His huge cock felt so good. So, so good! He was stretching her so much. She felt a flash of slight pain as her ass was spread wide whenever he pushed into her. It actually felt good. Strange.... But so good. She had never been fucked in the ass. Jonas had often threatened her with it when he was angry, so she figured it must be painful if he intended to use it as a punishment. So she had always distracted her very few other lovers who had shown interest in her ass. Not that she'd had many lovers, she could count them on one hand... Jonas was her first and he had never even tried to put his face anywhere near her vagina. He had always boasted that he would always get her to orgasm on his fingers and cock without any vomit inducing, disgusting and filthy cunt licking. She had always felt so pressured to orgasm whenever Jonah had fucked her. He would make her feel guilty if she took too long, so most of the time she had faked her orgasms and got left feeling frustrated, just so he would finally finish and get off her. She had always thought that it was just her, that she just couldn't orgasm very easily. That she was one of those women who just didn't get much enjoyment out of sex. She had always felt anxious when Jonas wanted sex, which was often. 

She had been especially frustrated one day and had asked him for more.... He had been fucking her hard from behind, it was good, but not enough for her to orgasm..... She had been expecting him to go faster or harder or hopefully play with her clit, but he had slapped her hard on her ass and had then pushed her forward and down until her head, neck and shoulders were crammed into the mattress. He had pushed hard against her while he had gone crazy, slapping her ass till it burned with pain and he kept slamming into her and jarring her so hard that she finally had to beg him to stop. He had told her to stop complaining, that he was giving her what she asked for and that now he knew that she wanted it, he would always have so much fun giving it to her. After that, sex had seriously gone downhill with Jonah, and she had blamed herself and her lack of sexual enjoyment. He had gotten more and more physically rough and had even slapped her face once when she had disagreed with him about something. That was the push she had needed and she had finally planned to leave him, but before she had the chance, he had gotten angry with her when she had corrected him about something he had said. He had looked murderous. She had stood up to him to begin with..... until he had suddenly punched her jaw. She lost her balance and hit her head against the edge of a wardrobe, stunning her enough for him to get complete control. He had grabbed her arm and had thrown her down hard to the floor and then straddled her hips. He had held her wrists with one hand while he slapped her face hard, splitting her lip, cutting the inside of her mouth on her teeth and making her ears ring. Then he had put his hand around her throat and had choked her while he raped her. 

Sometime after that he had left the apartment and left her unconscious and bleeding on the floor. When she had woken, she had staggered around, packing her clothes as quick as she could, scared that he would come back before she could leave. She had wanted to make sure that she left nothing behind so that there was no reason to ever talk to him again. She had called a taxi with her hoarse voice and swollen throat, left her engagement ring on top of her empty chest of drawers and had gone to a motel even though the taxi driver had begged her to go to a hospital instead. She hadn't even thought about cleaning up, she had been so intent on getting out of there. She had just taken off her torn skirt and panties and had pulled on new panties and a pair of jeans. When she had finally looked in the motel's bathroom mirror, she had burst into tears and then vomited congealed blood into the toilet. She had dark bruising around her throat and down the side of her face. Her jaw, throat and lip were swollen and split, it her lip had bled down the side of her face and neck. In the end she had no choice but to go to the hospital because he had fractured one of her wrists, ironically the same wrist that had been damaged now. She'd had to go to the Military base hospital. She had told them she had been mugged in the city. She had omitted the fact that she had been raped, even when they directly asked her, she had averted her eyes and had shook her head. She had been on medical leave for three weeks while she recovered. Then had gone onto restricted duty while her wrist had healed. She had suffered with embarrassment through rumors that Jonas had spread about her, that he had broken off the engagement because she was a frigid bitch that was awful in the sack. She suffered through them because she suspected that they were true. 

She had avoided any relationships after that and thrown herself into her career with everything she had left in her. Her career had saved her, made her feel worth something. She had quickly been promoted to Captain and had worked hard on her fighting skills, never wanting to ever he helpless again. She had made her career her life. She had been with two other sexual partners. Her second partner had been a one night stand, not long before she left Washington to go and work in the SGC. She had just wanted to prove to herself that she was brave enough to do it. She had not been able to orgasm, but she had done it. It had been enough until she had met Colonel O'Neill, and had felt a level of attraction that she had never felt before. It had actually made her feel like she wanted sex. Although she had had a few 'boyfriends' or rather 'interested aliens', it had never been sexual with them. Orlin had bonded with her on a mental, almost spiritual level and had made her feel amazing, but they had never actually had physical sex. Otherwise it had just been a few simple kisses. Then two years ago the sexual tension had just got too much for her and she had gone to a bar for another one night stand. It had been a complete disaster, even if she had actually managed to orgasm. She had imagined that it had been Colonel O'Neill on top of her and in her, and that thought alone had made her orgasm! But then she had been totally embarrassed by the fact that she had called the man Jack, while she had orgasmed..... Yep... Complete embarrassment. She had never bothered with sex again.

But now... With Jack... She remembered so many orgasms with Jack. She had already orgasmed once, just with his tongue and fingers, and he seems to enjoy tasting her so much! It had been such a surprise to taste herself. Her sweet flavor. She had not expected that after Jonas' extreme aversion to using his mouth on her vagina. Her flavor was so different from Jonas' terribly salty semen. Jonas had usually forced her to suck on his penis to get him hard so he would be able to get hard enough to have sex her. He had always blamed her when he couldn't get hard, and then he would force his penis down her throat and she would be forced to suck his penis until he ejaculated. Jack had got hard just LOOKING at her, just touching her, tasting her. It was an amazing change. It made her feel..... Like she was actually sexy, which she knew damn well she wasn't. She was the least sexiest woman ever! She was a soldier! A very scarred soldier..... No... She was a long, long way from being sexy. Jack loved her body because he loved her, and to Sam, it was more than enough. She was watching his cock enter her pussy and she was feeling the urge to want to suck on his cock. Never in a million years she would have ever thought that she would volunteer to suck a man's penis. But she almost ached with the need to suck on Jack's. The feelings almost overwhelmed her, he was so amazing with her body, he seemed to know every button to push. Every move he made seemed to only increase her desire, her enjoyment. She knew that she would not need to fake an orgasm with Jack... She already felt the tingles in her core, just from his hard penis pushing into her.... God she was so incredibly turned on she could hardly believe it. Jack sure knew how to pleasure a woman. She couldn't wait to feel what it was liked to have sex with him.

She had all these visions of orgasms, but she could not remember what it had felt like when Jack had been inside her. They seemed like vague dreams, remembering nothing much but orgasms. She remembered bits and pieces of their first forced round of sex, but not what it had felt like. God did his penis feel amazing... So amazing! She couldn't believe how turned on she was getting when she felt the flashes of pain in her ass as she pressed down and stretched her ass apart. How could pain turn her on... When Jonas had caused her pain during sex, it had never, never felt like this. She jerked and moaned as another flash of pain struck her ass as he pushed more of his cock into her vagina. Pussy. Jack called it her pussy. Jonas had always referred to it as her cunt or fuck hole. What did she ever see in that pathetic bastard she wondered as Jack continued to increase her pleasure. Once Jack was in as far as he could without obscuring her view, she eased back down on the bed, mindful of her head and gently eased it on to the pillow. Her head was thumping a bit, but she was not going to let it distract her from her time with Jack. She had always dreamed about this. Dreamed about being with Jack..... Sam stilled suddenly as she had another flash of memory, of Jack being inside her. Of her confessing that she loved him. She had never even questioned it when she had woken in his arms, when he had told her he kept using the drug because he loved her. She hadn't stopped to wonder when they had gotten so comfortable with each other, for her to have slept in his arms. She had been dreaming, she thought she had been dreaming... He had been slamming into her hard, then he had made love to her slowly, she'd had an amazing orgasm and then she had told him that she loved him. She had thought she was dreaming... Just another dream starring General Jack O'Neill.... 

“Sam........ Sam......” Jack had stilled when Sam had jolted slightly and had stilled, her eyes had gone blank... unfocused.... He didn't want to move in case she was having another bad flashback. He got more and more worried as the seconds ticked by... “Sam..... Are you okay?..... Sam?” Sam jolted suddenly hearing Jack call her name, blinking as she struggled to focus on his face... “Sam... Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.... yeah” she said a little vaguely, then she managed to focus on his face “Yeah... Just remembering something” she said a bit louder. “I thought I was dreaming.....”  
Jack looked at her worriedly. Dreaming. “Now?” He asked her completely confused “You thought you were dreaming just now?”  
Sam looked at him a little confused “Now...? What?.... No... Before... When I was awake before... When was that? I thought I was dreaming, I told you I loved you and then realised that I wasn't dreaming... I realised that you had heard me... I thought I was dreaming...” Sam started to get a little anxious so Jack stopped her with a hand on the side of her face and spoke to her with his emotion clear in every word. “Sam.... I am so glad you told me..... If you hadn't said anything, we would both still be pretending, both still hiding our feelings. I'm glad you told me Sam. I was too scared to say it. Too scared to tell you. I know that before.... Before this we couldn't... Before this we were both trying so hard to hide what we felt. I didn't think you felt anything for me anymore. I know I hurt you. I know I did. I am so sorry for every stupid dumb ass thing I did to you Sam. I was being an ass because I couldn't stop loving you. I am so grateful to know that you love me Sam. So grateful. I love you and I don't care what that means when we get back home, I don't care. All I care about is being with you. I never want to go back if it means I can't be with you Sam. Now I know you love me..... God Sam you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much..... Thank you for telling me Sam.... I know you didn't mean to, but God, I am so glad you did. I love you Samantha” he looked down at Sam who had tears in her eyes and a shy smile on her face, then he leaned down and kissed her, using his tongue to make love to her mouth, then when her hips began to squirm and she clenched her internal muscles around his cock, he began to move inside her, sliding almost all the way out, and then back in again. As Sam began to moan into his mouth he lifted his head and briefly kissed her again “I love you” he said with a smile before he pushed all the way in. 

Sam moaned in a mixture of shock and pleasure. As Jack got faster, she moaned, wanting more “Oh yeah...... Oh yeah.... Oh Sir...... Oh....” She got louder as she got wetter. Feeling an overwhelming urge to reach for pleasure like she never had never felt before. She wanted this so bad.   
Jack smiled at her slip back to her familiar way of addressing him, then he gritted his teeth as she clenched hard around him, making both their pleasure stronger. “Oh Sir..... Oh..... More..... Oh Sir... Harder... Harder...” he began to slam into her harder, then he hooked his arms under her and onto her shoulders so she was anchored. Once he had her anchored against his thrusts, he slammed into her as hard as he could, he could feel himself hitting against her cervix, but he knew she was enjoying it because she only got louder.   
“Oh Sir... Oh God Sir!........ Oh Fuck...... Fuck..... Oh.... Oh.... Oh.... Fuck.... Jack!” Sam had NEVER felt like this before. Oh God the General sure knows how to fuck..... Oh God....... She felt like she was drowning in pleasure. It felt so damn good. Now she knew what other women were on about when they say sex is fantastic and that bigger is better...... Oh God... This sex was more than fantastic, his cock felt incredible. She felt like she was never going to get enough of him, enough of his cock. She had never felt so.... Wanton... God it made her feel like..... God he made her feel..... She wasn't sure..... She just knew she felt so fucking incredible.

Jack grew more and more excited as she got more and more vocal, she was squirming like crazy, he had never seen her so... Sexy... Fuck she was sexy as hell.... Sam then wrapped her legs tightly around him and dug her heels into his ass. Fuck. When Sam began to curse, Jack was so turned on he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He had reduced her to swearing. Carter...... Carter, out of control and swearing..... Hot as hell! Sam practically screamed as he slammed into her as hard as he could, bumping her cervix hard, then Sam bucked her hips and went suddenly went silent as her abdominal muscles contracted hard and her body started convulsing in small hard jerks of her hips. She clamped down so hard on his cock so he couldn't move, so he ground against her clit and when her pussy began to suck hard on his cock he tumbled into a massive orgasm, unable to move as his hips shook. As the pleasure finally began to abate, he tucked her damaged arm carefully in between them and rolled them onto their sides. Sam's eyes were closed, her body jerking with spasms that still held his cock captive. Every jerk of her body sent a flash of pleasure through his cock. He felt exhausted! His first sex session without the drug. Sam had been so incredibly hot. So vocal. He grinned, she was still out of it, her eyes fluttering and breathing erratic. When he moved gently inside her, her hips jerked harder and then her eyes fluttered open and it seemed to take a little while until she could focus on his face, then she smiled a big goofy smile.

“Jack..... That was so amazing” she told him still out of breath. He was still grinning at her as he moved to pull out of her. “No!” she said quickly “Don't leave me. Not yet” so he gathered her in his arms and she managed to move her legs a little so he could roll onto his back, taking her with him, so she lay on top of him. Sam practically purred as she ground her clit against his pubic bone, she seemed to get a second wind as his cock jerked inside her with her movements. Jack's cock certainly got a second wind too as he got hard inside her. Sam slowly pulled her knees up Jack's sides and then slowly began to push herself up with her one good arm on Jacks chest. Her arm shook as she struggled to raise herself.   
Jack quickly used his hands to steady and help her sit up “Take it easy Sam” he said quickly as he assisted her and then added “Be careful” as she settled on his cock and her face winced a little. He was certainly hitting something inside her now. She eased herself forward and eased down on him again. This time all that showed on her face was a shy smile. She closed her eyes as she slowly stretched her arms up and arched her back, making Jack groan with appreciation at watching her breasts thrust towards him as she moved on his cock. Sam stretched her back in a long stretch, then rotated her hips as she stretched her back out more, she groaned in relief as a few cracks sounded in her lower back. Then she stretched and rotated her neck making her upper back and neck crack as she groaned again. “Feel better now?” Jack asked with a wry grin. Sam smiled shyly then she then lowered her arms, placing her left hand on his chest and letting her damaged arm settle loosely on his abdomen. She looked down at her braced arm. The brace covered almost all of her fingers, with only the fingertips peeking out of the end so she couldn't move them. She doubted that she would be able to move her fingers if she tried. She knew that it had been very badly damaged. She clearly remembered the agony that bastard had put her through, she shuddered at the terrible memory. 

“Sam?” Jack asked concerned.   
Sam pushed the memory out of her head. “So.......” She said as she looked at him, giving him a weak smile. “Eight weeks..... I guess this is the first time I have sat up in eight weeks huh?”  
“Yeah..... Yeah it is “ Jack said as he clearly got the message that she did not want to discuss her last trip down memory lane. “You have no idea how good it is to see you smile again. See you awake and coherent, let alone sitting up” his voice cracked with emotion as his eyes stung with tears.  
Sam leaned down slowly as his hands still supported her waist, tears stinging her own eyes, she kissed him gently.   
“You have done so much for me Jack. Thank you” she kissed him again as she squeezed his cock and rotated her hips a little. Then with Jacks help, she sat up again and used her left hand to bring one of his hands up to her breast, he got the message and very soon both breasts were being teased. Her nipples being rubbed then flicked. She started to slide her pussy against his public bone, grinding down on her clit while Jack kept playing with her beautiful breasts. Jack lifted his knees behind her, putting his feet flat on the bed. Sam thrust her breasts out more and arched her back, leaning her head back as wonderful sparks of pleasure rippled through her core. Jack began to lift his hips a little, making Sam moan with pleasure. He pinched her nipples and her abdomen contracted in pleasure. Jack smiled and pinched them a little harder. Sam's hip's bucked and her eye's snapped open. Jack grinned. He had noticed that she liked the flashes of pain she had felt when he had her ass spread as he fucked her. Looks like he had just confirmed his theory. He used his hands to pull her hips forward, then he gripped her ass cheeks and spread them wide. Sam startled and looked down at him. “Fuck me Sam..... Fuck me hard....”. Sam smiled at him and then carefully pulled herself forward then pushed back down against him, her face showed the flash of pain in her ass, she moaned and did it again, “Ohhh” she moaned as she went faster for a few thrusts before slowing. Jack could feel her trembling “I can't” she moaned as she stopped moving and panted.  
It suddenly hit Jack that she was exhausted, he had to help her sit up on him and it hadn't sunk in. She had just spent the last eight weeks barely moving. He had regularly been doing exercises and therapy for her, trying to keep her muscles moving and as strong as possible, but after five or six minutes of sitting and then moving under her own steam, she was exhausted. “Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Let me help you onto your knees so you can relax.”  
Sam gave a tired smile. He could see sweat beading on her face now. What an insensitive idiot he was. “Sam.... we don't have to keep going, you're exhausted. I've pushed you too far already” he told her concerned that she was pushing herself to please him.

“No... I want to Jack. I really want to. Help me onto my knees.” Jack withdrew his cock and helped her move and supported her until she was on her knees, then he encouraged her to lower herself onto her elbows, so her damaged arm wasn't being used to support her. He helped her spread her legs wider and lower her back where he knew she would be comfortable and then positioned himself and rubbed his cock along her pussy lips and then eased himself back into her soaking wet pussy. Sam moaned and pushed back against him until he was all the way in “Ohhhh she moaned again as he thrust out and in again. He ran one of his hands down her back, he could just make out the thin silver scars made by Turghan's whip all those years ago. He touched them reverently, remembering her strength that day. Her stubborn determination to save an innocent girl from archaic laws even though she was injured. He looked at her other scars that he could see, and felt a huge rush of pride in her. She was just so incredibly amazing. Then he held her hips firmly and proceeded to thrust into her, quickly working himself into a hard and fast pace. Before long Sam was continuously moaning, almost screaming. He then moved his hands and pushed on her ass cheeks, spreading them, giving her a sharp tingle of burning pain as he thrust into her and spread her ass. Her never ending moan raised in pitch, obviously appreciating the added sensation. She pushed back harder as he thrust, so he moved one of his hands, he sucked on his thumb, and then lowered it to her half spread ass and pressed against her anus as he continued to thrust. He immediately felt her shrink away from his touch and twisted a little to look at him as she quickly said ”No!”

He stilled immediately as he put his hands on her hips to hold her still “Sam... Sam trust me”.  
“I.... I've never..... I don't want pain Sir” came her shaky voice.  
“Sam, first of all, I would never, ever put my cock in your ass. Never. My cock is too big for that.” He paused as he thought what to say. “Just trust me Sam. You need... more, and believe me Sam... there is absolutely nothing wrong with needing more. Sometimes more... can be a LOT of fun. I am just going to use my thumb. If you don't like it, that's okay, I'll never do it again. Just try it Sam. Trust me not to hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose Sam.... You know that right?” 

Sam thought for a minute before she made up her mind and slowly relaxed again and lowered herself and pushed back against him as she settled into position. Jack smiled as he slowly pulled nearly all the way out and then slowly thrust back in to make sure she was comfortable. He thrust again slowly as she settled her hips a little lower and moaned. He leaned down and reached around his cock and rubbed her clit as he coated his fingers with their combined sticky mess and then used the juices to smear over her anus, she jolted a little, but stayed in position.   
“Just relax, relax and push back against the pressure” Jack soothed her.   
She gave a vague “uh huh”, so he repositioned himself and started thrusting harder and harder to get her back to where she was before. When she was pushing back against the pleasure, demanding more without even realizing it, he grinned. He was going to enjoy himself so much teaching her about the finer arts of sex. It was pretty obvious that she didn't have a lot of experience. She definitely had some hang ups, maybe even some bad experiences. He wanted nothing more than for her to explore and teach her that it's okay to react to a little pain, okay to want more, to need more. He sucked on his thumb again while he continues to thrust. Then he pushed his thumb against her anus again, she tensed a little then relaxed as he pushed against her sphincter muscle. When she slowly started pushing back, he pushed more firmly and his thumb began to breach the muscle, she pulled away a little. 

“Relax Sam, Just Relax.... Trust me” he soothed her. He pushed more firmly and then just as she began pushing back his thumb popped through her anus. She gave a startled little yelp, then after a couple more thrusts she moaned loudly and pushed back against him hard. He gave her what she wanted and pushed more of his thumb in till he could feel his cock sliding past his thumb, only thin tissues separating them.   
“Oh Fuck...... Sir!” she moaned in surprise, then she lowered her hips and pushed back more. He pressed harder with his thumb and then Sam screamed out “Oh God..... Oh Fuck..... Sir!.... Oh Sir... Oh Fuck... Jack... Oh God.... SIR!!” as she orgasmed violently, bucking her hips, but trying to spread them lower and wider at the same time as her body shuddered and jerked. He couldn't hold off any longer when he heard her call him Sir again.... Fuck. He pulled his thumb out and held her hips as he slammed into her twice more before exploding with incredible pleasure, He thrust hard as he orgasmed, shooting stream after stream of semen inside her, He felt like she was milking him inside out. How in the hell had he been able to last so long without the drug? FUCK. Oh Fuck. SO GOOD. So damn good.   
“Oh Carter” he groaned as he tried hard not to slump over the top of her. Now HE was exhausted. Holy cow that was SO amazing.  
“Ohhhh Jaaack” Sam managed to mumble “Ohhhh fuck that was sooo good. Ohhh fuck”  
“Yep” said Jack “all of that and more.... You feel so damn incredible Sam” he steadied himself to pull out of her.  
“No!” she cried out reaching her left hand back to try and hold him inside her “Not yet.... Oh Fuck.... Not yet...” She dragged her arm back in front of her and lay her forehead down on her arms as she completely relaxed as she struggled to get her breath back.  
“Is your head okay Sam?” he asked a little worried.

“Yeah... yeah.... just give me a minute....” she moaned. Jack chuckled, wondering if she had ever experienced an orgasm as hard as that before, judging by her reaction, probably not. He let his hands rub up and down her back, gentle pressure oh her no doubt aching muscles, so long out of use. She groaned as he rubbed her back. He felt a little guilty, he knew she would be so very sore from her exhaustive efforts. She lay there completely relaxed under his soothing hands and he gently rocked his hips a little, making her clench her internal muscles and sigh. He rubbed her back for about ten minutes while he continued to soften inside her and then he realised that she was asleep. “Sam?” he said quietly. Nothing. He smiled as he eased his cock out of her glorious pussy and eased back away from her. She looked very relaxed, but he knew her hips would get sore if she was left in that position for long. So he carefully got down off the bed and then carefully and gently rolled her onto her left side, so her damaged arm was on top, then he covered her with a blanket before going to the attached bathroom to clean himself up and relieve himself. He washed his hands in the water bowl on the bench and grabbed a clean cloth and wet it in the water and rung it out. When he walked back in to the room Sam had stirred and was sleepily attempting to get out of bed.   
“Sam!” he cried out and went quickly to her side in time to stop her from toppling off the bed. “Sam, lie down, you need to rest.”  
“Pee...” she mumbled “I need to pee”  
“Sam” he said in a stern voice.  
“You just fucked me six ways to Sunday and now you're not going to let me sit on a toilet?” she complained in a tired voice.  
She had a point. “Okay..... Okay..... But you are NOT walking. I doubt that you could even stand at the moment, even before we had sex. I'll take you to the toilet if you promise me that you will never try to get out of bed alone again... Ever... Promise me”  
“I promise, just get me to the damn toilet” she moaned.

He carefully lifted her, surprised and then saddened by the feel of how light she felt in his arms. She had lost so much weight and was now so terribly thin. She managed to put her damaged arm around his neck and he slowly walked to the bathroom as his knees ached from too much kneeling. He silently told them to shut up and stop complaining while he eased her down on to the toilet. He held her till she steadied herself with her left hand on the wall. She looked at him frowning.   
“Get out” she huffed crossly.   
Jack chuckled “Yes Ma'am, but no trying to get off the toilet by yourself either. Okay.”  
“Okay” she said, then raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't move.  
“Alright... Alright... “ Jack said as he walked out the door “Don't you dare fall Carter or I'll kick your ass.”  
“Yes Sir” she replied automatically, then blushed when he turned to looked at her. Jack looked at her blushing face and decided not to say anything as he turned and stepped out of the doorway.   
“This is good as it gets Sam. You've got one minute before I come back in there.” he heard grumbling but then he also heard the welcome sound of a healthy stream of urine. It wasn't too long ago that her kidneys, like his, had nearly been irreparably damaged! Eight weeks. It seems to have lasted forever. It was such a relief to have her so lucid again. Sam mumbled that she needed toilet paper. He stepped back in, her left hand was still against the wall, although now she was swaying a little. He carefully folded up some toilet paper for her and put it in front of her.   
“Me or you?” he asked her, giving her the option.   
“Me” she sighed and once he had put his arm around her shoulders to steady her, she reached for the toilet paper with her left hand and used it to wipe between her legs. Once she had finished he lifted her again and turned a little so she could press the flush button with her left hand, then he carried her out of the bathroom.  
“Jack.... I need to wash my hand” she said, thinking that he had forgotten.  
“We can't use the tap water Sam. You need to remember that. It almost killed us. Don't even touch it, we can't take any chances.” he put her down carefully on to the bed and looked at her face to make sure she had understood. She had a puzzled look on her face. Jack sighed. “Do you remember? When you woke up after two and a half weeks. We had been poisoned by the water purifying crystals.” he saw the memory come back to her and she looked up at him   
“Okay. No tap water.” she said tiredly. He gently lay her back on the bed and then went to the water bowl on the bench and retrieved the cloth he had tossed there as he had gone to stop Sam from falling. He washed his own hands, then took it to her and gently wiped her left hand. Then he eased her legs apart then she blushed as he cleaned the sticky proof of their passion off her body then gently dried her. When he had finished he went and rinsed out the cloth and tossed it into their personal laundry hamper.

“You need to get some sleep. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard..... you're exhausted” as he covered her up with the blanket.  
“I'm thirsty” she said. Jack froze and stared at her. “What?” asked Sam. When he didn't answer Sam begun to grow anxious. “Jack? What?” Jack gently pulled her up into a hug, Sam relaxed into his hold, trying to figure out what had startled him. “Jack? What's wrong?” she questioned again.  
“You're thirsty!”  
“Yes.......” she said, still not sure why he had reacted that way “Can I get a drink of something please?”  
Jack held her tight “Oh Carter.... Eight weeks... It has been eight weeks since you've had anything to drink. Eight bloody weeks.... Oh Geez... God I'm glad you're finally going to be okay” she could hear the tears in his voice.   
Sam stilled. “Really?” She felt Jack nod, then he slowly released his hold on her and once he made sure she was okay to sit by herself he fetched her a cup of water. She took it from him but her hand was very shaky, so Jack helped her hold it while she drank deeply. After she was done, she sighed, swallowed and licked her lips marveling at how wonderful it felt on her dry throat.   
“Do you want some more?” he asked her.  
“No” Sam gulped and screwed up her face a little.   
“Are you okay?” Jack asked her   
“I think I need to lie down” she said, breathing deep as she swallowed again.   
Jack eased her down onto the pillow as she closed her eyes and went even paler than she already was.  
“Do you need a bowl?” he asked her gently. He could see her breathing to fight off the nausea but she didn't answer, so he reached for the bowl just in case, but eventually her breathing eased and she relaxed a little.  
“I think I'm okay now” she mumbled  
“You sure?  
“Hmmm” She hummed quietly.  
Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead before he covered her with the blanket. By the time he had straightened the blanket, she was asleep. She had been thirsty. She had peed on the toilet. He suddenly felt a ton lighter as the utter relief surged through him, making him a little teary. For the first time in eight long weeks he felt like she was finally on the mend. She still had a hell of a long way to go... Damn it.... He had not had an opportunity to tell her about the pregnancy... Next time... Hopefully she will be up to the news next time.


	15. HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally tells Sam that she is pregnant.

For the first time in eight long weeks he felt like she was finally on the mend. She still had a hell of a long way to go... Damn it.... He had not had an opportunity to tell her about the pregnancy... Next time... Hopefully she will be up to the news next time.

CHAPTER 15 HOPE

Jack woke Sam seven hours later, she was still exhausted and she was hard to wake, but he felt now that it was more important than ever to keep her on a schedule. It was obviously helping her so much. He wished that he had thought of this weeks ago. Would it have made any difference? He would probably never know. He just had to go forward from here. He woke her up with gentle caresses and touches as he pleasured her breasts as he kissed her. It was so much more personal now... She loved him. He helped her turn to her back and opened her legs a little, then used his mouth on her nipples and wet his fingers in his mouth before placing them on her clit. She moaned as he slowly pleasured her. Because she was so tired and a less responsive, he decided to use a little bit of lubricant on his cock, then eased into her as she moaned and sighed, then he slowly and gently made love to her. She moaned with pleasure as Jack ground down on her clit as he thrust gently until her orgasm overwhelmed her with waves and waves of sweet pleasure. As Jack followed and orgasmed inside her, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in ANY universe. He had Carter. His Carter. She loved him. He eventually withdrew from her and gathered her close. He loved that she wanted him to keep his cock inside her as they came down from their highs. It felt so.... How deeply he loved this amazing woman. He loved holding her close. It wasn't just sex anymore. He had never made love so slow and gently as he just had then. It had been an incredible experience. Now he lay with her in his arms while she slept again. Her head resting on his shoulder.  
He knew they were in a dangerous situation. Their slow lovemaking had been so personal but it had still been recorded by a man in the room with them. Always in the same damn room with them. He didn't think Sam had even been awake enough to notice. She had barely opened her eyes and when she had, it had been only to stare into his eyes while he had gently thrust into her. It had been a wonderful experience. The cameraman had not looked happy with their gentle lovemaking. Too bad. Too damn bad. Jack drifted off to sleep as he held her. 

The next time he woke her, Callan was back with the camera and this morning, because Sam was now awake and actively participating in their sex sessions, Callan had organized to have their two single beds replaced with a large wooden king size bed because they had been sleeping on the single bed together. The mattress and the frame were both brand new. It had been a welcome surprise, not just a mattress but a frame too!. It most definitely felt like Prison Hilton now. Jack took the opportunity to talk to Sam as they waited for their new bed to be put together. He told her that they needed to be recorded from now on. She had been apprehensive and embarrassed but Jack told her that he would do a repeat of the previous great session they'd had, after tossing Callan out, so she knew exactly what to expect from him. He hoped that she would be able to relax and forget about the camera so he told her that Callan could be trusted and that she was going to have a great time. They made Callan very happy with a repeat of what he had previously missed out on. Sam on her knees being fucked hard with Jack's thumb in her ass. She had been able to relax and go with it and had orgasmed just as hard as before. Callan was barely able to finish recording it. As soon as they had both orgasmed, he had put his camera down on the bench and much to Jack amusement and Sam's shock, had rushed to their bathroom, to release his own sexual excitement with loud groans. 

They looked at each other while the loud groans of Callan's orgasm could easily be heard, then he reappeared, his face red with embarrassment, and he grinned at Jack and Sam with a thumbs up sign, grabbed the camera and fled the room. Sam unexpectedly burst out laughing and Jack soon followed, very glad that she was able to see the humor in the situation. Sam laughed so hard that she gave herself a headache and almost wet herself. She got Jack to rush her to the toilet. He sat her down on it just in time. She was embarrassed about it, but Jack had laughed it off, trying to put her at ease about the fact that she had just urinated in front of him. He loved that about her. That she still managed to have a sense of embarrassment and modesty, even in this horrible situation they were in. He knew it would take her time to become relaxed about that sort of thing in front of him. Until a day ago, he was her Commanding Officer. There was a lot they Sam would need to get used to. He knew it would be much easier for him, he had been married for a long time and was used to shared intimacy other than just sex.

After he helped her clean up, she said she felt hungry and then attempted to eat a few bites of fruit that didn't need much chewing so it wouldn't make her headache worse. But only a few minutes later she vomited. Her head ache increased and she started to cry as Doc came in to administer some pain relief for her head. She sobbed as it suddenly hit her how sick she had been, and still was and realised how long it was going to take her to recover. She sobbed about how much weight she had lost, how much muscle and how much strength. She was so upset that she couldn't even keep down a few bites of fruit that Jack knew that he had to tell her. Tell her there was another possible reason that she was nauseous and chucking her guts up. A reason that she was probably not going to be happy to hear. He sat on their new bed with her and held her as she calmed down while the pain relief worked it's way through her body. Her tears stopped and she sagged tiredly against him as he held her. He talked quietly and soothingly to her, telling everything was okay, that she was going to be okay, that she needed to be patient, he knew that she still wasn't ready to hear the news but he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer, it was now visually obvious to him that she was pregnant. She noticed that both of her breasts were tender but she reasoned with herself that they had been terribly bruised and no doubt the ligaments in them had been strained when they had been used to lift her whole body weight. She had almost broken down remembering that, but he still delayed telling her. 

He could make out a definite bump in her abdomen but she had not noticed it yet, or had dismissed it. He wasn't sure. He was surprised that she had not made any comment about her expanding abdomen, then again, the only time she ever looked over the her fullness of her breasts, was to watch his cock as he entered her. She had coped well with the camera this morning, it had taken her a while to fully relax and forget. But she had been able to forget and he was glad. It was their new 'normal' that she had to get used to. Callan usually manned the camera, but the afternoon sessions were filmed by another man that he had not bothered to speak to yet. The man had never spoken a word, it made it easier to try and ignore him because Jack certainly didn't like the way that he looked at Sam. They always had two guards stationed outside their door, but the only time he ever saw them, was when he had been walking the corridors as part of his recovery or going with one of the Medics to use the scanner. He had gotten back into the habit of exercising. Sit ups, push ups and anything else he could do in the room without having to leave Sam. Callan had organized some gym equipment to be taken to the room for him to use. Some weights and a treadmill of sorts which he had been very grateful for. He had hated feeling so..... blah.... and he had been complaining to Callan that like Sam, he had lost too much muscle. Exercising at least gave him some time to zone out and forget their situation for a while and Callan justified it by saying that the Master wanted Jack to stay well muscled for the recordings.

When Sam fell asleep he began to exercise. It also was a good time to think things over, he always seemed to work through things better if he was doing something physical at the same time. He had simply hated sitting there twiddling his thumbs while he had been recovering. He knew that once Sam began to feel stronger that she would also want to start exercising. He knew how quickly she could get bored and a bored Carter was never a good thing. She always needed her laptop or something to keep her busy while she was in the infirmary or she drove everyone nuts. He spent a lot of time wondering how she was going to cope with her injured arm. How she would cope with having a useless hand. He had seen the awful damage on the scanner, Sam knew it was bad, but did she really know HOW bad it was? He would just have to take one day at a time with her and see how she coped with her limitations. Now Sam would also have to add in the fact that she was pregnant. How in the hell was she going to cope with that. Every time he thought about telling her, he had given himself an excuse not to. He knew that very, very soon he would need to man up and tell her that her life had been irrevocably changed again.

The next few days consisted of trying to get into the rhythm of Sam trying to cope with her headaches, exhaustion, nausea, vomiting and sex. He always had trouble waking her after they had had a vigorous session of sex. So they had talked and decided to trial just having sex twice a day. She felt more nauseous through the afternoon and evening, so their morning session of sex was usually their best. Jack had discussed the matter with Callan and they had agreed to just record the morning session, so the afternoon session could happen without the added stress of 'trying' for the camera. Sam could just relax more and not have to worry about participating, because if she did try, she was more likely to vomit. So they worked out their new timetable, and tried it for the next two days. Jack had noticed the difference in Sam, but it was for the better. She was more alert in the mornings now she was able to sleep for longer stretches. She still slept a lot which kind of worried him. He knew that she was still recovering and pregnant, but he feared that this was probably more of a result of her continual loss of Naquadah.

One morning after their session of sex had been recorded, she had complained that her abdomen felt like she had strained a muscle. So he stopped making excuses and prepared to tell her. They were both sitting comfortably in bed, leaning up against the solid wooden bed head with his arm wrapped around her as she cuddled into him. They had been looking over her chart of Naquadah levels, trying to see if there was a definite pattern or not. She was definitely still losing it. Definitely still being bolstered by Jack's Naquadah. Trying to make sense of it had given her a headache, so Doc had given her some pain relief and after connecting her fluid bag with the nutrients and vitamins she still needed to be given, they were just sitting there quietly and all of a sudden Jack knew the time was right.  
“Sam” he cleared his throat and then went on. “Do you remember when we talked about your birth control and you told me that you still had seven weeks left before you became vulnerable to pregnancy?”  
“No.... But you don't need to worry about it” she said quietly, suddenly looking... sad.  
“Sam... Of course I do” he said gently.  
“No Jack... You don't understand” she sighed and shifted a little to look at him. “I can never a baby Jack. You will never have to worry about me getting pregnant. It's impossible” as her eyes clouded with tears.  
Jack felt confused. She was most definitely pregnant so why did she think that she could never get pregnant? He asked her why, trying to understand why she thought that her being pregnant was impossible. He needed to understand so he could approach telling her that she was pregnant without having her freak out.

Sam looked around the room and after making sure they were alone, she began to talk in a low voice “After.... Jolinar, Janet and I ran a lot of studies to find out how much my body and it's processes had changed and what those changes would mean for me. We started after I had been given a blood transfusion and had almost died because of it. We needed to know what changes had been made so that we could try to anticipate every eventuality that I might face in combat and how the medical staff would have to deal with me with each situation when it happened. We preformed a lot of tests and we wrote protocols that were then put in my medical file, so when I got injured or something happened that hopefully I would not be put into another life threatening situation.  
I requested that we also look into my reproductive system. I had always intended to have a family once Earth was safe and I needed to know if Jolinar had stuffed that part of me up too.” Sam paused and swallowed before continuing “When I was on some lengthy down time, Janet stimulated my ovaries to produce some ovum. It worked better than we thought it would and she managed to extract 16 ovum to study. The ovum themselves looked okay so we introduced several different samples of anonymous sperm to the ovum, one at a time as we studied the reactions. The first one began to develop normally and so did the second, so we decided to introduce them to similar conditions they would face in my uterus.” Sam paused again as a tear slid down her face and Jack felt like his heart was being constricted by barb wire as he listen to her explain. 

“It was attacked and destroyed by the Naquadah. We tried again and again and again until I couldn't bear it any longer. They were all destroyed by my new body chemistry.” More tears slid down her face as she kept talking. Raw emotion evident in her quiet voice. “From the embryos we had gotten information. Some contained the proteins, some contained Naquadah, they always contained either one or the other although the ones containing Naquadah were vastly outnumbered. They were all destroyed. The embryos with Naquadah lasted the longest. They lasted for four days before my body chemistry broke them down and destroyed them. Four days. I can't carry a baby Jack. The ovum would be fertilized, but as soon as it tried to implant in my uterine wall it would begin to get destroyed by the Naquadah. My body would attack and destroy it. You never have to worry about getting me pregnant Jack. It's never going to happen.” she was trembling as she finished speaking, very clearly upset. “I guess it's a good thing now” she added wryly as tears slid down her cheeks.

Jack gathered her in and held her close. His mind reeling with the information she had just given him. He'd had no idea. How devastating it must have been for her to discover that her desire to become a mother had just been crushed. How devastating it must have been to watch her embryos get destroyed one by one. How the hell was she pregnant now? He had gotten her pregnant straight away. Even though she was on the birth control shots.  
“Your birth control shots?” he questioned “Why?”.  
“It was just easier. If I took them I would never have to explain to anyone that I could never have a baby. The funny thing is that Janet wasn't even sure that the shots would even work for me. We had no way of knowing. I sure as hell wasn't going to try to get pregnant to find out. She doubled the dose but we just didn't know. When I had sex I made sure that a condom was involved. The last thing I wanted was to have to suffer through a miscarriage just to find out whether the shots were working or not. I couldn't face the idea of a miscarriage, even though they got destroyed so early that I would probably never even know I had been pregnant at all. It was bad enough watching all my embryos being destroyed. I had let myself get a little excited when the embryos containing Naquadah lasted for more than three days, a whole day longer than the others. I had decided that I would freeze them if it made it, just in case I needed them later. Then they got destroyed just like all the others. I couldn't bear to keep trying. I just had to come to terms with the fact that I would never have a child. We even tried one of the embryos in a normal uterine environment, but the embryo didn't continue to develop. So I can't even use a surrogate. It's never going to happen Jack. I am never going to be a mother.”

Jack could feel her small sobs as he held her tight. What torment she had been through. Jolinar had put her through a traumatic experience that had completely changed her life. He realised that he had never know just how deeply those changes had affected her. After her initial shock and the extreme mental duress she had been under, she had shown a brave face. Now he knew exactly how brave that face had been. To have been able to hide the affects of such terrible news.  
“Sam...” he tried, not sure how he was going to tell her that the impossible had been achieved. She was pregnant. With his babies..... Naquadah. Oh God. He was just like her. His blood was just like hers. Was that why the impossible had happened. Maybe they had combined to create an embryo with both her proteins and the Naquadah? Was that why this pregnancy was still going strong?  
“Sam” he tried again. Her crying had stopped but she was still trembling a little, still on edge. “Sam. I love you. You are my life. I am nothing without you. Nothing. I love you” he kissed her gently then pulled back and coaxed her chin up with his fingers under her chin so she would look at him.  
“Sam... Had you ever considered me?” Sam looked puzzled “To fertilize your ovum... My blood is like yours.... Had you ever considered, that maybe my sperm would create an embryo more compatible to your body?” by the look on her face it was very clear that she hadn't. Shock, surprise then serious consideration.  
“Sam...” Jack took a deep breath. “You're pregnant. I got you pregnant Sam. You're already pregnant.”  
Sam froze in shock “What.....” she stammered. “I can't be....... I can't.....”  
Sam, my semen has Naquadah in it. Odds are that my sperm has Naquadah and probably the proteins too. I was the match you needed Sam. I got you pregnant. You ARE pregnant.”  
Silence.  
Shock.  
“No...... No.... I'll only lose it. It won't last long Jack” she said tearfully “I'll only lose it. My body will destroy it before it even has a chance” tears began to slide down her face again.  
“Sam” Jack said firmly “You are ten weeks pregnant Sam..... TEN WEEKS!..... I got you pregnant the first time we.... The first time we had sex...... I got you pregnant..... TEN WEEKS SAM.... TEN.... WEEKS....!”  
Sam was frozen in shock.... Disbelief.  
“Ten weeks Sam. The Doc found out two weeks ago. After you began to vomit regularly, he decided to add the test to your blood work. It was positive, so we did a scan. The Doc said it looked healthy. Your pregnancy is healthy. Normal. He couldn't see anything wrong. You are ten weeks pregnant Sam.”  
Sam began to shake with shock. Jack pulled her close and hugged her tight while he pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around her shaking naked body.

“Everything looked fine Sam. You're pregnant...... You're definitely pregnant.” Jack said as he continued to hold her. Waiting patiently for some sort of reaction.  
Sam started to cry. Jack wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. Jayak walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Jack holding a crying Sam while she was huddled in a blanket. He quietly closed the door and made his way over to the bench where Sam's medications were kept on hand. Jack caught Jayak's eye as he finished drawing up a dose of sedative and shook his head, indicating that he didn't think it was needed. So Doc just stood still and waited to see how she was reacting. He had known that Jack was hoping to tell her today about the pregnancy. It looked like she was pretty shocked by it.  
“Pregnant?” came Sam's muffled and tearful small voice. “I'm really pregnant? You saw it Jack? You.... You saw it?”.  
“Yeah Sam, I saw the scan. The Doc said everything looked great. Ten weeks Sam. You are ten weeks pregnant”. Sam cried again as Jack continued to hold her.  
“I'm pregnant?” she sobbed. “You got me pregnant?”  
“Yes Sam.... I got you pregnant” He said hoping that she would be ultimately happy about the pregnancy once she got over the shock.  
“Oh Jack!” She sobbed “When I found out that I could never have a baby...... Oh Jack.... You got me pregnant....... Oh God...... Jack... You got me pregnant.... Thank you... Oh God Jack... Thank you...” Sam suddenly flung her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him tight. “You got me pregnant!”  
Her tears turned into a strangled laugh as she pulled away and looked at him with a big grin on her tear stained face. “You got me pregnant” she laughed happily “Oh Jack”. 

Then all of a sudden her laughter died as her eyes searched his. “Charlie.....” she whispered “Jack...... Are you okay with this?”  
Jack smiled at her. “Yeah. I'm not going to lie.... It sure hit me hard, but there is no one else I would do this with Sam. I'm going to be fine Sam, because I have you. I love you so much” Jack put one of his hands on Sam's belly “I am going to be fine Sam, because I have you”, he repeated more confidently, then he chuckled “It's not as if we can send 'em back now”.  
Sam smiled but then got a horrified look on her face, and she started to panic. “They sell babies!. Oh Jack they'll sell our baby. Oh Jack.... Oh God...” Sam broke down as she grabbed Jack tight “We have to get out of here.... Oh Jack we have to get out of here! Please tell me Teal'c and Daniel will find us! Jack tell me Teal'c will find us... Jack... No..... No.... They will sell our baby.... No...” Sam broke down completely, shaking and crying hysterically in a full blown anxiety attack.

Jack held her tight, feeling helpless. His own eyes full of tears. Their babies being sold had certainly been playing on his mind. He hoped that the 'strange element' in their blood would be enough to stop them from even considering selling their babies. He didn't know if it would be enough. How ruthless was the Master when it came to making a buck? He felt Sam's sobbing suddenly stop with a shaky gasp and began to panic when he felt her begin to slump. He sighed with relief when he realised that Jayak had managed to sedate her. Jayak helped Jack lower Sam to the mattress. They laid her gently on her side. Jack mumbled his thanks as he covered her with the blanket and smoothed her hair back off her face. Her hair had grown so much. It was so unusual to see her hair longer. It made her look...... softer. Even more beautiful. He was looking forward to watching her change as her hair grew even longer.  
He drew a shaky breath and looked at Jayak.  
“Will the babies having the element in their blood be enough? Will it make them unsaleable? What will happen to them? Oh God... will he even let her stay Pregnant?” he asked horrified.

Jayak looked at Jack “She was barren? When you changed her blood, it enabled her to conceive when before she could not?” he asked incredulously.  
“I didn't know... I didn't know she couldn't have a baby. I knew not long after I met her that she had wanted them someday. That was before... she found out she couldn't have a baby. Oh Geez. Yeah... I got her pregnant” he huffed, suddenly proud of himself even though he was still feeling so emotional from her heart breaking story. “Yeah... I got her pregnant... first time too..” he marveled at that. Their first time together and he had gotten her pregnant! Jolinar had put her through so much crap. How the hell had she coped. How in the hell had she recovered mentally from that kind of news. To have her dreams stolen. Stolen. Jolinar had used her against her will. Changed her body. Her mind. Her life. Her dreams. Oh Sam, he knew how strong she is.... but, Oh Sam...

“Jack” Jayak said “There is something I want to tell you. It may.... It may help you keep your babies”. Jayak leaned on the edge of the bench as he looked at Jack, who was now leaning against the bed head as he sat next to Sam. Jayak took a deep breath and began his story. “When I was training to be a doctor I was assigned to spend some time at rural towns. One town I was scheduled to visit for a week was 6 hours journey away from the city, so I decided to take my pregnant wife and our three year old daughter. My wife was having a difficult pregnancy and I was not wanting to leave her alone. We had a great time together in the country. Our daughter loved seeing all the animals, she was captivated with them. She insisted on seeing as many different animals as she could while we were there. On our last night at the town, one of the families invited us for a meal, to thank me and my wife for the work we had done. We had made many friends there and we were seriously considering returning to live there once my training was finished in another six months. During our meal, the Slave Traders arrived. They quickly rounded every one up and then separated them into groups. They sorted through the men, inspecting our cocks and which men had trades that would be useful to them. Builders, plumbers and electrics experience. When they found out that I was an almost fully trained doctor, I was also saved from the slaughter. They reunited me with my wife and transported us together to the ship and then put us in a cell together. Our daughter had been forcibly removed from my wife's arms and put on a transport with other young children. When they took our daughter, my wife was knocked to the ground. She gave birth to our son that night. He was born too early and I could not save him. 

The next morning I was confronted and threatened, by the Master, with punishment if I did not work willingly for him. Threatened that they would take pleasure in my wife. My wife had lost a lot of blood during the birth, I had barely been able to save her. I moved away from the cell wall to show the Master my dead baby son and my critically ill wife and told him that there was almost nothing left he could punish me with. That my son was dead, my wife was dying and our young daughter taken away. I refused to do anything for him. He went away and then came back with our daughter. He stripped our daughter naked and touched her between her legs, then threatened to rape both her and my wife and told me that now I had something to lose. He told me that if I became a doctor on his ship, that he would allow me to live with my wife and daughter. That they would be safe as long as I did what he commanded and worked to best of my abilities to keep his breeders and their babies healthy. I had no choice but to agree. So.... Here I am.... Just over one year later. If something goes wrong with a breeder or a birth then I am blamed and I am punished. I am banned from seeing my family for a period of time determined by the Master. If something goes very badly wrong I am physically punished as well. My wife suffers sexual abuse from the Master, he forces her to pleasure his cock with her mouth while he touches our daughter intimately.” Jayak paused and sighed. “My wife is pregnant again. I do not know what the Master will allow to happen to our baby, whether or not we will be allowed to keep another child. My wife and I wonder sometimes if our daughter would have been better off if she had been sold. She is four years old now and we are mentally preparing her for the day that the Master will no longer be content with only touching her.”

Jack felt completely sick as he listened to Jayak's story. Geez he had no idea. Oh crap. What a horrible situation they were in, with no way out. Is this what is in our future as well? In Sam's future, to be subject to sexual abuse to protect our babies?  
“The strange element in your blood, if it is present in your babies, would make them of little value. I am sure the Master would not want to ruin his reputation for selling healthy babies. When the time is right, I will talk to the Master and try to convince him to let Sam's pregnancy progress. I will also try to convince him that selling the babies will put his reputation at risk, that he would better to use them against you if that is what you want me to do. Sam spoke of friends that might find you. Your teammates?”  
“Yeah” said Jack “They will keep looking for us. They will find us somehow.”  
“Then I pray that they do. I think I can persuade the Master to let the babies be born if you can supply enough recordings to use while Sam is more heavily pregnant and then while she recovers from the birth...... You said once, that Sam is very clever with technology, maybe she can offer to repair things in return for keeping your babies? I cannot even ensure the safety of my own wife and daughter.....”

“I understand” said Jack as he looked down at Sam. “Convince him... if you can. It would destroy her to lose these babies now. Convince him. Do what you can. We would be very grateful. I don't think there is any point in offering Sam's skills until we find out more about the problem with her blood. She could be this way for her entire pregnancy. But we would owe you, we already owe you. If our friends come for us.... WHEN our friends come for us we will do everything we can to get you and your family out of here.”  
Jayak looked at Jack thoughtfully, then spoke “The Master is not at the top of this evil work. He too works for someone. He is judged by his ability to make the business profitable. The two of you have already increased his profits a great deal, which is why you have been left in my care. He wants to ensure Sam's health is looked after, just as much as yours. He understands that he cannot separate you, that you cannot be used without her. If he can continue to keep his earnings as high as they are now or maybe even increase his profits, I think it would be more than enough incentive for you to be able to bargain for your family's safety...... You have been amazingly popular with both male and female customers. Be prepared to use your popularity, use your ability to make money for him, use it to keep your family safe...... You could have a great influence over him if you can continue to keep his profits this high. Your potential to be able to bargain with the Master is so much higher than I ever had. He knows that the two of you are responsible for the vast increase in his profits, use that to bargain with him.”

Jack listened carefully to Jayak's insight and advice. “So how much money have we made for the bastard?”  
“Every where we have gone, the income has at least tripled from the previous visit. Because of your influence and your methods of pleasuring women, the breeders and whores are safer and happier. The whores have been injured less, so they have less time off. Because the breeders are less anxious and stressed they are healthier. You have changed their lives for the better Jack. There are many men on board who respect your skills and Samantha's golden haired beauty. They also respect the trust that Sam has in you. Her devotion to you, your devotion to each other. They know you are responsible for their change in fortunes, their increased wages and their increased pleasure. They value you both as a great blessing to their lives.”  
Jack was surprised to hear the extent of their unintended influence. “You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you Jayak”.

Jayak gave a little smile “When I met you and learned your names, it felt like it was an omen. I could see how much you loved Sam. You reminded me of myself and Samara, when we were first captured. I very much felt the need to help you. When you helped Callie..... When you instructed Callan, so she would no longer be hurt. It showed me who you were. It proved to me that I was not wrong in making the choice to help you. Helping you, felt like the right thing to do, it felt like I was helping.... myself. I had learned to shut myself down. Learned not to let myself care. Learned to not get close to my patients. When I spoke to the Master and supported you, I crashed through all those defenses I had set up for myself, defenses I had set up to keep my family safe. My decision risked my wife and daughter..... but it felt so right. I could see how much of an honorable man you were. Samara told me to trust my instincts, she supported my decision to help you. She wants me to do whatever I can to help you not lose your babies. You have already helped us... I was severely punished when I openly challenged the Master's decision to overdose you with the arousal drug. He would normally have used it as an excuse to sexually abuse my wife and daughter..... Because of you, she was not subject to his abuse, in fact, since you arrived, he has not bothered her with his usual visits. He is far too interested in the challenge of getting virgins to accept his cock willingly. He is leaving my family alone and for that, I am grateful beyond measure. I can only hope that he will continue not to visit my wife. Now she is pregnant... I fear that he will use it as an excuse to finally rape her. He has lusted after my wife for quite some time, and our daughter has inherited her mother's beauty. He has been distracted from them, because of you, because of you both. You must not underestimate the power you could have over the Master.”

“I remember that you backed up my claims without proof. It puzzled me at the time because I thought you were just another employee. It wasn't until you were whipped that I came to know that you were just another prisoner... That you were as vulnerable as we were. I'm glad that that bastard has stayed away from your family. You backed me up and saved both our lives, we will never forget that. I promise you, that when the time comes, we will do everything we can to get you out of this hell hole with us.” Jack vowed.

“That would be my greatest wish, but it is blessing enough that for now, my wife and daughter are safe. When I inform the Master of Sam's pregnancy, I will will try my best to influence his decision...... You had best get some rest..... I hope Sam will be alright when she awakens. The drugs are there if you think she needs them. She may just need a light dose to keep her anxiety levels down. Try to keep her calm, her blood pressure has been a little elevated lately, most likely caused by the pregnancy. When you think she is ready, we will scan her again so she can see the babies for herself. You will need to tell her that she is carrying more than one baby Jack. She needs to know before we do the scan.” Jayak advised.  
“Yeah.... I know....” admitted Jack “When I found out that she couldn't have a baby before... me... I knew that the revelation of actually being pregnant would be a big enough shock for today. I'll tell her...... I just hope I can settle her anxiety about the babies being sold. I need you to talk to the Master as soon as he is in a good mood... preferably after one of our recordings has made him lots of money. One way or the other... We need to know. She needs to know. I am more than willing to negotiate with him, bargain with him for our babies and our continued safety. If you can get me the chance to talk to him so we can negotiate, I would really appreciate it.”.

“I will do my best. We are due to make another stop in a few days. Until then, try to make as many recordings as Sam can manage. The more quality recordings you make, the stronger your position will be to bargain.” said Jayak.  
“By quality, I assume you mean the sessions where Sam orgasms a lot, or when we use different positions?” asked Jack.  
“Both....... The different positions are especially..... very well watched. I know Samara and I certainly enjoy trying them out” smiled Jayak “I will be around for a bit longer if you need me, otherwise Corbin will be on duty soon.”.  
Once Jayak had left, Jack lay down next to Sam and gathered her close. He thought about what Jayak had said. The horrors he had faced with his family. He had lost a son too. A four year old girl being sexually abused to control Jayak. He dreaded what may be in store for Sam and their babies if things didn't work out as they hoped. He knew they only had one avenue of real hope. Teal'c...... Daniel..... You guys had better still be looking for us...... Oh God PLEASE still be looking for us..... Find us guys.... Please find us.....

 

TO BE CONTINUED IN - PART 2 - THE SEARCH FOR JACK AND SAM


End file.
